Friendly Fire
by SolidBlack
Summary: Responsibility is a heavy burden on Peter Wisdom. Framed for murder and driven from his home, he is thrust into the domain of Kitty Pryde. Kitty has been left to fend for herself after a terrible breakup. Will they find common ground? Or kill one another?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Friendly Fire! For those of you who have come to FF through Cheating Heart or Long Way Home, we appreciate your loyal readership! To our new readers, we're glad to have you aboard! This fic is the longest and most conceptually diverse fic James and Marina have ever written. It details life and the bumpy road it takes to find happiness.**

**Please read and review! We want to hear from you!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

It really wasn't supposed to happen like this, Kitty thought, as she wiped the tears burning down her cheeks. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, she was turning twenty-four and Piotr had once said that if they were still together when she was twenty-four, they'd start seriously thinking about marriage. Well he'd thought about it alright...and he'd decided he wanted to see what else was out there in the world, to find his place. And maybe that place didn't include Kitty Pryde. As a matter of fact, he was sure it didn't...that's why he had taken off without another word, packing his suitcase, clearing his toiletries out of the bathroom they had shared for over four years and hopping the first flight to Russia.

Kitty and Jubilee always gossiped about who would get married first and, while Kitty never wanted to hurt her friend's feelings, they'd both believed that she would be marrying Piotr long before Jubilee found her soul mate. But that was before Piotr left and Jubilee began seeing Bobby. It was funny how well Bobby Drake fit with Jubilee's firecracker persona...he was mellow and calm, she was everything but. They just fit...much like Kitty and Piotr had fit. Emphasis on the _'had'_.

That chapter was over and done now, though. Wiping her face, Kitty pushed aside the pint of ice cream she had been nursing and leaned against the pillow on her bed. She was a big girl, she could handle herself. Not only was she an adult, she was a powerful mutant in her own right. She could walk through walls and many substances of varying densities; everything was going her way, except she was twenty-four and boyfriendless, alone on her birthday, and had no tears left to cry. Sighing, she picked up the picture of her and Piotr smiling together on the beach...grabbing it, she hurled it across the room, glass smashing against the plaster walls. "Good riddance..." She said softly, her voice ragged and scratchy. It was time to turn the page; it was the dawn of a new era.

Gabriel Summers was considered one of the most powerful mutants alive. He could do virtually anything energy related with little to no effort. But he was only human and he was still a guy. When girls were troubled, Gabe felt lost about what to do; it so much easier with his wife Laura. They understood each other, they knew what the other was thinking and feeling with just a look or the way they carried themselves. But this was different; this was his long time friend Kitty Pride. He'd stopped by the mansion with Owen to visit everyone for the afternoon. Jubilee had wanted to play with the little guy, and he was certain that Bobby was with her, trying in vain to corrupt the three year old. They always tried, but Owen always knew better than to do what Aunt Jubes and Uncle Bobby said. The first and only time he'd listened to them it had resulted in him getting in trouble and being put in time out. He still hadn't forgiven them completely. Thankfully, Logan had agreed to supervise Jubes and Bobby with Owen. After all, the little guy was his only grandson.

When Gabe had dropped Owen off, Jubes had pulled him aside and told him about Kitty and Piotr. Gabe had to fight the urge to track Piotr down and beat the man senseless—then again, he obviously didn't have any sense to begin with. Remy, Logan, and Gabriel had talked to the Russian mutant when he had first started dating Kitty a couple years ago; they had told him in no uncertain terms to treat her right or he'd pay the price. Well to Gabe, dumping her and leaving without another word to go to Russia was not treating her right. He'd have to have a serious talk with that guy one of these days.

Gabe sighed and headed up the stairs to the room that Kitty had been staying in, he suspected with Piotr. The door was partially open, so he walked up to it and knocked softly, causing it to open a little more. He could see Kitty inside and nearly winced when he heard the sound of breaking glass. Must have been that picture frame he'd seen before with the photo of her and Colossus at the beach, "Hey Kitty, do you mind if I come in?"

Kitty nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his knock. Scrambling to hide the empty ice cream container, the entire box of tissues she'd gone through, and trying to pick up the pieces of glass, she barely even realized she had cut herself and was bleeding all over the rug until it started dripping onto her shirt. Swearing violently, she grasped her finger, red blood dripping down her arm. "Gabe I..." She leaned back against the bed, "Oh who am I kidding!" Sniffling again, she grabbed a tissue from another box she'd opened and dabbed at her eyes. "I'm a mess. I don't want you to see me right now."

Gabe sighed and pushed the door open anyway. "Too late, you know! Come on Kitty, we've been friends for how long? I've seen you at your worst...and you've seen me at my worst. You really think I'm going to..." He was cut off when he saw the red of her blood. Pointing to it, Gabe stepped into the room and grabbed a tissue. "You're bleeding. Come on, let's get you patched up." He gently took her arm in his hands, folded up the tissue a little, and pressed it to the cut to slow the bleeding.

Sniffling, she shook her head, letting him grasp her bleeding finger. "Oh Gabe, I don't know what to do! I've been with Piotr since I was nineteen!" She was shaking under the weight of her sadness, "I've been with him for over four years. I thought we would last forever!" Forever didn't mean anything to Piotr though...she didn't mean anything to him either it seemed. "Thanks," Sitting back against the bed she sighed, "Gabriel, do you remember when I asked you how you knew that Laura was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?" She knew he would...it had been Owen's first birthday party; she and Piotr had just celebrated their first anniversary and things seemed to be going splendidly. "You told me you just felt it in your soul, you knew she was the only one who could ever fill that place inside you." Looking down again, she shook her head, "I thought that's what I had with Piotr but now…I'm not so sure."

Gabriel nodded his head. He remembered the event in question all too well. For Owen's first birthday, and Kitty and Piotr's first anniversary, the Summers' had taken them all to Giovanni's. It had been a pleasant evening. "Well, that's the tricky thing about it. It might feel right to one person but to the other it's just a passing fling." He sighed and grabbed another tissue to clean up the blood that had run down her hand. "Maybe this was for the best. Maybe he wasn't the one and if you stayed with him any longer, you would have missed the person you're _really_ supposed to spend the rest of your life with. It might be a blessing in disguise." But that still didn't excuse the way Piotr had gone about the business of leaving her. "You want me to hop over there and show him why he should treat women right?" The smile on his face disarmed the threat a little, but there was little to doubt that if she said yes, Gabe would make good on his promise. "I can be there and back in about an hour."

Chuckling meekly, Kitty just shook her head. "Let him be. If he doesn't want me then...fine. I'll find someone else." Easier said than done; she'd been in a relationship for so many years, she barely remembered how to date! "And that's easy for you to say, you've already found your soul mate. How is Laura, by the way?" The feral woman had her hands full with Owen and she had confided in Kitty that she and Gabriel were trying to get pregnant again. No, of course they weren't trying to catch up with Belle and Remy who had their sixth child early last spring, a little boy who was the spitting image of Remy. The LeBeaus were done (supposedly) but Laura and Gabriel still wanted one or two more. Piotr and she had talked about children...she was almost positive it was one of the reasons he left her. Kitty, at twenty-four, had made herself very clear: she did not want to have children at the moment. She had a lot of years left to enjoy herself without needing to get pregnant right away. What was the rush? Piotr, however, had wanted to have children immediately. Maybe it was fate that it had worked out this way...maybe she was meant for something more, something better. Or maybe she was going to die bitter and alone.

Gabriel sighed and enveloped Kitty in a hug. Even if at one time the girls had meant their hugs in a different way, he had still enjoyed being a man that they could confide in and trust with their problems. Of course any intentions of being with him died after he and Laura had gotten together…at least for Kitty. Jubilee couldn't get it through her head that he was taken at first and there seemed to be no hope for her. However, she was with Bobby now and so far, she seemed extremely happy with where their relationship was going. "Laura is doing just fine. She's at home making dinner right now. We invited her to come for the visit but she wanted to get started and have a little alone time to catch up on her shows. She's really taken to that Days of Our Lives show."

Kitty smiled softly, how ridiculous! Laura Kinney watching soaps on television while cooking dinner? He must be trying to cheer her up. Although, Kitty knew in her heart she should've been more broken up about Piotr leaving her. Sure, she had shed tears, finished an entire pint of ice cream, and thrown a picture at the wall. But it almost felt like he was out of her system...could four years really be flushed out of a person's system in just a few short hours? "It was nice of your to stop by...don't tell me you came just to see me. I will be very angry if you came here for that reason!"

Gabe chuckled and raised his hands defensively. "No, we came because Jubes and Bobby wanted another shot at corrupting Owen. Not to mention Grandpa Logan wanted some time with his grandson. So, here we are. Jubes pulled me aside when we got here and told me about Piotr." Gabe looked over at the pint box that had held the ice cream, which looked like she had tried to hide it. "You know, I heard that girls had the whole 'eat ice cream and cry' phase but I never believed it until now."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "You are such a man." She picked up the ice cream container and hurled it into the trash, laughing as it went in on the first shot. "Three points," She cheered and then sighed again. Why was she laughing and joking? There was nothing to smile or laugh about; she was single again, twenty-four, and had no romantic prospects lined up for the future. "Thanks for coming to check on me and keeping me company...but I don't need a babysitter. You go spend time with Laura, you guys deserve it. I'm just going to watch sad movies and pig out on ice cream..." It was in that moment that Professor Xavier spoke into her mind telling her he'd like to speak with her as soon as possible. "And I've got to speak with the professor. I think he has a mission for me."

Gabriel smiled cheerfully and got up. He pulled Kitty into another hug but didn't release her right away, "Be careful. I remember when he sent me on a mission right after Scott died… I wasn't in the right frame of mind. And I think we all remember how that mission ended for me." He still had a small scar from the self-cauterization he'd done to close the bullet holes. Laura had convinced him to laser off some of the scar tissue with his powers and he'd gotten most of it; there was only a little left on his leg before there'd be no trace left. "You keep your mind on the game, not on Piotr. If you end up like I did, I don't think I'll be able to stop Laura and me from tracking down Piotr and making him pay."

Hugging him back tightly, she sighed, "I'll be fine. I don't think this has anything to do with Weapon X. Especially now that the entire organization is cracked from the inside thanks to you, Remy, Kurt, and Josh." He nodded and didn't waste much time in telling her to call if she needed anything before hurrying down to check in on his son and then get back to his wife. If they wanted a second child, they had to get working! Closing the door again, Kitty loosely tied her dark brown hair in a loose bun. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she groaned loudly; she looked like death warmed over! Oh well, it was just the professor...what did he care if she looked like a drowned cat?

Professor Charles Xavier was having a very interesting day. Early last week he'd sent Wolverine and Iceman on a mission (one of Bobby's probationary ones to ascertain whether or not he was ready to be a full fledged X-Man) to capture the mutant known as Peter Wisdom. Xavier had heard of the man, a brilliant mutant from England who was so ahead of his classes that, at the age of sixteen, he'd been drafted into the British Secret Agent Program. Of course, those were merely rumors; all that information was highly classified. But it was not just a rumor that the man had easily become head of his academy and been enlisted into the black ops group known as Black Aire, operating under the codename Wisdom. For the last ten or so years, he'd served them admirably and had turned down countless promotions to a desk job because he wanted to stay in the field.

What perplexed Xavier was that two years earlier the man had disappeared off the face of the earth. The information his sources supplied reported that Peter Wisdom had a falling out with his superiors, causes unknown. He'd supposedly gone rogue after that; every government in the world had tried tracking him down in the hopes of recruiting the man. It was no wonder he'd stayed hidden, until recently that was. Early last year, people started dying and in a manner that was all too analogous of Peter Wisdom's signature style.

Government officials in America, who were pro-mutant registration act, had suddenly turned up dead from knife wounds and sporting burn marks around the wounds. That, coupled with the fact that no evidence was ever found, suggested to Xavier—and Scotland Yard, the American F.B.I and C.I.A—that Peter Wisdom was behind it all. So, Xavier took it upon himself to bring the elusive man to justice.

It had taken Bobby and Logan almost the entire next week to track the man down; thanks, in no small part, to Logan's heightened senses. Otherwise, they may have never found him camping out in a rundown motel on the outskirts of upper New York. Pete Wisdom had not gone down quietly and Logan had taken it upon himself to knock the man out (and he'd been out for several days). Now, Peter Wisdom sat in a holding cell at the mansion with a power dampening collar around his neck. Xavier expected him to be upset and volatile… or at least make some decent death threats. However, the prisoner merely sat on his supplied cot and remained silent as he scrutinized the aging mutant before him with unreadable eyes. But Xavier could not keep watch him forever and too many others would be at risk should he break out and get that collar off. Hence, Charles had sent for Kitty.

With her power to be intangible, she could phase before one of Pete's hot knives could get her or phase right out of the cell so no door need ever to be opened to access him. So, now the two men sat and watched each other, waiting for Kitty to arrive before the questioning got underway. Xavier needed to find out the man's involvement, and he needed to know fast.

Kitty hadn't realized that her mission was actually sitting downstairs in a holding cell. She had taken her sweet time washing her face clear of makeup and—while she still looked as if she had been crying for days—she felt worlds better. Then, she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Why, it was almost twenty minutes before she made her way down to meet with Professor Charles Xavier! After all, he _had_ said at her earliest convenience...

Well, this was certainly not convenient in the slightest. Professor X greeted her warmly, explaining that she had a very important assignment. Kitty had been proud, her first solo mission as a fledgling X-woman! She had been crushed when he told her it was an on-site babysitting...whoops, she meant _guarding_ assignment. Folding her arms over her chest, she frowned markedly, "So, I'm supposed to watch this Peter guy all day, every day, to make sure he doesn't escape..." She bit her lip gently as she tried not to frown, "I don't mind, of course...but don't you have contracted guards, cameras, and things like that to keep prisoners where they're supposed to be? The only thing I have over the other guards around here is I can walk through the cell wall without opening the door...surely your normal guards could handle subduing him if that's the problem."

Or maybe they couldn't...it seemed that Peter Wisdom had a rap sheet longer than the British social security roster. Right behind the solid drab wall was a killer, a man accused of horrendous crimes. But the point was that he _was_ too strong and too smart for the normal procedures...Professor Xavier needed a person with the strength and resourcefulness to match him blow for blow. And right now, the only person for the job was Kitty. Sighing finally, she smiled...what else did she have to do with her life? Mope about Piotr? That just didn't sound like a bright future. "Alright, I'll do it..."

Charles thanked Kitty profusely and looked over at Peter, "Now, Mr. Wisdom, this is Katherine Pride. She will be your guard for the duration of your stay. Please, try to be nice to her." Peter did nothing more than shift his eyes to look at the girl and then look back at Xavier. "Very well, I'll leave you to it." Turning away from the cell Xavier smiled warmly at Kitty. "Thank you, Kitty. Remember, be on guard. The door stays closed. If anyone needs to go in, phase them inside so he doesn't get the chance to escape. And keep an eye on that collar. He has skillful hands and that could end up on the ground in moments. If that happens, you need to be prepared to phase so he doesn't hurt you."

With that Charles turned his chair around to leave the holding area. As soon as he was gone, Pete's dark eyes turned to watch Kitty, as she was the only one in the room. His head cocked a little to one side while he studied her. The gaze traveled over her body, taking her all in. It was very obvious Peter Wisdom was sizing her up, finding her strengths and weaknesses by watching the way she moved and held herself. For the first time since he'd been brought to the mansion, Pete spoke in his usual cocky British tone, "Well, aren' you a pretty little thing."

Kitty had never felt more exposed in her life. She had bent over to pick up a scrap of paper off the floor only to find the assassin's eyes trained on her behind. She must've blushed a hundred shades of red when he spoke, anger and embarrassment quickly overtaking her. "I'll thank you to keep quiet, Wisdom. I may have gotten stuck babysitting you but I'm not going to put up with your antics." Okay so maybe he could overpower her in a matter of minutes but Kitty had some tricks up her sleeve. She realized—much to her dismay—that the room was sparsely furnished and she had nowhere to sit. On one side of the room there was a chair and a table, two feet away there was the bed...and in the corner was door that led to a tiny metal toilet and sink. Her choice was to either sit on the bed or lay out on the floor. And it was just her luck that she back ached from all the crying she had done that afternoon, she chose the bed. "So, you must've pissed off a lot of people to end up here." Turning over on the bed, she looked at him. "Am I right?"

Pete ran a hand over his jaw as she spoke to him. _She's got a fire in her, I'll give her that much_. Pete smirked at her question and leaned back so his body was resting against the wall. "I didn't do a thing. I was set up. Come on, love, I'm a world class assassin. If I kill someone, I take credit for it. That's how I keep me reputation." He was getting angry thinking about it. When he finally broke out of here, he'd find who it was that set him up. They'd pay dearly for besmirching his good name. Oh yes, revenge would be sweet.

"First of all, let's get one thing straight… I am not nor shall ever be your love." The word brought up a wealth of bad feelings; Piotr claimed to 'love' her. He'd had all of her, every piece of her she had to give. And then he'd thrown it away, squandered it on swine. "Second, it's futile to argue on this one. If you're innocent, your name will be cleared...but I don't think the professor would keep your down here if he thought you were innocent." But what was the harm in listening to him? After all, they were going to be holed up in here for days, maybe weeks...god, even months depending on how serious the charges became. "Alright then, Wisdom...let's hear your rock solid alibi."

Rock solid alibi? A man like him never had one. If he was ever tracked to a single location so that they could say he didn't do it, then that meant he wasn't doing a good enough job of hiding. "I don' have one. I'm a killer, a spy. I have governments all over the world trying to get their hands on me for intelligence. If I don't stay hidden, then I get caught. And getting caught..." He motioned to the cell around him, "Well that ruins me good name. I profess me innocence, the killings were very much me style, but not me. It's a very good copy cat but not good enough. Clothes were burned on the victims, I don't burn clothes. That means the blades were in too long and I never waste energy. I might need it to escape."

Oh great, like that was comforting. "Well _that's_ why you're in the cell...because you can't prove that you didn't do it." But there was something about the cocky attitude that was telling her he was telling her the truth. Damned if she'd believe it though, this guy was a self-proclaimed killer...then again, so was BellaDonna. "Now if you don't mind, it's been a long day. Let's just be quiet for a while..." The professor had told her that she needn't entertain Mister Wisdom, that she could do whatever she wanted down there...he had books aplenty, a television, and the kitchen was available to him at all times at merely the press of a button. "As for escape," She yawned despite herself, "I wouldn't chance it here. There are a lot worse cells you could find yourself in."

Peter nodded in agreement at that statement; there were a lot worse cells. But none of those organizations would ever find him. These guys had gotten lucky. "I wouldn't ever be in another cell. I have a feeling that the only reason I'm even in here is because that stocky guy with the hard right cross tracked me. He _can_ track me, that means he's good… damned good."

So much for peace and quiet...the man didn't seem to understand the simplest directives. "Uh-huh, yep...Wolverine is good, he can smell you probably from his room upstairs." Looking up at the clock on the wall she groaned inwardly. It wasn't even six in the evening and she was feeling dead tired. The professor had told her she could take breaks to sleep, in which other guards could watch him for a while...but this was her assignment and she meant to prove herself. "Listen, Wisdom...or, would you prefer Peter?" Sighing, she sat up on the bed, "What do you say we make a truce, right now? I don't have anything against you; you're merely an assignment, a way to prove myself. So let's be friends, okay?"

Peter smiled mischievously at Kitty. "You can call me whatever you want…_love_." He was testing her now, pushing buttons, trying to get her to snap. It's what he'd been taught to do. If you were ever captured and you could agitate your guard, then there was a chance they could slip up or make a mistake in their angered state; and mistakes were how you got free. He had no intention of being here for very long. "You've really never done this before, have you? Let me clue you in to the proper guard/prisoner protocol. It's your job to watch me, my job to try and escape eventually. As long as you are my keeper...there is no friendship between us. You're my guard, I'm your prisoner. Don't try to blur the lines, yeah?"

Kitty stood up off the bed now, walking over to him. "I think we've already established I don't want to be called love, _love_." She retorted, "And I've seen enough prison movies to know that the big bad guard—that would be me,—only seems to make headway with the stupid, slimy prisoner—that's you,—when they actually try to get along. I can make your life hell, Peter. I don't want to do that...just a little cooperation would be nice." If he wanted to do it the hard way, fine, but Kitty was compassionate beyond reason, loving beyond measure...to see any human being holed up like this, it touched something inside of her. She was a terrible choice for prison guard...the professor must've been having an off day. "You can shove the lines up your pretty British ass for all I care..."

That was all Pete had been waiting for. She had approached him. In a heartbeat he was up and over her, almost so fast that it was hard to remember exactly that he had even moved, rather than appeared there. His hand shot over and grasped her, reaching for her shirt, grabbing a handful and pulling her against his body as he slammed her to the wall. "You obviously didn't see enough of those movies to know not to come too close." His cheeky grin was ever present, he had the upper hand, or so he thought. "Now, remember I don't need my powers to kill, I'm world class, love. I could take you out with two fingers to your pretty little neck. So how's about you open this door, remove the pretty necklace you gave me, and let me go, yeah?"

Kitty spat bitterly as he grabbed her, pressing her body against the wall. "Are you stupid?" She bit out, phasing easily out of his grasp and then back into the cell. Payback was a bitch and she was in the mood to do some serious damage. Grabbing his shoulders she spun him, slapping him across the face with a resounding crack, "How about you stop underestimating me!" She hit him again and then stalked the few feet away from him. "You just don't get it, do you? You're not getting out of here, the reason I'm on guard duty is because apparently I'm the only person in this place who has the powers to handle you. And the patience not to kill you..."

Pete had been completely taken by surprise when she had escaped him so...uniquely. He watched her move away; rubbing the spot she hit him. "Interesting, I see why they picked you to guard me." He smirked and moved back to the bed to sit down and watch her some more. He knew her power now… that was half the battle. After the way he'd been brought in, he highly doubted it would have been that easy to escape, he'd merely been testing the waters, "Very interesting indeed."

"Glad I could amuse you this evening, Peter. Now sit yourself down before I call Hank to tranquilize you...and don't think I won't, I've had enough of men for a lifetime and then some." Running her fingers through her dark hair, she shook her head. "Now do you want some dinner or not? I bet we even have some real British tea like your mum used to make," She mocked his accent, quite badly actually. "Or maybe you'd prefer to starve."

Pete smiled as she pushed him around. He'd let her have her way for now. Lull her into a false sense of security. He was a patient man, came with being an assassin. He could wait for the right moment to strike. Well, now was the time to play that waiting game. "Dinner would be lovely." And it was time to play nice.

Pressing the button to ring the kitchen, Kitty sighed as a voice answered her call. "Yes, this is Kitty Pryde...I'm stuck here with Peter Wisdom. Bring him something British; I don't know...bangers and mash. I'll have a cheeseburger, extra pickles, no onions, and fries, please." Who did she need to stay thin for now? She didn't have a boyfriend to impress. "Oh and the Brit would like some tea. I'd love a soda; whatever you've got on hand is fine…just make sure it doesn't have caffeine. I'm jittery enough as it is." Looking over at him, she folded her arms, "That good enough for you, Peter?"

Pete smiled and nodded in an uncaring manner. "It's better than what they served during training, I'm sure." She was pretty, but she seemed to have an appetite like no thin girl he'd ever seen. A cheeseburger with extra toppings and fries? Did she normally eat like this? Or was this binge eating from something not so pleasant happening recently? If it was normal, then she had a hell of a metabolism. He'd have to observe more and file it away for later. All the information he could get was useful in some way. "So, Kitty...what brings a pretty girl like you to a place that goes after and captures dangerous men like me? You don't even look old enough to be out of your first year in university."

Kitty sat back in the chair then, crossing her legs. Peter Wisdom obviously had a knack for annoying the hell out of people...maybe that's how he killed his victims, he annoyed them to death. "I've been here ever since I was thirteen. I came here to harness my powers, to be with others much like myself...and I just never left. And I'm twenty-four, thank you very much; I'm not a child. I'm not pretty either, so you can just stop your flattery. It won't get you anywhere with me," A blush was staining her cheeks though; even the dim light of the cell didn't hide it.

Pete chuckled, "A pretty girl who doesn't think she's pretty?" He shook his head, "Whoever he was, must've treated you pretty poorly. Made you feel like the world was yours...then dumped you like a pile of rocks?" It was a rhetorical question, more of an observation. He didn't get to be a world class anything by fumbling around blind. He was good at observation and piecing things together. "But really, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure it wasn't your fault. He was obviously diluted to have you and then let you go. I'd have never done something like that. No, you got to appreciate all you have in life and he obviously didn't appreciate you." And hey, who was Peter wisdom to pass up another opportunity to rile her up and get under her skin? He'd be a fool to pass up the chance.

His words stung her, who was he to pass judgment on her? He didn't even know her! "Shut up, Peter!" She snapped, "You don't know anything about me or my ex-boyfriend...all I know is that giant bastard or not, he's still twice the man you'll ever be. At least he doesn't kill for sport or pleasure..." He struck a nerve, she was angry...but she wasn't out of control just yet. Striding over to the door, she sighed, "Look, I tried to be nice to you. I tried to listen to you. But I think it'd be better if we just forget it. You just shut up and we'll get along fine." The food came several minutes later and Kitty phased through the door to grab the tray. Looking down, she turned up her nose at the most disgusting thing on a plate she'd ever seen, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize that bangers and mash was sausage and mashed potatoes in gravy," She nearly grimaced at the sight. "You can share my cheeseburger if you want..." Why was she offering? Oh right, disgusting dinner... "I'll never be able to finish it all anyway."

Peter smirked as she nearly blew a gasket. It was amusing to see her so riled up. But he figured he'd better back off now before she attempted to kill him in his sleep. That would seriously hinder his escape planning. But then she hit a nerve, kill for sport and pleasure? And she was talking about pretending to know someone. "Take your own advice. You don't know me; you don't know why I do what I do. Don't pretend to comprehend my reasons or you may find yourself all too quickly on the wrong end of me sights." His eyes darkened a bit as he got angry with her but he kept a cool head, telling her off without raising his voice." He got up, took the small tray of bangers and mash, and sat back down. "This is fine by me."

Rolling her eyes, Kitty sat down on the opposite side of the room to ignore him. Maybe he was right...maybe she had been judging him exactly the same way she had called him out on judging her. Eating slowly but deliberately, she relished in the delicious burger and fries. Piotr was always the health freak, forcing her to eat tofu and salad instead of the junk she so craved. But Piotr was out of her life now...she had a new Peter to contend with and she promised herself this one would not be allowed to cause her half as much trouble.

Minutes ticked into hours as they finished eating and Kitty placed the tray back outside the room. While she read a magazine, he flipped through the stations...it was peaceful, quiet. Before long, he was dozing on the bed, and she was snoozing in the chair. Finally, the day was over...but who knew what tomorrow would bring?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm...well, no reviews yet! That's very saaaaad! We hope those of you who are reading had a wonderful Thanksgiving and a happy Black Friday! Please read and review, if we don't see that you guys are interested and excited about the story, we might think about scrapping it! And believe me, this one is going to be well worth it...we have some heavy drama coming up! Don't you worry!**

**Have a lovely weekend! Don't forget to read and review!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Pete Wisdom was getting sick of these damned brick walls. It had been three weeks since his capture; three weeks without seeing the sun; three weeks without company...well, that last part wasn't entirely true. He'd had a constant companion: Kitty Pryde. She had done an admirable in her job of guarding him, he'd give her that much. Even with all his taunting and jeering she managed to hang in there. He wasn't making it easy on her but she was rising to the challenge. She had said this was her chance to prove herself to the big guys of the place and he'd taken it upon himself to make her work for that approval. She had tried to be friendly with him, everyday she seemed to harbor the hope that he would finally play nice, but he didn't ever let up. She could delude herself into thinking that they could be friends, but Pete knew the truth.

The truth smacked him in the face every day that he woke up to pale grey walls and steel bars. He was a prisoner, she was his prison guard. There was no middle ground for him in that. Until the moment he was free, he intended to make her life miserable. Even despite his insistence to keep his distance, they had fallen into a routine of sorts; wake up, work out, eat breakfast, read or watch TV, eat lunch, read or watch more TV, work out some more, eat dinner, rinse, and repeat. And the whole time, Pete would insert little comments to push her more and more. But she never gave in, never called up to the main complex to have someone else take a shift watching him. It was inspiring to see…well it would've been if it wasn't for his current status as said prisoner.

Pete set down the dumbbell he had been curling and rubbed his biceps, another morning workout completed. The routine was more straightforward than anything he'd done in training but he had a lot more time to just work on weight lifting too. He could tell his already well defined body was sculpting out more because of the constant working out they did. It was hard to miss, the feeling of that burn in his muscles as he lifted weights or did sit-ups and pushups. They had decided that since he only tested his limits her that first day, and hadn't been physically violent since, that they would trust him with weights. Well even men like Charles Manson got weight time in prison, so why not Peter Wisdom? Looking over at Kitty he glared, "I still want a damn cigarette, bloody Yanks and your no smoking." He hadn't smoked the whole time he was here, and the craving wasn't helping his attitude toward her at all.

Kitty Pryde was beyond exhausted. In the three weeks since she heard the cursed name Peter Wisdom, she had slept little and eaten even less. Ever since that first night they had spent holed up in that room, something vital inside her seemed to go on permanent hiatus. She stayed awake for hours although she was dead tired, she would try to read but couldn't get past the same damn sentence she'd been on the last few nights. When she tried to watch TV at night to occupy herself, Peter woke up and infuriated her even more...she took to sitting silently in the corner of the room, planning his demise and then her own.

It had been almost a month since Piotr left and it had hit her all at once one night during dinner. Kitty had been trying to choke down some soup to combat the bitter chill of the cell and she'd ended up feeling sick the rest of the night. And Peter just laughed and laughed, talking as if to no one in particular and tearing her apart with his "witty" banter. But she would not be deterred in this; she would not, could not fail. This was an easy assignment; all she had to do was sit there and watch him...and while Peter never tried anything terrible, he always had some coy way of trying to trick her. It didn't matter how many times she called a truce or tried to be nice to him...he was rotten to the core and he hated her, there was no other explanation for why he taunted her so.

This particular morning Professor Xavier had told her he'd be stopping by for a visit. Was her time here finally up? Would she get a reprieve to shower without having to hear him continuously jeer about joining her or, worse, having him whine that he needed to use the 'loo' while she was in there? Would she be able to have a quiet dinner without being nauseated by his presence? Kitty couldn't contain her excitement as she heard the professor's wheelchair coming down the hall. Looking over at Peter, she narrowed her eyes as she sat down on the bed next to Peter, "Don't try anything, Wisdom...or you're going to find out what it's like to be stuck in the floor." And she meant it too. Kitty was at wits end with this man...one little push and he was done for.

Professor Charles Xavier arrived to an interesting scene. Kitty looked ready to break Mr. Wisdom's neck. And said assassin looked ready to say something to set her off. He had no doubt that this had been a trying experience for the young woman. "Good day to you both." He nodded in short greeting, getting a mock salute from Wisdom in reply. "Well I must say, Miss Pryde, I am impressed with your resolve. You have more than proven yourself to me in these last weeks." He smiled warmly at Kitty, figuring that if he praised her, she might settle down a bit and stop looking like a cat ready to pounce on a mouse. "Peter, Kitty, I have good news for the both of you." Pete sat forward at that, eager to hear if he was cleared. "Last night, at approximately half past eight, another body was discovered. She was killed in the same style as your victims, Peter. As you were detained here and could not have been the culprit, you have been cleared of the crimes in my eyes. I do believe that you are innocent and that all the other killings were perpetrated by another person." He smiled at Pete, who looked like he was about to jump up and start singing and dancing. "You are to be freed of your captivity here with our most heartfelt apologies."

Pete jumped from his seat and made his way toward the entrance to the cell. "Save your apologies. Open the door, take this bleedin' thing off me neck, and let me the hell out of here. And I'll thank you to remember to return me glasses on me way out." The look in his eyes said that if Peter didn't receive his glasses or any other items that were taken during his capture that heads would roll.

Charles nodded, but didn't move to do as was demanded; he had much more to say. "However, you are cleared with us but not the government. They do not know of your stay here and still think you are suspect. I could not, in good conscience, allow you to leave this facility only to be arrested by the federal government and put on trial. I would like to extend an offer to you to stay with us until things...cool off a bit. Actually, I must insist upon it." The tone of Charles' voice said that Pete would likely be forcibly restrained again if he attempted to leave the grounds.

Kitty nearly passed out cold when she heard that Peter had been 'cleared'. He had insisted every damn day that it hadn't been him and, honestly, Kitty believed him. He was an assassin by trade, but he didn't seem like the type to go out for a joy-kill. He was all about the money, not the sport. Besides, he was much too whiny to have really murdered someone in cold blood. Whiny men just didn't do things like that.

It was nice to finally be commended for her efforts...and they were great. It had taken every ounce of strength within her not to strike him dead a thousand times a day. Either he was hitting on her or calling her his 'love' or ridiculing one of her habits. And because she was determined to keep this assignment and become a full X-woman, she endured. She'd more than endured, in fact, she'd even persevered...a couple of times she had even insulted Peter into silence or at least caused him to think about his words and actions. Breathing a sigh of relief, she felt like a heavy weight was lifted off of her. "Finally," She whispered, "Does this mean I can return to my room now?" Looking over at Peter, she gave him a soft frown, "Am I finished guarding him now?"

Peter stared incredulously at Charles for not allowing him to leave the premises right away. Charles merely smiled and nodded at Kitty. "You are certainly free to go back to your room as soon as we release Mr. Wisdom. Tomorrow morning we'll have a meeting in the briefing room where you will give a report of your three weeks to the entire team. Congratulations Kitty, you are now a full fledged X-Man, or X-Woman I should say." Charles chuckled a bit and then moved to open the cell door and take Peter's collar off.

As soon as the choking warmth of the metal was off, Peter sighed with relief as he felt his power rushing back into him. "I never realized how much I missed this before." Peter held out a hand and Charles, seeming to know what he wanted, handed Peter a small pack of cigarettes with a reminder that smoking was not allowed inside the school. Peter shrugged, pulled out a cigarette, and smirked, "Whatever." He held up a hand and with a Snap-Hiss a blade of pure orange heat energy snapped to life between his finger and thumb. He touched it to the cigarette, and took a long pull before letting the blade die off, "Ah, sweet nicotine, how I missed you." With that, Pete pushed past Xavier and made his way toward the elevator where he sat trying to figure out the code to leave.

As soon as Pete was out of ear shot and messing with the code panel, Charles turned back to Kitty. "One last thing Kitty, I fear that Mr. Wisdom will not be comfortable here. Many of our residents are not happy with the idea of having this man among us. I would like for you to keep an eye on him. Keep him company, show him around, and try to be his friend. You are by far the one with the deepest insight to Mr. Wisdom. If he desires, take him to the Danger Room and let him play. I think we owe him that much at least for his discomfort these last three weeks."

The excitement that came with knowing that she was officially a full X-woman was immediately damped by the news that she was not going to be rid of Peter as she had originally thought. In fact, the Professor told her to befriend him, to look after him. She'd been so calm, so fair...but that was it, "Professor, I tried to be his friend..." Bloodshot hazel eyes looked over at him, accusing him with her stare. "If he could disdain my friendship in captivity, perhaps there would be someone more suitable to befriend him now that he is no longer a prisoner."

Charles placed a gentle hand on Kitty's arm. "My dear, you must understand Mr. Wisdom. He is a man from a very dark background, who has had a very hard life, he was taught from a young age to do things no one should be taught to do. He was held against his will in a place full of strangers who, for all he knew, meant to harm him. Do you think that if you were in his shoes, you'd want to be friends with the person holding you prisoner?" He let her mull that over. "Now that he is, for all intents and purposes, a free man I hope that he'll be more open to a friend. Give him a chance." Charles' eyes were almost pleading with her to do this for him. He truly did feel guilty about holding the man prisoner for so long when he was innocent, even if they didn't know that at the time.

She wanted to scream and hurry away...but she was no longer a child, she did not have the luxury of turning away. Charles had given her so much over the years; she didn't want to refuse him. "Alright, I'll give him another chance..." She said softly, turning away from Charles to move towards Peter again. "Well, come on then Pete, it seems you're not rid of me yet." Pressing the button to the elevator, she stepped inside, motioning for him to follow her. She meant, first, to change out of these ugly sweats and into something a little nicer. And Peter...well, she had some things he could wear too. "If you want, I have some clothes you could borrow...my ex is a lot taller and broader than you are but I'm sure we can make it work."

Peter grinned at Kitty and stepped in to the elevator. He could play nice for now. But he wasn't about to forget that they had held him prisoner. No, he'd get them back in due time. "I don' need yer ex's clothes. When they captured me I assume they took me belongings with 'em. I had a duffle full of me own things." Sidling up to Kitty and nudging her shoulder with his, he winked at her. "Do I get a room or am I graced to be sharin' with you again?"

Rolling her eyes again, she strode down the hallway, not caring if he followed her or not. "Fine then, whenever you find those, you can change out of the filthy ones you've been wearing for three weeks." And that was no understatement either. He was filthy, showering or not...he needed a change and quick. Pushing open the door to her bedroom she sighed as she flopped down on the well made bed. Xavier had been nice enough to send someone up to change the sheets and keep the room tidy while Kitty was 'away'. It was wonderful to be in her room again...but then there he was, walking right into her private space, looking around, touching her things. "I assume," She said coldly, "That you'll be getting your own room. I don't think the professor would advocate us sleeping together."

Pete smirked over his shoulder at her as he looked around, "Fine by me." Spotting a broken picture frame with a picture of Kitty and some tall bulky man with crew cut, Pete became interested. He reached down and picked it up from the dresser where someone had placed it for her. "Is this the bloke who made you so bitter?" He turned the frame a bit so she could see the picture in question before looking at it again. "He seems big and dumb. Looks Russian too…yeah, I'd say he's a Red alright." This was the guy who didn't know how to treat a lady?

Without thinking about it, Kitty rocketed out of the bed, grabbing at the picture he held. "Peter, give me that!" She snapped, grabbing at the picture, but her attempts were futile. He was teasing her, holding her off him. "Yes, he was big and Russian but he wasn't dumb...he was one of the smartest students here." Shit, now her throat was starting to become tight. "It doesn't matter though, he's over and done." The frame was wrecked, it was obvious she'd destroyed it and now the stupid picture was destroying her life yet again. Flushing darkly, she stared him down, "Peter, give it to me!"

Peter pushed her back just enough to put some space between them. He held up a hand and lit a hot knife. "Well, if he's out of your life, why do you still have the picture? I could destroy it for you." He moved the blade a little closer to it, then stopped. He smirked a bit evilly at her and then let the blade dissipate, holding the frame out to her. "Nah, I'll let you mope over him a bit more. Besides, I think I need a change of clothes. Time to go find me own room."

As much as she wanted to destroy the picture, her stomach tightened as he brought a power she'd never seen to the edge of the picture. "Peter..." She whispered, but he already had stopped. "You do that, I'm going to take a shower." Turning, she glared at him once more, "And no, you cannot join me!" Grabbing some clothes she stalked toward the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind her. For what felt like hours she let the scalding water pour over her body, cleansing her of all the pain and fear and anger. When she finally finished and donned a pair of dark jeans and a black tank top, she brushed out her long dark hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. She was relaxed now more than ever...which was why she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Peter Wisdom sprawled out on her bed. "Don't you have the decency to wait outside or, god forbid, give me some time to myself?" Sighing, she flopped onto the bed next to him, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Peter grinned at her when she lay down next to him. "Well I had a spot of trouble finding me room, so I came back here. Asked a few people for some help, but all I got was a bunch o' glares. I'm not one to kill for a look, so I figured it best to come back and see what these beds feel like." He bounced around for a moment to test the springiness. "Are they all this comfortable? Or is it only the large beds they give to couples who share rooms?"

"I hope they give you a bed of straw or stone or something equally as uncomfortable. Maybe I'll ask the Professor to drag your cot up from the cell, would you like that?" Kitty stared him down, still frowning. Stepping out the door, she let out a soft curse. "Peter, are you blind or just stupid?" Walking over to the bed she grasped his wrist and pulled him toward the door, "You, my friend, are right across the hall. You see, your belongings are sitting on the bed." Giving him an accusatory glare, she narrowed her eyes, "You didn't even try to look, did you?"

Peter shrugged and grinned. "Damn, caught in the act!" He turned to go into his own room, but stopped and looked over his shoulder. "So sue me if I wanted to spend a little more time in a pretty girl's room. I'm only male." He quickly spun, smacking her on the ass, and then bolted into his room and shut the door forgetting that she could phase right through it. Inside, Peter quickly took off his filthy clothes and started to rummage through his duffle for something clean to wear.

For several moments, Kitty stood there seething in her anger. Finally, it erupted and she strode after him, folding her arms. Kitty decided not to even bother to open the door, she merely phased right through it. "That's not all you are, Peter Wisdom. You are a real piece of work..." She stared him down. "What makes you think that I want you like that? Have I given you any indication because in the female world, NO means NO. You'd do well to abide by that."

Peter turned around in the buff to face an irate Kitty. He completely ignored her tirade and smirked. "You know, if you wanted to see me starkers, all you had to do was ask. I'd have been more than willing to show you. You didn't have to go walking through me room just ter get a peek." It was more than obvious that she hadn't realized his state of dress...or lack thereof. And to Pete, it was just another thing to rib her about.

Blushing a thousand shades of red, Kitty whirled around so her back was to him. "You are **infuriating**!" She fumed, although she had to admit...he was a sight for sore eyes. Kitty was not a virgin, Piotr and she had begun having sex a few months after they began dating. But towards the end of the relationship, the last year or so, they'd had sex so infrequently it was almost like she'd never had it at all. Why, she estimated that it had been over ten months since she'd been _shagged_, as the British would say. "Just put on some clean clothes, you smell like three weeks in a holding cell. And then, maybe, if you're not too much of an asshole, I'll give you a tour of this place."

Peter grinned and grabbed out some clothes before striding over to the loo. "Make yourself at home. I'm gonna take a shower first." He closed the door and immediately set about cleaning himself off. It felt good to take a shower out of that damned holding cell. He let the hot water run over his body to wash away the grime that had been on his clothes for the last three weeks. Though he regularly showered in the cell, it was futile when the clothes he wore were still nasty. When he exited the shower, Peter was wearing a white dress shirt with the top buttons undone and dress slacks. He sat on the bed to put his shoes on, and grabbed his trench coat. He could go without his tie for the day.

Kitty didn't know what to do. If she left it would seem like she was running away, if she stayed it would seem as if she were encouraging this. Instead she stood rooted to the spot, staring out the window. It was a beautiful October afternoon, chilly and clear. She couldn't wait to curl up in bed with her latest Vogue magazine and eat some of the ice cream she'd been craving lately. When she finally did manage to make a decision, Peter was already dressed and ready...she nearly fell over at the sight of him, her entire stomach flipped over. Damn, she knew he was handsome but looking like that, he was good enough to eat. Clearing her throat, she folded her arms over her chest, "Are you ready then? There's a lot to see," Still blushing, she stepped toward the door. "C'mon then, maybe you'll even get to meet my little nephew, Owen. He isn't really my nephew, but close enough...and maybe I'll introduce you Belle and the LeBeau clan."

Peter grinned at her and followed behind her. He'd caught the small look she'd given him. She was interested. Oh he could definitely use this against her. "Owen? LeBeau? Owen sounds...American. LeBeau, that's definitely French. By all means, lead on." He was hoping a little too much that they were from Europe; it'd be nice to not be the only one here...even if they were bloody frogs.

Nodding, she smiled, "Belle and Remy are from New Orleans...more Acadian than French, although that woman can curse better in French than any other Cajun I've ever met." She smiled, for once, a real genuine smile. "They have six children, Soleil, Julian, Henri and Ilene, Evangeline, and Luc." She exhaled sharply, "What a mouthful!" Leading him downstairs, she opened the door to the kitchen, "Here's where the food is, you'd do well to remember it." She gave him a short look around before continuing her discourse on the family gossip, "And Owen is Laura and Gabriel's son. He turned three in April and Gabe told me they're thinking about having another baby." Everyone was growing up, getting married, having children...and Kitty felt as childish and stupid as ever. "Right through those doors there is the dining room; you can take your food and sit in there...any questions so far?"

Peter listened only half interested as he followed her around. He was building a mental map of the place. Later, he fully intended to sit down at his computer and make up a detailed blueprint of the place to upload to his glasses. He was, after all, a man who believed in being prepared. And one never knew when a three-dimensional mockup of this place would come in handy, "Questions? Yeah, are you the only one not married with kids? Seems like everyone else has gotten knocked up and tied the knot."

Turning back to look at him, she didn't say anything at first. It stung how casually he seemed to put her feelings aside, how he sought to wound her at every turn. "No, I am not..." Well, Jubilee wasn't knocked up or married…yet. "Why are you so interested anyway, Peter? Have you got the undying urge to see me wedded and pregnant before the year is out? Well I'm sorry, I have goals and things I want to accomplish before I settle down and have children. They are a handful and I want to be able to devote my time to my children...I will not become some absentee parent," There, eat that Wisdom.

Pete smirked. He'd gotten her to take the bait and bite back. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, Peter quirked an eyebrow at her. "Interested? Who said I was interested? It's all information to me, intelligence. I don't know if you figured it out yet but I'm a spy…and an assassin. My life is black-ops and clandestine missions. The more data I can gather on a place and its people, the better off I am and the more likely I am to survive there." After a moment of silence, Pete winked at her. "That...and you're a little on the cute side when you get all riled up."

Deciding this time to blow him off, she whirled around again, "Right this way, if you please. Step lightly, mate," She mocked his accent again, pushing open another door, "This is the Rec Room, its fun for the students. You can go in there if you want although I can't guarantee you won't have a bunch of kids all over you." Continuing down the hall, she stopped to point out a couple of other rooms, including the way down to the sub levels and the door out to the gardens. "So, is there anything else you want to know about the mansion?" She carefully chose her words; she wouldn't give him the opportunity to probe into her life again.

Pete looked around at everything she showed him. The rec room piqued his interest the most. It had a large TV, many game systems, a pool table, ping pong table, and lots of other things to play with. He had a feeling he'd spend a lot of time there until he could leave this place. "Xavier mentioned...X-Men? I assume those two blokes who captured me were part of that?" They were well trained, the guy who hit him with a snow ball not so much. But the other one, with the claws and the gruff voice, he had been on par with Pete. That was saying a lot. "Where do they train? And can I get a go-round to make sure I'm not...rusty, after my little vacation down below?"

Nodding, she led him to the elevator, "Right, I was saving the best for last." They moved down in what felt like slow motion, she didn't like being in confined spaces with him...hell, she didn't like being anywhere with him. "The Danger Room is a project of the Professor's. It's a simulation; you can program it to whatever situation you could possibly dream of from explosive volcanic eruptions to a peaceful place to do yoga. Remy even told me he once used it to prepare for the birth of his first child...it's really very accommodating." Looking over at him again, she gave him a short smirk. "And if you hurt yourself, the med bay is just down the hall."

Peter smiled and shook his head. "If I hurt myself, I'll retire. The day a simulation gets the better of Peter Wisdom, is the day the Pope declares himself a Satanist." He was getting eager. He could test himself out again. And if this 'Danger Room' was as good as Kitty made it out to be, well then he might just have fun while doing it too. Besides, he wanted to see how much the working out in the cell with Kitty had helped him. He knew his muscle mass had increased, and he wanted to know just how much.

Kitty shrugged, "I'm Jewish." She didn't know why she said it, but his comment about the pope meant nothing to her. In much the same way, Peter Wisdom meant nothing to her. Checking the schedule on the wall she sighed, "Well it looks like it's in use for a class until three; in the meantime, I'm heading up for lunch if you wanted to join me." She was just doing what the professor asked...right? It wasn't that she actually _liked_ spending time with him... "I make a mean sandwich, I tell you," She joked. "Come on, you could use some real American food."

Peter Wisdom kept staring at the door, "A class?" He completely ignored, or maybe didn't hear her offer of lunch. "Like…students? I thought you were kidding about a school. You teach kids...what, to control mutant powers?" His eyes narrowed at the door. "Can I sit in on this class? See what it's like?"

"I don't see why not, but I think you ought to ask Ororo or Logan first. It isn't polite to just walk in on someone's class...then again, when are you ever polite?" Grasping his arm, she looked into his eyes, "I'll tell you what. I will ask Logan if you can sit in on the class first thing tomorrow. I think, for now, we should just worry about getting you settled in. I'm sure some of the faculty would like to meet you before they expose you to children..."

Peter stared down at her hand on his arm, and then back into her eyes. Why was she so close and touchy all of a sudden? "Fine, lunch it is. But don't expect me to be all nice and chipper if someone wants to meet me." He was slightly peeved that he'd have to meet someone's approval. And who said he wanted to deal with kids? He just wanted to sit in on a class, see what they were like. He had no desire to teach or interact with the munchkins. Pete was trained to kill and hurt, not play with kids and be gentle. It went against everything in him.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kitty fired back and led the way upstairs. Last night someone had cooked ham...and while she didn't eat ham, she thought he might enjoy some on a sandwich. "Do you like mustard with your ham sandwich? Or would you prefer turkey?" She had already set about making a turkey and cheese sandwich with plenty of lettuce, tomato, pickles and Swiss cheese. Once hers was done, she turned back to him, "We have other kinds of lunchmeat too, I think." But three weeks in captivity gave her a lot of insight into his tastes. She'd already made him a ham, cheese and mustard sandwich with some potato chips and handed it to him before biting into hers. Delicious, she thought, made even more so by the sunlight streaming through the windows and the silence of the room.

Pete looked down at the ham sandwich, and then back up at her. "I don't normally eat ham, or too many pork products for that matter. It's not the healthiest meat for you. Full of fat and slows you down on a mission." He picked up the sandwich though, for some reason not wanting to hurt her feelings. Why was that? "But I suppose since you prettied it up so wonderfully, I can make an exception." He bit into it, immediately remembering why he didn't eat ham. But, he had learned in all those years of training to eat what was put in front of him and not gripe. So he did just that. Though the meat tasted rotten, as all ham did to him, the condiments she'd dressed it up with covered the taste enough to make it edible.

Laughing softly, she hoisted herself onto the counter and looked pointedly at him. "You're telling me you'll eat bangers and mash with rapture, all that filthy crap, and you dislike ham? Peter Wisdom, you certainly are an enigma." Wasn't that the truth! She couldn't seem to figure out one damn thing about him except he was an insufferable rake who seemed to contradict himself at every turn. "So what do you really like to eat then, what's your favorite food?"

Around a mouthful of sandwich Pete spluttered out what could have been, "Chicken. I love chicken." In fact, he'd developed a very bad habit in regards to that food when he'd come to America the first time and he hadn't stopped it since. After swallowing his food, he told Kitty about said habit. "God bless KFC. The man that invented that should be immortalized. I can't get enough of it. Even though I know deep fried chicken isn't good for you, I canna help it."

"Can't say as I've ever eaten it…I know, I know you'd think a nice Midwestern gal like myself would've been raised on the stuff. But my parents were always making sure that I ate healthy, balanced meals. Then I came here and I really don't go for fast food much." Shrugging, she just smiled, "I like chicken though." Finishing off the first half of her sandwich, she hopped off the counter and pulled a water bottle from the fridge, tossing Pete one as she resumed her spot clear across the kitchen. "My guilty pleasure is ice cream...I can't get enough."

Pete wasn't even watching Kitty as the bottle sailed right toward his head. Without much effort he brought the sandwich to his mouth with one hand while the other came up and snatched the bottle out of the air. He twirled it in his hand a moment while he chewed his bite, then bit down on the cap to unscrew it. Once it was off, he took a big gulp and set it down. "Ice cream, can't say as I've had me any in... since before I became the man I am today." Wow, was it really so long ago? He hadn't had much time for ice cream while working on missions and the like.

"That _is_ a very long time," Kitty teased, finishing off the chips and taking another bite of the sandwich. It was strange being here with him like this...there was something strangely intimate about the whole situation that she couldn't quite put her finger on. "So, I guess you're off the hook now, huh? Do you have any big plans to celebrate? I mean, I know you can't leave the premises just yet but...surely there's some way you'd like to mark the occasion."

Pete looked sideways at her as he swallowed the last of his food. Celebrate? Why? "I don't celebrate anything. I haven't celebrated my birthday since I turned seventeen...I won't celebrate this. Besides, I'm not entirely off the hook yet. You heard the professor...I'm cleared as far as you're all concerned. But I'm not cleared with anyone else. I'm still a wanted man, now more than ever." It was crazy to think that in such a short amount of time his life had spiraled so far out of his control.

"That's absurd," Kitty scoffed, "Peter, life is so short. What if you suddenly up and died tomorrow? You have to celebrate the little things in life or you're going to end up living a cold, sorrowful existence." Even though her sandwich wasn't finished, she hopped off the counter and grabbed his hand. "Come on, we're going to have fun, even if it kills you." She smirked at him and then added, "Hopefully, it will!" Half leading, half dragging him down the hall, she pulled him through the doors of the rec room that was blissfully empty since classes were in session. "Come on, what do you like to do? Do you like to dance? Or maybe sing? I bet I could make a cake...although my last baking experiment ended up making a real mess inside the oven." She bit her lip, "Come on, Peter, loosen up. Let's have fun!"

Peter sighed and pulled his hand away from her when they stopped in the rec room. "I don't have fun much anymore. I can't afford to. To have fun, you have to let down your guard. In my line of work, you let down your guard for even a second and you can die. Look how I was captured...I was alert then, on my guard, and put up a fight. If I had decided to go drinking or partying that night..._have fun_ as you put it, I could have died had it been anyone else coming for me."

Kitty met his eyes, feeling bad for him for one split second. "Pete, you're safe here, no one can hurt you." For such a cocky bastard he did have quite the vulnerable side. She yearned to take him into her arms and hold him until the pain faded into gray. "And it's just me here, Peter, nobody will hurt you. Just, please, come on..." She switched on the radio which happened to come on smack in the middle of a slow song. "Don't leave a pretty girl, as you put it, waiting." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she laughed, swaying to the music. "You know, you're not as big and bad as you like to think you are. I bet you could be a real sweetheart if you wanted..."

Peter let her have her fun dancing with him. He was actually quite skilled at it. All the training had left him with a certain grace to his steps that really showed when he danced. Not to mention he'd been required to have formal lessons so that he could pull security at high profile functions for state dignitaries. After a few moments of swaying with Kitty, Peter spun them around and then twirled her out, but let go of her hand. His face was emotionless as he looked at her. "I can be...but I also remember I was a prisoner here. So, I don't think I'll try that hard."

Hot and cold, one second it felt like he was really trying to be nice, and the next second he was stone cold again. Turning off the music, she folded her arms again, "What is it with you? I have tried everything in my power to make you feel comfortable and welcome here...even when you were a damned prisoner in the bowels of this place, I tried to be nice to you. And all I get back is your lame attempt at insulting me!" She was getting very frustrated now, "What's your problem? Tell me so we can get that bug out of your ass before it starts breeding!"

Peter closed the distance between them, keeping only an inch of space. He stared down at her for a moment in silence before speaking again. "My problem, as you put it, is that I've been framed for multiple murders that I didn't commit. I was taken against my will to this...place." He motioned around them. "I was held prisoner for three weeks, and now that I'm free I have to stay here even longer because your 'Professor', doesn't want his conscience to take another blow by facing up that he might have drawn attention to me which could very well lead to my being captured by your government and charged with murder. Oh, and if that happens, I can't exactly prove that it wasn't me since someone has gone to painstaking effort to copy my style."

He crossed his arms over his chest and backed away a few steps. "And my only company this entire time has been _you_. An annoyingly bubbly girl a few years out of her teens who thinks its okay to play nice and try and befriend the big bad assassin; well it's not! I don't want to be here and I don't want to be your friend. You're overbearing and clingy. It is no wonder Piotr," he said the name like it left a foul taste in his mouth, "left you. Hell, I'm surprised he didn't hang himself to get away." Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, Peter regretted them. They were overly mean, and she been nothing but nice this entire time. And he had been nothing but rude and spiteful. But he held by his words. She had to learn that there was a place to everything. That place, was not as friends.

Peter's words knocked her back a few steps as if he had physically struck her. She had opened her mouth to tell him that it wasn't her fault he was framed and he shouldn't take it out on her. But her words died in her throat as he cut her deeper than ever before. Pride be damned, she was absolutely mortified and grief-stricken. Tears she had been holding in for weeks exploded from inside her and she turned from him, almost blinded as she gripped onto the back of the couch. How could he say those things to her? How could he possibly hurt her like that? Shaking, she looked over at him again, "I hate you." She rasped before dashing for her room. Her footsteps thundered down the hall and all that could be heard after that was the slam of her door and the broken sobs, not even able to be muffled by the bed.

Pete stood there for a long time just staring at where she had stood there just moments before she bolted from the room. She hadn't deserved that at all. He felt low...lower than dirt for saying that to her. Screw his view on their proper roles in this all, he had struck deep and without mercy. It was how he was taught to be...but his lessons had never applied to his 'personal life'. His lessons were on physical attacks, not verbal. He'd learned psychological warfare, all the agents had. But what he'd just done wasn't a subtle psychological attack. No, his words were like dropping a nuclear warhead on her. He had seen the utter devastation in her eyes before she had ran.

Looking at the wall clock in the rec room, Pete realized he'd been standing there for almost five minutes. He should head up to bed, sleep it off, and deal with it tomorrow. But as he ascended the stairs, he heard a sound that made him want to stab himself with a hot knife...the sound of Kitty crying. Stopping in the hallway between their doors, Pete sighed and turned to her door, "Damn it!" He whispered under his breath and knocked on her door softly. "Kitty...I-I'm sorry!"

Tears burned down her cheeks, her body convulsing in shuddering sobs. She hoped she died, but first she hoped Peter did. That bastard had gotten to her, she had known he was an ass, but what he'd said and done to her was near unforgivable. When she heard the soft knock and the tone of his voice she could do nothing but cry harder, "G-go hang yourself, why d-don't you!" She cried, "M-make it two men who I made want to k-kill themselves." Burying her face in her pillow again, she pulled the blanket up around herself. God, everything ached inside of her...she just wanted everything to stop; she needed it to go away. There was no way that she could spend one more day in the agony she felt now...

Pete sighed and pressed his forehead to the door while she told him, in a much nicer way, to go fuck himself. He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, pushing the door open and stepping inside. "I'm not goin' away. What I said was mean and spiteful...and I'm bleedin' git for saying it." Pete closed the door behind him and walked to the bed, kneeling beside her. "I'm sorry. You have every right to hate me. You can hit me...do whatever you want to me, but I'm not going away until I can get you to stop crying." He reached out a hand to gently rest on top of her back.

Kitty just about spat nails when he just walked into her bedroom acting like he wasn't the one who made her cry in the first place. Oh sure, he was sorry now that he saw how fragile she was, how very deeply she cared about people and how eager she was to open herself to them. Well she had damn well learned her lesson with Peter Wisdom. Spinning around she slapped him, hitting him with everything she had until she fell exhausted against his chest, still shuddering with hiccupping cries. "Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?" She closed her eyes, the tears still leaking from beneath her eyelids. "I'm so sick of you; _please_… just leave me alone!"

Pete let her hit him. He deserved it, and so much more. He deserved to die a horrible, painful death for doing what he'd done. But he couldn't help but want to make amends for it. As soon as she stopped hitting him, Peter pushed her back on the bed, lay down beside her, and wrapped his arms around her. "It's not in me nature to just go away. I'm stubborn and pig headed, yeah? It'll take more than you hating me and hitting me to get me to go away." He held her tight while she cried against his chest. Maybe the breakup with that Piotr guy had been very close to when she'd been assigned to guard him. Too soon to let some jackass like himself come in and start rubbing it in her face.

Kitty let him hold her, she let him wrap his arms around her and once again weasel his way into her bed. Soon her cries were just little bursts of air and the occasional drip of a tear down her nose. She was a sorry sight to see, far too thin and her eyes hollowed in pain. "I still hate you," She swallowed hard, sniffling again. But she didn't throw him out, not even as the overwhelming exhaustion of three weeks without a good night's sleep and an afternoon of crying took her over. There, snuggled against his chest, Kitty slept for the first time in weeks. She needed to be held...and at this point, she didn't care if Pete Wisdom was the one to take the job.

Pete let her say that she hated him, he let her fall asleep. And then he realized how stupid this was. She was asleep against him, and he was in her bed...holding her. He couldn't leave without moving her and most likely waking her up. He wasn't a fool; he'd noticed that she hadn't slept almost the entire time they had been secluded away in the cell downstairs. He had been trained to sleep anywhere, no matter the surface. But she wasn't used to that and she had been in too much pain to allow herself to relax enough. And here he'd just dug the proverbial knife in deeper. Resigning himself to an awkward morning when they woke up...or if someone, God forbid, walked in on them, Pete closed his eyes and drifted into another dreamless night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long everyone! Marina has had a lot on her plate getting ready to make her daughter's first Chanukah a BIG DEAL!! To those who celebrate, Happy Chanukah! For everyone else, have fun waiting until the 25th, lol! Okay, please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Much love,**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Sunlight hit Pete Wisdom's eyes, shining through the window blinds. He blinked a few times and muttered a few colorful words while he brought a hand up to shield his tired eyes. When the offending light wouldn't go away, Pete tried to roll over, only to find that he had an unfamiliar weight on his chest. His eyes shot open and he looked down to see a mess of brown hair splayed out on his chest. As soon as his mind started to remember the events of last night, he heard the door open and the patter of feet running to the bed. "Auntie Kitty...Auntie _Kitty_!"

Soleil LeBeau had been eager to see Kitty again after the woman had mysteriously disappeared three weeks earlier. She knew from her father that occasionally people in the mansion—older people—got sent out on adventures. When she'd heard that Kitty was back, she wanted to hear all about it. She'd opened the door without knocking, which would most likely cause her to be lectured by her momma again, ran up to the bed, and pounced on it. Only then did the girl notice that there was someone else in the bed...and it wasn't Uncle Piotr. The eleven year old looked at the dark haired man holding Kitty for a few moments before asking. "Who are you?"

Kitty awoke to the bouncing of the bed, her eyes stinging from an afternoon of crying and from the strong sunlight. Damn it, she had forgotten to pull the shades now, anyone could look in her windows...but when she began to sit up to stop the earthquake or whatever was causing the room to move, a heavy arm stopped her. Shrieking lightly, she pulled away, "Peter what the fu—" Looking over she noticed Soleil sitting at the edge of the bed, staring wide eyed at them. Shit, shit, shit, this was not good! "Soleil," Kitty cried, "Umm...this is my good friend Peter Wisdom."

Soleil eyed the two suspiciously, "That's not _Uncle_ Piotr. I was looking all over for him for a really long time…and you too Auntie Kitty! Mom said you were taking core of a really bad man and I couldn't bother you there..." She bounced closer, her braid swishing as she sat closer, "Are you getting married to this Peter instead of Uncle Piotr? Mommy said that only married people sleep in the same bed."

Peter chuckled and released Kitty so she could move away. He then sat up and pulled out a cigarette which thankfully hadn't been squashed in his sleep. He looked at the girl on the bed, and decided it was best not to smoke it, just hold it in his mouth. "Aye, that's true, little lass. But, it's different with me and Auntie Kitty. She misses your Uncle Piotr and she was crying last night, so I was trying to comfort her. You ever cried so hard, you just wanted your mommy or da' to hold you until you stopped?" When the girl looked over his way again, Peter smiled. "Well, it's like that. I held her till she fell asleep, but then I couldn't just go or she'd wake up, and she was sleepin' so peacefully, I couldn'a bear to do it. So I stayed and slept too." Soleil was eyeing him, deciding if that was true.

Soleil thought about it for a minute, "Yeah one time Julien pulled the head off my dolly and I was crying. But I don't play with dolls anymore, I'm eleven." She folded her arms over her chest and snuggled in beside Kitty, "Can we go to the pumpkin patch today like you promised, Auntie Kitty? Pleeeeeeeease, Halloween is next week and you PROMISED we'd pick pumpkins!"

Kitty's eyes met Peter's as he spoke gently to the young girl. It was...admirable the way he handled her. It struck a chord within her, he was a bastard and a horrible person...but maybe there was a softer side to him after all. Not one he made up, but a real spot inside of him that cared. "That's right! Peter and I were just hugging and then your old Aunt Kitty was snoring away." She tickled the girl until she giggled loudly, "Sure, I think picking pumpkins is a great idea!" Looking over at Peter she gave him a smug look, "Even my good friend Peter wants to come, look at how his eyes lit up! Go tell your mom to get your brothers and sisters dressed, we'll take _everyone_...and I'll call Laura to see if we can take Owen for the afternoon." Payback was a bitch.

Peter damn near spit the cigarette out of his mouth. He wanted to what?!? That little conniving...well, maybe he deserved it. He looked from Soleil to Kitty and back again before nodding. "Alright, I'll go. But only if Aunt Kitty promises to hold me poor hand. I get all lonely and lost outdoors." Two could play the uncomfortable moment game. See how she liked it. Before she even had a chance to respond, Peter rolled out of bed head first, and smiled at the girls. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Be back in five minutes or so." With that he walked out to do as he said.

"Don't worry Peter; you can hold onto the twins, they should keep you nice and safe." Winking, she gave Soleil a short tap on the head as she ran off to tell everyone the good news. She spent the next few minutes calling Laura and arranging for her to drop Owen off at the mansion for pumpkin picking. After taking a quick shower, she donned a pair of her oldest faded jeans and a heavy grey wool sweater. Braiding her hair, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was still raw and smiling hurt her cheeks, but she could manage it...for the children she could manage it. Grasping her purse she walked over to Peter's room to see if he was ready. This time she knocked, "Shake a leg, we don't want to keep all those little ones waiting!"

Peter had taken a shower and dressed in exactly five minutes like he had promised. But he waited on the bed until Kitty knocked. She may have walked in on him...literally, the day before, but he wasn't going to do the same to her. That just wasn't gentlemanly. Of course, none of his behavior over the last three weeks was gentlemanly, but things could change...right? When Kitty knocked on the door, Peter answered it and smiled. His clothes were identical to what he'd worn the day before, except this time he was sporting a tie which was pulled loose so his top buttons could remain undone. "I'm ready. I was waitin' on you." He closed the door behind him, lit a knife to light his cigarette and then motioned toward the stairs with a small bow, "After you, milady."

Raising an eyebrow, she folded her arms, "First of all, you will not be smoking in front of the kids." Grasping the offending cigarette, she crushed it beneath her booted foot. "Second of all, I guess I didn't make it clear enough...we're walking through a muddy field with seven kids to pick pumpkins. Your little suit there will get covered in mud so if you have anything less...preppy, why don't you change into that?" She knew he was going to give her shit...but then, he deserved a lot worse than this. It was a start; of course, making him spend the day with a bunch of screaming kids was almost as good as stringing him up by his toenails. "And I am not your lady." Tromping down the stairs, her braid swinging behind her, she cast one more smile his way before making her way down to the foyer.

Peter chuckled at everything but her stomping out his cigarette. Those cost money damn it, who was she to…no, she could get away with it. He'd been far worse to her. Just...suck it up, that's all he had to do. "First of all, this is the only clothes I got. I work in these you know. Don't worry about 'em getting dirty. I've gotten people's blood out of these before…I'm sure I can get mud out." He grinned and threw an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side while they walked down the stairs. "Secondly, Milady is a term of respect. In England, a Lady is a noble woman…like a Lord is a noble man. I was trying to be courteous, but if you'd rather I go back to how I was before..." He trailed off there as they got to the foyer to await everyone else's arrival.

Turning to him, she glared daggers, "Listen, Peter, I don't care if they lick the bottom of my shoes in England, this is America. And I am not your lady or your love, I'm simply Kitty, got it? Or if you prefer, Auntie Kitty." Soleil was chasing Julien around the room, shrieking, and both Henri and his twin sister Ilene were grabbing onto each other for comfort while Evangeline sucked her thumb quietly in the corner. Belle was standing in the corner yelling directives in French while cradling the latest addition to the family in her arms. Kitty smiled at the frazzled woman, "Don't worry, Peter and I will look after all of them." Taking the six month old into her arms she smiled down at him, his black on red eyes staring back up at her as he swatted at her bangs. "This is the family, Peter..." She smiled, "You already met Soleil, that one she's chasing there is Julien. Twins are Henri and Ilene standing there near Evangeline who is sucking her thumb and this little cutie is Luc. Now we're just waiting for..." Laura picked that moment to open the door, Owen toddling as fast as he could toward Evangeline, his 'cousin' who was the same age and his little girlfriend, "Owen."

Peter was a little overwhelmed at the thought of watching all these kids. Well, okay, overwhelmed was a bit of an understatement. Pete Wisdom could hold his own in just about any kind of fight; he could kill you before you knew he was in the room, and be home in time for noon tea. But kids…Pete didn't do so well with kids. And these looked to have been reared on caffeine all their lives. The little one with the funky eyes was a bit of a trip, but not as much as the one Kitty called Owen, who had solid black eyes. When Pete looked up at Laura, he could tell she was similar to him. It was in the way she carried herself. She'd been trained in black ops like him. At least he wasn't the only one, made him feel less solitary, "So…this all of 'em then? Where's this pumpkin patch located?"

Watching him squirm was like nothing she'd ever seen before...she loved it. After Belle and Laura handed Kitty diaper bags, extra sets of clothes for the afternoon and instructions on kids' colds and the latest gossip, they were ready. "This is all of them...unless you want to pick up a few more on the way out. I'm sure we could find some," She teased. "The pumpkin patch is on the grounds, so we don't have to worry about you blowing your cover. It's not that far a walk, come on." Turning to the kids, she smiled, "Who wants to hold Uncle Wisdom's hand?" Screeching ensued as the twins, just as Kitty thought they would, grasped his hands, their chubby little cheeks turned up as they smiled, looking up at him. Shifting the baby, she took Evangeline's hand; Owen's hand held tightly onto Evangeline's. "Okay, troops move out!" She said, opening the door with a smile and waiting as Soleil and Julien tromped ahead, being the oldest. The rest of them made their way slowly down the front steps, especially Kitty who was holding the infant. "Don't get too far ahead, Soleil!"

Peter glared at Kitty as he was practically mauled by the kids for who got to hold his hand. He allowed the twins to take a hand each, since they had beaten the others to it, and then was practically dragged out behind Kitty. These little ones were strong, mutant strong. When Kitty called out to Soleil, the little girl Pete remembered from earlier in the morning, Pete quirked an eyebrow. So she was one of the LeBeaus? Even if they were just Cajun, it was better than nothing. They spoke French, and Pete was fluent in all the European languages, had to be since he had been a British based spy/assassin. "So...all these are LeBeau kids? Except Owen right?" He was trying to remember everything, file all the information until he got back to his laptop to save it all in digital records. "That Belle woman must be a baby factory."

Kitty stifled a giggle as he spoke of BellaDonna, "She and Remy are just...very happy. They're all hers except Owen who is clinging onto Evangeline over there. They're destined to grow up and have just as many kids as the LeBeaus, I think. You should see them play house." Smiling, the wind whipped at her cheeks, staining them pink as they all walked down toward the patch of pumpkins the professor had planted. "They knew from the get-go that Owen was going to be a mutant, but so far Luc, who's the baby, Soleil and the twins show signs of mutant powers. We think that Henri and Ilene have a twin telepathy...Soleil has energy related powers, she accidentally blew up the toaster last week." Smiling, she looked over at him being mostly dragged by the little munchkins. "They're good kids though."

Peter nodded as he listened to everything. Owen and Luc were definitely mutants, even if their eyes were the only mutation they had. Soleil blowing up a toaster at eleven...she must be a powerful mutant. He'd heard that only powerful mutants manifested powers before puberty, the rumored omega mutants. Physical mutation like eyes didn't count as manifestation or signs of massive power, nope is all the primary power that mattered. And an energy manipulator at that, they were most powerful, especially if they could do multiple things with it. "I see. So...tell me about this Remy bloke. And Laura and...Owen's da'," He needed more information. And what better way to get it?

Peter sure was interested, it was almost endearing how he seemed to care who each of the kids belonged to. "Well Remy and Belle both have energy related powers...he's stronger than she is, he can transfer energy to object to cause explosions whereas BellaDonna makes energy bolts. Gabriel, that's Owen's father, is the strongest energy manipulator out there though...he can do anything and everything. He's an omega according to the Professor." Evangeline tripped over a small rock and when flying forward, her wails echoing off the buildings as she looked up at Kitty, her arms outstretched. "Oh no," Kitty said, quickly passing the infant off to Peter as she knelt to pick the girl up, "Oh boy, you're getting to be so heavy Miss Evangeline," Wiping some of the dirt off the girl's hand-me-down blue jeans, she made a big display of checking her over, "What do you think, can we save her? Oh no, quick, someone call an ambulance," She teased and kissed the girl's cheeks until she was giggling and smiling once more, and little Owen was looking very relieved. Casting a glance over at Peter holding the baby, she smiled, "Everything okay over there Wisdom?"

Peter had never held a baby before. The little guy was just...staring at him with those eyes. It was very unsettling, "Umm...hello there." Alright...that was lame. Way to go Wisdom, score: Baby - 1, Wisdom - 0. As soon as Kitty asked how he was doing, Luc reached up and grabbed a firm hold of Pete's nose, giving it a pull, "Hey, careful there little guy. I need that." The baby smiled and let go, Peter looked up at Kitty. "I'm fine...I guess." He wasn't sure if he liked holding a baby. "So, Gabriel is an omega huh?" He made a mental note to never piss that guy off then. "What do you mean he can do anything and everything?" Usually mutants had a specialty...it was unsettling to think there was a mutant out there who was powerful enough to use his powers to do more than one thing.

Kitty smiled over at him as she placed her hand on his, "Do you want me to take him back?" The twins were hovering around her legs and she was watching them carefully, Owen was taking very good care of Evangeline. "As for Gabriel, I mean he can really do anything...with his energy powers he could probably destroy the entire world if he wanted to. But he uses his powers for good; you know which side we're on." It was...comfortable, just hanging out with him like this. And the way Luc looked up at him, smiling and giggling was one of the most adorable things she'd ever seen. They were right at the edge of the field now, "Okay everyone, on your mark, get set...PICK YOUR PUMPKIN!" Her high laughing voice echoed out into the space as kids went running this way and that, searching for the best pumpkin out there. Sitting on a bench, she patted the seat next to her, "Come on, you deserve a break."

Peter sat down and handed Luc back to Kitty. He still wasn't sure if he liked holding the baby or not. All of this was new to him. He scooted away from Kitty and Luc a ways and pulled another cigarette from his pocket. He snapped a heat blade between his fingers to light the cigarette, and then took a puff. That felt good. He quickly checked to make sure that the smoke wasn't drifting toward the baby. He might pollute his lungs, but he didn't want to take the little guy down with him. "So, it's a good thing this Gabriel fella is one of the good guys. What about Laura? She seemed...well she seemed like a killer. I saw it in her eyes. She's had a life like my own. The way she carried herself…she's trained for what I do. How is it she came to be popping out kids?" Was there really a chance at a normal life for people like him? Or was this Laura a special case?

Kitty cradled Luc close to her body, smiling down at him as he grabbed at her braid. Out of the corner of her eyes she frowned as Peter lit up...at least the wind was blowing the other way. Still, she didn't like it, "Peter, can you please not smoke next to the baby. I don't need to tell you that second hand smoke, even second hand smoke blowing in the other direction, is harmful to people. Blacken your lungs if you want, but not the kids'." She was very serious now, she'd asked him once and she didn't want to ask him again. "As for Laura, she is a killer...I don't know if you've ever heard of Weapon X but she was an experiment of theirs. She's Wolverine's daughter, well...his clone really, he was the one who caught you."

Pete nodded at her explanation of Laura and Wolverine. Weapon X, he'd heard of them. They were bad news in the Black Ops business. He'd had a few missions where he'd had to infiltrate them, and it hadn't been pleasant. Their mutation sensors had forced him to wear a suppression collar so they couldn't find him, and the only time they ever saw him, he'd barely made it out. He had no doubt that he'd have been turned to a lab rat if they caught him, he was a mutant after all, and they had a reputation. It was slightly comforting to know that he'd at least been taken down by that Wolverine bloke. At least it was by someone with training, and if they guy was so good that his daughter—clone, whatever—came out like Pete, then it lessened the blow to his ego a bit. Noticing Kitty's ire at him smoking near the baby, Pete got up and walked away from them. He was not going to stop smoking just for her. No, he didn't owe her THAT much.

At least he had the decency to do that, she smiled down at Luc, "Oh yes big bad Uncle Wisdom is going to kill himself, yes he is," She said in baby talk, pulling his little sweater down over his onesie. "It's getting so cold...I can only imagine what winter will be like this year." She'd sort of gotten used to the harsh New England winters, but that didn't mean she liked them. "Is the weather very harsh in England?" She asked, looking over at him. "I always wanted to go over there...I just never had the chance."

Peter looked over at her as he took the last puff of his fag and then tossed it down to stomp it out. "You could say it's harsh. Very rarely is it sunny. I mean, we do get sun, but it's mostly rainy and gloomy. Almost always get snow though, because of how far north we are. And the farther you go toward Scotland the worse it gets. O'course, nothing beats waking up to a foggy morning in the country, with the sun crestin' the hills and the fog low on the ground, with nothing but fresh air and nature around you." His eyes got a far off look as if he was remembering a particularly pleasant memory.

Kitty smiled softly as he spoke of his homeland with such pride and love. "I don't mind the rain, I kind of like it actually...the way it pours down, clearing the world of all the filth and dust. I think it's the best kind of weather..." Smiling wistfully, she watched as Soleil ran around, helping the younger kids look for pumpkins and taking charge. "Well, I guess I'll have to plan a trip up there...while I have no kids and no life." Piotr and she had always talked about traveling...after their kids were fully grown. If they had stayed together now, she'd probably already by pregnant. She was rocked by a feeling of cold emptiness as she looked down at Luc again, "I need to do something with my life..."

Peter looked sideways at Kitty. Though he doubted she'd meant for him to hear that last bit, he'd heard it. When you lived like Peter Wisdom did, you learned to listen closely to everything. "What do you mean...do somethin' with yer life? I thought you wanted to be one o' those X-Men? That Professor guy said you were on the team...what do they do exactly that has you excited one minute, and feeling like it ain't enough the next?"

Sighing, she turned to look at him, "Come on, Peter, be serious. Of course I want to be an X-woman...but that's not **all** I want to do with my life. When I was younger I wanted to be a thousand things, a doctor, a lawyer, and a magician...anything you can think of, I wanted to do it. Then I got older and those dreams died." Although, she had to admit, her powers were pretty spiffy at birthday parties; she could phase a rabbit right out of a hat. "But I want people to remember me, even after I die...I want them to say, I remember that name...Katherine Pryde, she was..." Looking down again, she shrugged, "Good at something."

Peter kept staring at Kitty. She didn't want to be forgotten; that wasn't so far out there in the realm of wishes. It was natural to be faced with your own mortality and know that you could live a full life, grow old and die...but it would all mean nothing because no one would remember you. He'd known many people who'd feared the unknown like that. He'd silenced a lot of them. Of course, those people would always be remembered...as victims of Peter Wisdom. He remembered every face and every name, so that even if history never mentioned them, and his assignment reports were lost in the future, he'd at least remember. It was the least he could do for the people he was told to kill. "Trust me, Kitty; being well known for something...it can be more trouble than it's worth." He was the opposite side of the coin. He didn't fear being unknown. He was, after all, known the world over as arguably the greatest spy/assassin that ever lived. But he didn't want to be known as that, he'd never wanted that. But it was his lot in life. It was the hand he was dealt, and he'd done his best at it. But sometimes, late at night when he was all alone, Pete would dream about what it would be like to just be...normal. He wanted to be Peter Wisdom, restaurant manager or something else asinine. To be an unknown...maybe if that had been his lot in life he wouldn't be a wanted man like he was now.

Kitty scoffed, "I don't mean being known for murdering people in cold blood, Peter. Your reputation far precedes you, I'm sure...I'm talking about legacy, about leaving a positive mark on the world." Maybe it was harsh; maybe she should never have started this with him. But it was out there now, "Infamy is different than being remembered." Standing up, she walked over to him, Luc cradled against her chest mostly asleep. "Tell me that you wouldn't want people to say nice things about you at your funeral; that you would be upset to know that someone cared." Looking out over the pumpkin patch again, she sighed. "I want that..."

Pete smirked and turned to face the kids still running around looking at all the orange pumpkins, some the size of the smaller kids. "Who said I was talking about infamy? Or even about meself? No, think of it this way," Pete flopped down onto the wet grass, not caring if it got him wet and dirty. "Your favorite movie star, whoever that may be, goes out for a day of shoppin'. What can they look forward to? Not a quiet day on Rodeo Drive with their mum and a few friends. They'd be hounded by fans and paparazzi trying to get an autograph or the next big scoop. They'll forever be remembered for the great movies they make, maybe even for helping charities they donate money to, but they will also be criticized, ridiculed for ever miniscule little mistake they make."

"If you got into a fender bender who would remember it three weeks from now? Probably you and anyone else involved...but no one else. It would never see the papers unless someone got hurt real bad. But someone that people remembered? They'd be hounded for years with people talking about whether they should be allowed to drive or not. They're held to a different standard than the rest of the population...and all because people know who they are." Peter grabbed a handful of grass and started to pick at the blades, ripping them apart and letting them glide in the morning breeze. "Besides, I don't think you need t' worry 'bout if someone will say nice things at your funeral. Look at these kids, their parents, your friends...they'll say nice things for sure."

Shaking her head, she looked up at the grey-blue of the sky. There was no doubt in her mind it would rain today and rain hard. Before long it would be snowing here in New York, she knew she ought to enjoy the weather while she could. "I don't want to be a movie star...or the famous from some freak accident." But maybe he was right, she had people who loved her...they would remember her. Staring out over the landscape, she smiled; they would remember her, her future children, her grandchildren and maybe even great grandchildren. "You know, for a giant dick, you are nice to have around sometimes."

Peter chuckled and nodded. "I get that a lot. I know I'm a bit hard to get along with. But, if you give me a bit o' time, I can warm up pretty good." Peter ran a hand over his jaw and then looked at Kitty out of the corner of his eye. "Look...I said it before, but I want to make sure you understand. I'm sorry about all the trouble I've given ya o'er the last three weeks. Especially about last night, I said some pretty mean things…and I didn't mean most o' 'em."

Kitty raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure if I should be insulted because it sounds very much like you're being dirty...or to take what you say at face value." Looking down, she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "I think I'll stick with the former." It was all just teasing though and he was so much fun to goad. His apology struck her through...he was a complete and total jerk to her without just cause in the slightest. While his lame apology didn't make it all better, it was a start. "You didn't mean 'most' of it? Oh, don't hide your true feelings, Pete. Am I still bubbly and overbearing, just not able to make men want to take a dive headfirst off the Brooklyn Bridge?" He would have to tread very carefully now...he was standing on some very thin ice.

Pete smiled and walked around behind her. He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "I didn't mean any o' that stuff. I did, however, mean that you are very pretty." He completed his walk around her, and then clapped his hands together. "Okay kids. Who's picked out a pumpkin?" Evangeline and Owen were waving excitedly and pointing at a pumpkin they'd picked out which was almost as big as they were, "Now that there is a pumpkin to be admired. Stand back, and watch Uncle Peter work 'is magic." As soon as the kids were back a few feet, Peter lifted his sleeves like a stage magician to show he wasn't hiding anything. He raised his right hand and made like he was holding a throwing knife. A blade of orange heat energy snapped to life, and he let it loose at the pumpkin. The blade sliced through the air and severed the stem holding the pumpkin to the ground. Pete grinned and winked at Kitty then walked over amongst the kids squealing with delight. "Let's heft this puppy up and…oof!" He bent down, grabbed hold and lifted realizing that it was heavier than it looked. But, it was nothing he couldn't handle. "Alright, I'll move this off ter the side, and you all pick another, yeah?"

Heat warmed Kitty's cheeks and, shockingly, continued to travel down to a place inside of her that had been cold for months. Watching him with wide eyes, he walked over and—much to Owen and Evangeline's delight—prepared their pumpkin to be taken home. "Oh, the wagon," Kitty cried, walking to the edge of the field where there was a little shed. "Hold on tight Luc," She whispered to the baby and phased inside, coming right back out with a sturdy wagon. "We can put the pumpkins in here so we won't have to carry them back individually." Turning back to watch him with the kids, she smiled. Adorable, really it was...and his power was very interesting. Of course the Professor had briefed her on his powers so she would know what she was up against...but actually seeing him use them was quite a different story. "Peter," She called, knowing that foraging the twisty vines of the pumpkin patch with a baby and a wagon was not the brightest of ideas, she was stuck here. "You'll hurt yourself! Put the pumpkin in this wagon to take them back!" She called.

Pete grinned to himself. He said he'd play nice...but he could still goad her a little, just a little. He started toward the wagon, and called out loud enough for all the assembled to hear, "Yes, dear!" This of course got a round of 'oohs' from Soleil, followed by giggling. Peter hopped and stepped his way through the patch of pumpkins to the wagon before setting the blasted thing down in the wagon. He just hoped it took them a little longer to find the next one they wanted, "Any others?"

Blushing again, she folded her arms, "Yes dearest, after you finish getting Owen and Evangeline's pumpkin, help Henri and Ilene. They've got two smaller ones and Julien is all the way at the edge waving his arms." She pointed to the boy who had walked all the way to the other side of the patch to find the pumpkin. Smiling, she stepped a little closer, "Oh, love? Don't forget Soleil...her pumpkin is twice the size of Owen and Evangeline's. And do hurry, it's almost lunch time." There, that'd teach him.

Peter grinned, so she was willing to play back. Well, time to find out how far she was willing to take the act. Peter had little shame...if any. When she stepped closer and finished giving instructions Peter reached out, pulled her close, gave her a small kiss on the cheek and then started off to get the next pumpkins on the list. "O' course sweetie." And with that, Peter set upon the task of collecting pumpkins, and making his back hate him for a while.

That man was...he was...damn it, that man was getting to her. She barely contained a goofy smile from spreading over his features as he kissed her. She watched him carefully cut and collect each pumpkin, even running all the way out to get Julien's pumpkin. As he was coming back she smiled broadly, "Oh and darling don't forget to get us a pumpkin. I want to have something to carve with the kids." Two could play this game...and Kitty rarely lost at games.

Peter grinned and nodded. He was a spy, a man of clandestine origins, and he was always prepared for the next stage if there was one. Since she was willing to play, and apparently enjoying it more than she'd probably admit, if her grin was anything to go by, he was ready. He'd already spotted a pumpkin for her to carve with them, just in case she asked. As soon as he set down the last pumpkin for the kids he grinned, "O' course dear. I already got one." He turned quick as a bolt and launched a hot knife halfway down the field where it cut through the stem of a pumpkin that was about as big as the one that Owen and Evangeline had picked out. His back would hate him but he was finding it hard to deny that he was starting to enjoy this. Peter expertly made his way to the pumpkin, picked it up with a small grunt, and then brought it back. "Anything else, love?"

"No, that should do it. Come on, let's get the kids back inside before they get too cold. Besides, I'm starving..." She had skipped dinner last night and then breakfast this morning; then again, so had he. Shifting the sleeping baby into her shoulder, she took Owen's hand again which was holding tight to Evangeline's. "If you can just pull the wagon back and make sure Ilene and Henri keep up, I don't worry at all about Soleil and Julien." The group of them made their way back toward the house just as the first rumble of thunder echoed in the distance. "Okay everyone inside!" She called, stopping to help Peter pull the wagon up the ramp with one hand while she kept a firm hold on Luc. By the time she got inside she was out of breath and laughing. Muddy shoes had been discarded by the front door and the kids were off playing. Turning to Peter, she laughed breathlessly, "Hey, thanks for your help."

Peter leaned against the doorway where the wagon was, watching the kids run off to play. "Don't mention it. It's...nice to relax a little and not worry about when the next kill has to be." He pushed off the wall and sauntered into the kitchen and started to rummage through the fridge. "I'm gonna make a sandwich...want one?" He pulled out the bread, mayo, mustard, turkey breast slices, lettuce, tomatoes, and a bag of chips from where he'd seen her grab them last night. "You can compare, whether my sandwiches are as good as yours or not."

Belle hadn't come down yet to reclaim the baby of the bunch, she was almost positive the woman probably knew they had returned but most likely needed just a little bit of extra time with her husband. "Well, my hands are full...a sandwich would be great." She said with a smile, "Although you better not be too disappointed when my killer sandwich beats yours. I'm going to throw some soup on too...I need to warm up, my fingers are frozen." They were so cold they were almost numb. With tender care, she pulled a pot from the shelf and placed it on the stove before moving to the pantry to get a can of tomato soup, "Do you want some too?"

Peter shook his head. "No thanks. I don't need ter keep warm. Side effect o' me power. I can increase the heat around me body to stay warm, but not enough to form a blade, so I don' burn nothin'." He popped a blade into existence, and then held it out to her. "Only eighty degrees…warm, won't burn, an' it'll be safe 'round the babe there. Hold it if yer hands are cold." He could keep the blade active just by focusing on it, while he finished his sandwich and hers.

Popping the lid off the soup, she poured it into the pan and turned on the stove. When she turned back Peter was right in front of her with one of his blades. "Oh...okay," Taking it, she found that at first it was just a little too warm but then as she brought it closer to her palm it actually felt nice. In her arms Luc let out a tiny sigh and snuggled closer to the warmth of the blade as well as her body. Turning back to stir the soup again, she smiled, "Thanks, Peter, it really helped." In a matter of minutes the soup was bubbling and piping hot; she opened the cabinet to find that someone had stacked the bowls up far too high. Reaching on tip toe, she tried as hard as she could but as soon as she grabbed onto the bowl, she lost her balance. Letting out a short scream of panic, she held tighter to Luc as she grabbed for anything she could to brace her fall.

"Don't mention it. Don't want the babe ter get sick." Peter had barely turned back to his sandwich making when she lost her balance. He heard it happen before she screamed—a byproduct of his training. He spun around and dropped low to catch her moments before she struck the tile floor. His face was inches from her, and he sighed. "Alright there? You shouldn'a been reaching up like tha' with the little one in yer arms." He gave her a stern look, "Ask fer help next time, yeah?" He lifted her back upright to her feet and held on a bit longer to make sure she was steady, "Luc, okay there?"

Grabbing for him with her free hand, her pulled her tightly to his body. "Oh my god, oh my sweet god..." She was trembling, the fear of nearly hurting someone else's child burned inside of her. He had essentially saved the day. Leaning in closer, she buried her face in the crook of his neck, "Peter...I...thank you." When she pulled back again, she was laughing, "L-Luc didn't even wake up." She giggled.

An amused voice from the doorway echoed across the kitchen. "Yea' de boy sleeps like de dead, jus' like Remy." BellaDonna Boudreaux, mother of six, looked better than she ever had before. Sure, she still had a bit of weight around her waist having given birth six months ago, but she looked radiant and happy. And a little too smug, if one asked Kitty. "I got de kids upstairs. Owen'll be stayin' de night." Winking, she leaned down and plucked the infant from Kitty's arms. "T'anks f' lookin' after dem."

Peter looked over at the woman who'd just made her presence known. He remembered her from earlier when she'd dropped off Luc with Kitty and him. From her accent, he knew she was the LeBeau woman. Peter eyed her for a moment before nodding to her, "Ce n'était aucun problème, Madame LeBeau. Vos gosses ont été bien comportés." He smirked and then let go of Kitty to grab his sandwich, and hers, holding it out to the frazzled brunette.

Belle raised an eyebrow, "Merci, monsieur." She warily eyed him and then Kitty. Leaning in, she shifted the sleeping baby and let her blue eyes pierce him, "Elle est un bon ami du mien... la blesser et je vous montrerai comment un vrai assassin tue." With a sweet smile on her face she kept all the venom out of her words. Kitty could handle herself...but grew up with men like Peter Wisdom, "I'll see y' bot' later."

Hoisting herself off the floor and accepting the sandwich, she looked over at him, "What was that about?" She'd seen that look come over Belle before...it had happened when she was passionate about something, almost angry but not quite. She just meant what she said. With no baby to inhibit her movement, she grabbed a bowl and poured herself some soup before sitting down at the table.

"Je ne rêverais pas de lui," Peter called out to Belle. He chuckled a bit and then joined Kitty at the table. "It was nothing, just...getting to know each other." He took a bite of his sandwich while he thought. "That Belle is an interesting woman. O' course, she'd have to be to have that many kids and not have gone crazy trying to keep track of 'em all." After a moment, Peter continued. "You never answered me outside. What do these X-Men do exactly?"

Taking a bite of the sandwich she smiled, "This is good but...sorry, Peter, you can't beat my home cooking. Or, in this case, sandwich making." Kitty liked the way she cooked...maybe it tasted funky to other people but it was something she had made and she liked that. Actually, she could cook pretty well...but alas, she couldn't bake worth a damn. When he spoke of the X-men she shrugged, "Well, we don't just do one thing. Ultimately all our goals revolve around ensuring that all mutants live undisturbed, happy, healthy lives. We fight against people who seek to hurt us but also against mutants that seek to hurt non-mutants. We fight for all worthy causes, really…like clearing your name, for example."

Peter nodded as he listened to her brief explanation on the X-Men. It irked him a little that they thought he needed, or wanted, help in clearing his name. He could do that just fine on his own. He was Peter bloody Wisdom after all. But, he left that unsaid; he was just starting to make up for the hurtful things he'd said to her, no need to stir the hornet's nest this early on. "I see. So, basically...you're a bunch of vigilantes who take it upon themselves to keep mutants and humans from killin' each other." He smirked a bit, and made a mental note to pull up files on the few people he'd met so far, see if there were any interesting stories to be told.

Shrugging, Kitty continued to chew thoughtfully. "I guess when it comes down to it, we protect people from themselves." Taking a few sips of soup, she let the warmth run through her. "It's a prestigious group, or so I'm told. I've wanted to be an X-woman ever since I heard what it was." Looking over at him, she smiled, "You know if you ever gave up this assassin deal, I bet the Professor would let you join our team."

Peter laughed good and heartily at that. It took a few moments for him to stop, and he had to wipe his eyes to get rid of the tears. "Me...An X-Man? Love, I don't know if you noticed but I don't exactly play well wit' others. Besides, I do what I do for the money, nothing moral or just about it. I guarantee you that I make more doing what I do than the Professor could pay me to be an X-Man. Hell, the last job I took paid nearly two million quid. And that was jus' one job. Since I went solo I've taken almost twenty jobs, and completed each one in the allotted time. If I felt like it, I could retire right now. Hell, I probably have more money than the Royal Family does."

"And if you have all that money, why do you need more? We don't get paid to be X-men, Peter. We do it because it's what's good and right...at the end of the day when you come home and you've saved a little girl or little boy or stopped someone from killing innocent people, it feels good." Surely there was somewhere in him that wanted to work for the greater good and to help others. "Where does that money go, into a bank account to earn more money? Peter, you could retire and live out the rest of your days doing whatever you wanted."

Peter shook his head. She'd bit deep there with the whole innocent people part. He set down the last of his sandwich and stared hard at the plate in front of him. "If I did tha'...I'd be a hypocrite. Some o' the jobs I've taken since I left Black Aire weren't exactly...well, let's just say I've killed my share of innocent people. Some were just people that had a business that was doing better than the competition liked, and I got paid to make sure that they...retired. If I could do it by scaring 'em into quitting or by just sabotaging their operation, I would. But a few o' them didn't want to go down wi'out a fight. And I made sure they couldn't do it again." He looked up at Kitty then, right into her eyes so she could see the kind of person he really was. "I'm more'n jus' a prick, or some asshole who's got a mouth an' says hurtful things to pretty girls. I'm not a nice guy Kitty. I get paid by bad people to do bad things to good people. As long as I get paid, I don't ask unnecessary questions."

Without thinking about it, Kitty grasped his hand, "But it doesn't have to be like that anymore. What you did in the past doesn't matter; it's what you do in the future that really counts." Holding tightly to his warm hand, she looked deep into his eyes. "A wise woman once told me that life is only what we make it. You think you're any worse off than Laura who murdered to stay alive or Logan? If they can find their place in life...why aren't you entitled to yours?" Leaning closer, she smiled, "You don't have to be afraid to step outside yourself, there's always someone there to help you. You may be a giant prick AND an asshole but you must have someone that cares about you."

Peter looked down at her hand then shook his head. "When I was sixteen, I couldn't hide me powers anymore. I was a boy genius, and me da' finally learned that his son was a freak. I took the GCSE tests, and got higher marks than anyone else in nigh on ten years. The government came aroun' and talked to me da'...he signed me over to them for compensation and hasna' spoke to me since." His eyes moved back up to hers, and he pulled his hand away slowly. "The only person I had in the world, sold me to this life for a few Quid an' a tax break. I got no one, an' it's suited me fine ever since."

Kitty had heard a lot of sad stories in her life, Laura's, Logan's, Belle and Remy's...even her own was rife with heartache and tribulations. But Peter's struck her deeply; his own father sold him down river for, what? Blood was so much thicker than gold and it was a thousand times more valuable. "Well," Kitty smiled softly, "Good thing you met me. I make a wonderful life coach...and friend."

Peter watched her a few minutes. She wanted to be his friend? Even after all the things he'd said and done to her in the three weeks they'd known each other? "Why? Why do you want to be me friend? After all the things I've said and done...why do you care so much? Last night you said you hated me. And now...you want to be my friend?" He'd done nothing to deserve a friend. And then a thought occurred to him. He fixed her with an accusing glare. "The professor put you up to this, didn' he? He told you he wanted you to befriend me...this is all some plot o' his, isn't it?"

Kitty chuckled, "Oh, you caught me Peter, I wanted to befriend a huge jerk like you because, god forbid, someone actually like you." She rolled her eyes, standing up to clear their plates even though she knew he hadn't finished yet. "Look, the professor suggested I try to get along with you but, as you have seen, I do things my own way." Setting the plates down on the counter with a clang, she folded her arms, "What would it matter anyway? You're getting a friend whether you want one or not."

Peter stood up from the table and walked toward the doorway. So Xavier had told her to be his friend. He hadn't had many friends in his life, but he did know for a fact that you don't become someone's friend because your boss told you to. That was cheap, and it was deceitful. "I don't need your bloody friendship. I been fine on me own this long. I won't even be here long enough for you to get to know me. Soon as the old man says I can leave, I'm gone." Under his breath he muttered, "Maybe even before then." Looking back at her, Peter glared. "Jus'...leave me be. I don' need friends. They only drag ye down and get ye killed when ye need to be watching yer own arse." With that he left the kitchen to go up to his room. He had work to do, and he'd wasted too much time with her and those damned kids.

Kitty stared after him, amazed. What the hell was wrong with that man? Just as she thought she was making headway with him, getting closer to him...he threw her away so fast her head spun. He had spurned her friendship, her presence...well she damn well wouldn't be giving up as easily as he thought she would! "You'll see, Peter...you will see."


	4. Chapter 4

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPY CHANUKAH! Especially to Miss Kitty Pryde and Miss Marina :D. Also, a happy Diwali to those of you who celebrate as well! The holidays are upon us but fear not, dedicated readers! Regularly scheduled updates will not be affected by the season's revelries!**

**Please take the time to review! It really helps us get ideas and get motivated! An unmotivated author doesn't post new chapters!!!**

**Happy Chanukah and have a wonderful weekend!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

The next morning found Kitty in a foul mood. It was bright and sunny outside but inside the mansion walls, there was a very pissed off mutant woman walking around. After snapping at Bobby to leave her alone and nearly doing the same to Jubilee, she decided she needed some time in the danger room. Thank god the Danger Room was open for the afternoon, training classes were on a field trip and Kitty was taking full advantage.

Donning the black leather cat suit that had been made especially for her body, she punched in the access code and stepped into the confines of the room. Colors swirled around her, the bad guys advancing. She spent the next hour beating the crap out of everything that moved. It felt wonderful to let go like this, to take her anger out on holograms that wouldn't be sitting across from her at breakfast the next morning or inviting her to their wedding. Yes, Jubilee and Bobby were getting married...that's why she was so upset. Yesterday afternoon after cleaning up the dishes from lunch, Kitty found Jubilee sitting on her bed crying. But these were not tears of sorrow; her best friend was getting married. Bobby has asked her last night and, although she was sworn to secrecy, she was telling everyone. Well, Kitty thought, the man knew Jubes was a gossip and had asked her to marry him anyway; he'd have to forgive her.

Still, it really stung..._Kitty_ was supposed to be the first married. It took all the strength she had to keep a smile on her face as her friend gushed on and on about maid of honor dresses and wedding dates. By the end of the evening she hadn't even been compelled to get out of bed...she had watched _Where the Heart is_ and consumed another pint of ice cream. If no one saw her or talked to her...everything would turn out fine. She'd find a way to compartmentalize this pain and sorrow...there had to be space open in the dead place where her heart used to be.

Peter Wisdom wasn't having a very good day. Xavier had decided to invite Peter down to breakfast that morning with the whole gang. He'd gotten a bunch of stares, and his only reprieve had been hiding behind his sunglasses and letting the onboard camera run real time updates to his computer while he prayed to God that Kitty would come join them. She didn't…but he'd gotten a lot of good information out of it so far and that almost made up for not seeing her this morning. Almost.

He was introduced to Jubilee and Bobby and—from the way they looked at each other—Peter guessed they'd be married before the year was out. Jesus, what was it with this place and people getting married? It was like a breeding ground for mutants. If you had powers, you just needed to head down to Xavier's and you could meet the man or woman of your dreams, marry them, and be churning out copious amounts of babies by the time you were twenty-four. It was ridiculous.

After breakfast he'd decided to get a look at that Danger Room place Kitty had mentioned before. He hadn't gotten the chance yesterday, and he was eager to see its capabilities. When he got downstairs he noticed that it said Kitty was the only one using it then. A smile crossed his face before he could wipe it away. Further inspection showed he needed a code to enter, but with his glasses and a USB cable, he had that hacked in a matter of seconds. Needless to say, his view of Kitty needed to be seriously changed if the way she was beating up these simulated baddies was any guess. Deciding to make his presence known, he cleared his throat. "They really piss you off that much? Or do they have a striking resemblance to me for a reason?"

Kitty let out a triumphant scream of frustration as another one of the armed soldiers went down in a heap. She phased as another struck at her and used his gun as a sword as she rammed it through his chest. When she heard a voice behind her she turned quickly, "What the fuck? I can't even get away from you in a _hologram_...ugh!" He couldn't be real...there was no way that he could've already been in here when she started, it would've alerted her. In much the same way the Danger Room locked up tight when in use, he'd never be able to get it. Turning, she lunged for him, using the hand-to-hand that Logan had been teaching them in drills. Sweating and her hair flying wildly all over the place she smiled as she attacked. Seeing him die would be so satisfying today...

Peter's glasses let out a sharp warning beep as a targeting reticle appeared over her form. She was attacking him, and she apparently knew what she was doing. Peter smiled and danced back away from her aggressive strikes. So it had to be pent up anger at him then. She'd caught him off guard, and had it not been for his glasses, she would have nailed him too. As it was, it took a lot of his skill to stay a step ahead of her. He laughed out, "I'm not one o' yer damn holograms, love. There's only one o' me, and you keep this up, there might not be even that. Although I mus' say...yer even prettier when you're angry."

Dumbfounded, Kitty stopped mid attack. "Peter, God damn it! What are you doing in here, I could've killed you!" Putting her hand on his shoulder, she pinched him (and not lightly either). He really was real...turning to him, she folded her arms. "Hologram, power down..." The colors faded into grey and they were left alone in the hollow belly of the Danger Room. "What were you thinking, coming in here?"

Peter grinned at her and pinched her back. "I doubt you could've killed me. Landed a solid hit, maybe, but not killed me. I'm world-class, love, not a weekend warrior." He watched as the Danger Room powered down the simulation, a million measurements and specifications showing up on his glasses as they calculated the capacity and signal of the room. "Interesting room, I came because I didn't get ter see it yesterday. Besides, it was...interesting to see you in action. You're good, I'll give you that, but you don't range yourself out enough. Too much risk of getting hit inside your guard if you stick to only close quarters."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kitty retorted, breathing heavily. God she knew she must look a sorry sight. She hadn't showered this morning and her hair was matted and stringy from sweating. Stepping back she pulled out the hair tie and tried to fix it up a bit. "That still does not tell me why you're in here while I'm training, Peter. It was really stupid, not to mention dangerous, to do that. Some of these Holograms are really real, some of them even talk to you, play mind games...even feel real enough to hold." Grabbing for a bottle of water off to the side she took a long drink, "So, now that you've seen it...what do you think?"

Peter nodded and looked around a bit more. "You needn't worry 'bout me, Kitty. I can take care o' meself. 'Sides, I doubt this could throw much at me that I never went against before." He wanted to play with it now, see what it was like. Turning to face her, he smiled. "How's about you let me have a go at it? I'll reserve judgment until after I get a turn. After all, it'd be an unfair opinion if I didn't see what it could do for meself."

"So that's your ulterior motive," Kitty frowned, "You wanted your turn and you didn't want to wait." Stepping back, she smiled. "By all means then, please...have at it. What simulation would you like? Black ops, ninjas, hot girls who can kick your ass and you know it?" She smirked at him, "Show me what you're made of, Peter."

Peter grinned and remained in a casual stance. "How about you give me whatever it is that Logan bloke runs, yeah?" He could kill two birds with one stone this way; test this places capabilities, and see just how tough the man who had taken him down really was.

Kitty didn't say anything for a moment. He wanted Logan's simulation? Kitty had never been inside anyone's but her own...she felt like it would be violating some ethical code. Then again, Logan never had any problem sharing it with the students. "Alright then...Wolverine's Hologram, please." All at once the colors blurred and they were in the woods, the air thick and the noises of the night washing over them. As Kitty was still in the room, she kept her defenses up; she might very well need to protect herself if the time came. In the distance was the low hum of a helicopter coming closer and closer until it was practically upon them, the dirt kicking up into their faces and creating a sandstorm. "It's Weapon X, just like I thought..." All at once heavily armed soldiers began to attack without mercy. Peter better get a move on or he would be toast.

Peter watched everything, giving his glasses the needed five seconds to update themselves from their connection to his computer. As soon as the armed soldiers showed up, he was ready. He didn't change his stance, just watched as they rushed forward. He grinned and then threw both hands out in front of his body. Two hot knives flew into the chest of attackers, dropping them with a scream. Like a shot, he was off and moving. The attackers didn't let up, and he was in a constant state of movement. He spun around a punch from one, grabbing the bastard's wrist and driving his arm up into the elbow, snapping it in half before he pulled the guy in front of his body to act like a shield as two others began to open fire on him.

When the two stopped to reload, Peter dropped his human shield and rushed them. He grabbed the gun from one, kicking the man in the face to make him let go, before clubbing his skull in with it. He then spun around and broke the battered weapon across the face of the second man. He didn't even waste time to listen to the man scream as his face shattered. His glasses gave a beep and Peter ducked and spun around as an attacker tried to sneak up on him. The man pulled a knife and smiled. "I can play like tha' too," was Peter's response. A hot knife sprung into his grip and he dodged around the blade to drive his own into the man's right eye socket. He then grabbed the knife before the body fell and spun around to throw it into the face of a guy trying to sneak up behind Kitty. "Alright, love?"

Kitty was good at hand-to-hand and great at rush attacks, but when the bad guy snuck up on her, that was a weakness. She had no psionic power to detect them or panoramic vision; all she could do was phase if they got hold of her, and that was not a very good strategy. She nearly screamed as Peter hurled a knife at her; but he never hit her with it, he killed the holographic man sneaking up behind her. Turning around she slammed that man's body back into another right behind him, phasing through a rock to her immediate right and coming back around to knock him out completely. "Fine, Peter...thanks." She gave him a soft smile and headed a little further down against natural rock barricade what would give her protection...she really wanted to watch Peter, he was beautiful in action.

Peter smiled and gave a short nod before turning back to the action. The small distraction, though, was enough to give one attacker an advantage. His glasses gave a warning shrill as Peter spun to his right only to receive a thrown knife to his right shoulder. Had he not spun, it could have easily got him in the neck and killed him. He cursed enough to make a British Sailor blush before rolling away. He pulled the knife out and hurled it back into the man's throat. He took a small measure of pleasure in the gurgling sound of the bastard choking on his own blood.

Peter's glasses warned him of five more assailants in the area. He stood up, taking off his jacket and loosening his tie more, time to get serious. With a grunt he took off at a full run, bringing up two more hot knives and holding them upside down. He spun around driving one up into the chest of his nearest attacker. He ducked as a knife sailed where his head would have been, and loosed a hot blade at the offending soldier. He turned to see the last three gathered together, and one pulling out a grenade and smiling sadistically. "I don't think that'll help you gentlemen." With a flick of his wrist, the second blade shot out of his hand and into the body of the grenade. The ensuing explosion tore the three apart, and Pete looked up at the helicopter. "Never leave loose ends."

His hand glowed bright orange as he formed a super heated blade. With a last look to make sure he was aiming right, Peter launched the knife into the underbelly of the helicopter. The blade tore through the metal like paper, tearing all the way through to the rotary engine on top. The copter spun out of control to explode in the distance as it crashed. Peter gave a last look around before turning back to where the glasses said Kitty was hiding. "It's safe to come out now."

"Hologram, power down," She called, stepping away from the rock where she had been standing. Folding her arms, she walked over to him, "Impressive, but you are far too cocky for your own good. Excessive egotism can get you killed..." At least now she didn't feel so bad, he was just as sweaty and worked up as she had been. "And for your information, I can take care of myself." As she got closer she noticed his shoulder was torn and bleeding. "Are you okay?" Grasping his other hand gently, she led him toward the door. "No fussing, I'm taking you to the med bay to get patched up."

Peter pulled his hand away from her. "I don't do medical bays. I can jus' cauterize the wound on me own, an' it'll be good as new." He brought one hand up and snapped a blade to life. He'd never done this before. His psionic field usually made him immune to the heat of his own blades, so he was curious if this would work, or just be a waste of energy. When the blade touched his skin, it did nothing, "Stupid psionic field!" Grabbing his jacket off the floor, Peter turned to Kitty, and motioned for her to lead the way. "For your information, I was only hurt because I was distracted trying to save you from getting hurt."

Holding tightly to his hand, she kept on walking. After watching him try to cauterize his own wound, she felt sickness welling in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't that she was squeamish…she just didn't the whole idea of burning flesh to stop bleeding. "Stop being a ninny, Peter. I didn't need you to save me and I think we both know that," He could keep on arguing if he wanted but Kitty was done playing around. "Sit," She ordered, pushing him onto the examination table. "Hank is on the field trip with the students today so it's Dr. Kitty Pryde here to assist you…" Grabbing a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, she swabbed the area, blowing gently on it to try and cut down on some of the burning. "Just relax… I'm not going to hurt you."

Peter winced and hissed at her when the swab touched his arm. It stung as it burned away any bacteria that got in the wound. "Keep tellin' yerself that, love. Sure you can phase if he grabbed you. But what if he decided to forgo grabbing in favor of shooting you or planting a knife in yer back? I'd like to see ya try to phase from that one." He shut up when she started to blow on the wound, and couldn't help but watch her lips. The little 'o' they made as she blew on his skin was oddly erotic. Wait...why was he thinking things like that about her? He had decided not to like anyone, and keep them as far away as possible. So, why was he thinking of grabbing her and snogging her senseless?

The cut was just a scratch, jagged and ugly but not life threatening. It wouldn't even need stitches. Grabbing a bandage from a jar on the counter, she washed her hands thorough before placing it neatly over the wound. "What do you know," She said with a soft smile, "I think we might be able to save the whole arm." He was crabby...but then, what else was new? And, as always, he was a cocky bastard. Didn't he know that holograms did not aim to kill? They sought only to wound...she wasn't in any real danger. But still, she wanted to play with him, "Oh great savior!" She mocked her voice high and breathy as she put her hands together as if she were praying, "I owe you everything! Oh, great one, tell me what I can do to make it up to you."

Peter grinned. "It may only be programmed to wound, but you can still die if you do something like move when it's attacking. I've seen many people get seriously injured because they moved and the attack meant for their arm or leg ended up somewhere else." He eyed her while she mock prayed to him, and he held out a hand like the Pope would to kiss, "Rise, my child. You needn't revel in my superiority, although I wouldn't say no to dinner." _Dinner_? Where had **that** come from? _Damn it Wisdom, you're not supposed to _like_ her!_

"Yes master," Kitty cried dramatically, grasping his hand and pressing her lips to it, "I am eternally in your debt." Giggling, she stepped back. "Dinner it is...and I think I have just the thing. Come on!" Grasping his hands, she darted to the elevator and pressed the button. It was still afternoon but she needed time to prepare. "Now, you go change and I'm going to get this all set up. And no whining either, Peter...I like you a lot better like this." With another quick smile she was off in a flash. This was going to be a night to remember.

Peter was left with his head spinning. They had only been kidding around...right? And now she was off to really make him dinner. Much to Peter's chagrin, he was looking forward to it. As Kitty ran off to go make preparations, Peter shook his head and headed up the stairs to his room. He quickly showered and changed his clothes to yet another pair of black slacks and white button-down shirt with a loose tie. He sat down to plug his glasses into his computer to recharge them and cross reference the new data with the old. It was all very interesting indeed. His three dimensional mock up of the mansion was almost completed too.

Running around like a madwoman, she finally had everything in order by the time the dinner hour came around. It was so beautiful outside that Kitty couldn't resist; packaging everything up in a real wicker basket. She put everything inside they might possibly need and set it on the counter to be taken outside. In the meantime she showered and changed into a pair of tight blue jeans and her favorite midnight blue three-quarter sleeve sweater with the low v-neck. Beneath she wore a lighter blue shirt so it wouldn't show so much. Knocking lightly on his door, she didn't walk right in like times past. "Peter, are you ready?"

At her knock, Peter closed his laptop and stood up. He rolled his sleeves up to halfway up his forearms, and then opened the door. "Aye, I'm ready." He closed the door behind him and in an act of chivalry, offered her his arm, "Milady." He shot her a grin and then started toward the stairs. "So, what's the meal plan then? You actually make dinner? Or you planning to break the rules and drag me out to eat?" As much as he enjoyed her cooking—she'd even made that ham sandwich taste good—he was hoping she'd break the rules. He had only been 'set free' for a couple days, but he wanted out. He wanted to go into the city and hide away to make his plans for revenge. He wanted to get away from this damned mansion. He wanted her to go with him. Wait, where had that thought come from?

Giving him a short curtsey, she grasped his arm as they made their way down the stairs. "Good sir, thank you for accompanying me this evening," She mimicked his accent again; she thought she was getting much better...although she really wasn't. Opening the front door she inhaled the crisp air. "I made _some_ of the dinner...someday I'll cook for you when I make the main entree." Pulling him out to a big shady tree, she spread the blanket out and sat down. "But since you saved my life...and you can't leave the premises, I arranged for your own personal chef." Giggling again, she pulled out homemade potato salad, a green bean salad and the thing that would make him the happiest. "You may know this chef by the name of Colonel Sanders..." The bucket of fried chicken was the central portion of the meal, "Come on, dig in before it gets cold."

Peter grasped his heart in mock surprise. "Be still my beatin' heart. You brought me KFC." He reached in and grabbed a fat thigh of chicken. He took a moment to smell it and licked his lips like a man who'd been starved for months. "Bless your heart. Keep this up and you'll ne'er get rid o' me. I'll follow you around like a lovesick puppy." He hadn't been thinking when he said that, or when he leaned over and kissed her cheek. He inhaled the chicken smell again before biting off a chunk of it and making pleased moaning sounds. "Oh sweet mother o' mercy. This is almost better than sex…" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "I said _almost_."

Kitty blushed as red as the leaves that scattered the ground. At first she had been pink cheeked from the cool air and the excitement of the surprise, but when he leaned forward and kissed her that was it. Looking down, she handed him a plate even though he seemed content eating right out of the bucket. Grabbing a drumstick she bit into it, "This is pure grease..." She said, chewing thoughtfully, "I like it." Grabbing a napkin, she wiped her face and hands. Serving him some potato salad and the beans, she leaned back against the tree. When he spoke of sex, though, she nearly choked. Looking over at him, she raised an eyebrow, "Well unless you can find a nice woman in these parts, it looks like you're stuck with just chicken for now." But still, it got her thinking... she mentally shook herself. No! _No_ thinking...thinking led to doing or not doing which created a wealth of consequences. It was better to just keep things simple. "So what do you say, Peter, are we friends now?"

Peter looked at her as he kept eating, not showing any of the table manners that he'd shown over the few meals they'd eaten together. But it was KFC, who could blame him for being too excited to be polite? "Love, you brought me fried chicken…I'd lick the mud off yer boots if you asked me to." He quirked an eyebrow at her and pointed the thigh in a threatening manner. "But don't you dare think of asking me to do it. That'll ruin the taste o' the chicken."

Laughing, she leaned forward. It was a wonderful sound, her laughter, high and sweet; it seemed to echo across the lawn and tangle in the trees. "I won't ask you to lick my boots...but a little respect wouldn't hurt." He knew how she felt about the way he talked to her, the way he treated her. Picking up her plate, she stabbed at some of the potato salad; it was good, not her best batch ever, but certainly tasty. The bean salad was good too; it was one of her favorites. "The last time I had a picnic was probably...oh, two or three years ago." Grabbing a beer out of the basket she offered one to him before uncorking one herself and taking a long drink. "But I think this picnic is much better...it's beautiful out here."

Peter didn't normally drink beer. It inhibited the mental faculties and made it harder to respond to an attack. But, she had said he was safe here and she was asking for respect. He could start by showing a little trust right? Taking the offered beverage he took a long swig and made a face. "Not like the ale back home, tha's for sure." Peter tried out her salads, discovering they were alright. Not what he normally ate, but alright nonetheless. "I haven't been on a picnic since I was ten. Me older sister dragged me outside for one with her friends." Talk of his sister made his mood sour a little, and he took a long pull off the beer.

Lying down on the blanket, she sipped her beer as she watched him nibble at the other things she had brought. He was a good sport about it and was rewarded with one of her winning smiles. "You have a sister?" She sat up again suddenly, "Tell me about her! What was her name? Did you have other siblings?" Looking down at her lap she sighed, "I always wanted a brother or sister..."

Peter poked the salad with his fork before setting it down on the ground and flopping back. "Aye, I have a sister. Her name was Romany, prettiest thing there ever was too. She had a smile that lit the world when she was happy. And when she was sad, it made you want to find the cause and fix it." His eyes took on a haunted look as he drifted into the memory. "She knew about me power, was the one to tell me not to tell da'. When I was sixteen, I was comin' home from school, and I heard screaming in an alley a few blocks from home. I went to see what it was. It was Romany, being raped by three men. Da' came to see wha' was takin' us so long to get home, and he saw me use my powers to stop the men. I damn near killed one, and hurt the other two. But da' didn' care. He didn' even care tha' I saved me sister from a fate worse than what she already got. All he was worried about was his freak son's freak power. Romany was never the same. Da' shipped her off to a nut house when she wouldn't stop screaming around any guy but me. Shortly after tha', the government came knocking, and I was sent off too."

Sadness overwhelmed her; she nearly choked on it as he spoke of his sister. Blame it on hormones or just normal female emotions but tears burned in her eyes, "Peter that's...horrible." He looked so horrified, so wounded. Every fiber of her being ached to take that away, to make him whole again; sidling up behind him, she looked him deep into his eyes before she gathered him into her arms and held tight. "I swear it, Wisdom...if you move I'm going to cry all over you. Don't even chance it." Holding him tightly, she pressed her lips to the top of his head, "I'm sorry they did that to you..." Damn, she was going to cry on him anyway. "I'm so sorry..."

Peter shook his head, he was long past crying. He'd cried for a long time after it all first happened. Now, he was almost numb to it. "It's alright. I don't think 'bout it much anymore. Usually when I'm in London I'll go see her. Say hello. The nurses tell me it's the only time she smiles, when I go see her. That's why I do this...I'm gonna take every penny I have, every pound, every pence...and I'm gonna get a place to live. A huge home in the country with lots of open air and space to play. I'll have everything she could ever hope for there. I'll hire an all female staff to take care o' her when I can't, and I'll get her out o' tha' damned institution." The confidence in his voice left little to doubt that he would do just that. He wanted nothing more than to help and protect her.

"Peter, she's so lucky to..." She wanted to finish, she wanted to find something to say that would make it better. But how could she? Her worst memory growing up was being neglected, left alone...or when her grandfather, the one who had survived the Holocaust, came to visit. It was nothing like watching someone she loved so very sick. Tears ran down her face as she clung to him. "Y-you did it for her, didn't you?" She asked softly, her voice shaking with emotion, "All that money, all those jobs you pulled...it's all for her, isn't it?"

Peter could only nod. It _was_ all for her. He'd been dealt a shitty hand in life, but not as bad as his sister had been dealt. He'd turned a life doing horrible things around, so that he could one day do something good for someone else. He wasn't a good guy; he had no delusions about that. He was bad, he did horrible things. But he hoped when his time came to answer to the man upstairs, that the end would justify the means. And even if it didn't, he could live an eternity in hell, or wherever he ended up, as long as he knew he'd made his sister happier, "Yeah...for her."

Suddenly the asshole persona was making sense. He kept everyone at arm's length, pushed them away because he couldn't bear to possibly lose another person he loved. He wounded women, especially, with his words and his devil may care attitude; he only dealt in the today, because he didn't know where he'd be tomorrow. Sniffling, she pulled back slightly, wiping her face, "Look at me, I'm going to pieces." She was practically sitting on top of him now, but that's not what she was thinking about. She thought only of him, "Peter, if there's anything I can ever do..."

Peter looked at Kitty for a moment. Why did she care so much? What did it matter to her that his life had been shitty? That his sister was screwed up? What did any of it have to do with her? He couldn't fathom why she concerned herself with it. Why it brought her to tears. "Why do you care?" His voice wasn't cold or hurtful, he was honestly curious. No one had cared before. What was so different about it all now? Had something happened that he didn't get the memo for? Was it International Care about Peter Wisdom Day? What was it that made her so interested in why he was the way he was?

The question struck her and she sat back, thinking for a moment. Why did she care, why did it affect her so deeply? "I...I don't know why," She answered honestly, "All I know is that something deep inside is telling me that you need someone. Maybe you don't even know that you're reaching out, maybe I made it all up but...you need me, Peter. I can just feel it."

Peter watched her a moment longer. She could feel it? What the hell? Was she harboring some secret empathic powers? No, she had to be making it up. Peter Wisdom didn't need anyone. The only thing Peter needed was to clear his name so he could go back to making more and more money to help his sister. That's all that mattered to him; it was all he had time for. "I'm touched, really I am. But, I think you're wrong. The only thing I need is to get free and clear to help me sister out. It's all that matters to me." He couldn't waste time getting to know people when he had business to take care of. But, then again, would Romany be mad at him for passing up his life in favor of her own? That was how she was before the incident. Maybe, just this once, he could relax and enjoy a little.

"You can think whatever you want Peter," She said, knowing that male ego and pride were welling up to the surface like a bruise. "There are a lot of things that I've learned here at this school. I've learned how to be a good friend, I've learned how to love...really love, not like something cheesy out of a book. And I've also learned that people in need rarely go out and openly admit they want and need help." The people that really needed help never asked for it and even if they received it, pushed it away. "I know your sister means a lot to you, I heard that in the way you talk about her." Holding him had mussed his hair and she gently smoothed it back down, "But you do need someone...and I bet you want someone too. To share the burden of life, to ward off your demons...if you didn't, why didn't you return to her before?"

Peter sat up out of her grip and turned to face her. "I go see her every time I'm in London. And I don't have enough money yet for what I want to do for her. It'll take almost all I've got so far to build the place I'm thinking of and equip it. Then I'll need money to hire staff and live off of. Once I do this for her, I don't want to go back to spying and killing. That'll be it, retirement for Mr. Wisdom. I want enough for me an' her to live comfortably off of for the rest o' our lives, without having t' worry about running out one day. That's why I haven't gone back yet."

His denial was sharp in the air...it was nearly tangible. He was practically squirming under her gaze. "It'll happen, Peter." Maybe it wasn't the time to be backing down but Kitty was sure that if she kept on this line, he'd shut down and aim to kill again. "Once we clear your name, you'll be free to go out there and earn your keep. Maybe the government will even compensate you for your troubles..." Smiling softly again, she began gathering their plates. "I hope you saved room for dessert...I made it just for you."

Peter eyed her warily for a second. She was far too interested. Once again, he wanted to know why. And the government compensating him? Ha! That was laughable. Governments didn't compensate people for their mistakes. They patted them on the back and tried to reassure them that it was a show of how well they protect the general populace. They didn't care that they were potentially ruining lives. But, she expertly changed the subject, and he was never happier. He didn't want to talk about any of that any more. "I might have room...why? What did you make?"

Reaching into the basket she smiled brightly as she pulled out a lopsided pie. It was strangely cooked and a little burned around the edges but looked altogether delicious in Kitty's opinion, "I told you I couldn't bake worth a damn but...I made this pie and I want you to try it." How badly could a person really screw up apple pie? "Apples have been really good this year..." She cut a large slice and put it on a plate, "Come on, Peter, just try it."

Peter eyed the pie warily. It looked...edible, at least. Beyond that, he wasn't sure. He poked the crust a couple time with one finger, then looked up at her. "You sure this is apple pie?" He'd never seen a pie look like this before. Her pleas to try it won out though, he always had a hard time denying a pretty face. Grabbing his fork, Peter dug in. It tasted better than it looked. That was all he'd really say. Nodding he commented, "It's alright. Not bad really, you're really quite talented! Tell me your secret, how did you manage to burn the edges and make the very middle raw? That's really impressive, love." His cheeky smirk gave away that he was teasing her about it.

Feigning anger, she opened her mouth, "Why you ungrateful bastard!" She was holding back giggles as she moved toward him, "I'll have you know I worked really hard on that!" Scoffing, she made a move to grab for the plate, "Well that's the last time I do anything nice for you, Peter Wisdom! Making fun of my pie! Can you make a pie?" She folded her arms, giving in to the fits of giggles, "Okay be serious, do you think I have a future as a pie chef?" Grabbing a fork, she reached over and stole a bite from the huge piece she had served him. "Hmm...I think I need more practice. Next time I'll bring cherry, okay?"

Peter chuckled and kept the pie away from her when she attempted to steal it back from him, "You...a pie chef? Honestly?" He took a moment to act as if he was pondering a tough question. "If I was you, I wouldn't quit my day job." He laughed as she stole a piece of the pie she'd given him. "Cherry would be lovely. I suppose I'll have to show you how to make a real pie sometime. You learn these things when you go on missions in secluded areas for long periods of time. It's necessary to learn to cook for yourself. I even paid to have cooking lessons so I could make a decent meal."

Snorting, she sat back on her heels, "Damn, I guess I'm just stuck being an X-woman then." Smiling, she was shocked that he'd actually taken cooking lessons. "You think you can bake a better pie? Well then YOU bring it, I'll make dinner and you can do dessert." He was handsome, smart…and he baked. After a moment, she looked over at him, one eyebrow raised in query. "Peter, are you gay?"

Peter spat out the bite of pie he'd been eating. Did she just accuse him of being gay? What would give her that impression? Did he not hit on her enough? What was it? Well...he knew a way to get rid of that notion, "What the bloody hell?! Does this answer your question?" With that Peter dropped the apple pie plate to the side, grabbed her behind the head with one hand and pulled her to him. His lips met hers as he put as much into the kiss as he could. He needed to prove that he wasn't gay, after all.

The sound of a car door closing nearby was the only warning the couple got; it indicated there was now a large, angry Russian man barreling toward them, "Katya?" Piotr Rasputin couldn't help but stare at the kissing pair. "Were you not faithful?"

Kitty blanched, "Peter you spit apple pie on my—" She moved to grab a napkin but he was faster. His hands grabbed for her, pulling her to him as his lips crashed onto hers. Suddenly it didn't feel quite so cold, she leaned into him, her hand coming to thread through his hair as she deepened the kiss. She was almost ready to suggest they go somewhere more private when her blood ran cold. That voice...turning, she gasped at the sight of Piotr standing there. But all at once her shock turned to anger, "Piotr, I think it's well established by now, since you ran off a month ago after breaking up with me, that you no longer have the right to ask me that." Grabbing plates and the pie, she began to shove them in the basket while her cheeks burned with embarrassment and fury. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Piotr Rasputin was at a loss. He had left, yes, but he had gone to see what the world had to offer. Surely Katya could not be angered by that. Besides, it was well established that they were to be married sometime in the future. "I left, but I did not think that you would have moved on so quickly. Were we not to be married sometime? I came back intent on making you see the light. You say you do not want children now Katya, but I know that you are only playing hard to get. I was determined to make you see sense and marry you." The big Russian turned his hard gaze to the Englishman who was starting to stand up. "Who is this man?"

Kitty went from frustrated to livid in less than 2.3 seconds, a world record to be sure. "Piotr I cannot believe you just said that to me!" And her voice continued to rise shrilly until she reached fever pitch, "I was with you for four years, we shared everything together and I thought, in my stupidity, I was ready to marry you! But Piotr, what does you getting me pregnant have anything to do with us getting married?" She yelled, "I'm not two seconds away from death and neither are you. I'm twenty-four, why can't I just have a life and a career before I start popping out your kids. Is that all you want from me?" She took a shuddering breath, "Piotr Rasputin, meet Peter Wisdom."

Peter Wisdom was a little confused. This was the guy that had Kitty so worked up all that time? He looked him up and down. He was certainly a lot bigger in real life than the pictures made him out to be. But that was to be expected, he was Russian after all and they were known for breeding big boys. Especially in the farm country, where Peter guessed he was from. But his words to Kitty irked Peter for a reason he couldn't understand. "Look mate, I think you got off on the wrong foot here. You kicked the poor girl to the curb not more than a month ago, and now your back saying you want to marry her and have babies? Not the brightest idea I've ever heard."

Piotr's eyebrows knit together. "Katya, it is how we do it on the farms back home. You need strong boys to help with the labor and girls to help warm the hearth, yes? It was how I was raised. Do not be angry with me for wanting to share with you a bit of my culture." Surely she understood? But this...Peter Wisdom, his words were not helping Piotr's case. He turned angrily toward the British man. "You, little man, have no right to talk. I come back to find you kissing my girl. You are lucky I don't break you where you stand." He clenched his hands into fists, fighting the urge to pummel the man. "I think you should go, yes?"

"Piotr if your culture didn't include making me stretch out to here," She motioned with her hand, "With your baby, I'd think about it! We don't have a farm to till or a hearth to warm here." Striding forward, she folded her arms over her chest, "I think YOU should go, Piotr...if you don't mind my new boyfriend and I were about to take this upstairs. Don't bother coming around, we'll be busy!"

Piotr Rasputin was livid. She was turning down him and his strength for this puny man? Women back home would not do so; she needed to learn their ways, because she was not making rational decisions. He reached out and grabbed a hold of Kitty's arm to stop her from leaving to do who knew what with this Peter Wisdom. Wisdom's words made him pause though, "Bad choice, mate. You got about two seconds to let Kitty go or I make you." The nerve of this man. Peter let her go alright, but he turned to face Wisdom instead.

"I think I should teach you your place, yes?" Piotr grunted as his skin turned to organic metal. He could feel his strength increasing ten fold as the change occurred. The only sign that Peter Wisdom cared was a raised eyebrow. The man wasn't intimidated. If these were different circumstances, Colossus would admire his bravery. But that could not be so today. "I apologize in advance, but I must hurt you now." He took one step forward, but was stopped by the Snap-Hiss of a hot knife appearing in Peter's hands. The bright glow coming off the object left little to do that Peter was going to make sure it left a mark if he attacked.

Piotr moved to grab for Kitty but she wasn't going to play that game. "Just get out of here Piotr, it's over!" But hell, who listened to her? She was merely the girl they were fighting over...and why the hell was Peter Wisdom fighting for her anyway? She had told Piotr he was her boyfriend only to make him go away but Peter was actually acting like a boyfriend. "Stop it," She snapped, stepping between the two of them. "What are we fighting for? You said it yourself, Piotr," She turned toward the steamed Russian man, "I'm just too boring for you, the world is much more fascinating. Well Peter here needs a little boring in his life...so I suggest you back the hell off or I'll set Logan and Gabriel on you."

Piotr would not move through Kitty to get at the man. He knew she wouldn't phase in an attempt to stop them from fighting, and then she could get hurt. But he didn't like the idea of having Gabriel come after him. Logan he could handle, the claws would hurt him, but his organic steel skin would blunt the blows. But Gabriel...he could just turn off Colossus' powers and then pummel him. That man was too powerful for anyone's good. Not to mention he was too protective of Katya and would hurt Piotr for leaving in the first place. Calling to Wisdom, Piotr threatened the man. "This is not over little man. You and I will finish this." She could play her little games with the man for now, but Piotr knew he was the better man for Kitty. She would come around eventually. He grabbed his bags and headed for the mansion.

Peter watched the lumbering Russian head off before he let the blade die in his hand. He wiped some sweat from his brow and let out a sigh. "For a second there, I was worried. He's big, and metal…I'm not sure how hot I'd need to make me blades, but I'm glad I didn't have to find out." He was certain this encounter would shake Kitty a little, especially if her tone with Rasputin had been any indication, "You alright Kitty? He didn't rile you up too much, did he?"

Watching Piotr walk away, Kitty was silent. What had she ever seen in that guy? Yeah he was really attractive and he was chivalrous...but he only treated women well because he knew that at the end of the day it was the women who ran the house. At the end of the day they carried the children and made dinner...and Kitty just didn't see herself doing that for the rest of her childbearing years. She wanted romance and passion...looking back over at Peter, she gave a short sigh. "I'm fine, we better head back." Picking up the rest of the items she'd brought she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "Thanks for playing hero today. And for not outing me when I told him you were my boyfriend..."

Peter chuckled and threw an arm over her shoulder. "Well you know, what can I say? I always dreamed of bein' someone's knight in shining armor…although, from the looks of that guy he took the title a little too seriously. Think he uses Armor All to keep that shine?" Peter laughed at his joke before quipping, "Besides, who said I wasn't expecting something in return. I am a devious man of a devious nature you know." His eyes were filled with mirth before he realized a serious problem. "Umm...just a thought...but you two shared that room o' yours right? So is he going to be expecting to be let back in t' the bed?"

Rolling her eyes skyward, she smiled over at him as they headed back into the mansion. She laughed as he joked with her, "I think all the use he gets out of it just standing there staring in the mirror is enough to keep it from rusting." Tossing her hair, she flounced into the kitchen and began to take everything out, "A reward? You want more pie or chicken?" She chuckled, "What did you have in mind?" But her mirth was very short lived. "Shit, shit, shit," She snapped, turning toward him. "Oh that bastard is just stupid enough to think that he'd be sharing my room again." Turning to him, she gave him a very serious look, "Peter, I'm sleeping in your room tonight."

Peter chuckled with mirth again. "Wow, you move quickly there, you do. One minute I'm enemy number one. Then you want to be me friend, then your ex arrives and I'm your boyfriend. And now, not ten minutes later... you're sharing me room?" He let his finger run over the smooth skin of her belly and laughed a little more. "I don' mind. You can have the bed; I'll crash on the floor. Floor's a lot better than some o' the places I've slept. And it's less likely to stab me in me sleep...unless it's actually some weird mutant in disguise." He eyed her mockingly to find out the answer. He knew it wasn't likely, it was all just joking. "I jus' need t' clean a few things up, make it presentable for a lady t' be in."

"Peter, first of all, I was never your enemy." He couldn't tell her that she didn't try to be his friend from the beginning. "As for the other things, you're right," As he pressed his finger to her stomach, she very nearly jumped. God, the very touch of his body on hers made her go up in flames. She decided not to give him any false hope and nodded, "That's very nice of you..."But very unnecessary. She wouldn't kick him out of his own bed...but the kitchen was not the place to discuss it. There were little ears everywhere. Putting the rest of the food into containers, she finished up the dishes and went upstairs to find that Piotr had, in fact, moved right in. Rolling her eyes she pushed open the door and nearly screamed. Piotr was sitting on the bed naked as the day he was born smiling at her. Growling angrily, she stalked into the bathroom to grab her toothbrush. "You can stay in my room for the night," She snapped hotly, "I'm going to be in Peter's room." And with that she closed her bedroom door and barreled into Peter's. "I don't know what I saw in that man..."

Peter had seen enough when he'd followed her up the stairs. The fact that Piotr was on the bed naked and looking hopeful was enough to almost make the British man double over laughing. When Kitty went in and came out again without a care in the world, Peter had to choke back the laughs. He followed her into his room and grabbed his computer and other equipment to move off the bed and onto the desk. He then looked around and grabbed a pillow to toss on the floor and a spare blanket. "You can have first shower if you want. I need to do some more work on me computer."

"Yeah I think I need one...I feel dirty inside." Stepping into the bathroom she peeled off the clothes she had put on. They were grubby from the picnic and she needed to wash them. Kitty was already sitting under the hot water, letting it run down her body in rivulets when she realized that she had brought no clothes...and as she stepped out of the shower that he didn't have any towels except for a couple of hand towels by the sink. Swearing a blue streak she grabbed the hand towels and pressed them to the essentials as she walked toward the door. "Peter if I were not so grateful for you sharing you room, I'd kill you...do you have a towel or something? And can I borrow some pajamas too?" Had he done this on purpose? She had the sneaking suspicion that he had.

Peter looked innocently at Kitty until he saw her state of dress… rather, _undress_. He couldn't help but laugh out loud as she was trying very hard to keep covered up. "Oh bloody hell. I know you told him we were gonna take this to the bedroom and all that, but I didn't think you were serious." The indignant look on her face made him chuckle more. "I have something you can borrow, or I can go over to your room and grab something of yours to wear...if you don't mind me seein' your knickers." He wasn't afraid of the giant man in there, he could handle himself, but he had a feeling Kitty would mind that very much. Getting up he walked to his duffle bag behind her and peeked at her bum before she could turn around to hide from him. He gave a whistle to show he liked what he'd seen so far and took out a pair of blue pajama bottoms and a button up matching top. He handed them over and pointed to the desk beside the bathroom door. "Towels are in the top drawer." He really hadn't planned it like this, but he wasn't going to complain either.

Blushing darkly, she bit her lip, "I-I'm not wearing any 'knickers', okay? I forgot to grab them out of my drawer..." She dashed for the towels as he went to get her pajamas but she knew he saw, she could just feel it. Wrapping the big towel around her, she felt much, much better; even more so when he offered her pajamas. Striding out of the bathroom with the towel firmly around her, she grabbed them from him. "I think this puts us about even keel then, wouldn't you say?" Hurrying back into the bathroom she dried off, putting on the pajamas. They were a little big but she kind of liked the roominess of them and they smelled like Peter. For a moment, in the privacy of the bathroom, she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. It was nice; she was unsure and definitely blushing a hundred shades of red...but she enjoyed feeling so close to him. Braiding her hair so it wouldn't drip all over the place she stepped out of the bathroom and did a twirl in the pajamas. "What do you think, marvelous or no?"

Peter clapped and gave a look like a pleased critic at a fashion show. "Marvelous my dear...simply marvelous." He chuckled a bit before pointing at her accusingly. "I don' think that makes us even. No, you saw me in all me glory. I only saw yer bum, not the whole package." He winked at her and stood up to go to the bathroom, forgetting to close the laptop. "But I can be patient I suppose. Oh, and when I mentioned your knickers, I meant I'd see them if I went to get you clothes, but since I didn't go and get them…well..." He eyed her up and down then closed the door to take his own shower.

Kitty yawned as she sat down on the bed, "You know Peter," She called, "You really don't have to sleep on the floor. I'm good at sharing..." With the water going she didn't even know if he heard her. Peter really had shown her his sweeter side today and she liked what she saw...she hadn't been expecting it, but she did like him a lot more than she had originally. The bed was still warm from where he was laying, his computer open on the bed. Snuggling beneath the comforter she settled in to wait for him...but it was to no avail, weariness overtook her and by the time Peter came out from the shower, she was huddled under the covers, sleeping like a baby.

Peter let the water wash away everything, from the daily buildup of grime to the emotions brought about by talk of his sister. He couldn't help but think about Kitty and everything that had happened today between them. It hadn't been planned at all, but it had happened. He had to wonder though...what the hell had made him decide that kissing her was the best thing to prove he wasn't gay? He knew she was just teasing…but he'd kissed her anyway! And was he mistaken or had it felt like she was kissing him in return? He pushed it all from his mind. There was no need to mull over things that would never happen anyway.

As he stepped out of the shower he realized that he too had forgotten a towel. Oh well, she'd seen it all once already, what was an encore performance? But, she was dead asleep. He dried off before realizing his computer lay open on the bed next to her. Had she seen his files he was building on the place? He hoped not. He quickly grabbed the laptop and set it on the desk, closing it for the night. Peter quickly dressed in pajamas and then lay down on the floor to drift off to sleep. For once in a long time, he had a dream...about a girl with brown hair that kept phasing around, making him eat half burnt pie, and getting him KFC.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a bit of a shorter chapter but it's certainly not short on tension! Please, keep the reviews coming. It really helps us get our muses going and when our muses get going, we want to post for you. For the New Englanders like Marina, be careful out there! There's over a foot of snow on my lawn and more headed our way tonight!! So grab a blanket and some tea, and enjoy!!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Stretching languidly, Kitty yawned as her eyes opened to the hazy morning sunshine. Rolling over, she looked at the clock and groaned; it wasn't even seven in the morning yet. Why was she getting up so early? Lying back, she looked over at the other half of the bed and frowned. Where was Peter? Had he gotten up already? It even looked like his side hadn't even been touched. Looking over toward the bathroom she shrugged, maybe he had decided that. Gasping, she nearly tripped over Peter as she swung off the bed. "Crap," She whispered, carefully stepping over him as she hurried toward the bathroom. He had slept on the floor...she found, much to her dismay, that it stung a bit. He'd rather brave the cold floor than be next to her. But then, what did she care? She didn't like Peter Wisdom anyway...right?

Peter groaned at Kitty's whispered curse. He had always been a light sleeper, a byproduct of being trained to expect an attack at any moment. He took a moment to decide that he was still safe, and that it had only been Kitty getting up for the morning. With another groan he stretched and then winced, grabbing at his back. It hurt for some reason he couldn't figure. Rolling over he found, much to his own surprise, that one of his shoes had ended up under him and he'd slept on it all night. No wonder his back hated him at the moment. Peter grabbed the offending shoe and eyed it with an accusing glare, "Stupid piece o' shite." He tossed the shoe at the door to make sure that it learned to never do that again, and then sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The flush of the toilet and the relieved sigh of the young girl followed her out of the room. But her relief was short lived when she walked out to see the painful face Peter was making, "Are you alright?" She sat on the edge of the bed, looking over at him. "I told you that you were welcome to share the bed, I feel bad kicking you out of it..." Sighing, she folded her arms over her still warm body. It didn't matter, the damage was done. "Are you hurt?"

Pete rubbed the small of his back and looked up at Kitty. "Stupid shoe found its way under me back. That's the last time I try to make nice with footwear." He chuckled at his small joke and then began to stand up, wincing as he went. "Christ that smarts." He stumbled his way to the bathroom to perform his morning ritual and then returned one flush later. Eying Kitty for a moment, Peter looked at the clock. He didn't want to be up right now, his body wasn't rested because of that damned shoe. He didn't have anything to do today anyway, what harm would there be? He walked to the foot of the bed and flopped onto it face first. "Curse you burning ball of fire in the sky. Go away so it can be night and I can go to sleep again."

Kitty felt terrible; he looked to be in dreadful pain as he hobbled into the bathroom cursing under his breath. When he reappeared, she had already made the bed and was sitting on it, waiting for him. He was still cursing when he came out and flopped onto the bed. Smiling softly, she gently touched his bare shoulder, "Alright, lay out on the bed...come on, this is a once in a lifetime offer. You get a free massage at Le Spa d'Kitty." Using a fake French accent that was not any better than her fake British once, she smiled, "Lie down and relax, I will make all the pain go away."

Peter grinned at the feel of her hands on his shoulder. He snuggled his chest deeper into the bed and relaxed his back in expectation of the massage. "Well, by all means, I won' stop you." He opened one eye to look at her and chuckled a bit. She was seriously going to give him a massage, he could get used to this. He just hoped she was as good at it as she made herself out to be. After all, to fake name a spa after oneself, you had to be good...or entirely full of it. He was hoping for the former.

Smiling, Kitty began to knead the muscles in his lower back, gently at first and then deeper as he began to relax. "Damn, you are tight, Peter...this isn't just from one night of sleeping on the floor. This is a buildup of tension." Working her way up to his shoulders, she brought her face down close to his ear as she continued to knead his shoulders, "This isn't a Persian massage, sorry to disappoint, _love_."

Peter chuckled a bit and let out a pleased groan as she worked his muscles. His back was already feeling loads better than it had when he woke up. She had magic hands. He briefly wondered what else her hands were..._STOP_..._Stop that thought right there, Wisdom_! She was just a nice girl, who'd he'd let stay the night because her prick ex-boyfriend was back and trying to weasel his way back into her life. She was just repaying the favor with an innocent little massage. Nothing more...but he couldn't shake the kiss they'd shared from his mind. He had the urge to roll over and snog her senseless again. Where was this coming from?

"Let me know if I'm hurting you, Peter. Some people are more sensitive than others." Kitty, without thinking about it, swung her leg over him so the weight of her body pressed on him as she continued to rub his muscles. "Put your arms out in front of you as if you were flying, like you're Superman or something." She chuckled and sat forward, rubbing down his arms slowly. When he let out another groan she smirked triumphantly, "See? I told you I was good."

Peter grinned as he felt her shift her body over him. He did as he was told, spreading his arms out in front of his body, "Superman? Why would I wan' to be some boy scout in blue tights? I like bein' me jus' fine." When Kitty commented on her skills, Pete could only nod and moan again. "Oh...you do realize that now you'll never get rid of me. You buy me fried chicken and you give me massages. If you're not careful I may start to court you." Let her chew on that for a moment, see if it makes her squirm.

Laughing, she moved back to his lower back again. "Court me? Peter, I promise you, I'm far more trouble than I'm worth...besides, being friends is so much better." She smiled as she looked down at him, "We share all the responsibilities, we can go on 'dates' without feeling awkward, and best of all you wouldn't feel the need to quickly marry me and knock me up as is expected." Letting her hands rub down the sides of his ribs, she barely even noticed that the pajama top she had on had come mostly unbuttoned and the bedroom door was partially open...this could only mean trouble.

Peter grinned as she spoke of what was expected in marriages. Now that was a funny thought. She thought he was 'normal'. "Love, when have I ever given you the impression that I do what is 'expected'?" He groaned again as she hit a particularly tight knot in his back. "I'm thirty years old, and I know I'm nowhere near ready for kids. Besides, I got me sister to worry about when I go back home, kids is not something I need to be focusin' on, yeah? It'd be me and her…and you, nothin' else." He chuckled again, wondering just how the conversation had turned to this again. And why was he keeping on it?

For some reason, she was feeling exposed when he spoke of keeping her around. It made her feel good inside, wanted...that he would even suggest he wanted to date her let alone introduce her to Romany. "Peter," Kitty answered softly, her hands slowing as she leaned over him again, "We've been friends for...what? A month, if even that...let's just take it slow. A month ago, the same day that I met you, I had just gotten out of a relationship that lasted four years..." Brushing her dark hair behind her ears, she sighed, "I'm not ready yet."

Pete chuckled and pushed his butt up to force her up. He then flipped over and grabbed her around the hips. The mirth in his eyes showed he was enjoying this, "So serious! I was kidding around, Kitty. It takes a lot more than KFC and a massage to get me to want to marry someone...although it certainly is a good foot in the door." He smiled at her, and then noticed that the top she was wearing had come undone a great deal and he could see just about everything it was attempting to hide. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by a person who didn't know how to knock.

Piotr Rasputin had not had a pleasant night. First he came home to find Katya...HIS Katya kissing another man. She should have been faithful to him, no matter that he had broken up with her. Then he remembered they shared a room together, and thought he would be able to convince her that he was the one for her during the night. After all, he slept in the nude and she knew he had needs that should be taken care of. But she had stomped on that when she went to stay the night with that Peter Wisdom. The man was trouble, and not just because he was interfering with Piotr's plans to woo Kitty. So, Piotr had gotten up this morning and decided enough was enough. He marched over to this Wisdom's room intent on taking Kitty back with him and laying it all out for her. He opened the door and spoke without looking. "Katya, this must stop. You and he should not be fooling-" But the sight before him stopped him cold. Peter Wisdom was on his back, with Kitty straddling him and his hands on her hips. He was, as far as Piotr could see, naked, although Piotr could not see if he was clothed under the blanket. His assumption was backed up by the fact that Kitty was wearing what had to be Peter's pajamas and the top was mostly undone. He could only stare.

Kitty gasped as he grasped her by the hips, guiding her so she was straddling him. "Peter," She yelled, heat and lust surging through her. It was then she realized that her pajama top was flapping open, exposing her breasts to him. She went to slap him but Piotr picked that time, of all times, to come barreling in. "Oh shit," She grasped onto Peter, using him to hide her body as she looked over at the angry man lumbering the doorway. "Oh for the love of god, Piotr, I have told you it is **over**!" This was incriminating enough without her body poised over his while her breasts lay exposed to him. "Can I not get a little privacy around here?" Turnabout was fair play...but Kitty was not going to play fair anymore. Turning to Peter she leaned up, capturing his lips in a bawdy display of passion. "Finish me, Peter...I don't care that he's watching." Two could play the teasing game. She rolled her hips, moving steadily over him, all the while keeping her eyes on his. "You asked for it," She whispered. And she meant it.

Peter looked up into the very pissed off eyes of Piotr Rasputin. He glared at the insufferable man and sniped at him, "Jesus, do you not know how to knock? You jus' come bargin' into someone else's room? Is that another part of your backwater country culture?" His rant was halted by Kitty kissing him. She wanted to play? He could make it believable. He reached one hand up to grasp the back of her head while his other rose up into the shirt, cupping one breast. He just hoped she didn't hate him for it when Piotr decided he'd seen enough.

Piotr opened his mouth a few times like a fish out of water. They were right in front of him! Had they no decency? That was his girl that this Peter Wisdom was screwing. His eyes narrowed in anger and he turned around. This man had won this round, but the war was far from over. He'd get Peter Wisdom back. As he walked out of the room, Piotr punched the wall by the door, knocking a fist sized hole in it. Remembering that there were children around who should not see that stuff, Piotr closed the door behind him, even if he hated to give them privacy.

His fingertips burned against her breast, the heat acting like ice and causing her tender nipples to harden. Flush against him like that she couldn't deny that her body wanted him, she could feel things happening in the belly of her that had not happened for months, hell, years really. The sound of Piotr punching the way almost caused her to clamp down on Peter's tongue when she tensed, the door slamming behind them. Pulling away, she let their bodies relax a bit before she threw her leg over and rested beside him on the bed. "We're fucked..." She said after a minute of heavy breathing, "Really fucked."

Peter chuckled and shook his head. "No, that was snogging and a little more. Fucked we haven't got to yet." He grinned at her and ran a hand through her hair. "Besides, who cares what he thinks? What's he gonna do? Glare at us and punch another wall? Screw him; he's a big yuppie with no manners. And I think he treats you like shite." Peter sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "You're much better off without him." After a moment of silence Peter glanced at her again. "Sorry about the whole...grabbing you thing. I wanted to make it believable so he'd go away."

Throwing her arm out, she smacked him but she was chuckling too. "No, Peter, if you thought he was going to kill you before, he WILL kill you now." Carefully she buttoned up the pajamas, her face still burning. "He was my boyfriend for four years...I don't think he believed, even when he left me, that I'd ever find anyone else. I've been a joke to him..." It was all starting to dawn on her, the realization crashed on her. Sitting up, she scowled, "That rat bastard thinks I can't live without him!" Looking over at Peter again, her gaze softened, "And I'm not exactly mad at you...although I'd say that more than makes up for me walking in on you naked, wouldn't you say?"

Peter chuckled, and nodded his head. "Ya, I didn' get to see your pink bits...but you didn' get a chance to feel me up either. We're even. And, if it makes it any better...those felt pretty good." He motioned toward her breasts and winked at her. Peter sat up to stretch again. "I don' think I'll be able to go back to sleep after that. There's too much adrenaline rushing through me system now. So what's the plan for the day then?"

Kitty smacked him and jumped off the bed. Folding her arms over the breasts in question, she tried to ignore the tightening in them just from his hot gaze. "And this makes up for sleeping on the floor too. I'm sure Piotr is off moping so I'm going to get some clothes from my room. What do say to some breakfast? Wednesday is waffle day for the students and there's usually a ton left over in the fridge. If you ask nicely I'll even make you one in the special Kitty style."

Peter chuckled and stood up to start getting dressed himself. He smirked at Kitty and nodded. "Breakfast sounds good." Special Kitty style, what was it with this woman? She had a special Kitty version of everything. Although, he was vaguely curious as to what her special waffles were like. "Alright then, I'd like to try this special style you've got. Hop to it!" As soon as she left his room, Peter grabbed out another outfit identical to what he always wore. Frowning for a moment, he set the shirt down and ruffled to the bottom of his duffle bag. With a cry of victory he pulled out a black v-neck t-shirt that would be tight on him, and wore that instead of the white button up dress shirt. He stepped out of his room a few minutes later and knocked on the door to Kitty's room. "You almost ready in there?"

Jogging into her room she found that to her shock, everything was all over the room. For what felt like hours she stared at the ripped clothes, the broken mirror...she still hadn't moved when Peter came into the room asking if she was ready. "Peter," Her voice was tight with anger and pain, "Could you please tell me I'm hallucinating?" Turning to him, she didn't even think about it as she buried her face in his chest. "Please, Peter?"

Peter opened the door when she called his name. Well, he hoped it was his name and not that other asshole's. His anger rose as he noticed her clothes ripped and everything thrown all over the room. His eyes narrowed to tiny slits as he wrapped his arms around her. Rasputin was a horrible man, but this...this was going too far. It was one thing to be angry at someone and want to make them hurt. It was a whole other thing to destroy their personal possessions, their clothes. What was she supposed to wear now? Pushing her back a bit, but keeping his hands on her shoulders, Peter looked into her eyes. "You can borrow some o' me clothes if you need to. I'm sure you'd look better in something from a lady friend, but if you need to, my stuff is available. I'm gonna go have a talk with Rasputin 'bout this."

Keeping her hands firmly on his shirt she shook her head, "No, Peter I don't care...it's just clothes, it doesn't matter." Looking into his eyes that were blazing with fury, she bit her lip. "Let's just go downstairs and eat...cool down." Bending over she grabbed a pair of jeans that he hadn't completely destroyed. Luckily he'd also left her underthings alone. Pulling a bra out of the drawer she smiled softly, "There are some things I'm sure you don't have for me to borrow." Stepping back over to him, she gave him a short hug, "Just let it go...I'll make him pay for it, all of it."

Peter's mouth tightened into a thin line. If he couldn't settle it with Rasputin, maybe they should tell the Professor. This was the man's house after all, and he should be told if someone was vandalizing things in his house. "Xavier should know. We should tell him. He can handle Rasputin, I'm sure." Peter returned her hug and then left her room so that she could change in privacy. "I'll be out in the hall waiting."

"Sweetheart, have you ever heard of the wrath of a woman scorned?" She asked, leaning back to look into his eyes. "I am going to make that man wish he was never born and I'm not even going to touch him. It'll hurt more that way...because he's used to physical beatings." Gathering up the rest of what she could salvage (which included her dirty laundry pile), she pulled it over to Peter's room. She dressed quickly, putting on the dark jeans and one of his white dress shirts. Despite the emotional upheaval of the morning she looked damn sexy in shirt and she knew it. "Come on, I owe you some breakfast." Grasping his hand she led him down the stairs again. "Thanks for being a good sport about all this."

Peter quirked an eyebrow at her calling him sweetheart; since when were they that close? Well, okay, he had grabbed her boobs, and she's seen him starkers...but that was all accidental or to get back at Piotr. He was starting wonder just how she saw him now. Was she still playing around? Or was she getting serious about this stuff? His thoughts died as she stepped out of the room looking seven types of sexy. He had to fight back the urge to snog her senseless right there on the spot and suggest they go back into the room. He let her take his hand as they walked down stairs to find breakfast. "I'll play nice. But if Rasputin's there and tries anything...I'm not to blame for my actions."

Kitty bounded to the fridge to find, just as expected, there was a large plate of waffles still a little warm from breakfast. It was barely eight-thirty, the students were just settling into classes. "If Piotr tries anything, I won't be blamed for mine either." He said he hadn't had ice cream in years...well waffles a la Kitty included the creamy substance. Warming the waffles in the toaster for a minute, Kitty pulled out some sliced strawberries in a container with her name on it and put it in the microwave for a few seconds. Putting a scoop of ice cream on the warm waffles and topping them with the strawberries, she set the plate down in front of him, "A balanced meal, it has starch, fruit, dairy and fat...and it tastes delicious. Dig in!"

Peter chuckled and sat down to try out the meal. It was good. So there was something she would make after all without burning it or leaving it raw. But it was missing something. It wasn't quite balanced yet. "It needs something to be balanced. You got no meat here. You need some bangers or bacon." Nonetheless, Peter dug in for another bite. It was really good even without the meat. "I think, if you keep this up, you could have your own bed-and-breakfast somewhere. I'd say this is the best thing you've made me so far." He pointed his fork at her to mark a point. "Mind, I said you've made me, I don't count the chicken as you making it...that's a tough act to follow for anyone."

Kitty nodded, "Sure Peter, I'll get you some bangers if you want." Standing up, she opened up the refrigerator. "Well, it looks like you're in luck; there are some bangers left over too." Sticking his in the microwave she brought two over to him. When he gave her a look, she just smiled, "I prefer mine cold." Taking a bite, she let out a soft moan of pleasure, "Delicious." She laughed as he spoke of her opening her own place, "I'm just glad to have someone to cook for who enjoys my style. Some people are really ungrateful, you know?"

Peter chuckled and nodded. "Aye, I bet they can be." He forked a patty and ate the whole thing in one bite. It was heaven. The little sound of pleasure that escaped him was testament to that fact. Peter swallowed the bite in his mouth and grinned at Kitty. "Well, love, you can cook for me anytime. As long as it keeps coming out like this, I'll be gettin' fat in no time."

"A fat assassin, just what we need!" Smiling, she sat back, "You know, I've watched you do your workout routine a million times when we were down in that cell. How about you work out with me today? I don't know if Jubilee is going to join me, usually we do yoga to warm up, then some kickboxing...weight lifting. If the danger room is open we do that but since the kids were on a field trip yesterday, I'm sure it'll be booked up tight." Finishing up her waffle and drinking a cup of grapefruit juice, she smiled over at him. "Maybe you'll even lose some weight when you're hanging out with me," She teased, poking him in the gut...of which there wasn't much to poke in the first place. "What do you say?"

Peter eyed her for a minute. Working out with her? Well, they had worked out in the presence of each other in that cell. Never actually together, but they were still around each other. After a moment of deliberation, Peter nodded. "Alright, I think I can work out with you...and that Jubilee girl. Hell, I might even be able to teach you a thing or two." He doubted he could teach her much in the way of working out. Fighting was a whole other story. Peter could teach just about anyone a few new tricks. Fighting was his life. He could kill with only two fingers; cripple someone permanently with one well placed strike. There were very few people that Peter couldn't best in combat, and those people he had no problem deferring to. They had earned his respect with just how good they were.

Kitty smiled softly, "Good, now you can't accuse me of making you lazy." Piotr still hadn't showed his face and for that, she was glad. They had finished out the meal in silence, avoiding each other's furtive glances. Finally, after Kitty had put the dishes into the dishwasher and started it up, she led him down to the training room. "Since I don't have any workout clothes, I'm going to change into my uniform." In just a few minutes she came back wearing the black leather cat suit that was form fitted to her body. "It's not that great for yoga but at least it doesn't inhibit my movement too much." Kneeling down, she placed her shoes by the edge of the mat. "First we stretch..."

Peter followed Kitty to the workout room and looked around while she went to change. The room was nice, definitely equipped for any kind of workout that they could think of. When she walked back in, Peter took a moment to eye her cat suit. Wow. He pulled out his glasses and put them on so the suit could be analyzed. "Are all the X-Men uniforms like that?" It was curious, made of leather. He started to stretch while he thought about it. The leather would absorb the blunt of a hit, he knew that, but it wasn't the most forgiving material. Even when form fitting it still would hard to stretch into various positions and leather was a notorious bitch to try and loosen up.

Sitting down on the mat, she spread her legs apart, grasping her feet as she leaned forward. She used this particular exercise to warm up her lower back and her legs. Leaning to one side and then the other, she breathed in and out slowly. Watching Peter stare at her in the mirror, she smiled, "Everyone's body suit is different, made for their body and to accommodate their powers. I think they're all made of this material...although Storm has something against leather. I think hers is a different kind of fabric." Next she reached up, stretching her arms from where she sat but he was still standing there. "Come on, Peter, warm ups are important...I don't want you getting a cramp while we're working."

Peter flopped down next to her. He didn't really need to stretch. He was so limber from years of training that he could shake his arms and legs and they'd be stretched enough to go ten rounds with Mike Tyson. But, he decided to humor her. "Alright, alright, don't get yer pretty pink knickers in a twist." That's right; he'd seen the pair of undergarments she'd grabbed from her room. Deciding to follow along, Peter copied her, doing every stretch she did in the same order she did them.

Blushing, she threw him a withering look, "Peter Wisdom it is not proper to comment on a woman's undergarments...even if you did see them." Trying to ignore the blush staining her cheeks, she lay back on the mat, putting one leg out straight and bringing the other one up to her chest. "Shit," She swore as the leather inhibited her from pulling it too close. "Peter, can you help me? Unlike you, Mister 'I don't need to stretch', I do...come on, be a good sport and maybe I'll let you feel me up again later." Where had THAT come from? Never in her entire life had she been so brazen! "Pay me back for breakfast?"

Peter grinned and winked at her. "O' course, I'd love to." He stood up from the position he was in and dropped to his knees by her. As he went to grab her leg to help her, he ran his hands up her leg from her thigh to her ankle. With another wink he pushed down to help her stretch that muscle out. Why had he felt her leg up like that? And why was she being so bold? Something had definitely changed between them in the last two days, and he was having trouble figuring it out. The part that worried Peter the most was that he actually liked it.

The touch of his fingers sent a burst of heat through her that made her blush even harder. But the problem was that she really liked it...she didn't want him to stop; she wanted him to make a move. But he was clever that old Pete Wisdom was and he wasn't going to make a move so she could blame it all on him. No, he was biding his time. As he pressed her leg back she closed her eyes, "Press harder, Peter."

Jubilee had been looking for Kitty all morning. Piotr had stalked down the hall so loudly that he woke Bobby and she out of a dead sleep...and that hadn't gone to bed until really late last night after the field trip! Cursing she walked out to find the man distraught. Kitty was apparently fucking another man in his bed upstairs...Jubes had nearly laughed in his face. Kitty fucking Peter Wisdom, the guy who the professor had warned them about and Kitty professed to hate? She didn't believe it for one second until she made her way down to the training room and heard the noises, the heavy breathing, Kitty's voice asking him to press harder, and his grunting replies. Stalking in, she gasped, "Katherine Anne Pryde, WHAT are you doing?"

Peter Wisdom had been startled to say the least. When Jubilee damn near yelled he let go of Kitty's leg and jumped almost a hundred feet in the air. Okay, it was only one foot and it was back not into the air, but all the same. People around here needed to learn not to sneak up on him. He hadn't started throwing punches, kicks, or hot knives yet, but that was because he was fighting down instinct. He pitied the one that startled him when he couldn't resist anymore. Glaring at the hyper Asian girl, Peter grunted, "What is it with people around her and startlin' the piss out o' me? You're damn lucky girl that I didn't react like I normally would, or you'd be dead with a burnt hole in your chest."

Kitty jumped back from him, "Jubes!" She cried, standing up and walking away from Peter. "You scared me...Peter too apparently." Swallowing hard, she could see the wariness and anger in her friend's eyes. "I don't think you've ever met Peter Wisdom. Jubilation Lee, this is Peter..." Stepping back shame faced and very embarrassed she gave her friend a smile...but she knew Jubes wasn't falling for it.

"Seriously Kitty, like...what is wrong with you?" Jubilee folded her arms, ignoring the man she was just introduced to. "You know, Piotr came to talk to me this morning saying he was worried about you. I didn't believe him when he said you were screwing this...criminal!" Brushing her silky raven hair from her face, she shook her head, "Kitty, this isn't like you. You've always been so...focused. This is stupid, give it up! Piotr said he's working in the Danger Room with Ororo and the students this afternoon if you want to join him."

To say Peter Wisdom was angry would be an understatement. First this...annoying girl insinuates that they were doing something, given they had made Piotr think that, but it was only to make him go away. Then she accuses him of being a criminal? He stood to his full height and glared menacingly at the girl. He hadn't realized it, but his hands were glowing orange with heat energy just begging to be unleashed. He took two steps toward Jubilee to make sure he had her attention. "First, don't ever talk about me like I'm not in the room. Second, I'm not a criminal, I do bad things, I'll give you that, but I'm no petty thug. You ever accuse me without proof out again, and it may just be the last thing you ever do." He wouldn't touch the subject of Rasputin… that was for Kitty to handle. Her business, not his.

"Jubilee, you are being rude!" Kitty snapped, watching the shock spread across her friend's face. "Peter is innocent of those crimes!" She folded her arms, "I don't think Bobby or the Professor would like the way you're treating either of us right now. I am a big girl and I know what I want..." She stepped back, wrapping her arm around Peter's waist. "And if I want him, why shouldn't I have him?" She met her friend's eyes again, "If you'll recall, Piotr Rasputin left me high and dry a month ago without one second thought to my feelings or desires. He left me on my BIRTHDAY, Jubes...I don't want him around. I don't want him period."

Jubilee stared at the pair of them, looking annoyed but slightly less angry. "Kitty the guy made a mistake and he found out that he couldn't live without you! Come on, you've been in love with him since before you were even dating...and he loves you too. He told me that you talked about starting a family soon; I know you've always wanted to have kids. If you just stopped being a bitch about this, we could even do a double wedding!"

Peter's eyes widened a bit. What was he doing? Why was he involving himself in this? Had Kitty and Piotr really talked about a family? And a double wedding? Was that what she wanted...what she needed? Was he just screwing things up by being here? He felt like he was. The glow around his hands died, and he didn't even register that Kitty had her arms around him. If he hadn't been captured then when Rasputin came back he and Kitty might have gotten back together. They'd be planning a wedding right now. For some reason, that made Peter feel cold inside. He looked down at Kitty, and then at Jubilee. He should leave, no matter what Xavier said, Peter should leave. He wasn't being held in a cell now, he could grab his stuff and escape without them knowing for a good couple hours. That was all the time he needed to get to an airport under an assumed name and head back to England. But he couldn't make his legs move to get to the door. It was like Kitty's arms were holding him in place.

Kitty's arms tightened around Peter as she fought for control of her emotions. "I'm the bitch, Jubes? I'M being a bitch!" She yelled; the girl was already backing away from them. "You saw me after he left, I was a mess! But I got over it because if he could up and leave like that after four years of us being together without ANY warning, why would I ever entertain the thought of marrying him and popping out his kids? What if he just decided to up and leave me while I was pregnant? You SAW BellaDonna when Remy left and she KNEW when he was coming back!" She yelled, "She was heartbroken, desolate, she couldn't do ANYTHING for fear of losing him. You think I want that for myself? God, how can you be so naive!" She rolled her eyes, "I bet Bobby agrees with me, doesn't he? That's why he isn't here with you right now!"

Jubilee looked away, her anger turning to tears, "Fine, Kitty! Ruin your life for all I care, I thought we were friends."

Kitty laughed hollowly as she watched the girl retreat, "Friends don't try and force friends into miserable marriages and lives, Jubilee, remember that! You can't force happiness where there is none."

Peter finally got the ability to move back. He pulled away from Kitty and moved toward Jubilee. The girl needed some sense talked into her. As she reached the door, Peter grabbed her arm and pulled her so he could talk into her ear. He made sure he was loud enough for Kitty to hear what he said as well. "You want to see what life with that lumbering oaf would be like for Kitty? Go to her room right now. See what he did because he's a jealous git who can't take no for an answer. And that was because she refused to sleep with him. When you see that, go to my room and see the hole he punched in me wall. Put those two together and figure out what he'd do to her if she ever said no to him while they were married. I don't fancy imagining that outcome meself. Until then, stay the fuck out of me way!"

Jubilee pulled away, "Stay away from me or I'll scream! And then you'll have my angry fiancée and every teacher on this floor on your ass!" Striding back, she tried to pretend like she didn't hear him...but she had. Had Piotr really destroyed her things? He'd certainly punched holes in the walls before but being deliberately destructive like that? No...

Kitty wrapped her arms around her waist as she watched him defend her like that. It stirred something in her chest, made her feel whole and cared for. Even after Jubilee ran from the room, Kitty stood watching him. The sight of him like riled up, his tight t-shirt bunching around his muscles, his eyes ablaze...it really turned her on. Damn it, no! She had to stop that. "That seems like a good enough workout for the day..." She walked over, looking him in the eyes. "I know I've said this about a hundred times in the last few days but...thank you Peter."

Peter turned to face Kitty. Why had he felt the need to defend her like that? It was just…something about her that made him need to do it. She needed someone to be there for her. She was fighting this battle alone against everyone else, and he didn't like those odds. When she thanked him, instead of replying to her, he closed the distance. He brought up his right hand to cup her cheek and smiled. "No thanks needed." Throwing caution to the wind, Peter brought his lips down on hers as his left arm circled around her waist to bring her flush with his body.

Gripping him with equal passion, she smashed her lips to his. Matching him move for move, she let her fingers entangle in his hair as his arms held her tightly. Nothing had ever felt better to her, she'd never needed anything so badly in her life...and she was glad it was Peter Wisdom there holding her tight. For today, she needed it to be him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Holidays!!! I hope this chapter will be a wonderful gift for you all. Please, have a wonderful, happy holiday and we'll update next week on schedule!!!**

**Merry Christmas,**

**Marina & James**

* * *

This was very bad news indeed, Charles Xavier thought as he hung up the phone with the American embassy in London. It seemed that a man going by the name of Peter Wisdom was causing quite a stir around London and the surrounding counties. His first move had been small; he bought some real estate outside of Kent and decided to fix it up. It was of no real significance except the real estate was centuries old, a chateau holding all of the town's history inside. Nobody minded really, especially when said man began restoring the old building. His second coup d'état had been to open a bank account with several millions dollars located in Switzerland...the man called Peter Wisdom must've been a multimillionaire. But nothing was as disturbing as the day that this imposter went to visit Romany Wisdom at her residence in Derbyshire. It had taken them three hours and copious amounts of a strong sedative to get her to stop screaming...and that was when they had called Charles. While no one knew where Peter Wisdom was, if anyone could find him it was Charles Xavier...and how right they were. He knew exactly where Peter was, he was on his way for a meeting with the professor at this very moment. The time was now...they had to act before this imposter Peter Wisdom did more damage than he already had.

Peter Wisdom had woken to a very beautiful sight indeed, Kitty Pride sleeping soundly against his side. Since that day in the training room a few weeks ago, they had taken to sleeping together. It was mostly to get her away from Piotr Rasputin, and they hadn't done anything more than a few wonderful snogging sessions and some heavy petting. Sadly though, Peter had a meeting to keep with the Professor that morning. He slowly pried himself out of the bed so he wouldn't wake her, and then took a shower. After dressing in his usual attire, Peter kissed Kitty on the forehead before leaving the room to meet with Xavier. Arriving at the man's first floor office, Peter knocked on the door and waited for the summons to enter, "Mornin' Professor. You wanted to see me?" Peter took the liberty of sitting down without being asked to, and fixed the wheelchair-bound man with a stare that said he wanted to cut to the chase, not beat around the bush.

Charles nodded cordially, "Good morning, Peter. I'm very glad you accepted my invitation this morning." Wheeling closer to the desk, he motioned to a carafe on the counter, "If you'd like, I have coffee and tea. Please, make yourself at home." After giving the man a minute to settle in he let his arms come to rest on the desk, "Peter, I received a phone call this morning from a woman who works at the institute where Romany is being kept. It seems that a man claiming to be you went to see her and she did not take it well. Over the last few weeks a man using your name has been causing a flurry of activity...either this is the man setting you up for murder or is a dupe for the real culprit. But either way I thought you should know..."

Peter's eyes narrowed at what the Professor was telling him. Someone had gone to see Romany? That was the easiest way to tell a fraud, Romany would know if it really was him, even if they disguised themselves expertly. She knew his mannerisms and his manner of speech. Even if they looked like a carbon copy, she would be able to tell. It made him angry someone had gone and upset her. But the rest of it concerned him as well. They were making purchases; he could tell by the way Xavier spoke. Had they gotten hold of his money? He'd have to check upstairs. That money was important; he was going to use it to set himself and Romany up for the rest of their lives. Leaning forward Peter spoke finally, "Did they say if the man was using me money? Or was he using his own? What's he purchased so far? Is me sister okay? How badly did she react to him?" He was starting to feel livid, and it was only with deep breaths and lots of willpower not to bolt up and run from the room to an airport to go to his sister, swearing the whole way.

This man was smart, Charles could tell; he already knew what the odds were and exactly what he needed to do. "I do not know where the money came from. He used several million pounds to buy the house in Kent and another couple million or so went into a Swiss bank account. I would check your bank records if I were you." He swallowed had as he continued, "As for your sister, I'm afraid they couldn't tell me anything...I am not her next of kin and I am not on the list of individuals who has a say in her care. All I know is that she did not react well and they had trouble subduing her."

Peter leaned back in the chair. So this guy could have hacked his accounts and transferred money. And that was only what they knew about. Peter could be penniless by now. This was not good. He needed to go back to England, to see Romany, and to make sure that he caught this bastard. "I need to go home. I have to get back home right now, and make sure Romany's okay. Then...I'm going after this bastard!"

"That's what I thought you'd say. I took the liberty of securing you fake identification papers..." He handed a manila envelope over to Peter, "You are now Peter Willow, everything is in here that you need." He wheeled around the desk, his eyes narrowed. "I will have Logan fly you over on the Blackbird this afternoon."

Peter grabbed the envelope and checked that everything was in order. This brought back memories of working in a group again. Xavier was acting the boss, handing out the necessities, and Peter was taking them and preparing for a mission. "Afternoon might be too late. The bugger's already been found out by me sister...he might try and run. I need to get there as soon as possible." If he had the power to do it, he'd be there right this second. He stood up and started for the door. "I'm gonna go pack me things up. I'll be ready within an hour, if that's at all possible for a departure."

Charles just nodded, "Perhaps I can find someone else in that time." He gave him a sharp look. "Good luck, Peter. And if you need anything, do not hesitate to call." Watching as the boy rushed out of the room, he sighed. He prayed all of this would work out for the best...

Across the mansion, Kitty was slowly waking up. She was exhausted this morning for some odd reason. When she finally sat all the way up, she found Peter was stuffing things in a suitcase as he ran around the room like a chicken with its head cut off. "Was it something I said?" She teased lightly...but all the same she was worried, he looked awful. "Peter, what happened?"

Peter stopped his rummaging when Kitty spoke. He sighed and put his computer in its case. "Xavier talked to me a few minutes ago. I'm heading back to England within the hour." He hadn't thought of telling her. He'd been hoping she'd have been asleep when he left, and they could avoid the horrible goodbye that would probably ensue. With that said, he started to grab stuff to pack away once more. This is why he didn't like to get involved, he eventually always had to leave, and goodbyes weren't his forte. No, he was sly man. He was used to sneaking away in the night, not making promises to see someone again when the truth was, it might not happen.

Sitting up, Kitty ignored her aching back and walked over to him, "What do you mean you're leaving for England within the hour?" Why did it even bother her? They weren't dating, they weren't doing ANYTHING. And yet it felt like her heart was in her throat. "At least let me help you fold things. Everything will be crumpled by the time you get to England..." As he shoveled things in, she arranged them more carefully. In the back of her mind all she could think about was waking up tomorrow and him not being next to her...she didn't like it. "Is everything okay? Is it Romany?"

Peter sighed as he placed the last thing in his duffle. He zipped the bag closed and started work on his equipment. This stuff he needed to be careful with, if these cables bent or something was hit the wrong way, he'd be screwed. "Xavier got a call from the American Embassy in London. They wanted him to try finding me. Apparently someone using me name has been making huge purchases, I assume with my money. I can't check until I get back to England, but over ten million pounds has been spent by this guy to buy some place outside Kent. Then he went to the institution to see Romany as me, but she wasn't fooled. All he was told is that it took a while and some sedatives to calm her down." Peter looked over at Kitty and sighed again. "I gotta go make sure everything's in order. This could be the guy that set me up. I won't let him get away."

Kitty nodded as he spoke. Poor Peter...and poor Romany, she wanted desperately to help him. And she was sure she had a way. Standing up, she stopped him in his tracks to give him a soft kiss, "Good luck." But she wasn't letting him walk away that easily. Slipping into the bathroom she pulled her own duffel from beneath the sink and silently began to pack. If Peter Wisdom though she was going to let him go this alone, he was dead wrong...

Peter kept packing his things until he was sure he had it all. Then he went over a recheck to make sure nothing was left behind. That was when he saw Kitty packing. "What do you think you're doing?" Was she gathering her things to go back to Piotr now? He hoped not. Or...was she thinking of coming with him? That he couldn't allow. She had plans, a future here. She had the X-men...if she went with him she could very well be killed by this guy. Anyone framing and pretending to be Peter Wisdom was either good at what they did...or a damned fool. In this case, probably both.

"Umm...I'm coming with you. What? Are you stupid?" Smiling softly, she walked back into the bedroom and began folding the clothes that hadn't been completely destroyed and placing them in the bag. "You have to fight for what's right as an X-woman...and fighting for your reputation and for Romany is what's right." Tying up her hair, she changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a sweater, not caring that he saw her body...he'd seen a lot more than that, he'd peered into the depths of her heart and mind. "And I'm not taking no for an answer, Peter. I'm coming..."

Peter turned to face her. "I can't let you do this. You could be throwing everything away that you've worked so hard to get. What about the X-men, I thought joining them was your dream?" He walked to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He needed to make her see reason, it just wasn't safe. "Anyone capable of fooling people into thinking they're me is someone dangerous. You could be killed. I don't want to see that happen. You mean too much to me." He'd blurted that out. He hadn't meant to say it...but it was true. She meant a lot to him, what exactly, he wasn't sure. But he cared about her, that much he was certain of.

Folding her arms, she stared him down, "I am a big girl, Peter and I can make my own decisions. I am an X-woman and of that I am very proud...but you need me. I will not be backing down." He'd seen this look in her eyes before, that passion, the determination. Picking up all of her underwear, including the lingerie she once bought for Piotr, she placed it all in the bag. Setting her bag next to his on the bed, she didn't flinch when he spoke of death. "We're all going to die sometime, Peter. And if I died helping you, it would be a worthy cause." Slipping on her shoes she smiled over at him, "Besides, two heads are better than one."

Peter smiled at Kitty. He could tell he wouldn't win this argument. Nope, she was determined, and headstrong. No way would he be able to talk her down. "I think you just want to use this as an excuse to see England." He closed the distance between them and placed his hands on her hips. He wouldn't admit to needing help, or even wanting it, but he was glad she was offering. "Thank you." His head descended to hers, his lips brushing against hers. The kiss was chaste, not like their other kisses. It was tender, not needy.

Kissing him back just as tenderly, she smiled against his lips. "Well, that too...you're welcome." Good, he had finally accepted that he was not going to be leaving without her. Not only did he need her help, she'd be getting out of this hell of living in such close quarters with Piotr but she'd be putting her skill to use. "Come on," She said softly, "If we hurry, we can be in England by nightfall."

Peter grabbed his bags and equipment cases and started off down the hall. It was all happening so fast. But hopefully it would all be over soon. He'd be able to take care of this guy, put him down for good. Show the world why you didn't mess with Peter Wisdom. And then he could see about doing a few more jobs, just enough to retire and get Romany out of that place she was in. Maybe he could even have a family of his own, would Kitty want to be part of that family? Wait...where had that thought come from. "Xavier said he's gonna see if someone can fly us there in the Blackbird."

Kitty raised an eyebrow, "Why bother? I know how to fly it." She'd taken special classes to learn how to pilot the Blackbird and now that she was a full X-woman she could do so without worry. Slinging her duffel over her shoulder, she hurried after him as they made their way down to the sublevels. Professor Xavier was already waiting with that knowing smile playing on his face. "Professor," She said, returning his smile, "As I'm sure you already know, I'll be going with Peter. I'll be taking a leave of absence from the X-men indefinitely."

Peter looked at Kitty sideways. "Why? Because we can't keep the Blackbird, that's why. It needs to come back here after dropping us off. And as sophisticated as I'm sure it is, it still needs a pilot to bring it back home or I'd never need even you to fly it for me." He started to load his stuff into the plane along with Kitty's bag while she spoke to Xavier. Once finished he made his way back to the pair. "Is the pilot going to be here soon?"

Xavier nodded his head. "Yes, I had already figured as much Kitty." He tapped the side of his head, indicating he'd heard them broadcasting their emotions. "I can't stop you from going, you are a grown woman, and I am very proud of you. I wish the two of you the very best of luck. Be safe, and watch out for each other." He smiled as Peter came back over. "Mr. Wisdom, it was a pleasure to meet you, even if we did come together under less than ideal circumstances." He shook the spy's hand and smiled. "Gabriel will be here down in a moment. He's suiting up at the moment and kissing his wife and son goodbye."

"Thank you Professor, for everything," For some reason she had the feeling that none of this was an accident. Of course the Professor couldn't have foreseen everything, but had he known that Kitty and Peter would hit it off? Had he felt that they would be better off together? Noting that Gabriel was walking down the ramp toward the Blackbird, she smiled and patted Peter's back gently, "Come on, let's get strapped in."

Peter shook the man's hand once more and then followed Kitty into the jet. He sat down beside her and strapped into the seat harness while Gabriel started the pre-flight check list. Peter had only seen the man in passing, never this close up before. He could tell by looking at him, the confidence in the way he carried himself, that Gabriel was powerful. He didn't need to be told by the Professor or even Kitty to tell it. But his uniform wasn't leather like Kitty's was; it almost looked like a spandex type material. Made the leather got in the way when using his powers. Peter pushed the thought away while he settled in for the long flight. He reached over and took Kitty's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. In a matter of minutes, they were airborne and on their way.

There was something about a ten hour plane ride that really made Kitty sleepy...perhaps because there was nothing to do but stare out the window or into Peter's eyes. After the first four hours she was so bored that she'd even tried playing I-spy with the British assassin. He didn't find it much fun and she eventually gave up. With a yawn she closed her eyes and when she woke up again she found herself face down in Peter Wisdom's lap, her head using his thigh as a pillow. Sitting up slowly, she wiped her mouth, "Um...sorry. Are we there yet?"

Peter smiled down at Kitty while she slept. He absently ran a hand through her hair while looking out the window and making plans. First thing he needed to do was stop at a bank and see how much, if any, had been taken. Then he would change his access protocols so he could prevent anything further from happening. As soon as that was done they were going to go to see Romany, he needed to make sure she was alright. He knew that she would be upset until she saw the real Peter. Maybe she could even tell him what this imposter looked like. As soon as that was done, he could begin to work. Set up in a small hotel somewhere and start to gather Intel and leads. His thoughts were interrupted by Kitty waking up. "We're almost there." He pointed out a window where the coast line was passing beneath them.

The waves crashed against the rocks as a low English fog rolled over the land. The moon was low over the hills, rising for the night. The trip to the bank would have to wait until the morning. But that was fine with him. Gabriel's voice came over the intercom, "Alright you two! Look alive! I put in a call to the London Terminal, we're a test plane coming in for refuel and drop off. I gave them your assumed names as U.S. Diplomatic assistants, so you shouldn't get too much hassle from customs." Gabe looked over his shoulder at Kitty and smiled. "You be careful. This is not going to be like one of the training missions, or even a normal one. This is more like the stuff I go on, so you stick close to Peter and you do as he says, alright?" He was worried about his friend, but he trusted her, she'd never given him troubles in training before and she knew to keep a cool head. He just hoped that she wouldn't regret coming on this trip.

Pulling out a mirror she found that her hair was slightly frizzed. Jeez, she hoped she hadn't been doing too much rolling over in Peter's lap like that or he might get the wrong idea. Then again, what was the idea? Kitty cared about him, for sure...but what did it mean? Gabriel's voice startled her out of her thoughts and she smiled, looking over the dense fog. October in England...it was beautiful, even if she couldn't see any of the landscape. "Thanks Gabe," Kitty said as she stood, gathering her belongings. Grabbing the papers he handed to her, she frowned, "Mr. and Mrs. Peter Willow...who comes up with this stuff?"

Peter grinned and double-checked to make sure the bags were in order. "You can thank the Professor for that, the name...the married aspect...all him. If I had my way, I wouldn't even use me own first name. Even that little bit is too much to leave connecting you. Especially aroun' people who migh' recognize you." Satisfied that the bags were still there and hadn't grown legs to walk off and wings to fly out of the jet, Peter sat back down.

"I think it's smart you used your own first name...they won't be expecting that. They probably won't be expecting you to be coming in with a wife in tow either," Kitty chuckled, stepping off the carrier. The soft clang of metal hitting the ground stopped her in her tracks. Bending down she found identical wedding bands in the envelope. Holding the larger one out to Peter, she shook her head, "The man is clever...you have to give him that." And nosy, he was most certainly nosy.

Peter grabbed the ring and slipped it on without a second thought. He'd played married before with a female agent of Black Aire. It was all strictly business then, no attachment to the person like there was now. Well, sort of. Was there any kind of attachment to Kitty? He certainly liked her; that much he'd be a lying fool to deny. "Well, give him credit for being clever. But the first name still bugs me. What happens if there's someone around who knew me, and hearing you say my name makes it all click? Our cover would be blown. If I were…Roger, or William there is less chance of that happening. But I do agree… having a wife along will throw off some of the suspicion."

Wiggling the ring on her finger she threaded her arm through his as she pulled him toward the terminal, "It certainly will, love. It certainly will..." Kitty once said she wanted to be an actress. Although with this assignment, playing the wife, a loving woman, wasn't really all that hard. She smiled and diplomatically charmed her way through customs. After all, she had an American passport...his was English and he could walk right on through. When they were finally allowed through, she opened the envelope again, "The professor said he rented us a car...something innocuous." Stepping outside, she smirked, "You think that minivan is ours?"

Peter shook his head. "I would doubt it. If we're supposed to be diplomatic assistants we'd get something else. A minivan for diplomats raises too many questions. Look for a Lexus, Mercedes...maybe even a Bentley." He really hoped the old man hadn't gotten them a minivan. While the room inside it would be great for his gear, it would look way too off the beaten path for even a diplomat's secretary. Even a secretary was given a Lexus. After all, they represented their employer, and that employer always wanted to be in a positive light. Such was the world of politics.

Stepping off the curb, she shook her head, "I was just kidding." There were rental cars parked down a row and soon she came to one that had the name Willow clipped in the wipers. It was a beautiful hunter green Mercedes Benz, all leather interior and, Kitty had no doubt, fully equipped. "You better drive," She said as she put their luggage in the trunk, "I'm not used to the left side of the road. We're supposed to check into the hotel at noon today..." Looking at her watch she nearly gasped, "And it's six in the morning."

Peter nodded and pulled out his wallet, sliding the British driver's license that Xavier had procured for this name, into the slot for it. After he helped load everything into the car Peter hoped into the driver's seat, took the key from Kitty and started it up. "The bank opens at eight so let's get some breakfast and then go see if any damage was done to me account. Then we check in at the hotel and make our way to see Romany, yeah?" Normally he just went with his own plan, even if another agent was with him. But Kitty wasn't another agent; she was a girl he fancied that was helping him out. He felt the need to make sure his plans were okay with her.

Nodding, she sat back in her seat as he pulled away from the curb. "Sounds fine to me...I hope they didn't take too much, if anything. And if...you know, if you want me to stay at the hotel while you visit your sister, I understand." Maybe the trick had been that they used all their own money...although she didn't see how that was half as devastating as stealing his. And she really hoped she could meet his sister, she sounded so wonderful; but of course she would understand if he wanted her to stay away. They had only driven a little ways when she saw a cafe with some people outside sipping tea and enjoying the first rays of sunshine peeking through the clouded horizon, "Can we eat there, Peter?" She smiled over at him as he glided the car over to the side of the road. "Do they have coffee in England?" She asked quietly, looking over at him. She needed some...badly.

Peter nodded and pulled the car into the little parking lot for the cafe. "Aye, there's coffee. O' course there is, the French are damn near obsessed with the stuff, their damned French roast…and they're just over the channel." Turning off the car he got out and looked around out of habit to make sure no one was watching them. Leading her inside Peter ordered himself an English muffin, bangers, and spot of coffee.

"Good..." She said with a sigh of relief. Over the years she'd become severely caffeine addicted and she would not be happy giving it up. As they walked in, she smiled...everything was like right out of movie. The shop was being swept clean by a woman in an apron while the fresh aroma of baking bread wafted around the place. While Peter ordered his breakfast she picked out a muffin, a piece of cold turkey for protein, and a bowl of fruit salad. She realized then that she had no English currency...damn it; she had left the envelope in the car too. "Sweetie, will you pay for this? I left my...purse in the car." Dashing for the car, she opened it and grabbed the envelope. Just as she thought, there was enough cash to last two people at least a month or more. Slipping a couple bills into her wallet she made her way back out to him. "Thanks," She gave a nod to the lanky boy behind the counter and took a seat over in the corner, away from the windows where she knew they could talk.

Peter nodded as she bolted for the car and paid with some pounds he had left in his wallet. He nodded to the serving boy and followed Kitty to a corner seat. "Remember, love. We're married, so it's expected I would pay anyway. You don' need to ask me to do it. I'm going to have to teach you a few terms too, so you can communicate better. Especially for ordering food, I might not always be the one to order everything." He slapped a little butter and jam on his muffin before he took a bite. "Like for instance, you go to a restaurant and get a burger, ask for chips, not fries. Most people will stare at you funny because they'll want to know what you want fried."

Leaning forward, she frowned slightly, "They'll know I'm American, Peter, I'm not fooling anyone. But okay so I've got chips, bangers...umm...you guys say jam, not jelly. Or do you say marmalade?" She furrowed her brow, "Is there a difference between jam and marmalade?" Sighing, she sat back, "This is like learning a whole nothing language!" Biting into her cranberry apple muffin, she sat back in her chair, "And okay, husband dear, you can do the paying from now on. I won't make any effort," She teased.

Peter grinned at her little tease. "It is like learning a whole new language, especially if you talk to people who speak Cockney. Good luck with that. Even the rest of us Brit's have trouble with that sometimes." He bit into the muffin again and took a moment to think; maybe they could stop at a book store and pick her up a book of common English phrases. "You need to know these things, even if they all know you're American. Remember, you're my wife and they'll expect me to have taught you proper!" For some reason...it felt good to call her wife and be called husband. He pushed that thought away. Waaaay too soon to be thinking like that. They weren't even really dating or boyfriend and girlfriend...were they? Maybe he should talk to her about it sometime and get the point clarified.

Picking at the fruit salad and the turkey, she enjoyed the coffee most of all. It was really, really strong...even stronger than the Starbucks she had taken to drinking, and that was saying something! She let the warmth wash over her as she took another bite of her muffin. "Alright, I promise I won't reflect badly on my husband," Reaching across the table, she placed her hand on top of his. If she was going to play a part, she was going to do it well. "You never answered me earlier...do you want me to go with you when you visit your sister?"

Peter finished his muffin and bangers while looking at his hand in hers. He sipped his coffee slowly and then nodded. "Aye, you should come. Maybe you'll notice things I won't..." That was a bullshit excuse. He wanted her to meet Romany. Why was it so hard to just admit it? Taking a breath he looked down at their hands again. "Besides, we don' know how long this little adventure is gunna take and what might happen along the way. You may be in this for the long haul. It'd be good to have you and me sister meet, especially if you might be around for a while. She needs to get to know you, to be comfortable around you. Don't be surprised if she acts a little childish. Ever since that day she's sort of… reverted back to being a little girl at times. She'll have moments of lucidity where she's normal but she can go back to being a little girl just as quickly, as if the woman was never there at all." That shouldn't be tough for Kitty, what with all the students running around Xavier's all the time.

Holding onto his hand tighter, she looked into his eyes, "Peter, what did they do to her?" Her voice was tight with pain as she sought an answer. She lowered her voice more as she spoke of his sister, it was no one's business but theirs...his. "I know you told me she was raped. Did they do...other things to her? Did the trauma sort of break her mind? Or was this something she was born with, an illness perhaps?" Rubbing her thumb over his hand, she kept the tears from her eyes this morning. "And I know all about little girls," She said softly, "I think it'll all be fine."

Peter looked away at the wall in silence for a long time. He hated talking about it, it wasn't pleasant at all. It meant he had to remember and he didn't like to remember those times. "She was raped by three men. But it was what they did to her...they way the did it that messed her up. It's one thing to have one at a time go at you...but they got her all at once, one at a time...and two at a time by the time I found them." His eyes darkened as his jaw set angrily. "I made them pay...if they ever got out of jail, they'll never want to look at another girl again..." He hadn't realized it, but the coffee in the cup being held by his free hand had started to boil as he made the heat rise with his anger.

Closing her eyes against the horror of it, she let him finish before she even dared breathe. When she opened her eyes again she found that he was giving his coffee a reheat, and most likely getting his blood pressure up too high as well. Leaning across the table, she used her free hand to gently run down his face to rest on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Peter...I'm so very sorry."

Peter shook himself and the coffee stopped bubbling. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a few deep calming breaths. When he reopened them, he placed his hand on top of hers on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze then bringing it to his lips quickly. "Yeah, well, best to ask me about it. I just get angry and throw a small fit. Don't ever bring it up with her. She can't even go to a therapist because of how badly she reacts, that's one of the reasons she needed to be put in that place to begin with. The other, is because I'm the only one guy she doesn't completely go berserk on since I stopped her attackers from doing even more to her. She even freaked out on da', so he when he sent me away, he sent her too."

Kitty nodded as he spoke, feeling horrible at the very thought of a father sending away his children because they were different or not whole. But then, maybe Romany was better off without a man like that, maybe she was better off in the hospital where she could be looked after. "I promise. I won't talk about it with her unless she brings it up...even if that means never. I'd never want to hurt her, Peter," Suddenly she wasn't feeling so hungry anymore. "Would you like to take a walk with me? I'm so stiff from the flight and the bank doesn't open for another couple of hours anyway...maybe you can teach me some Cockney."

Peter grinned and stood up, offering his hand to her. "She'll never bring it up. Not once, in all the years since it happened, has she ever brought it up. She's like me, she chooses to forget rather than remember. Though I know she still has nightmares abut it. I think that's why she allows herself to revert to a younger girl...to get away from it. When she's like that...she can pretend to have her innocence still." He shook his head, driving away those thoughts. He led Kitty outside and pointed across the street to where a cop was issuing a citation. "Police are the bacon brigade, yeah? An undercover officer is a pig in a blanket. Someone who's crazy or not all there...you say they're all sixes and sevens. A telephone is the dog an' bone...mostly its funky ways of saying things…or you make them rhyme, like phone...bone. So it's the dog and bone or just the bone if you're in a hurry."

Taking his hand in hers, she smiled and let him lead the way out. "I'm sure I'll love her," Kitty said with a bright smile, "I can't wait to meet her." Walking lazily along the streets still glistening with morning dew, she kept her hand threaded through his. If he wanted to let go, fine, but she wasn't about to risk getting separated...plus, she liked having him all to herself, holding his hand like she actually meant something to him. She was laughing as he started pointing out things, "Pig in a blanket, ha!" She nearly stopped dead when he spoke of a telephone, "Peter W..." She nearly blew it, "Willow!" She burst out, "If I go to the hotel an end up with a male hooker in my room because I asked for a bone, I'm going to make you very sorry!"

Peter laughed heartily. "Then ask for a dog and bone...but not everyone knows Cockney, so you can just ask for a phone. Mostly just people around London know it, and only in the seedier parts. Occasionally you run into others who made their way out of those places, or have business there. They usually know Cockney, but not a lot of others do." Peter looked at her sideways and grinned mischievously. "But, you know…if you wanted a male hooker in your room, all you have to do is say you want a little 'how's your father'. That means sex...or if you were referring to a man's bits, bone is American entirely...here, you'd be talking about a man's John Thomas!"

"Ah," She said, nodding as if she were taking him very seriously. "You Brits are weird; I'm not going to lie." Wrapping her arm around his waist, she leaned into him gently. She felt drunk, slaphappy...what had been in that coffee? And yet she knew she wanted it, she wanted him. "And what do you do if you want to buy some John Thomas?" She smiled innocently up at him, "How many pounds would that cost me? Or...you guys use Euros now, huh?" She was purposefully riling him up, seeing if he cared. These last few days it really had started to feel like he cared...but who knew? Maybe it was all a lie. "Would you shell out some cash for that, husband dear?"

Peter glared at her. She wanted him to buy her a gigolo, "Me, pay for you to have at some bloke's John Thomas?! You must be sixes and sevens if you think that." His arm tightened around her a little more without his noticing. After a moment of silence, Peter commented, "And we still use pounds. Euros are okay too, but a lot of places never stopped using the pound. Euros are only used if you plan on traveling abroad. Bank of England still issues out pound notes unless you ask for different."

Laughing at the jealous expression on his face, she shook her head, "Okay, okay, I've been celibate for a year, I can go another one." Sobering, she felt him pulling her closer, holding her more tightly as they made their way further down the street. "Alright, pounds it is...I think that's what the professor gave us anyway. You know, I've never really been out of the country. Sure, I've been to Canada but never anywhere else." Smiling softly, she looked over at him, "Thanks for letting me come with you."

Peter nodded to her, still a little miffed that she might think of going around with someone else while she was supposed to be married to him. Why did it matter to him so much though? He'd said it before; it wasn't like they were actually going out or anything. They were pretending. But Peter was finding it hard to continue denying that he really fancied her. "Don't mention it. I'm actually glad for the company. Sometimes it gets lonely on these things with no one to really talk to." He looked at her for a moment and then pulled her off to the side. He had to at least hint at how he felt; it was the proper thing to do. "Let's get one thing straight, yeah?" He turned to face her and remained silent. After a brief moment Peter closed the distance and brushed his lips against hers.

Kitty made a move to say that she was glad he could talk to her and lots of other comforting things like that, but every thought she had died away when he pressed his lips to hers. There, in the middle of the street, at half past six in the morning, she pressed her body flush against his as she kissed him back with all of the strength she had in her body. Rubbing her hands down his back gently, it must've been a solid ten minutes before she pulled back, her head still spinning. "I think I like being married to you..." She said softly. And the worst part was she meant it.

Peter grinned and nodded. He liked it too. But he wasn't about to admit that. He ran a hand through her hair and down her cheek. He liked kissing her; it was a very pleasing experience. He was about to go in for another when he heard a whistle and cat calls. He turned to see a couple of teenage boys clapping at them. "Cor, that was some jolly good snogging there, mate! And she's a dishy bird too!"

Peter chuckled and turned to face the kids. He faced Kitty once and grinned. "In case you don't know he said we did a good job kissing, and then said you were very attractive." Facing the kid once more Peter waved him off. "Thanks, but shouldn't you be getting to school? You best get goin' before the bacon brigade gets ya for truancy! There's a couple round the corner there." The boys waved their thanks and took off in the opposite direction. "Kids these days, they say the damndest things."

Kitty raised an eyebrow as some kids walked on by, yelling things she could only assume were nasty. But Peter told her otherwise, "Well, isn't that nice." She laughed, waving after them, "Thanks boys!" Well her ego got a nice boost this morning. Looking into his eyes again, she smiled, "We ought to head back. I don't know how long it'll take to get to Derbyshire but we can go to the bank there and then check into our hotel before we visit Romany." Sighing, she looked down at the crinkled clothes she was wearing, "I'd like to get presentable before I meet her."

Peter chuckled and kept an arm around Kitty as they made their way back to the car. Once they he got in, pulled out his glasses and slipped them on. After a moment he started the car up, "Track path to Derbyshire." The glasses made a small beep and a GPS map came up in a small corner for Peter to follow. He really loved these glasses. In a few minutes they were speeding down the road toward their destination. He was finally going to get some answers, and best of all, if that kiss was anything to go by, Kitty felt the same for him as he did for her. And that was something to hold on to.


	7. Chapter 7

**A new chapter for a new year!! Happy New Year everyone, we hope this is the best one yet! This year we toast to all of our faithful readers, may they be healthy, wealthy, and wise for this year and from every one on!**

**Please, read and review! Make it your New Year's resolution to review more:D**

**Marina & James**

* * *

It was nearly ten by the time they pulled into a little parking area in front of the Derbyshire bank branch. After ten hours on a plane and three hours in a car, Kitty was really starting to get sore. Her back and legs ached as she stepped out of the car, nearly stumbling as she did. The whole area was bathed in dull grey light shining through the haze of clouds, but it was so bright it burned her eyes. It was the strangest thing she'd ever seen. But Peter assured her that his was normal for England, very normal indeed.

She knew she must look terrible even if Peter kept looking over and smiling gently at her. Somehow things had changed between them; especially over the last week...she had really come to care for him. At first she thought it was simply because he was helping keep Piotr away from her. But here they were, thousands of miles away, and she still felt it in the heart of her. What was happening? Was she actually falling for Peter Wisdom, assassin extraordinaire? Ha, that was a laugh...and yet, her body wasn't laughing. It cried for him, it ached for him...it was horribly embarrassing, especially when he obviously felt nothing for her. It was all an act, it had to be. There was no way a class act like Peter would ever be interested in a 'bubbly, overbearing, annoying' girl like her...and those were _his_ words.

Peter looked over at Kitty and smiled. But something was different in her expression. She seemed perplexed...confused a little. Had the kiss left her confused? He hoped not. Maybe she didn't really feel the same way about him as he felt about her. He pulled the car into the parking lot of the Derbyshire branch of the Bank of England and turned off the car before getting out. Peter reached over for her hand. He gave her hand a small squeeze and smiled, "Hey, you alright?" He was concerned about her. She was really quiet all of a sudden. "If that kiss back there was out of line...I'm sorry. But, well, you were just standing there looking kissable and I couldn't resist!" He grinned at her and leaned over to give her a small kiss on the lips and then waited for any response before getting out of the car.

Running her fingers through her hair she tried to fix the mess but to no avail, it was wet and a little muggy. Her hair was slightly frizzy and she was sure not all that attractive. She expected, when he grasped her hand and leaned over, that he was going to tell her it was a mistake or that she shouldn't get caught up in their acting. Instead his words made her stomach flip over, "You weren't out of line." She said softly, blushing lightly, "I liked it..." _God_, Kitty, she thought to herself, _could you be any lamer_? Brushing her lips against his again, she followed him into the bank. But before they went in, she tugged on his arm and pulled him back around to kiss her deeper, harder than before. "For luck," She whispered and opened the door to the bank.

Peter grinned like a foolish school boy and followed her into the bank, "For luck!" He repeated. Once inside Peter stepped into the cue to wait for his turn. He could go right up to the preferred customers counter, but that would draw attention him and blow his cover. He could just as easily access the account from a normal teller and they'd be none the wiser. Once his turn came up, Peter stepped forward and smiled a winning smile at the elderly lady behind the counter. "'Ello! I need to check on me account." He pulled out a piece of paper with his number on it and the access code.

The woman nodded and accepted the piece of paper, taking her time punching in the numbers carefully. She screwed up her face and continued punching in numbers until finally she looked up at him. "I'm sorry, there's nothing left in this account, sir. It looks like it was cleared in several large sweeps, the majority of it two weeks ago and the rest of it in the last week." She frowned at the expression on his face.

Kitty pulled Peter away slowly, "Thank you." The look on his face, how his body was tensed…he was going to blow. She knew that he was upset...very, very upset. "Let's just get to the car, Peter...then you can let it out." She whispered, holding onto him tightly as they made their way out into the parking lot and back to the. For a moment she was silent before she leaned over, gathering him into her arms and holding him as tightly as she dared.

Peter couldn't say anything; his body had decided to go into a state of shock. His money...all of his money was gone. He had not a penny to his name, not one quid. All that work for nothing. He was good at what he did, but that didn't mean he liked it, and now the whole reason for doing it was wasted. He was already calculating how much money had been in there before, and how many jobs he'd need to do before he could break even. After that he'd need to start building up more so he could retire. He'd have another ten years, easily, before he could finally retire and free Romany. The shock and anger gave way to depression as Kitty led him outside and held onto him. "I had an easy forty million pounds in there, almost fifty. And now it's gone, I'll have to start from scratch. I'll be almost fifty meself by the time I have enough to free Romany and retire." He felt his body slump a little as the weight of it all washed over him.

Rocking him ever so gently as if he were a small child, she ran her fingers through his hair and down his back. "Was any of it insured, Peter?" She asked quietly, "Surely some of it was, at least by the bank...once you're free and clear, we can catch this guy and I promise, I will help you squeeze every cent out of him that he used." Gently, she kissed his cheek, "We'll get your money back, Peter, and you will be able to retire and get Romany out of that institution. Everything will go according to plan, I promise..." And she'd do everything in her power to keep this one.

Peter nodded his head. Of course some of the money was insured, he'd be a daft fool to not get extra insured. "The bank insures a bit yeah, but I paid extra to have an additional two million insured. I figured, if anyone was going to rob from the bank, that's the most they could get. I never figured something like this would happen." And then more anger set in as he realized something. "It had to be an inside job or the guy had connections. My account was double protected and the access code encrypted. They do that for all their top of the line accounts. In order to get out large sums of money like this guy did, he'd need those codes, and myself and the bank managers have access to them." The codes were handwritten on paper kept in a vault and on the account owner's person. The computers only stored the encrypted version. That meant someone gave this guy the code or he was damned good and figured out the encryption algorithm. Peter was better on the former, most likely a greedy bank manager not pleased with his pay and benefits. After all, he was a wanted man in most countries, when would they expect him to come back and show his face?

"Well that's a start then, you've still got something to go on. This isn't hopeless..." She pulled back every so slightly, to rub her thumb over his cheek soothingly. "And if it'll make you happy I'll give you all of the nine hundred dollars in my bank account and dip into the rainy day fund jar in my underwear drawer." Kissing him softly on the lips, she smiled, "Let's go to the hotel and see if they'll let us check in early. I think a trip to visit your sister is just what you need to cheer you up."

Peter wouldn't take her money, that was hers not his. He'd take Xavier's money, the man had plenty and Peter would pay him back later on but never Kitty's. Getting into the car, Peter sped away toward the hotel. After a brief conversation with the man at the office counter, Peter finally convinced him to let them check in early, finding out the room was paid for in advance via Xavier's credit card. With keys in hand, Peter led Kitty to the room with their things and opened the door to find a room with a single queen sized bed. Chuckling, Peter put his things down. "That Xavier is up to no good!"

Kitty walked in, surveying the surroundings. Walking over to the bed she sighed and collapsed on it, "I guess I also shouldn't tell you that this is the honeymoon suite either." She'd seen a sign outside the door. Laughing, she sat up again, "It seems Mr. and Mrs. Willow are on their honeymoon." Her bag lay haphazardly on the carpet and she was tired...but she'd already been warned about jet lag. She'd just have to tough it out. "I think I'm going to take a shower," Striding over to the bathroom she found that in addition to a walk in shower there was a large Jacuzzi bathtub in the shape of a heart. Turning back, she shook her head, "You're right, he is up to no good."

Peter poked his head into the bathroom and whistled. "Yup, up to no good. We'll have to write him a nasty letter!' Looking her over for a second, then at the bed and the tub, Peter amended his statement, "Or a thank you note!" He rushed out of the room before she got any ideas to smack him for his cheeky comment and started to unpack his things. After a few minutes all his gear was unloaded and the computer was set up and ready to get to work after their visit to Romany.

Kitty was glad Peter bolted from the room; she blushed deeply at his comment. She knew he was attracted to her...he'd said she was pretty that first night in lockup. And she had been a mess from crying. Now, at least, her eyes were only slightly reddened from being tired and she didn't look so sickly. Grabbing a dress from her duffel, she hung it up on a clothes rack in the bathroom as she set about getting ready. The shower felt wonderful, washing away all the travel grime on her. By the time she got out she could hear Peter moving around outside the room. Smiling, she did her hair in a curly up-do and donned the rose colored dress she had picked out. It fell just below her knees, hugging her thin figure and showing off a fair bit of her chest. After dabbing on a little bit of pink lipstick she walked out to greet him, "Okay, I'm ready..."

Peter looked over at Kitty and nodded, turning back immediately to the computer before him. He stopped dead not a second later and slowly turned back to face her. His eyes traveled up and down her body, taking it all in. Damn she looked good, and she was fully clothed. He was hoping to get to see the whole package at some point, and this just made him want it more. "Blow me! You look seven shades of sexy!" His eyes fixed to hers, for fear of dropping only slightly lower. He pulled out a small bottle and tossed it to her. "Here...eye drops, gets rid of the red. If Romany sees red eyes she'll think of crying and that will only tumble downhill from there."

Kitty nearly stumbled as she heard his voice. Did he just ask her to...blow him? Turning, she stared at him open mouthed, "I-I..." She took another step back, holding onto the wall for support. "Peter I'm NOT going to blow you!" And then he threw eye drops at her. They bounced off her breast and fell to the floor. Turning to him, she let her mouth fall open, "You're worried about red eye? My entire face would be red! Peter...now is NOT the time." He wanted her to blow him _now_? "Peter...where is this coming from?"

Peter realized his folly then and couldn't help but laugh. He waved his hands to show he would explain and took a few calming breaths, "Oh, my bad. Blow me doesn't mean...well...what you think. It can if you used in the proper context...but not like that. If someone says it like I jus' did, it's a term of surprise. Its short for blow me down, as in I'm so shocked you could blow on me and I'd fall over." His cheeks were burning red from laughing and embarrassment. He couldn't believe he'd just slipped up like that with her.

Kitty let out a high, breathy laugh. "Oh...oh...got it," She was blushing to the roots of her hair, turning a very ugly shade of beet red. When she looked back at him she burst out laughing...it was that or cry to relieve the tension. "Peter, I'm sorry..." She stepped forward, falling down on the bed again. "I can't believe I thought you were..." She ran her fingers over her hair. "Okay, give me a second to compose myself and then we'll go."

Peter chuckled and stood up from the chair. He walked over to the bed where Kitty was laying down and smiled down at her. He felt the urge to make her squirm a little. Leaning down, he ran a hand up her side and kissed her collar bone. "Don't get me wrong...I'd love it if you did that," He whispered, "But, like you said...this isn't the time." Winking and wiggling his eyebrows, Peter kissed her full on the lips and then stood up and grabbed his coat, heading for the door. "Let's go…shake a leg."

Kitty really wanted to disappear into the cracks, of course he didn't literally want her to blow him! Sitting up, she rubbed her face slightly but it didn't help that he gave her that adorable smile while he said that blowing him was something he would like from her. Well he was a man; of course he would like it! Still, his kiss assuaged her somewhat. Leaning into the kiss, she smiled before slipping on a pair of sandals. "Okay, okay, I'm coming." Grabbing her purse and some of the money the Professor have given them she followed him out to the car. Before long they were in front of a massive stone building. It looked more like a castle than an institution but she could see by the white uniforms of nurses and people wandering out on the grounds that this was not a pleasant place. Gripping his arm tightly, she let him lead her to the front door. "Alright..." She said softly, holding tightly to him. "Let's do this."

Peter squeezed her hand and walked inside. This place was top of the line, and Romany had only gotten in because their father had told the government that they could take Peter, but they had to put Romany somewhere. He really didn't care where but they had put her up here. For that, Peter was grateful. Signing his name on the guest registry, Peter made his way to an elevator and pulled Kitty with him. "She's on the third floor. Hopefully she's calmed down, I don't like having to calm her down and she tends to get...violent."

Once on the third floor, Peter led Kitty down the hall to a room on the right side of the hall. The female orderly on duty smiled and opened the door for them. Inside the padded room Romany sat with her back to the door, her long dark hair hanging down to her mid back. Peter smiled at her, freed his hand from Kitty and cleared his throat. Romany turned around to see who was there, and her face remained skeptical, the beginnings of a scream forming until Peter spoke. "It's okay Romany. It's really me this time..."

Stomach tightening painfully, Kitty only nodded when he spoke. How terrible to have to deal with that...not for him, for Romany! How did she deal with this day in and day out, the ghostly pale walls, the fake smiles? It made Kitty half-crazy and she had only just walked in. If this was top of the line...she didn't want to know what the dumps looked like. Gripping his hand, she watched as he pushed into a room to greet a girl who was so unkempt and so frightened looking that Kitty nearly wept at the sight of her. But as soon as Peter made his presence known the girl's eyes seemed to light up, her entire demeanor changed. Clearing her throat, she stayed back behind him a bit but finally as the girl looked over her way, she smiled softly, "And I'm Kitty, Peter's friend."

Romany only gave Kitty a cursory glance to introduce herself. She was a girl and therefore not a threat. She turned back to Peter and jumped to her feet. In a matter of seconds she'd crossed the room and lunged at him, burying her face in his chest and crying. The whole time she was ranting on and on, but the words were so muffled by Peter's chest that none of it was intelligible. Peter dropped to his knees taking her to the floor with him, and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and made shushing noises. "It's okay Romany. I'm here now, and no one's gonna hurt you, yeah?"

Tears dripped down Kitty's cheeks before she could stop them. The girl, no...woman, was so desolate. She needed to be held and Kitty knew, deep in her soul, that the poor child didn't get that often enough. Romany was older than Peter, he told her that...but she was so innocent, so childlike she could barely believe the woman was a day over twenty. Moving towards the door, she felt as if she was intruding on this personal family moment...they needed time; certainly she'd just be in the way.

Romany stifled her sobs for a moment and looked over at Kitty. She caught a glint on the girl's hand and then grabbed Peter's. After confirming a ring was there too she fixed him with an accusing glare. She pulled away and slapped his shoulder. "Peter Winston Wisdom," She hissed, "How dare you go out and get married and not even invite me!" She threw her hands up in exasperation, "Let alone even let me meet the lucky lady before you tie the knot!" Peter opened his mouth to reply, holding his hands up to appease her anger, but she glared at him harder and he shut his mouth. "I don't want to hear your excuses."

Suddenly the little girl ebbed away leaving a woman in its wake. Kitty whirled around, "Oh Romany, no...It's not like that." She stepped forward, looking to Peter. "We're here investigating someone who is pretending to be your brother...this," She motioned to the gold ring, "Is just for cover. We're not really married...and if we were getting married, you could believe that I wouldn't let it go on without you." She smiled softly, still standing a few feet away from the girl. "Peter talks about you all the time."

Romany shot Kitty a hard glare when she interrupted. It was quickly lost, however, when Kitty explained everything. The mention of the guy pretending to be Peter brought back the memory of the visit and she shied back a little, the little girl returning once more. At Kitty's last words, Romany looked to Peter and leaned into his embrace, "Really?" Her voice was so soft and quiet that it was hard to believe it came from her.

Peter wrapped his arms around Romany when she started to recede again. Whoever it was that was impersonating him, He'd get them. He'd make them hurt for this, "O' course Romany. I'm hurt you'd think I would get married without having me own sister there to badger me the whole way to the aisle." He poked her in the stomach a few times, wiggling his finger to tickle her.

She giggled and smiled, before countering with a very childish, "I do not badger!"

Just as he said, as quickly as the woman came around, the little girl took her place. Smiling softly, Kitty felt a pang inside of her. The poor girl hadn't had a haircut in what looked like three years, everything was tangled and a mess. Swallowing hard, Kitty moved closer to the girl, "Romany would...would you like me to do your hair pretty like mine?" How could any human being let a person get in such a state? Sure, she understood that they were busy around here, it was a very large facility...and she looked relatively healthy despite being gaunt. Looking over at Peter, she looked for his permission as well, "Maybe we could paint your nails too. I have some pink polish in my purse." Maybe if the girl relaxed with her, let her be comfortable, it would easier when they asked her questions about the faux Peter. And the girl did desperately need it, "Well, what do you say?"

Peter gave a nod to Kitty to indicate it was ok with him. Truthfully, it was all up to Romany. She'd been dressed up the day...it happened, so he wasn't sure how she'd react to the idea. To his surprise, she almost lunged at Kitty. The girl grasped Kitty's hands and was almost jumping up and down, "Really? You'd do my hair and paint my nails? The other girls will be so jealous!" She immediately plopped down on the floor to await her royal treatment. Peter was left chuckling.

Laughing, Kitty nodded, "Of course I will! Let me go see if they have any scissors at the nurses' station..." She knew that no mental facility would ever let their patients have scissors. But after a lot of needling, she had her scissors and a trash bag. Kneeling beside Romany, she grabbed a brush and began to smooth out the knots. She knew it had to be at least a little painful, there were some big ones; patting the girl's back, Kitty sighed, "I'm sorry Romany, once I get these out it won't hurt anymore. You need to tell your nurse that she should brush your hair every day or you can do it if you want, I'll leave my brush here for you to use." Before long she had smoothed out Romany's dark mane; it was even longer than Kitty thought, it touched the ground as she sat there. Deciding that it would look really nice to the girl's shoulders, she began to cut as evenly as she possibly could, brushing as she went just like the hairdressers did. Wetting it down with a bit of water from her water bottle, she finally finished after another half an hour, "Wow, Romany," She said, leading the girl over to the two way mirror, "You look beautiful. After we paint your nails, the boys in this place won't know what to think of a pretty girl like you!"

Those were quite possibly the worst words to say to the poor girl. She immediately pulled back from Kitty, wide eyed, and shaking her head. Romany's eyes watered a little and she looked around frantically. As soon as her gaze settled on Peter she rushed over to him and latched on like he was a flotation ring and she was stranded in the ocean. "I don't want them to look at me..." She touched her hair, remembering that Kitty had said the boys would like it and shook her head. "I hate it!"

Peter rubbed Romany's back gently and gave Kitty a withering look. All the warnings he'd given her and she still slipped. Oh well, he supposed, she was new to dealing with Romany. It wasn't expected that she'd remember everything. Sighing, he sat down on the floor, pulling Romany into his lap, and rocking her back and forth slowly. "It's okay Romany. Kitty didn't mean it. She's just not used to be around you. Give her time, yeah?

How could she be that stupid!? Kitty got a look like a deer caught in headlights as Romany ran to her brother for support. Kitty wanted to badly to jam herself through with those scissors, to die right there. She deserved it... "I didn't mean it Romany. I just wanted to make you pretty for Peter...only for him." All of this was for him and she only ended up hurting him by being an insensitive bitch to his sister. Covering her mouth, she shook her head, "I'm so sorry...I-I'll just go."

Peter shook his head to Kitty for her to stop. "No, don't go. You just gave her a little fright, that's all. She'll be fine in a moment." Peter stroked Romany's hair some more and then pulled her face up to look at him. "I agree with Kitty though, you look right pretty. And to think...I'm special enough that you'd go and get all prettied up for little ol' me." Romany couldn't help but giggle at that and blush a little. She loved her brother so much. Peter grinned and kissed her on the nose. "That's my girl."

It still ached inside that she could ever possibly say something so stupid. Reaching into her purse she pulled out a bottle of bubblegum pink nail polish that Jubilee had given her for her birthday. She'd never worn the gaudy stuff; she merely put it in her purse like some high society women. Well it sure was coming in handy now, "If you don't want me to paint them, I understand Romany." But it seemed that being pretty for Peter outweighed her stupid comment. Sitting down on the floor, she took tender care to paint each nail. It wasn't exactly as easy as the pros made it seem, but in the end Romany did look like a woman, a very beautiful woman. Even if she sat behind girlish eyes and bad memories, she had something just for herself. "I think you were right, Rom," She giggled, "Those girls will be SO jealous of you."

Romany grinned and looked at her hands. Satisfied she looked down at her toes and wiggled them a bit. She giggled even more when Peter reached out to grab one and gave it a little shake. She reached over and swatted his hand away before turning to Kitty. She still wasn't pleased with the girl, but she had made her pretty for Peter. After a small glare she reached out and hugged her. "Thank you."

As the girl grabbed her, Kitty was stunned at first. She was sure that Romany would rather run her through that look at her...but here she was, hugging her. After a moment, she exhaled and wrapped her arms around the girl, "You're very welcome Romany." Pulling back, she smiled as she looked into the girl's eyes. "Someday when we take you away from this place, I'll get a real professional to do this for you. It'll be wonderful, Romany, I know it will." Wiping a tear from her eye she laughed as the girl wiggled her toes, "Do you want those done too? Make a matching pair?"

Romany nodded as she looked over at Peter. Get her out of here? Peter hadn't mentioned anything about that. Peter's look at Kitty said she wasn't supposed to have given that away yet. "You're gonna get me out of here? When? Can we go today? I can be ready in ten minutes!"

Peter sighed and ran a hand through Romany's hair. He should have told Kitty not to mention that. It was his own fault. "No, Romany, we can't go just yet. We hit a bit of a problem." He sighed again and slumped down; it hurt him to have to break his sister's heart now that she'd gotten her hopes up. "I was planning on getting you out of here within the year, hopefully. I had a lot of money saved up to buy us a house, and hire people to wait on us hand and foot. But…the guy pretending to be me got into my bank account. He took every penny I had." He saw Romany stiffen at the mention of the fake Peter. "That's why I came back to England. I wanted to see you, make sure you were okay, and then we're gonna find him. We're gonna get him, and every last penny he took from me so I can get you out of here soon."

Again, so stupid! The minute Romany even heard the words, she was ready to leave. It killed Kitty to see her like that and to have to watch Peter tell his sister that it wouldn't be today or tomorrow or maybe even this year. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she stopped painting the girl's toenails long enough to swat at them. "We'll find him and come back, I know it might not be this week or next or the week after but you can trust this, Romany. I've been here one hour..." She choked back more tears, "And I'm not going to let you stay here." Looking up at Peter, everything clicked into place. The barricade he erected around himself, the sly words, the arm's length he held everyone at and his trade...it really was all for her.

Peter ran a hand through Romany's hair as she looked dejectedly at the floor and nodded her head. He was proud of her for taking this so well, but he knew it was a huge letdown. She wanted nothing more than to be with her brother. He reached over his free hand and slowly grasped Kitty's, giving her a small squeeze to show that it was going to be alright. After a moment, Peter leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "We better get goin'. We'll be back to visit in a couple days, yeah?" Romany stood up right after Peter did and wrapped him in a tight hug. "You want me to tell the nurse to brush your hair every night so you can stay pretty for me?" When Romany nodded, Peter chuckled and kissed her cheeks. "Alright, love. Be good, yeah? See you in a couple days."

Kitty blew gently on her toes to make them dry faster. As soon as they seemed good enough, Peter was saying his goodbyes. Standing up, Peter grasped her arm and she leaned against him, tearing up again as he hugged Romany and kissed her cheeks. "Goodbye Romany," She smiled lightly, "I'll call you tomorrow." She noticed there was a phone at the girl's bedside; they obviously let them have some privileges. "And we can talk girl stuff. I have a dress that would look perfect on you." Actually, it was Jubilee's dress that she let Kitty borrow, but for the sake of making a girl feel beautiful and like a girl, it was more than worth taking the heat. "Bye," She said softly and moved toward the door.

Peter waved goodbye as they left the doorway. Romany waved a little sadly and then flopped down into the same position they'd found her in; the only difference being her prettied up appearance and the sound of her humming to herself. Peter led Kitty down to the elevator after giving the nurse his instructions for taking care of Romany's hair. Once out to the car, Peter sighed and leaned his head back. "Sorry, I should have told you not to mention getting her out just yet. I didn't want to get her hopes up. I just couldn't bear the site of her expecting release at anytime and not getting it for the next ten years."

As soon as the hospital's doors closed around them and they were in the car, Kitty buried her face in his chest; the tears she had been holding back came pouring out of her. "I-I'm so sorry." Sobbing into him, she shook under the weight of the sadness she felt. She had only ever once cried like this in front of him...it was when he hurt her. Well it hurt now a thousand times worse than this stupid little comment did. "How can you bear it, Peter? How can you stand seeing her like that?"

Peter ran a hand through her hair while the other stroked up her back. "I can't. That's why I have to get her out of there. She's too scared of men to go outdoors, so she's always cooped up in that room. You saw how pale she is." He shook his head slowly. "As selfish as it is, that's one of the reasons I don't visit everyday. Not just 'cause of me work...I can't stand to see her like that all the time. I know it'll be better when I can get her out, she'll be happy and able to be outdoors." He lifted Kitty's face to look at him. "Don't be sorry. It was just a slip, I shouldn't have expected you to be used to constantly watchin' your words around her like I do. It takes time getting used to doing." He gently kissed her lips to show he wasn't pissed, that it was all alright.

When he pressed his lips to hers, something deep inside Kitty snapped. She was highly emotional from their afternoon with Romany and she needed him more than she'd ever needed anything before in her entire life. Gripping his arms tightly, she looked into his eyes, "Peter...I need you." The hotel was five minutes away, she could wait for that long...but she needed to heal him and she needed him to heal her. Sitting back in her seat, she put on her seat belt as she cast a glance over him, tears still running down her cheeks. "Please, Peter just...don't deny me this."

Peter was shocked to say the least. Here was Kitty, who'd only gone so far as to kiss him...and she was asking for what he thought she was asking for? Was she ready for this? Were they ready for it? This was a big step for a couple that wasn't really a couple. This could move them to a whole new level...or break apart everything they'd built so far in this fragile relationship. It had all started so precariously and it could all come tumbling down. With a look at her to see that she was serious, Peter took a deep breath and then nodded, "Alright." It was all he could say as he pulled the car out of the lot and started back toward the hotel.

Grasping tightly to his hand, she smiled and played shy as they made their way up to their room. Once the door was opened though, all bets were off. Pulling the barrette out of her hair so if fell down her shoulders in cascading curls, she kicked her shoes off and set about pulling her dress off and throwing it in pile on the floor. Stepping forward, she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her lips to his. "I want you," She whispered, her reddened brown eyes meeting his. "Please," She whispered and kissed him hard again.

Peter went with the flow of things. That's what all his years of training and being the world's top spy/assassin had taught him. When things take a different path that you had anticipated, go with the flow. This was an easy flow to follow. He was quickly kissing Kitty in return while fiddling with his tie and shirt buttons. As soon as that was off he reached down to grab the hem of his shirt, breaking their kiss long enough to get it out of the way, and then latching onto her again. His hands moved their way up her sides and over the material of her bra, feeling the flesh beneath and finding that he liked it all much better without this thing in the way like they'd been the day Piotr walked in on them. One hand went to her back and found the clasps to be too difficult to mess with, "Bloody hell!" With a Snap-Hiss a hot knife was created and used to quickly cut away the back of her bra without hurting her. A soon as the material loosened, Peter let the knife go and looked down smiling at the site before him. "Blimey! Those are nice."

Tearing at his shirt and then down to his belt buckle, she breathed heavily as she kissed him. He was delicious, tasting of mint and coffee. The feeling of his hands down her body ignited the fire inside of her again and she was primed and ready to take him inside her. "God," She whispered throatily as he fumbled with her bra, finally using his powers to tear it off her, "It clasps in the front, Peter...in the front." But she didn't care; she would never wear a bra again if he touched her like this all the time. She nearly laughed as he stared at her breasts with hunger in his eyes. Sliding her hands up to entangle with his hair, she moved back slowly until finally she fell back on the bed, pulling him on top of her. She needed him more than she needed anything before in her life. "Please Peter, _please_..."

Peter grinned and ran his hands over her legs. He loved the feel of the soft skin under his hands. He loved that she molded to him so perfectly. Reaching to her hips, Peter grabbed the top of her knickers and slowly pulled them down to reveal the one part of her he'd never seen before. He found it to be like the rest of her, very much to his liking. He crawled back up her body and kissed her once more, his left hand running a couple fingers over her velvety folds. A few moments of touching her gently and he removed his boxers. Taking a moment to look her into her eyes, Peter aligned himself with her. He had to be sure before going past the point of no return, even though he felt they'd already crossed it. "Are you sure? It's not too late to change your mind if you aren't sure about this."

"I'm not going to change my mind," Kitty felt like her entire body was on fire. Cheeks flaming and her internal organs melting away to liquid, she grasped onto his back as she kissed him with everything she had in her body. Rolling her hips upward, she felt like she would die when his fingers brushed over the most sensitive part of her. He made her feel so utterly beautiful, so whole. "Now," She demanded and raised her hips again. It was time to put all the boundaries between them aside.

At the same time her hips came up, Peter followed her command and pushed his own down into her. The feeling of sliding inside of Kitty felt like coming home. It was completion, like a part of him that had always been just out of sight was finally within reach. Peter brought his lips to hers once more, engaging her tongue in a small battle for control while their hips rocked together. The feel of her around him, the velvety heat, it was heaven. If Peter could stay like this forever, he'd only stop long enough to get Romany free. Nothing else was worth stopping for.

Kitty's body arched as he entered her, filling the void inside of her. For a moment she closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of him resting in her; but then he began to move. Gripping him tightly, she kissed him with all the strength in her body. Slowly but surely he began to move inside of her; she matched his every motion with passion. Moaning, she felt in that one second like all of her dreams had come true, suddenly the things that were always two steps ahead of her and fallen into place. He completed her somehow, he made her whole.

Peter continued his steady pace while kissing a trail down Kitty's neck. He nipped lightly at her collar bone before moving his mouth farther down. His tongue traced the outline of one of her breasts before he took the nipple into his mouth and teased it with his tongue. After a few minutes he switched so as not to make the other feel left out. He wanted to make her moan out his name, to hear the sound of it on her lips, laced with passion. He wanted to posses her completely, and be possessed by her in turn.

Quickly her passion was escalating into ecstasy. She panted as he pumped into her harder, his mouth leaving hers to trail hot kisses down her smooth skin. Feelings exploded within her as his mouth latched onto her breast. Opening her body more to him as she arched back again, she felt the familiar tug of orgasm begin to spread through her. Crying his name, she held onto him for dear life as she broke apart beneath him. Tightening with abandon, she dragged his mouth from her breast back to her lips again, "Please, Peter," She begged, "Finish me."

Peter was so close to the edge already that he followed soon after she did. It began with a tightening sensation around his groin. At the feel of her orgasm and her pleas to be finished off, Peter was done. His body tumbled over the edge of oblivion and he thrust deep into her once more. With a moan he spilled everything that was him inside of her. They stayed that way for a long while before he felt his arm muscles give way, and he was forced to pull out of her and collapse to the side. His breathing came in ragged gasps as he looked over at Kitty and smiled. "Cor, you're a minx! Anyone ever tol' you that?"

Kissing him tenderly again, she breathed deeply. He had given her quite a workout, her breath was coming in ragged little spurts and a pleasant fullness came over her. Wrapping her arms around him, she smiled softly, "No one has put it quite like that, love." Peter rolled off of her, but she was still firmly planted in his arms. Resting against the pillow and halfway on his shoulder, she smiled over at him. "I think I need to succumb to the jet lag now," A yawn overtook her, proving her point. "That was great, Peter...thank you." Giving him one last tender kiss, she snuggled up against his chest and closed her eyes.

Kitty was long asleep when he pressed a kiss to her hair and closed his eyes as well. Languidly he drifted off into the realms of dreamland where all three of them, Kitty, Peter, and Romany, lived happily ever after.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope everyone is having a wonderful weekend!! Here's the latest installment of Friendly Fire...and we're just heating up! Much drama ahead...but for now, here is some shameless fluff to tide you over!**

**Read and review!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

As Kitty stepped out of the shower she found that, once again, Peter was typing away at his little computer. Even as much as he claimed to trust her, when he was playing on that thing, she was a second class citizen. And so Kitty had taken to watching British soap operas, giving input when needed, being his personal object of lust, and, best of all, she spoke to Romany on the phone every day without fail. This morning was no different and Kitty smiled as nurse at the front desk picked up, "Romany Wisdom's room, please, if she's awake."

Romany had been rocking back and forth on the floor humming the same song she always hummed. It was about the time that Kitty would call every day, unless they came to visit, and she was anxious. After that first day of slip ups the two had become fast friends, thanks to urging of Peter. He realized that she needed some other form of contact with the outside world, not just himself. It was only because Peter asked Romany to talk to Kitty...well that's how it had started. After the first week of calls, Romany found herself actually looking forward to their talks. She would constantly be waiting for one and her day wasn't complete without it, unless of course they visited, that was the only thing better. As soon as the phone rang, Romany grabbed it up and spoke into it, "Kitty?"

Kitty smiled as she lay down on the bed, "Hey Rom! How is my favorite girl today?" Rolling onto her belly, she looked out the window to see that it was raining to beat the band outside. It was dark and depressing...and she knew Romany felt that ten times more acutely than she did. The poor girl was holed up in that room, she never got out because of her fear. But there were things she liked to do, Kitty just needed to find them out. "Did the nurse brush your hair this morning?" She asked softly, ever worried that if Kitty didn't make sure of it, Romany would be neglected again.

Romany nodded, only to remember that they were on a telephone and Kitty couldn't see that. "I'm good Kitty!" She listened in silence for a moment, then grabbed her hair with her free hand and looked at it. She rolled on her stomach and sighed. "Yes, Nurse Terry brushed it for me this morning after I took a shower. She said she wanted to know the name of my hair stylist so she could get hers done like this too." She giggled at the thought of the fifty-something plump nurse getting her hair done up like this. It would probably be for a husband. "How are you doing? And Peter… is he okay? He hasn't gotten himself into trouble again, has he? Sometimes I worry that if he isn't watched all the time he'll do something even stupider than normal and never be able to see me again." The fear of that was evident in her voice. Not seeing her brother was something she couldn't live through.

Smiling, she was glad to hear that someone was being nice to Romany at the facility. Maybe they had gotten a new nurse...or perhaps the knowledge that Romany had family around that wasn't going to put up with neglect had done the trick. Laughing quietly, Kitty smiled, "Well if Nurse Terry needs a haircut, tell her to make an appointment with my assistant," She teased. Romany was getting a lot better at talking on the phone; the first few times she called, the girl was silent when Kitty wasn't talking. Now, she seemed to be excited and chatted up a storm. "Oh I'm doing really well today and Peter…" She snuck a glance over at him, "He's typing away at his little computer. He says he's doing work," She joked, "But I bet he's playing card games or something silly!" Winking over at him, she smiled again. "I'm watching him very carefully, Romany, I promise. He's never out of my sight for long." And since they'd started showering together, there was even less time she didn't see him...but she wasn't going to tell Romany that. "Are you going to play checkers with the girls today? When we were there last week they told me you played checkers with Mindy and Sara on Thursdays. Or are you doing something else fun?"

Romany smiled. It pleased her to know that Peter was doing well, even if he was spending all his time on that computer of his. She'd only seen it once when'd he'd had it with him for a visit while he was in the middle of a 'job', and didn't know what he used it for. Hell...she didn't even really know what his job was. He'd said something before along the lines of acquisitions and terminations… whatever that meant! "Yeah, today is checkers day. Sara wants us to try chess but Mindy keeps thinking the bishop is out to get her." Mindy had been a similar case to Romany, the difference being that her attacker was a Bishop, not some punks on the street. Deciding to change the subject before she slipped back into little girl mode, Romany continued on. "I was thinking...maybe tomorrow... you and Peter could visit? Nurse Terry said she wanted to wait until all the others were in for lunch and no one was outside. Then she wants me to go out and get some fresh air." Her finger twined around the phone cord nervously. "I want to go…sort of, but I don't want to be alone. I want Peter there..." In almost a whisper she added, "And you too."

Romany wanted to go outside? It was almost like all of their dreams had come true...the girl, for the first time since she was committed, actually wanted to go out for air. Looking over at Peter again, Kitty sat up, "Well if you don't want to play chess, that's fine. I think chess is boring!" Kitty tucked her legs beneath her, letting her hand come to rest in her lap, "Tomorrow is it, Romany. Wild horses couldn't keep me away...and I'll drag Peter away from his little computer screen. How about I bring that dress I told you about? We can get all prettied up and take one of the private trails down to the lake." Maybe Kitty was getting too excited over this...but she didn't know how else to feel. This was fantastic news, "I can bring a picnic and we'll feed the duckies too."

Romany barked out a laugh at that. "Feed the duckies?! And they said _I_ have age regression issues!" She was laughing it up for the moment and shook her head in amazement at he girl on the other end of the line. "You know…since it'll only be us and Peter...I guess the dress would be fine." She was getting a little panicky at the moment, and it was evident in her voice which was starting to rise in pitch and take on a younger sound. The last time she'd worn a dress was the day her life had changed for the worse. Other than that, it was hospital gowns for her.

Kitty scoffed and then burst into a fit of giggles, "I happen to like duckies, miss! You can't tell me there's anything cuter than baby ducklings swimming around after their mommy!" Smiling, she leaned back against the pillows. "And Rom, it won't hurt my feelings if you don't want me to bring the dress. I have some pretty pants you could borrow and a big fluffy sweater if you would rather I bring that...I just don't want you to have to go outside in that drab white hospital gown!"

Romany looked down at her gown and pulled at the hem of it in frustration. It was boring to wear the same thing all the time. Maybe it wouldn't hurt. "You can bring whatever you want as long as I don't have to wear shoes. I-it's been so long...I want to feel the grass between my toes." She'd probably have to ask Peter to borrow his sunglasses that he never seemed to be without. After being in doors for so long with only artificial light to show the way, the real thing would probably be too much for her. Changing the subject again Romany decided on a more serious matter. One that hurt her to ask about, but she wanted to know the progress. "How's the search going? Peter any closer to finding the…fake?"

"Okay, no shoes it is," Kitty said with a smile, "I like feeling the grass between my toes too." It had been many years since Kitty had let go and just run through the grass barefoot. Why, she must've been ten or eleven when last she did...once she came to Xavier's she had been held to a higher standard. She found that she was really looking forward to tomorrow. For a moment it was quiet but Kitty could hear Romany's breathing...she was thinking about something important, she always got breathless when she did. Before long it came out, Romany was wondering about the man impersonating Peter. "We're doing the best we can, so far we have some facts compiled and I'm pretty sure Peter has a list of suspects. We're a lot closer to finding him than we were last week...it won't be long now, I can just feel it."

A knock on the door signaled to Romany that it was the nurse to take her to play checkers with Sara and Mindy. "That's good to hear at least. Nurse Terry is here to take me to my checkers game, so I better go. Tell Peter I love him and give him a big sloppy kiss for me, promise?" She knew Peter hated sloppy kisses; they always made him feel like a little boy being harassed by their aunts. That was why Romany did it, because it was a great way to tease the poor guy. "I'll see you both tomorrow, yeah? Love you Kitty. Bye!"

Kitty smiled; good, Romany had something to look forward to. "Oh I'll give him lots of sloppy kisses, I promise." She laughed and moved toward the edge of the bed when she heard Romany say that she loved her. She nearly toppled right over..."I...I love you too Romany, see you then." She heard a click on the other line and she knew Romany was off having a good time. Sitting there for a moment, she looked over at Peter, "I have good news."

Peter had been doing what he did best while working on the computer, his spy stuff. Namely listening with half an ear to what was being said by Kitty, but only processing the important bits. When he'd heard the last bit about love, his ears practically twitched. He looked over at Kitty and quirked an eyebrow, "Besides the apparent fact that you're leaving me for my sister? If it's to be good news after that, then my imposter must have been shot and killed with my money returned, and I was just named the King of Great Britain!" His face was serious, but his eyes danced with humor. He was good at faking it, except in the eyes. They gave him away all the time.

Wrapping her arms around him, she laughed and gave him several long kisses and then two very sloppy ones on each cheek, "What can I say? Romany is just better looking than you..." Chuckling, she moved to sit in his lap. "And it's even better than all that. Romany told me that Nurse Terry suggested that she go outside tomorrow and she asked if we would accompany her. I told her that we'd get all dressed up and go down by the lake for a picnic." Tears sparkled in her eyes as she held him tightly, "Isn't that wonderful? For the first time she's...she's ready to go outside."

Peter had a gob smacked look on his face. Thirteen years. That's how long it had been since she had last been outside. And that last time had only been long enough to get her from the house to the transport van and from the van to the facility. Peter had been told of that day, as he had been away for his initial training stages, they had used male orderlies to get Romany and she'd been hysterical until almost four months later when he could finally get a break to go see her for the first time. And now...now she was going to go outside for the first time? Peter could get a call right now from the fake telling him to meet him tomorrow at the same time and he'd hand himself in, and Peter would turn him down. In the end it all came down to Romany and what was best for her. Jumping up Peter picked up Kitty and swung her around in circles. He kissed her numerous times on the cheeks and lips before slowing and setting her on her feet again. "She really said that? She's going outside tomorrow? Thank you Kitty!"

Laughing and kissing his cheeks as he spun her around. Grasping him around his neck, she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Yeah, she did! I couldn't believe it Peter. And she wants me to bring that dress I told her about, she says she wants to be pretty for you." Wiping the tears of joy from her cheeks, she looked into his eyes, "I promised her we'd take one of the private paths down to the lake. She sounded so excited, Peter...a little hesitant but most definitely excited." Looking down again, she shook her head, "Don't thank me, Peter. I didn't do anything."

Peter shook his head and stated firmly, "You did _everything_. I've been trying for years to get her to go outside. And to think! All I ever needed to do was find Kitty Pryde and get her to make phone calls to my sister. I could have saved meself a fortune." His smile was brighter than it had been since he'd known Kitty. This was a very happy day. They would have to go out and celebrate. "I have no doubt in my mind that you starting these phone calls are what got her to open up. Have you noticed she's had longer periods of lucidity since she met you? It's like you're the cure!"

"Oh Peter, please don't..." Kitty said softly, "I like Romany so much. Yes, I love her like a sister. But you can't say that I'm the reason for this." Running her fingers through his hair she sighed, "I bet it's you, she's just happy that you're around. The only reason she even talks to me or likes me is because I'm with you." Kitty cared a lot for Peter, more than she'd cared for a man in her entire life...yes, even more than Piotr. And she felt the same for Romany...but being the cure for a sickness that might not ever be truly cured, well that was pressure she didn't know she could handle. "I just want to help her get better...maybe when we take her out of there she could start seeing a female therapist. I have every faith that she can get better...she just needs more help than we can give alone."

Peter nodded. She didn't want to argue about the finer points then he wouldn't debate them with her. But it was plain as day to him. Romany had improved since the calls started, and that was because Kitty made them all the time, without fail. Even if it was because he was around a lot more now… well, that was also because of Kitty. The girl was so obsessed over helping Romany, and the two girls got on so well, that Peter couldn't stand to leave just yet and break up the happiness. He knew eventually something would pan out, and then he'd have to pack up and start working again. "Maybe, sometime after this is all done, we can get the professor over here. He's an older man, and a very grandfatherly figure. Maybe she'll associate him with our grandfather and be alright." Xavier tended to have a likable quality about him. "And then he's a telepath...he could help her better than any psychiatrist could if she can stand to be around him without reverting."

Kitty smiled, "I think that's a wonderful idea. Maybe the Professor can help her heal her mind as well as her body. She may not ever want to get married or have children but at least she could start living a more normal life. I want that so much for her...I want her to be able to go into a bookshop without fearing for her life or wear nice clothes without being afraid she'll attract the wrong kind of attention." Sighing softly, she smiled over at him. In that moment it became abundantly clear...she loved Peter and there was nothing fraternal about what she felt. The way he looked at her, the way he let her be with his sister, the way he shared things with her. But, god, it was too soon, right? They'd known each other all of a few months, how could she be in love with him? It took her nearly two years to tell Piotr she loved him...but this, she felt in her soul. Clearing her throat, her eyes darted toward the door. "We...we better get back to work."

Peter noticed the change in Kitty immediately. Had he said something wrong? Maybe he'd done something? Or could it be that she had actually regretted sleeping with him, and had only been doing it since then because she felt he expected it? That was a bit of a stretch for him to be making, but seeing looks like that on the face of the woman he loved could do that to him...woman he loved? Where had that come from? It was way to soon to be talking…even _thinking_ about love. They'd barely known each other for a few months, and had been dating/sleeping together for a few weeks, that was it. It was just too soon...but then why did it feel so right? Pushing that away Peter nodded his head. "Yeah, work. I better finish what I was doing." With that he sat back down at the computer and began typing away again.

Sitting back down on the bed she grabbed the notebook that she had been doodling...umm...writing notes in the past week. "So far we've narrowed it down to two possible categories. Either this man looks enough like you to pass for you, so he'd be in his early thirties, unshaven, dark eyes and hair. Or it's a mutant with either shape shifting or some kind of mind-manipulating powers." Looking up at him, she found that the expression on his face did something to her. He looked...saddened, for some reason. "Peter," She asked softly, "Is everything alright?"

Peter looked at Kitty and smiled. "Of course it's all alright. Just...thinking about Romany and this fake," He'd never lied to her before. It felt utterly wrong to be doing it now but he couldn't let his insecurities out. After all, he was Peter Bloody Wisdom. He did not have insecurities. "He could also have undergone plastic surgery to look like me, or is a master of disguise. That could be just about anyone in the spy world, and that's way too many to name." What they needed was to try and find motives for it. If they could find motives, they could cross reference that list the ever increasing list of suspects and see if they came up with anything.

Thinking about it for a moment, she sighed, "Peter, do a lot of people know about Romany? I mean, in this spy network you were a part of and beyond, do they know you have a sister or is that information kept pretty quiet?" Sitting up slightly, she got excited as a thought popped into her head, "If this person knew about Romany and she's not well known, well then it had to be someone you know and who would be out to get revenge against you." Faltering slightly, she sat back down on the bed, "However, if Romany's condition is common knowledge then we're back to square one."

Peter got a thoughtful look and turned back his computer muttering something about "Might just be..." After a second he stopped and focused entirely on the screen. His eyebrows knit together as he read before turning back to face Kitty. "It's not common knowledge. The only people who knew of her before my recruiting, the big wigs that called the shots and other members of Black Aire who had direct access to personnel files. They kept it quiet because they didn't want someone getting a grudge against them or and using Romany to get back at me. So either it's someone that knows me from my days with Black Aire or it's someone that is very good at hacking and just happened across a bit of information they chose to act upon." He scratched the stubble on his chin and then nodded to himself. "I'm betting on the first option. Not many hobby hackers have the balls, or the skill needed to pull of a full impersonation of me only to be found out by me sister."

Nodding, she walked over to him. Maybe he would keep him away from her computer like before but she was determined today. "If this was a random hacker, why would they go visit her though? If they just wanted your money, they wouldn't have bothered her. No, this has to be someone you know." Pacing the length of the floor, she bit her lip, "Think, Peter...who would hate you enough to toy with Romany, steal all your money and impersonate your killing style? And I have no doubt that it's one person...we just had to figure out who."

Peter chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, "Too many to name. It could be anyone that I beat out of the top agent position or rival agencies that lost their contracts because I gave Black Aire an edge over them or families of former jobs that want revenge." Well...there was the one that had tried before...but that was impossible. "There was this bloke back in the day. I mean...waaaay back in the day. He was top dog at Black Aire for a long time. Went by codename Morph, he was a shape shifter that was so remarkable he could give that Mystique bird a run for her money. He got a bit uppity when I became the new top agent and he was busted down to second slot. Tried to ruin me career but I caught him in the act and he got sacked." Peter shook his head though; no way was it him, he'd have heard if he got out. "Trouble is…he's being detained at Her Majesty's leisure. Means there's no release date. He was a top agent, privy to all kinds of info. His trying to set up a fellow agent proved he'd gone a nut over the tree. They couldn't risk him in normal jail only to release him later and have him spill state secrets in a fit of rage." He sighed and went back to typing. "According to the database, he's still being detained. Besides, if he was out, my contacts would have alerted me to be on the watch. He was right dangerous when he needed to be, and they wouldn't let me get taken by surprise like that. It'd be bad for their reputation if he got me."

"Peter are you a good assassin or not?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. "First of all, if being an X-woman has taught me anything, it's never con yourself into believing that anything is absolute." Moving over to him, she folded her arms. "Just because you think he's never getting out doesn't mean he hasn't escaped or been released. Check to make sure before you rule him out...if this guy was top agent at Black Aire, he isn't stupid." Dragging a chair from the kitchen table over to the desk where he was working she sat on it backwards, her hands resting on top. "Then if he's still in prison, we have one less suspect on our list." Running her fingers through her hair, she sighed, "We'll find whoever is doing this, don't worry."

Peter shook his head. It just wasn't possible. "You don't understand Kitty. I've been to this jail before...its special built just for people like us. All the guards are top agents from different agencies. They all take turns guarding it. Even I've had to take a turn or three. As soon as they take a round to check on the prisoners, they send in an electronic report. Even if he got out of his cell and faked the report himself before leaving, the next report would show him missing as it would be different guards. And this has been going on for months, he'd have been at least found out by now." There odds were just too stacked against Morph. No way was he that good, Peter couldn't even think of how it could have been pulled off. "Even if he shifted to a guard and impersonated him, the guard wouldn't look like Morph, and they'd be able to tell it wasn't him. So unless he had someone disguised to look like him placed in the prison in his stead...there's just too many variables against him."

Looking into his eyes, she just sighed. "Then do it to make me happy. Do a search of all the newspapers; it probably wouldn't be first page news." Resting her head on the top of the chair, she just shook her head, "Would anyone in Black Aire be able to help you? I mean, surely they could make some inquiries as to who would be doing this. Or maybe the Professor has some contacts he could tap..." Licking her lips, she tried not to think what could happen if this went on for much longer. "The sooner we get this figured out, the sooner we can get Romany out, and everything will be fine again. I want that so much...for your sake."

Peter was touched by her reply. She really did care about him and Romany. No one had ever cared before about either of them. It was always just the two of them when they could be together. But now the duo was a trio. Nodding his head, Peter did a search of the newspapers, though he knew there wouldn't be anything. It was never even reported that the facility existed unless you were a guest or a guard, "Nothing in the papers. When I was a guard there I inserted a backdoor worm into the system so I could hack in anytime, I checked before...but there was no report." As soon as Peter said it, a new report file showed up. He was about to start scanning it when the file entered an editing status. "Odd...a file's editing itself." He spent the next few moments typing furiously before smiling in victory. "I got it..." His face fell as he read the report being edited. "He set his own backdoor worm when he used to guard...that's why the reports never report him as missing. The guards file them...and then he intercepts them and changes the report to keep himself safe." Looking up at Kitty, Peter's eyes set with determination and anger. "It's Morph…I'm gonna kill that bastard!"

Kitty hated being right...well, actually, that was a lie. But this she didn't like being right about it. "Well that takes a lot of the guesswork out of this." She said, looking over at him. She could see the look on his face, she knew he was upset over this...rubbing his back gently, she smiled. "Chin up, mate," She said, using some of the words he'd been teaching her, "Tomorrow after we take Rom on the picnic we can get started on blowing his arse out off the water." Standing up, she wrapped her arms around him again, "It's going to be fine. I can feel it..."

* * *

Peter grumbled and kicked the base panel on the wall leading into the institution. He couldn't believe he'd been kicked out! The minute they'd arrived Romany had greeted them hugs and sloppy kisses and then shooed him from the room so she could get dressed. Peter had objected that it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before. After the incident, Romany couldn't be left alone by herself for too long so Peter had been forced to help her with showers and the like until his father sold him off. But she apparently either gained her modesty back with her added lucidity or she wanted to do things proper with Kitty. That meant getting pretty for him and it also meant no Peter in the room. Once more he let out an exasperated breath and leaned against the wall. They better hurry up, he was getting impatient.

Romany giggled excitedly as she stared at herself in the two way mirror. Kitty had put up her hair in barrette, the style making her dark curls sweep down her cheeks and tickle her. The dress she gave her was pretty too, a midnight blue that brought out her eyes. After a little goading, Kitty even got Romany to agree to put on just a tiny bit of pink lipstick. "Peter will love it," She burst into hysterics again, grasping Kitty in a tight hug before grabbed her hand, "Hurry, hurry!"

Smiling at her work, Kitty stepped back to admire the girl, "Romany you look simply beautiful." She said softly, trying her damndest not to cry today. They were both very excited for this trip, especially Romany...but Kitty knew the girl was nervous too, she could see the fear in her eyes as she finished up the last touches on her own makeup. To help the girl feel better, Kitty brought her own dress along too and went through the motions of 'getting pretty for Peter' with her. It really seemed to help and Romany couldn't contain herself any longer. "Okay, let's go...do you want me to go first and introduce you?" The girl nodded excitedly and Kitty stepped out the door, smiling as Peter held their jackets, the blanket and the picnic basket like a nice subservient husband...oh, right, he wasn't really her husband. "May I formally present to you Miss Romany Wisdom."

Peter turned to look at Kitty and nearly dropped everything at the sight of her. Kitty was gorgeous...edible gorgeous. He wanted to peel off that dress and make her scream his name again and again. But she had other ideas as she introduced Romany. What Peter saw made his heart stop beating for a brief moment. He hadn't seen Romany in normal clothes since the incident...his eyes watered a little and he had to force the tears back. After all, he was Peter Wisdom, he couldn't cry before giving a snarky comment. "You sure this is her? This doesn't look like the Romany Wisdom I know!" He watched her get worried for a brief moment, and then set everything down and grabbed her up in a hug and twirled her around a bit. "No, this is the enchanting Romany Wisdom that I haven't seen in a very long time." His smile was ear to ear as he gave Romany a soft kiss to show he loved her outfit, and then set her down. He eyed Kitty up and down and then did the same to her. "I must be the luckiest guy in the world. Two gorgeous ladies all to meself today; I can die happy now."

Romany bounded out of the room, nearly squealing as Peter looked her over and decided she was pretty indeed. "Of course it's Romany!" She squealed, running over to hug him. Peals of laughter echoed down the hallway as he twirled her around, holding her tightly. "I'm Romany," She said smiling. But she sobered quickly when he spoke of death, "No dying, Peter. No dying."

The look he gave her when she walked out nearly melted Kitty right there. Dear sweet god, his gaze superheated her insides...she'd have to show him just how hot she could make him later. When Romany bounded out, Kitty couldn't contain her tears; even Peter seemed to get misty eyed at the sight of her, "See, Rom? I told you he would be very impressed..." Clearing her throat she walked over to Peter, "Nurse Terry said to take the back stairs out to the path. It's...quieter out that way, less people."

Peter grabbed the stuff for the picnic and then looked at the two girls. He had one free hand…and two girls...quite the conundrum. Lifting an arm top offer to Kitty, Peter took Romany's hand in his free one. There, matter settled. "Come now Romy, you know I was teasing. I can't very well go and die just yet. Why if I did...just think, who would you have left to impress with your beauty?" He noticed the brief blush on Romany's cheeks as he told her she was beautiful again. He never would get over seeing her like this. Now if only they heal her, she could be happy all the time. Peter led the way to the aforementioned stairs and led the girls down and out the back door to the path. He released Romany's hand then and motioned with his head. "Go for a brief run, yeah? Feel the grass under your toes again."

Romany followed just a step behind Peter as they made their way down a set of stairs she'd never seen before and outside into the fresh air. All at once it seemed the darkness seemed to fade away, it was gray and foggy but it was outdoors and it was beautiful. She was barely listening to Peter as she ran her feet through the dewy grass. "Okay," She said, still blushing from him telling her she was beautiful. Peter was so wonderful and Kitty so lovely. When he suggested she run, she bit her lip at first and then took off wildly through the brush, darting back and forth like a little girl at play. Her laughter rang high above the tree tops, exciting the birds and causing her smile to widen.

Threading her arm through his, Kitty looked over at Peter. "Thank you for letting me be a part of this," She smiled softly. Leaning against him gently, she sighed, "I've always wanted a family, not just a mother and a father but sisters and brothers and people who really loved me." Looking down again, she sighed, "I feel like I have that now."

Peter nodded his head. "We're glad to have you as part of it." He smiled at her and placed a finger under chin to lift her face to his. "Even if it is pretend..." He leaned in close, his lips a breath away from hers, "For now." His lips met hers and his free hand snaked around her back to her waist. He had to admit it, he was in love, and he liked the idea of being married to her. Maybe when this was all over, they could make that an official status. That is...if she felt the same way, and wanted to get married to him.

Kitty stumbled over a rock that leapt into her way and she went crashing into Peter. A few feet ahead, Romany pointed and laughed; Kitty blushed darkly, "I-I'm sorry..." Did he just imply that he wanted to make this little arrangement permanent? Staring into his eyes as he pulled her tightly to him, she gave in to an urge she'd have since she saw him standing out there and kissed him with everything she had in her.

From her position near the lake, Romany giggled...things were working out perfectly for Peter.

After breaking the kiss reluctantly, Peter smiled. "Let's get these things down to the lake there or Romany will suffocate from lack of air because she's laughing so hard." He took Kitty' hand in his and led the way tot he bank. After a few quick minutes to set up the blankets and everything that Kitty had packed, Peter flopped down and motioned for Romany to sit beside him. "So Romy, how're those checkers games going? Is Sara still whippin' you an' Mindy?"

Careful not to dirty her dress, Romany threaded her toes through the cold pond water. She felt herself coming back, the rush of lucidity coming over her when she saw Peter and Kitty kissing...they probably would like some privacy. When he addressed her again, she turned and smiled, "Sara is still the best but I've won a few games against her." Her voice was clearer now, calmer. She sat down on the blanket, grasping Peter's hands. "I-I would like to speak with you...alone for a minute."

Kitty looked up from where she was setting up the food and smiled, "Sure, Romany...I'm going to go find out where the duckies are hiding." Giving Peter a gentle brush on the back as she walked away, she made sure she was completely out of earshot. Romany needed privacy in these rare moments and Kitty was more than happy to give them to her.

Peter smiled at Kitty and ran a hand over her leg while she walked away. Once she was out of earshot Peter turned back to Romany. "So...you wanted to talk to me?" He was curious what this might be about. Had some dumb asshole in the orderlies done something to her? If that was the case, Peter would make sure the guy never saw the next hour...and he'd make it a painful trip to that point of existence.

Romany's eyes, crystal clear blue today, met his. "You love her," She started, not leaving any opening for him to disagree. "I see the way you look at her and kiss her. You love her," She repeated, a small smile spreading over her face. He probably wouldn't like it that his big sister was butting in but she knew he needed to hear this, "Kitty is a great girl, Peter. Keep her close to you, don't let her go." Leaning over, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I want her as my sister."

Peter choked on his own spit at her words and entered a coughing fit. When it finally subsided he looked at Romany wide-eyed. Had she just said what he thought she'd just said? The look in her eyes and the last sentence told him that she had. He knit his brows together as he watched Romany. "You've grown attached to her...I told her she was the reason you were doing so well all of a sudden." He grinned triumphantly. "So...guess that means I got your okay...now to figure out the hard part for all men: how to tell the girl."

Romany laughed and grabbed his hand, "Telling her is the easy part." She smiled, "I'll show you. Oh Kitty, I love you, I love you, I love you!" Dissolving into giggles again she lay down on the blanket, staring up at him, "Then you give her lots of sloppy kisses and she'll be all yours! And then she'll be my sister for real..." Turning over onto her belly, she looked up at him very seriously, "And when you have babies, don't name them stupid things like Romany."

Peter was glad he'd decided not to drink anything after her first comment. Surely if he had Romany would be soaked with whatever beverage he took a sip of when it came spewing out of his mouth in shock. He quickly recovered and retorted with a cheeky comment. "Oh, you don't want that. Well then, I was going to name our first daughter after you. Maybe I still will." He grinned mischievously and scratched his chin. "Then I can tell her how beautiful she is…how much more beautiful than her namesake." He grinned and poked Romany's belly immediately dissolving into an all out tickle session.

"Why you—" She was cut off by his fingers attacking her. Giggling madly she tried to roll away from him and his tickling her. She only succeeded in scrunching up the blanket. "S-stop, _stop_," She nearly screamed with laughter. Before long she managed to get the upper hand and she sighed contentedly as she rested her head on his chest, "Love you, Pete."

"Love you too, Romany." He kissed the top of her head and grinned. He loved moments like this, just being with his sister and having fun like they hadn't a care in the world. It reminded him of when they were little and she'd pack little picnic lunches and take him to the park. Only this time, it was his turn to bring her along. She may be the oldest by years, but by maturity and mental growth, Peter was the elder. Their roles in life had reversed far too quickly and Peter never liked that. A part of him still wanted his older sister back the way she was, even though that wasn't possible. With a sigh Peter broke the silence, "Should we call back Kitty now?"

"Yes," She said and then stood up again, the child seeming to take over. "Kitty," She called, watching the other girl where she had sat down. Galloping over, she grasped the girl's hand, "Hurry, lunch time, hurry!"

Smiling, Kitty had been sitting on a rock quietly. She hadn't heard anything they talked about but she heard Romany's beautiful, happy laughter filling the air. Peter was so wonderful...and deep down she knew that she loved him with all her heart. But how could she tell him? It wasn't something that come up in idle conversation, like 'please pass the coffee...thanks, I love you'. No, it had to be the right time, the right way. Taking Romany's hand, she let the girl pull her back over to the blanket. "You guys must be starved, let me get lunch ready."

Peter grinned as he watched Romany rush over to get Kitty. Those two were peas in a pod. They got along so well, it made him happy. Especially with what Romany had been implying. If he did make an honest woman out of Kitty, well out of any woman really, then they'd need to be able to get along with his sister the way Kitty did. When Kitty returned, running with Romany, Peter chuckled. "I'm not starving. No, I'd think with the running you two did, you should be the ones starving. Me...I'm feeling peckish."

"You make food, I'll feed the duckies!" Romany shrieked as she saw a whole bunch of ducks swimming by the edge of the water. Kitty handed her a loaf of stale bread and she bounded off to throw little pieces to the baby ducks and their mother. Besides, Kitty and Peter needed time alone...

"Oh I'm feeling kind of hungry, we skipped breakfast this morning," Kitty whispered seductively. Lately, she and Peter had been doing more than sharing the bed; they'd been giving it a healthy workout. Ever since that first night they made love, they'd kept on it (sometimes more than once a day). It was wonderful, magical...but Kitty felt that it meant so much more than just sex. Pulling out the sandwiches and crisps they'd picked up at a shop on the way over, she set them on a plate, avoiding his gaze. After a moment, she looked up at him, "This is great, I'm having a really great time."

Peter chuckled and slipped an arm around Kitty's shoulders. "I'm glad you're having fun." Taking another bite of his sandwich, Peter swallowed and then motioned toward his sister. "She's taken a real liking to you. It's amazing to see her lucid this often, and I still hold it's because of you." He grinned at Kitty and kissed her cheek before attacking his sandwich once more. He was very glad that the two girls got on so well. That was a deciding factor for him in all things, especially in a relationship. The ability for his girlfriend or otherwise, to get along with Romany was the most important thing to him, especially with what Romany had said only moment's prior.

Looking over at him, she beamed as he gave her such high praise. Was it really just attention that Romany needed to break out from her shell? "I'm the lucky one. I get to see her like this..." Gazing at him shyly, she smiled, "And I get to spend time with you." Leaning against him, she took a bite of her own sandwich. At the shop she'd gotten quite an assortment because she wasn't sure what Romany liked. But they all looked delicious and she wasn't worried about Romany hating the food after the bland tripe they'd been feeding her around here. "After you get your money back...when are you going to take her out of here?"

Peter kissed the top of Kitty's head when she leaned into him. "We're both lucky to see her like this. I don't think she's had this much fun since..." He let that trail off, refusing to bring up the very sore subject, especially with his sister only feet away feeding baby ducks. "I like spending time with you too." It was amazing to Peter how much their outlooks on each other had changed since they first met. At first, they could barely stand each other's presence. Now, they were clinging to each other and making love like there was no tomorrow. He absently thought that maybe Romany was right and he should marry Kitty. He certainly liked pretending to be married to her, and if that was any indication of real marriage with her would be like, then he was looking forward to it.

He thought about her next question so for a moment. His mind started to tally up how much he'd had before it all got taken. He realized he had almost fifty million pounds, and the home he was thinking of was more than half of that. He would definitely not be keeping that house in Kent that Morph had purchased, if it really was Morph. That would make them all think about how it had been procured. No, he wanted something with much more history to it, and he had a contact that might be able to get him ownership of the Chatsworth House here in Derbyshire. Then it was a simple matter of changing it from a tourist attraction to a home again, easily accomplished. He'd need more money though to keep up with utilities and paying of staff. "The home I want to get is gonna cost a little more than half of what I have saved. So the way I figure it, I need to do roughly five to ten more jobs at the same rate I've been charging, before I'll have enough to retire. Then I can put most of that money into investments and live comfortably off those."

Grasping onto his collar, she looked deep into his eyes, "Peter, we could take her out of there before that. We could buy the house or rent a place and I'd look after Romany while you work. It'd be wonderful; we wouldn't have to leave her here." All this 'we' talk was really starting to feel comfortable. This wasn't just, 'you buy the house' and 'you get her out'...it was 'we buy the house, we get her out'. There was no alternative in Kitty's mind; it broke her heart to keep Romany here like some kind of mar on the family name. She wasn't dangerous or violent, she was just frightened. Kitty could look after her during the day or they could hire a nurse. "We could make it work, Peter. And then she'd be home for holidays and birthdays and just quiet days alone with her family." Yes, Kitty felt like she was a part of this family now. "I'd give up everything I have to make that happen. I don't want to leave without her..."

Peter looked at Kitty for a very long moment in silence. Her use of the word 'we' left hope that he could work out a life with her. But it also concerned him, she was becoming very emotionally involved and when he was still going to have to work that could be trouble. "Are you sure you can handle her? I know you two get on famously...but what if something happens? I'm going after Morph, and I'm gunna make him pay for what he's done. After that, I still have jobs to do and they won't all be walks in the park. There's gunna be a very big chance...that I might not come home. Do you think you'd be able to handle her if I died? She'd be a mess and I know you would be, too. I can't imagine you having to rush through your grief in order to take care of her, that's too much stress. She'd probably regress again and not come out of it."

"Don't talk like that, Peter!" Kitty snapped, feeling a tight ball of fear sitting in the pit of her stomach. What if he died? How could she think like that? Still, it was important to talk about. "If you died, would you rather someone else take care of her?" She didn't dare meet his gaze as she spoke. "What would they do if you died and she was kept here? Romany isn't just someone to be 'handled'. She needs care and support. My god, Peter, I wouldn't trust them to even feed her! You saw that girl when we came here...she's so pale, so thin. They may give her the proper treatment but they don't love her." Casting an accusatory glare his way, she swallowed hard. "I love her, Peter and I wouldn't want anyone else taking care of her if you weren't here. Would you?"

Peter's face was emotionless for a long moment. Ever so slowly his lips twitched upwards in a smile and he leaned forward to capture her lips again. That was all he needed to know. The vehement way she'd defended her statement and the way she spoke of Romany's needs was what he'd been looking for. Pulling away from the kiss, Peter grinned. "That's all I wanted to hear. I want to think about it some more, so I can see how this might work out. But I'd have to say we just might take her out of here once I get my money back."

Kissing him back with equal passion, she rested her forehead against his. "That's all I want...her to be happy." And if, by chance, she and Peter found happiness along the way, she wouldn't complain. It seemed sort of inevitable now; once Romany was free of this place they would have a child. No, not a child who needed her diapers changed or her bottle of milk, but an emotionally disturbed woman-child who needed them just as much as an infant. "Peter...can I tell you something without you flying off the handle?"

Peter reached up a hand to stroke Kitty's cheek. They could make this work. It would take a lot of hard work and there would be hard times ahead for them, there always were when adjustment was needed in the way of living. But it could work. Romany would be free and they would be together. "I make no promises about flying off the handle...but I'll try not to."

All of a sudden, Kitty Pryde was rambling. "Well," She began, picking at a string on the bottom of her dress, "I've just come to feel really differently about you these last few weeks...I'm not the same person anymore. You make me whole somehow. I don't know, I just..." Looking up to meet his eyes, she blushed darkly and let out a breathy laugh. "I'm not making any sense." Sitting up on her knees, she looked into his eyes, "I know it sounds crazy and it's too soon and...I know I've had this argument with myself a hundred times already!" He was getting impatient, she could tell. Letting out a heavy sigh, she gripped his hands tighter, "Peter, I...love you."

Peter's eyebrow quirked upwards the moment she started rambling on like a fan going on about the reasons why Manchester United was the greatest football team. He was slightly amused at the way she was going on, but he was starting to suspect. Romany had said she could see it in both of them, was this it? Would she confirm Romany's insight? Or would she go the other route and say she wanted to just be friends? When she failed to quickly get to the point, Peter started to get impatient, and she could obviously see it. And then the bomb was dropped. She loved him. His eyebrow dropped back to its normal position, and he stared at her for a moment. She'd just said it, the words he'd wanted to hear...but could he return them? He knew how he felt about her...the same as she'd just said she felt about him. But was he strong enough to get the words out? "W-...why would you think I'd fly off the handle about that? If I did...I'd be a bleedin' hypocrite. Truth be told..." He leaned in to kiss her lips gently and then whispered in her ear, "I love you, too." That was a lot easier than he'd thought it was going to be.

Letting out a soft cry of joy, she gripped him so tightly she feared she would combust under the cascade of happiness she felt. Kissing him softly, she hugged him so hard she knocked him over, falling on top of him. Continuing to kiss him, she almost went further when she heard Romany giggling from the other side of the blanket. Blushing again, Kitty rolled off Peter and smiled brightly, "Did you have fun feeding the duckies Romany?"

Giving her brother a knowing smile and nod, Romany hopped onto the blanket gushing about how cute the duckies were and how she gave them the whole loaf of bread. She didn't even look offended when Kitty giggled at the rest of the baguette floating at the edge of the water. Eyes sparkling with mirth she gave both a sloppy kiss on the cheek, "Love you," she said happily. And she really did. Peter and Kitty were her family, her best friends and the ones she trusted most in this world.

Peter smiled at Romany's excitement. When he saw the bread floating in the water, he couldn't help it. He clutched his stomach as he double over with laughter. That was classic. After regaining his composure, Peter pulled Romany into his lap and hugged her tightly. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Love you, too Romy." He turned his gaze to Kitty and pulled her close with one hand. He kissed her lips gently and grinned. "I love you, Kitty."

There in Peter's arms with Romany grasping her hands, Kitty had never felt more safe or secure in her entire life. For the first time she had a family, a real family that loved without conditions or rules, without consequences. Wiping a tear that had the audacity to fall, Kitty smiled, "I love you Romany," She sad softly. Turning, she kissed Peter back gently, "And I love you too Peter." Nothing could stop them now.


	9. Chapter 9

**In the battle between good and evil, who will prevail? This was a fun chapter to write and we really hope you enjoy reading it! Things are getting to be good, friends, we're about halfway done now and there's lots of suprises and secrets in store for you! Please, keep reading and reviewing!!**

**Have a wonderful weekend,**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Peter Wisdom was breathing heavily; sweat glistening on his bare chest as he lay next to Kitty Pride. He smiled over at her and kissed her cheek. They'd just finished up one of their fabulous love making sessions and Peter was happy. But, Peter being Peter he wanted to try something a little different. "Next time...you have got to wear that little leather outfit you have." He loved seeing her in it, it teased him. The way the leather hugged to her every curve, hinting at what was beneath but hiding it from view...he really wanted a chance to peel it away from her and have at his prize.

Kitty lay back against the bed, panting. Ever since yesterday when they admitted they loved each other, making love to him had been so different. Maybe it was the fact that they'd done it seven times in a row and at the first hint of sunshine he'd picked up right where he left off last night; but something had definitely changed. Laughing, she just rolled her eyes, "I don't want you ripping it off of me like you keep doing my bras. Peter, I keep telling you they clasp in the front! And still you rip them off in the back...not that I mind, it's just that bras aren't cheap, mister." Smirking, she rolled over and placed her head on his chest. Yawning, she was startled when his computer began to make an odd buzzing noise. "What is that?"

Peter chuckled at her remark on the bras. "Well it's not natural. You bloody Americans and your front access bras. It's not my fault I'm used to them clasping in the back." He wrapped an arm around her and held her close while she rested on him. As the beeping noise started Peter sat up. There was only one reason for that sound, especially coming out of his computer. Peter bounded out of the bed naked and flopped down in the chair he used for working. His fingers were a flurry of motion as he began reading the report that came up on his screen. They got him...the fool had slipped up, and now they could get him. Turning to Kitty, Peter smiled. "Morph slipped up. Since we haven't used my real name, not even when visiting Romany, he never realized I was in the country. He wasn't smart enough to think I'd come back." He turned the screen to show the announcement he'd just gotten. "Peter Wisdom is holding an open house at his new estate in Kent." His smile became mischievous, "I think we should welcome him to the neighborhood."

Watching him jump out of bed made her laugh; he looked so silly bare assed and running across the room like an Olympic hurdler. Sitting up, she pulled the silk sheet to her body as she watched him fiddle with the computer for a minute. When he spoke, she gave her own wicked little smirk, "Should I bring a bottle of merlot or just the corkscrew?" Laughing, she gave him a wink, "Maybe I'll wear the cat suit to the opening. I know Peter Wisdom would love that."

Peter grinned at her and shook his head. "The corkscrew should be plenty for Mr. Wisdom." He'd let her have a go at using the corkscrew on Morph, just to see the man's reaction at being screwed. Of course her next comment made Peter jump from the chair and rush over to pounce on her. He pinned her down by straddling her body and holding her wrists. "Now, now, if you do that, I'm sure he'll enjoy it...but Mr. Willow will be jealous. We wouldn't want to make him jealous, would we Mrs. Willow?" He lowered his body down a bit and caught one of her nipples in his mouth as he finished speaking, to tease her a bit for that leather outfit comment.

Kitty had been teasing him gently; she hadn't expected him to literally jump on her. Falling back onto the bed, she let out a bark of laughter that was replaced with a gasp as his mouth latched onto her nipple. Arching back, she gripped his back tightly, "Oh no, Mr. Willow, I would never do anything of the kind. All of this," She ran a hand up her body tantalizingly, "Is for you." Rolling him over so she was on top, she kissed him hard on the mouth. "Or if you wish, go ahead and punish me, husband."

Peter grinned up at her from his new position on his back and ran his hands along her sides. "Maybe I will." His right hand came to rest on his bum and he gave it a light slap. "Or...maybe I'll just make you scream my name again and make any thoughts you might have entertained go away." He leaned up, capturing her lips once more with his own. His hands roamed over his body while he probed her mouth with his tongue, running it along the length of her own. Breaking the kiss, Peter lay back and smiled. "Never let it be said I am an unjust task master...I shall leave it up to you whether you are punished...or made to moan..."

Barking with laughter as he slapped her bottom lightly, she rolled her hips against him to tease. "Oh please, Mr. Willow make me scream for you." Although she couldn't deny that she was feeling really sore after last night's marathon. With a heavy sigh, she looked deep into his eyes, "How do you have anything left, Peter? I swear we've been going at it like dogs in heat since last week...you've got to be tired and I'm getting sore." Chuckling again, she leaned up and kissed him. "How about we rest up for now and then maybe tonight we can have a romantic dinner and finish what we started here." Winking, she smiled again, "We have to make the most of our honeymoon after all."

Peter grinned at her and smiled. "It's all that training I underwent. It heightened my stamina. I can go for weeks on nothing but adrenaline as long as I have food and water. Sleep means very little to me unless I'm hurt or sick." With a shrug he wrapped his arms around Kitty and pulled her against his body, enjoying the feel of her soft curves on his skin. "I'm surprised you never realized it. You show signs of it too. Do you really think any normal girl who frequents malls and goes clubbing in her free time would be able to go at it as much as we did last night? I don't think so."

"I think any girl in her right mind would've stopped after four times...we went for seven rounds, Peter. I don't even train that hard for a mission!" Resting her head on his shoulder, she let one arm wrap around him and the other rest on her bare belly. "Today is really the day, huh. We're going to get Morph and make sure he pays for everything...we'll get your money back and finally be able to go home." Turning her hair, she sighed, "But I'm really going to miss Mr. and Mrs. Willow."

Peter grinned and kissed her cheeks. "Yeah, that's true...but then again, training can sometimes be a chore. This," He ran a hand over her breasts, "Is all pleasure. So, naturally, we work harder at it." When she mentioned Morph, Peter nodded solemnly. He hadn't seen the man in a very long time, and he'd been tough to take down then. With nothing to do but stare at a wall all day or practice his moves, Peter was certain that Morph was not going to be a slouch. This would not be easy, and he was worried about Kitty's safety. This was not like her X-Men Danger Room where it was only out to hurt you. No, this was the real deal, you could die out here. Snapping out of those thoughts, Peter grinned and kissed Kitty again. "I'll miss 'em too. But, I'll like Mr. and Mrs. Wisdom even more." He had even realized he'd said it until the words left his mouth.

Kitty shivered as his fingers ran gently over her breasts. She captured his mouth briefly before resting against him again, "You're right, it is all pleasure...and who knows, maybe I'll even lose a few pounds from all the exercise!" It wasn't as if she needed to lose anything, she was a slim girl as it was; but still, no one could possibly work that hard and not lose some weight or build muscle. Her breath hitched, "Peter...a-are you asking me to marry you?"

Peter's eyes widened at the implication of what he'd said. The words had just popped out…and he hadn't realized them until just that moment. The look on her face was unreadable to him. Was it shock at being asked and wanting it? Or was she repulsed by the idea? How would he answer her? "I-I uh…" Peter Wisdom was rarely at a loss for words, but right now, they seemed to fail. "I'm not sure if we're ready for that just yet. Unless you are?" If she thought they were ready, then he'd go for it without a second thought. They'd have to get Romany or he'd never hear the end of it, but he'd do it.

Blushing a thousand shades of red, Kitty turned over in bed, sitting up. "I didn't mean that..." she said softly, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her. "Of course it's too soon, we've only known each other a couple of months." How could she be so stupid? He was just making a joke and she took it too far. "I'm going to take a shower," Standing up from the bed she stalked over to the closet and began rifling through her bag. God, how humiliating!

Peter watched Kitty roll away. He could see something on her face...embarrassment, maybe disappointment? She had wanted to and he'd made her second guess herself...maybe. It was so hard to judge the emotions of a woman by their face. One look could hold a thousand meanings. Not like guys where one face held two at the most. When she started rifling through her bag, Peter got up and walked over to her. With one hand he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. Then pushing his body against hers, he pushed her up against the wall and captured her lips once more. "Hey," He started when he broke the kiss, "Just because I'm insecure doesn't mean you have to be, too. If you think you're ready…that _we're_ ready...then I'd love nothing more than to make an honest woman out of you. We've already said we love each other. What more is a ring to seal the deal and show the whole world? If you want it, then it's yours."

A second after she grabbed an outfit off the hanger, he grabbed her roughly and pulled her to his body. The clothes she'd been holding fell to the floor as she pressed against his body, kissing him with every ounce of her strength and love. "Peter, I don't want you to say you'll marry me because you think I'm forcing you. I'm not pushing; I'm not saying a thing...because if we got married and you weren't ready, you'd end up hating me. Marriage isn't a hostile takeover; it's a partnership, Peter..." Pushing him away just enough so she could pick up her clothes and move into the bathroom, she stopped at the door. "I love you too much to force you."

Peter grinned and nodded. "If I felt I was being forced, do you think I'd have stuck around? I'd have been out that door before you could say 'bangers and mash'. Even if I was naked…I hate feeling cornered." He approached her one more time, holding her chin in his right hand. "We've been living like we're married since we got here, and I enjoy it immensely. Mostly because it's you I'm with. If this is what I have to expect out of marriage, then sign me up. The hard times couldn't possibly be as bad as when we first met, and I could handle it if they were." He kissed her gently and then gave her bum a light pat. "Now get in that shower so I can take you after I get the details about 'Mr. Wisdom's' party. We can talk about this once we're clean."

Kitty felt better when he explained himself, "I like playing married with you too but...I don't really know what married life would really be like. Except we'd live together, share everything, and file joint taxes." Giggling, she gave him one more kiss before she moved to close the bathroom door, "We don't have to decide today if we want to spend the rest of our lives together. It would be smarter to see how we deal with things once we're not thrown in such close quarters. We can see if we like living together as Peter Wisdom and Kitty Pryde instead of Katherine and Peter Willow." Blowing him one last kiss she shut the door to take her morning shower. She had to look her very best today; they were going to take Peter's future back.

* * *

The grounds of the house practically glittered as the guests began to arrive in mobs. Not only had tourists shown up but also the entire township of Kent made appearances to ensure that their beloved ancestral castle, which held all of the town's history and relics, was being cared for properly. And there was a reason the former castle had been appointed a historical landmark, it was over a hundred acres of land with the main house stretching over two acres of it. Also, dotted along the ridges and dales were several feudal cottages that had been preserved and turned into museums. This was all the town had left to make money...and now Peter Wisdom owned it.

Kitty checked her hair one more time in the mirror before Peter drove their car into the back lot. A valet service had been provided for free but they weren't taking any chances of being found out. Instead of wearing the leather cat suit, like Peter had wanted, she was wearing an ankle length green dress made of silk with lace trim; she could barely keep Peter's hands off of her. It was even worse that he looked just scrumptious in his hand cut suit. Kissing him one more time as they got out of the car, she grasped his hands, "This one's for Romany."

Peter grinned and nodded to Kitty. For Romany indeed. Though evening was starting to settle upon them, as the party was also offering dinner to its guests, Peter slipped his sunglasses on. When last he'd met Morph, he hadn't had them. The changeling mutant would have a harder time in recognizing him with them on. He leaned over to kiss Kitty again before they came upon the door. "Remember, no matter what happens, don't get careless. Even if it means leaving me behind, one of us has to live no matter what to take care of Romany." What he didn't add to that was that he hoped it would be her that lived, if one of them had to die for this. She was younger than he was and had a whole life ahead of her. Peter was thirty, and jaded in most things about life.

Stopping dead in her tracks, she grasped his arms, "Mr. Willow, you are not going to die today and neither am I." Pressing her lips to his in a showy display of love, she rested her head against his shoulder. "Come on, you know the plan. You go hide in the bedroom, I'll lure 'Peter' there and you can kill him." Okay so maybe she'd been watching too many British soap operas but it seemed the only way. If people saw him, they'd think _he_ was the faux Peter and make a big deal about things. "I love you."

Peter grinned and kissed her one last time. As he slunk back into the shadows, he whispered to her, "I love you too." And then she was alone to use her charms on Morph. Peter himself used the surveillance mode of his glasses to maneuver around the staff that was catering the party. He made his way to a drainage pipe that led up to a second story landing, and gave a final check around. Seeing that the coast was clear, Peter gave the pipe a firm shake to test its solidity, and then started to climb. Now he really felt like he was back in the swing of things. His time with Kitty had made him a little on the soft side, keeping him out of practice thanks to their...other activities. But now it was all coming back. In a few short moments he was on the landing and crouched, picking the lock to the balcony door and then slipping inside. He'd guessed right and found himself in the darkened master bedroom that Morph likely used. Now he just needed to wait for Kitty. He moved away from the windows and hid in a far corner, deep in the shadows.

Striding in the front door, Kitty smiled and nodded as if she owned the place. Making her way over to where the makeshift bar had been set up, she held up on finger, "Merlot, please." After she had her wine, she began to wander through the house. It truly was a beauty, all wood paneling and polished silver. She could see why anyone would love this place. Heading down towards a place where she saw many paintings hung, Kitty stopped dead when she saw the imposter there, charming several old ladies with stories of his youth. Setting her wine down on an end table, she rushed over, throwing her arms around the imposter, "Oh, God, Peter it's been forever!" She gushed, pulling back to kiss him on both cheeks. She could see the shock in his face and eyes, "It's me, Katherine Willow! Oh please tell me you remember me, Peter. You swore you'd love me forever...come on, we were sixteen, I was spending the summer with my grandfather. I always wondered why you never called me..."

Kevin Sydney had everything going according to plan. He'd used his powers to escape that hell of a prison they kept him in after that bastard Peter foiled his career, and had had assumed the man's identity to keep himself hidden. He'd already stolen all the fool's money and used a good chunk of it to secure his place in life. Add in this nice manor in Kent, and the only real downfall had been the unsuccessful visit to see the real Pete's sister, Romany. Apparently she wasn't as easily fooled. Oh well, accidents could be arranged to ensure she never blew his cover.

He'd thrown this party to win over the hearts and minds of the people of Kent, and it had gone smashingly so far. Of course, there was a problem he hadn't been aware of. Apparently ol' Pete had an old girlfriend who'd come a calling, one he'd never mentioned in the time that Morph knew the young man. No matter, she'd practically given him the information he needed to play the part, "Oh, Katherine!" He all owed himself to look delighted at the sight of an old 'friend'. He looked her up and down and decided this would be easy, he liked what he saw. "I haven't seen you in years!" Turning to the old ladies he'd been chatting up, he excused himself. "I'm afraid I must cut this short. It seems an old friend of mine has tracked me down, and I feel a little catching up is in order."

The ladies moved off while watching Kitty suspiciously. Morph/Peter turned back to the mysterious old girlfriend and motioned toward her glass. "I'd offer you something to drink but it appears you've already seen to that yourself." He smiled warmly at her, while his eyes traveled over her body once more. He would definitely enjoy this evening if he could talk her into more private quarters. "So, Katherine, how's life been since we last parted? I'm sorry I never wrote you. With my sister falling ill like that and my father sending me off to bigger and better things..." He trailed off there for a bit. "I suppose I got swept up in everything and never found the time." Reaching down to grasp her hand, he pulled it up and kissed her knuckles. "You have my most heartfelt apologies. I assure you, I would never willingly forget such a lovely lady as yourself."

Anger surged through Kitty's veins but she managed to pass it off as a blush as he pulled her knuckles to his lips and kissed them. "I heard about that...I was so terribly sorry, Peter. I tried to call but your father said..." Swallowing hard, she looked down, "He just said you left. I was heartbroken, Peter, you promised me when we turned eighteen we'd marry." Gripping his shoulders, she looked deep into his eyes...but they weren't the warm eyes of Peter, they were cold and unfeeling. "I waited for you, Peter...all these years." Biting her lip, she gave him a shy glance, "Is there somewhere more..._private_ we could talk? Perhaps your bedroom...you know, someplace that's not open to guests. I want to make up for lost time..." She felt sickened at the thought and even worse when a twisted smile spread over his face. But it was all for the sake of those she loved more than life itself...she could do this.

Kevin grinned at Kitty. Oh she was more willing than he'd hoped. The party could get along without him for a while. There was plenty of entertainment to keep the guests occupied while he saw to other matters. "Yes, of course. I look forward to catching up with you. Right this way." He slipped an arm around her, settling it on her lower back, right above the curve of her bum. He motioned her toward the stairs and started off to the second floor. Once there he directed her toward the master bedroom, where unbeknownst to him, the real Peter Wisdom was waiting.

Following after him, she giggled...he probably thought it was the giddiness of seeing an old love again, but she knew it was the end of the line for this man. Grasping his hand, she let him lead her to a closed door. When she tried the door it was locked and he laughed when he said he didn't want any nosy people looking around in there. Keys jingling, he opened the door and led her inside, shutting the door behind them. "Oh I'd say we're in for a long afternoon of pleasure..." Unfortunately, it wouldn't be for him.

Peter Wisdom heard them coming from down the hall. Kitty was, from what he could hear, doing wonderfully at keeping him occupied. That was one of Morph's many flaws; he had no reason when it came to a pair of shapely legs and a quick shag. It was like all his training was forgotten in that time and Peter knew Kitty was just the right person to use for this little job. When he heard the jingle of keys, he reached over and grabbed the closet door, pulling it open to mask his body more incase Morph turned the lights on.

Kevin smiled again as he pushed the door open and motioned Kitty into the room. "Right this way. I hope this is private enough for our...catching up." He couldn't believe a fool like Peter let a prime catch like this get away. Screw the agency and his father's wishes, Kevin never would have made that mistake. He didn't even bother to check the room out like he normally did, he merely flicked the lights on and grinned to Kitty once more. "Please...make yourself comfortable."

"Oh I'm already comfortable, Peter," She said, laying herself out on the bed. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Peter hiding behind the doors to the closet. Giving him a quick smile, she reached forward and grasped the tie that Kevin was wearing, "Let me show you some tricks I've picked up over the years." Slowly, she raised her foot, trailing it lightly up his thigh to rub against his groin. After a split second of that she bent her knee and slammed it into the place she had just been rubbing. That was as good a signal as any...the battle had begun.

Peter almost cursed when Kitty hit Kevin. That wasn't a bright move. He might have been hurt, but he would be on the alert now. It would have been much easier to take the man with a hot knife to the back before he realized what was going on. Realizing that he had better just get to it, Peter launched himself from his hiding spot and fired off two hot knives at the downed metamorph.

Kevin had been raring to go. And why shouldn't he be? This one was hot and willing. But just as he got down to her level and felt her foot rub against him, she drove a knee home. Cursing loudly he fell over clutching himself. "You bitch!" He heard a Snap-Hiss off to the side from the direction of the closet and saw an orange glow. Cursing he pushed aside his pain and rolled to the right, the two hot knives sinking into the carpet where he had been. He struggled up to his feet to face down the real Peter Wisdom, and shifted back to his normal form. "Hello, Peter. I didn't think you'd come, thought you were too scared, hiding from the governments trying to arrest you. I see you got a whore to help you out this time...I do admire your taste though."

Kitty phased through the bed and the floor, easily appearing behind Morph. Laughing coldly, she narrowed her eyes, "Perhaps I am a bitch and a whore...but I am the last of those you will ever see, you bastard." The thumping of her heart drove out of the sounds of the crowds downstairs. This was the perfect opportunity to kill him. "This ends today...you're playing by our rules now, Morph."

Morph smirked as the pain between his legs subsided enough to allow him to move at a semblance of his normal speed. As Peter Wisdom fired up another hot knife, Morph spun quickly. His hand grasped Kitty and using his momentum, flung her in front of him as Peter's knife sailed through the air. He was hoping it caught the girl and ended her existence so he could go after Peter alone. He doubted the man stood a chance against him one on one. After all, Pete looked to be a little soft these days.

When Morph used one Peter's favorite moves to create a human shield, Peter was almost worried. But Kitty could phase, so he wasn't too worried about her. He narrowed his eyes at Morph took a step toward the man. "Hello, Morph. I haven't seen you since you failed to frame me for the attempted assassination of the American Ambassador. I'm glad I stopped you then. Got a traitorous coward like you behind bars, and stopped what could have been an international disaster. You never think about the consequences do you? You honestly thought that killing the American would have been a good idea? You know it would have started a war...just like what you're doing now. All those murders in my name...you almost had everyone fooled. Until you visited Romany." Peter's gaze darkened with anger. "I'm gonna make you pay for upsetting her."

Kitty moved effortlessly as she was hurled into the space between them. She caught her balance easily and moved to stand beside Peter, "Nice try, but not good enough." Tossing her hair, she reached behind her and ripped at the emerald green dress, revealing the black leather cat suit beneath. Casting once glace over at Peter, she smiled, "It's all for you, love, let's make him pay."

Peter kept his focus on Morph, only sparing a cursory glance at Kitty. He didn't want to be distracted and caught off guard. Holding up one hand Peter came up with a plan. Morph was too easily tricked with his one track mind. He'd never see a feint. Peter quickly launched a hot knife at Morph, but shot it off center to the left; he lunged to the right where he found another hot knife flying at him. He quickly shifted direction again only to jerk to a halt with a searing sensation in his ribs. He looked down to see Peter's hand holding a hot blade between his lower ribs. Pain filled, questioning eyes came up to meet Peter's.

He had played Morph right into his trap expertly. The man had only been focused on getting away from the blades, not on maneuvering to a better position. As soon as he was dashing toward the second blade, Peter had run right to Morph's previous place. When the mutant had turned back to get away from that second blade, Peter had gone in for the kill. A quick blade formed in his hand and found its place in Morph's ribs. As his knees buckled, Peter helped ease him to the floor. "That's why I was always number one, Morph. You never did learn to think ahead and anticipate your opponent's next move." A sad smile crossed Peter's lips. "I'll end the pain in a minute, I promise. But first...where did you put all my money? You're only going to get one chance to answer, or I'll make hurt even more before I let you die."

There were a few times before when Kitty had killed in battle. She certainly didn't enjoy it; she merely tolerated it because it came with the job. But watching Morph's face twist in pain—knowing that he had upset Romany and nearly ruined Peter—sent a thrill through her. She wasn't enjoying him dying, but seeing him pay for his crimes was a wonderful thing. Stepping beside Peter, she narrowed her eyes, "Do the right thing, Morph, for once in your miserable life."

Morph looked between them before twisting his face in anger. "I…could have been the best! I was, until you came along and… ruined it for me!" He focused on Peter once more before spitting in the man's face. To Morph's horror, Peter wiped the spit away and then plunged a new knife right into Morph's left arm. The searing pain caused him to scream in agony.

Peter looked at Kitty and then motioned to the door. "This might get loud, love. Go stand watch and make sure we aren't interrupted, yeah?" He didn't want Kitty to see all of this. He didn't like torture, but he could do it. He just didn't want Kitty to see it and be scared of him because of what he could do to others.

"No, Peter...I want to stay, I need to." If they ever wanted to get to the point where they knew everything about one another, Kitty needed to see this. "It doesn't scare me, Peter, it doesn't bother me...he needs to pay for his crimes. I want to watch you avenge her...I need to." Grasping Peter's hand which held onto the blade in Morph's arm, she held quick and slowly twisted his hand, guiding it to give Morph even more pain. "Tell us where the money is, now..."

Morph let out another scream of something that sounded like, "Fuck off, bitch!" Pete wasted no time in removing the blade and jabbing it into Morph's other arm. Morph screamed again in pain and kicked at Wisdom. With Pete's position to the side of Morph, the kick wasn't very strong, especially given the man's already injured stomach muscles. Peter took the kick and retaliated with a punch to Morph's jaw.

"Come on, Morph. We all know you're tough. Just give it up. Tell us what we want to know, and it can end. It'll be just like sleeping. I'll even give you a cigarette before you go." The last cigarette was a courtesy given only to the honored soldiers and agent about to die. That Pete offered one to Morph should have meant something, except that Morph refused to answer. "Kitty...he always wanted a pretty woman to own his heart...care to phase in and give it a love squeeze?"

Looking into his eyes, she was strangely turned on by the passion there, the anger, the hurt and the danger. "I-I've never tried that before..." She'd been practicing a lot with just phasing certain parts of her body and so, she thought, why not try it? Focusing on her arm, she watched the particles become clear as she reached into his chest, her fingers feeling the leaps of the heart muscle beneath. In this state she wasn't really doing anything, but if she un-phased her hand...he'd have her hand ripping his heart out. "Tell us...now. I don't want to have to rip our internal organs out one by one, but I will."

Morph's eyes widened at the sensation of having a phased hand inside his chest. He could almost feel it against his beating heart. "A-Alright…Bank of Sweden account number...9287459635...password is Romany..."Peter's eyes glazed with anger as he heard the last part. With a head butt he broke Morph's nose.

Peter then turned to Kitty and smiled half heartedly. "Love, go ahead and grab me computer, it's over by where I was hiding. Check out his information." Turning back to Morph, Peter's glared. "You're in for a world o' hurt mate, either way. It gets worse if you lied to me. It gets worse if you're telling the truth. I don't like people perverting the name o' me sister like that."

When Kitty heard what Morph had done she was outraged. How dare he play around like that...and the password was Romany of all things! After Peter broke his nose, Kitty cracked him across the face with her free hand. Blood gushed forward, choking him...slowly she removed her hand from his chest and darted over to grab the computer. Sure enough, there it was on the floor. "I'll look it up, love." Typing in the address for the Royal Bank of Sweden, she typed in the numbers as Peter reiterated them for her slowly. The computer whirred into life; in a cold mechanical voice it answered 'Welcome, Peter Wisdom'. Looking down again, she swallowed, "Current balance thirty-five million pounds...that means he spent about ten or twenty million on the house and everything else."

Peter nodded and turned back to Morph. "The house and cars are all you spent the money on, yeah? If not…where's the rest located?" Morph tried to answer but he was spitting up blood from his broken nose and busted lip. "Is it in a portfolio?" Morph nodded, "Where?" His unpinned arm lifted a pointed toward a dresser with a locked top drawer. Peter followed the gaze then looked back at him, "Key?" Morph pulled a chain with a key on it from his around his neck. Taking it, Peter tossed it to Kitty. "Love, check that for me."

Catching the key, she made her way over to the boudoir. Looking back at the two men, she slowly opened the top drawer to find it was stuffed full. "It's a couple million pounds in hundred notes...I'd say there's about two million. That makes sense, Peter...this house must've cost at least ten million, plus the cars, he might've spent some on dining and things like that...we can't get that back. But I think it's mostly here, he didn't put too much of a dent in your money, Peter." Relieved, she walked back over, kneeling down beside him. "We did it; we can get her out now..."

Peter nodded. "You kept money in a drawer? Did the agency teach you nothing? Stocks and bonds mate...stocks and bonds." With eyes narrowed, Peter sighed in resignation. "I'm sorry, I really am. But, I have to hurt you more now for my sister. She wasn't in a happy state when we first saw her, and your password leaves me a little miffed." Over the next ten minutes Peter showed Kitty some rather inventive ways to make someone scream. By the end Morph was barely alive enough to facilitate breathing and Peter finally ended it with a hot knife to the skull. As Morph's brain simmered, Peter stood up. "Clean up in the shower, I'm calling the authorities. Time to clear me good name." He grabbed Kitty quickly and kissed her. "You were very helpful, love. Thanks."

Kitty was covered in blood, not only from his nose but also from the many wounds they had inflicted on his body. Morph had been made to suffer to the very end, and it was no less than he deserved. When Peter told her to take a shower, though, she shook her head, "No, I'm as much an accomplice to this as you are. I'm going to wash my hands but you're not going through this alone." Rushing into the bathroom, she turned on the water, watching as it ran red when she stuck her small hands beneath. With a lot of scrubbing, she finally got most of the stain off, but there was some left on her hands that wouldn't leave right away. Stepping back into the room, she wrapped her arms around him, "I love you, Peter..."

Peter sighed. He wanted her cleaned up so they could leave as quickly as possible and not have to worry about it when they returned to the hotel. While she washed her hands, Peter called the local police and told them the gist of what happened and where to find them. When Kitty returned, Pete gave her a kiss and replied, "I love you too, Kitty." Within minutes the sound of police sirens rang through the air and Peter looked at Kitty again. "You ready to face the music?"

"As long as you're standing beside me, I'm ready for anything." Wrapping her arm around his waist they made their way outside to where a media circus awaited them. Cameras flashed, the police were taking statements while an EMT crew stared preparing Morph's body to be examined. Kitty, though, was grace under fire as she held Peter's hand, "It was Morph all along," She said strongly, "He was impersonating Peter, he stole millions of dollars, and was intent on hurting his entire family. It was Peter or Morph in the end… Morph would've killed both of us without a second thought."

Peter backed Kitty's statement, though he did insist that it was his doing, not Kitty's that killed and tortured Morph. He intended, no matter what, that if someone would go down for it, it would be him. "If you need proof of Morph's powers, talk to codename Scratch, of Black Aire. He was our superior and he can attest to it all. The man tried to impersonate me before to frame me for murder, and once he broke out of prison, he tried it again." An hour later, and one visit from Scratch to confirm Peter's statement on Morph's abilities, the couple was released but ordered not to leave the country. "I've no intention to."

After a long day of hard work and mental exhaustion, Kitty was very glad to make it back to the hotel. Collapsing on the bed, she reached her arms out to him, "Isn't this wonderful? Everything is so perfect now..." Sitting up on her elbows she smiled at him, "And can you believe the town of Kent has offered to buy back the house at thirty million pounds! My god, Peter, you'll never have to pull another job!" Smiling softly, she looked across the room a him, "Can we get her out tomorrow?"

Peter shook his head. "As much as I want to, I still need to make arrangements to get us a place first. I have a contact that said he can get me a nice place. You might have heard of it, the Chatsworth House. It's about twice the size of the place is Kent and the grounds are huge. I always teased Romany about living there, and well now it seems we might be able to. I just need him to procure it for me. It might be a bit tough since it's an even more well-known landmark than the Kent place."

Frowning, she shook her head, "Peter, I thought we'd take her to America, back to the professor for some counseling first. And you know how badly I want to spend every minute with Romany...once we have clearance to leave the country we could have Storm come pick us up. I'll ask Professor Xavier if we can have the quarters up on the third floor, away from all the students. They usually keep the married students up there but...Remy and Belle are going back to Louisiana this week and it'll be completely vacant." Sighing, she looked over at him, "That way we could get all our affairs in order. It would work out great."

Peter sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Love, I want to take her to America as well, but the window for buying the place isn't going to be open forever. And I want to have somewhere for us for when we come back, not come back and then see to it. I don't want her in a hotel around too many strange men; you know she'll get upset. Besides, she needs to adjust to living out of the institution. Jumping her headlong into the fray at Xavier's with all those guys...that won't be productive. It'll do more harm than good. She won't be ready for that just yet; she'll flip out before we even get her past the foyer." He didn't like this one bit now. Of course Kitty would want to go back to her home. But he couldn't take Romany along just yet; she wasn't going to be ready. She needed more time. "If you want to go back right away, I'll understand. But I need to stay with Romany for a bit longer. We'll go to America; to Xavier's after a little bit...but I don't know how long until she'll be ready."

A moment of silence passed over them before Kitty spoke, "You're right...I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Running her fingers through her hair, she sighed. "Well what about if we got an apartment in Derbyshire, that way we'll be right in town, you can negotiate the price of your house and Romany and I can be close by. If you're willing to let her live there, it must be a pretty quiet town." Smiling softly, she stood and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him, "Romany and I can have tea and talk about you behind your back..." She teased, "It'll be wonderful. I have some money saved up; we could get her a whole new wardrobe. And with the wonders of online shopping, we wouldn't even have to leave the room! I can e-mail Jubilee and see if she'll send over the rest of my things." Kissing him softly on the lips she sighed, "But I can't stand to leave her there for another day."

Peter grinned and shook his head. "I have more than enough money for all of it Kitty, especially with Kent buying back the house at well above what Morph paid for it. They must really feel bad about having taken my money from someone else." He smirked at her and wrapped his arms around her. "You save your money, I'll pay for everything." With a soft kiss, Peter continued. "We can search for a flat in Derby tomorrow, and get Romany out as soon as we have a place secured, yeah?" When Kitty nodded to that, Peter kissed her once more. "Well, seeing as I finally got you in the leather number..." His gaze took on a predatory look as he sized her up. Kitty giggled as Peter pounced on her and began to kiss her passionately. In moments the cat suit was peeled away and they fell backwards onto the bed. The two made love long into the night, collapsing onto each other as they climaxed together and fell finally asleep whispering their love for one another.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is extra long and full of big surpises for everyone!!! We're really getting into the heart of the drama now...please tell us what you're thinking. It's very important that we know if you like what you're seeing or not! You guys really slacked last chapter, tsk tsk! Hehe, we'd appreciate a review this time! Especially with so much content and romance :D.**

**Have a lovely weekend,**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Kitty had purposefully not called Romany this morning. It wasn't an act of malice or anger...she just wanted to girl to be surprised. The morning hours had been spent packing up the rest of their things from the bridal suite and loading them into the rental car to be transported to the new apartment Peter had bought. Money couldn't buy everything...but it could get an apartment ready in less than twelve hours. At seven in the morning it started, furniture was brought into the rooms; every kind of electronic gadget Kitty had ever seen was installed promptly. The kitchen was fully stocked, the beds made and the rent paid for four months. Everything was perfect...all they needed was Romany. Changing into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt that belonged to Peter, she rapped her knuckles on the bathroom door. "Come on, Peter, she's going to be a wreck if we don't get there soon! She knows that we went on that mission yesterday. Shake a leg!"

Peter opened the bathroom door and stepped out with a towel over his shoulders. He was dressed except for his shoes and tie, and his hair was still wet from the morning shower. Holding his hands over his head, he brought up heat to make the water evaporate in a rush of steam. He grinned at her and walked over to put his shoes on. "I'm comin'. Keep your knickers on," He looked up at her with a wink, "Or don't. Either way, it suits me fine." In moments he was ready and walking to the car with Kitty. "Alright, let's go spring a legal jail break."

Grabbing her purse she was halfway out the door when she yelled, "I'm not wearing any knickers!" Peter had embarrassed her something terrible this morning when he asked the landlord if the rooms were soundproof—it seemed because of the thickness of the walls, they practically were. Peter had remarked he didn't want his sister hearing them make love...right in front of the landlord. She'd punished him thoroughly by making him be on the bottom the rest of the morning. Opening the car door, she smiled as they took off. "I feel like I've waited for this day forever...and I've barely known her a month."

Peter grinned at Kitty and took one of her hands in his own as they sped down the road. "That's the effect she has on people. You can't see her and not want to help. I almost fear for her when we finally return to America and Jubilee meets her. Romany won't know what hit her." He grinned and kissed Kitty's knuckles. A few minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of the institute and Peter got out. "We have to go to the office first and sign her discharge papers. Then we can surprise her."

Procedure was mandatory, she knew that. Still, it seemed to take forever as they stood at the glass window filling out form after form, getting Romany's prescriptions, paying her final bill, and finally getting Nurse Terry to sign saying that she was able to leave with them. Kitty's heart pounded in her chest as they began to make their way up to the third floor, "I can barely control myself," She laughed, wrapping her arms around her waist tightly, "I'm edgy and I don't even know why!"

Romany had been eyeing the phone nervously since yesterday. She'd barely slept at all, wondering if Kitty and Peter were okay. To top it off, Kitty was late with her daily call. That made Romany worry even more. Nurse Terry had said they'd seen something about Kent on the news, but she couldn't remember the specifics, and Romany found herself close to tears when the door opened. She spun around at the sound of the voice that spoke.

Peter strode into the room holding a pile of papers and casually read off from the top one, "Bill of Mental Health. This document is to certify, by the undersigned, that Romany Wisdom is of sound mind to be released from St. Michael's Institute of Mental Health, back into the care of Peter Wisdom. Signed by Terry Bradshaw, RN and Bill Landon, Director of Mental Health," He looked at Romany and smiled, "Ready to go home, Romany?" His answer was the girl rushing across the room and tackling him to the floor to kiss him and cry all over his shirt.

Kitty was crying before they even opened the door to Romany's room...her former room that was. One arm gripped onto Peter as Romany came flying across the room to literally deck Peter. The assassin went sprawling to the floor, his sister sobbing and laughing on him. Sniffling, Kitty pulled out a brand new baby blue duffel bag for the few possessions Romany had with her, "I'll start packing and give you two a minute." Wiping the tears running down her cheeks, she very gently picked up the few pictures she had on the bureau, her stuffed teddy bear that had seen better days and the few articles of clothing she had, including the dress she had given Romany. "We're ready to go when you are, sweetheart...but maybe we ought to change into something a little nicer than that awful hospital gown. Take pleasure in knowing you'll never wear it again..." Pulling a pair of her own jeans out of the bag, she also brought a sweater for her to wear. "Let's get changed."

Romany ran her hands over Peter, and lifted up his shirt, checking for injuries of any kind. She might regress to a little girl at times, but she was still older sister and she still wanted to make sure her baby brother was alright. Peter laughed as her hands tickled him before she finally got up and allowed him to stand. "Short of it is, we got him. He won't bother us again, got all the money back plus some, and got a flat in Derby. You and Kitty are gonna be staying there while I get us a more permanent home set up..." He saw the excitement in her eyes and leaned in to whisper, "The Chatsworth House," in her ear.

At the mention of the place they were going to live, Romany squealed with delight. She jumped on Peter once more, and he held her off the ground while she planted a sloppy kiss right on his lips to embarrass him. As soon as he let her down, spluttering about excitable girls, Romany turned toward Kitty and fixed her with a hard stare, hands on her hips. "YOU!" The stern look was foiled when her lips kept twitching upwards in a smile. She rushed the girl and jumped her much in the same manner she'd done to her brother moments before. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you_," she kept repeating over and over so quickly it was almost unintelligible.

Wrapping her arms around the girl, she held her tightly. Kitty managed to stay upright only because she fell back into the wall, "Oh Romany, I'm just glad we're getting you out of this awful place. When we leave here everything we will wonderful, I can brush your hair every day and we can do fun girl things...it'll be everything you've ever dreamed about. Just you, me, and Peter." Noting the appearance of a pudgy, middle-aged woman they called Nurse Terry in the hallway, Kitty looked over at her.

"I came to tell you that we've cleared a way for Romany, if you're ready it would be best if you left now. Most of our patients are eating breakfast so you won't have a problem."

Kitty smiled and nodded, "Thank you...for everything." Turning back to the girl, she hurried her into the little bathroom off to the side, "Come on Romany, let's get you changed and go home!" It seemed the girl was more than a little excited, she dressed at lightning speed and was practically running down the hall as Peter and Kitty followed behind, laughing softly to one another.

When they got out to the car, Romany nearly gushed. She'd never seen this car before because of the parking lot being in front of the building where visitors came in and left. But now that she saw it, she was practically pawing it. "Oh my god, it's beautiful. How fast does it go? Do they come in red? Can I drive it?" When Peter opened the door, Romany hoped in the driver's seat and acted like she was driving a race car. She made little engine sounds and screeching noises while she turned the wheel this way and that.

Peter chuckled at Romany's antics. "Yes, it is beautiful. It goes as fast as the speed limit is. It does come in a maroon red, and no, you can't drive it." As she pretended to be angry, he chuckled more and nudged her with the keys. "Get your pretty behind in a different seat or I'll have Kitty paint your toenails lime green." Romany made a nasty face and a 'bleh' sound. She glared at Peter with a 'you wouldn't dare' look. "Oh yes...I would." She quickly got out grumbling like a little kid who wasn't at all happy about this arrangement and made her way to the other side of the car.

Kitty watched the girl, tears still running down her face. It was so beautiful, this sight. The girl was free to do as she wished now; she was on the road to recovery more so now than ever. Getting into the car, she laughed, "Don't worry Romany, even lime green isn't that bad when you have the right outfit to go with it!" Leaning over the seat slightly, she winked at the girl, "And at the new house, I'll teach you to drive. If the grounds are as big as Peter says there'll be plenty of space to learn!" Leaning over, she gently nudged Peter in the side, "Let's go home, love."

Peter pulled out of the driveway and started toward the flat they were using. "You say that now Kitty, but just wait until you try to get her to wear lime green. She hates that color much in the same way as I hate orange." Sighing Peter conjured a hot knife, "Alas, my curse is to have my power the same color as my least favorite color." Shaking his head he let the blade die out. When they got to the flat, Peter made sure there were no guys on the route to their residence so Romany wouldn't be scared, "All clear."

Just so Romany wouldn't feel so bad, Kitty and she had a race up to the apartment. Romany, of course, won and was in the apartment before anyone even moved a muscle. Setting the duffel bag on the brand new couch, Kitty slumped down on it, "Home at last...do you like it Romany?" Peter locked the door behind himself when he came up, tossing the discharge papers on the table. "I, for one, happen to be starving. What do you say we order some food to celebrate? We should make this a real celebration...I thought I spied a bottle of champagne in the fridge just for this occasion!"

Romany practically bounced on the couch with anticipation. "I want pizza! Cheese with extra pepperoni!" Turning to Peter, she gave him her best pouting face. "Can we have pizza, Peter?" Of course Peter was putty in her hands and nodded saying it was okay as long as Kitty was alright with it. He remembered she was Jewish after all, and had certain...restrictions.

At the mention of champagne, Peter shook his head vehemently. "Maybe for you and I, Kitty. But Romany has to stick with milk, water or soda. Doc said that alcohol will mix bad with two of her meds, remember?" He grabbed a chair and pulled it up, spinning it around and straddling it. "So, is it pizza then, or something else?"

"That's why I got sparkling cider for her," Kitty smirked and rested against the couch. She was touched that Peter remembered she was Jewish and kept kosher. Smiling, she shook her head, "Today is Romany's day and of course we can have pizza!" Kitty leaned over and kissed Peter's cheek as he sat down, "I can just pick the pepperoni off mine and that way Romany can have even more on hers!" It seemed like an agreeable solution to everyone. While Peter ordered, Kitty set about getting the drinks ready. All they had was paper cups at the moment, since they hadn't gone shopping for china or anything of the sort. In a cup with flowers on it, she poured Romany's sparking cider and in plain white cups, she poured champagne. "Rom, don't drink out of the plain white cups, I don't want you getting sick." Sitting down next to the girl, she smiled, "I'd like to propose a toast, to Romany!"

Peter sat down and smiled at Kitty. "Okay, pizza will be delivered in half an hour. I made sure to tell them only a female driver, no men allowed." He grabbed his cup and handed Romany hers with a smile. "I agree. A toast to Romany is in order. To Romany and freedom...for all of us," With a gentle tap on Kitty's cup and then on Romany's, Peter downed his champagne in one swallow.

Romany giggled as Peter made her cider splash a little and it landed on her hand. She quickly finished the toast and set about licking her hand for a couple minutes to get all the bubbly drink off. When she was finished she grinned at Peter mischievously. "Slobber hand!" She lunged at him and proceeded to try rubbing her hand all over his face, while he tried in vain to get away. Between laughs she managed to shriek out, "KITTY, HELP! HE'S GOT ME!"

"I'll save you Romany!" Kitty said in her best mock-impression of Superman. Rushing over to join in the fray she began tickling Peter with the same intensity he was tickling Romany. Laughing heartily, she wrapped her arms around Peter, "Come on Romany, we can make him beg us to stop!" Continuing to tickle him, she laughed so hard she nearly fell over, "Say the word, Peter and we'll show you some mercy!"

Peter let out a gasp as the two girls ganged up on him. "ACK! A mutiny!" He rolled around trying to get the two off of him. When Kitty demanded his surrender, Peter burst out between fits of laughter, "NEVER!" This, of course, resulted in more tickling. Peter finally grabbed a hold of Romany and tickled her with one hand while reaching around to alternately tickle Kitty and pinch her bum to keep her off guard. "HA! You two are no match for me!"

The slight pinch on her bottom had no effect but Kitty was very ticklish. She was a puddle on the floor the minute his hands touched the spots he'd found to be so ticklish over the last few weeks. Collapsing on top of him, she gave Romany a wink, "I can stop you!" Grasping his face between her hands she kissed him hard on to mouth until all the fight seemed to drain out of him. "Ah," She said softly, "Much better."

Romany giggled as Kitty kissed Peter into submission. "Aww...you two are so cute together. I want a picture! Where's a camera?" Peter motioned over toward his computer where a digital camera sat. It took Romany a few minutes to get it opened and ready. When she looked back at the pair, they were still kissing. She giggled as she snuck up and got more than one picture. When they finally broke apart, Romany poked Peter in the ribs. "And to think...big, bad, tough Peter Wisdom is such a softy." She shrieked and ran for it when Peter bolted after her, the two laughing the whole way.

A sharp rapping on the door alerted them to the fact that the pizza was finally there. Rushing over, she looked through the peephole to make sure that it was a woman there and, despite her slight moustache, Kitty was sure it was a woman. Taking the pizza and handing her the money, Kitty set the pizza on the table, "Lunch is served!" She found herself smiling as they all amassed around the table to get food while Romany showed her the pictures she had taken. "These are wonderful, Rom," Kitty said with a smile, "I'll have to get these developed and we can put the picture in a frame. That way you can see Peter and me smooching whenever you want." Laughing, she leaned over and captured his lips again, "Or you can just look over in our direction."

Peter had pinned Romany to her bed and was busy tickling her mercilessly when the pizza arrived. Like any good brother, he got up and picked his sister up over his shoulder and carried her to the table before setting her down while she giggled. "Alright, wash your hands then let's eat." While they ate, Peter joined Kitty in looking at the pictures and smirked. "It's nice, but I much prefer the real thing to a picture." He returned Kitty's kiss with equal passion until Romany's giggling broke them up. Peter gave his sister a questioning look, the only response he got was, "You two got it bad!"

"I quite like this disease we call love," She said, supervising Romany as she watched her hands and then cleansing her own. Sitting down across from Peter, Romany to the side, Kitty let out a hearty sigh, "This is wonderful, we're so blessed." Serving Romany a slice of pizza, she carefully picked the pepperoni off her own pizza and put it on hers, "Rom, do you want me to cut it or can you pick it up? And be careful, it's hot." Taking her own piece, she took a bite, "Oh, this is good...I haven't had pizza in so long."

Romany gave Kitty an incredulous glare. "Of course I can pick up my own Pizza!" Her own slice quickly found its way to her mouth, and some of Kitty's pepperoni quickly found their way into Romany's lap. She almost shrieked and set the pizza down while she picked at the offending slices. How dare they ruin her moment! She gave each individual one a nasty look before eating them to show them who the boss was. She then looked down at the little pepperoni and pizza sauce marks on the dress Kitty had let her borrow, "Oh no!"

Stifling a laugh, Kitty just smiled as the pepperoni fell onto her lap. "Okay, whatever you say Romany." She'd let the girl do what she wished, it would make her so happy after not making any choices for so long. But when she saw the grease stains, she looked up at Kitty with those sad eyes. Smiling, Kitty patted her arm gently, "Don't worry, this dress is washable. I need to do some laundry and I'll put your dress in too. It'll be good as new by tomorrow morning."

Peter chuckled and shook his head at the two. They got on like real sisters. It was comforting to watch. As he wolfed down his third slice of pizza, Peter spoke, "Alright, so tomorrow, Kitty's gonna call America and get things set up to get the rest of her stuff, and to get Jubilee's help in getting some clothes for Romany, right?" He waited for a moment and then continued. "I'm going to get in touch with me friend and see about purchasing the Chatsworth place. Shouldn't be too much trouble, but I'll let you both know if I can't come back tomorrow night. I might have to be out of town to meet with the current owners and my friend."

Kitty nodded, "Yeah I'll call Jubilee and she can send all my clothes and the ones she wants to get rid of. She donates all her clothes to charity at the end of the season and buys new ones; she won't mind giving the old ones to me." Smiling, she nibbled at the pizza but she found that it was a little too greasy for her. "Peter you might want to call the professor, he could help you buy the place too."

Peter shook his head. "No, my friend can get it just fine for me. If too many people are speaking on my behalf about getting the place, then the owners and the government are going to want to know where the money came from." He gave her a pointed look, casting it sidelong at Romany. His sister knew nothing about his job other than what he told her; which was, that he worked in acquisitions and terminations which was a polite way of saying spying and assassinations. "We don't need questions about the money."

"I understand," Kitty said with a smile. "And Romany and I can keep busy while you do that." Looking over at the girl she noticed that she was yawning, "Looks like someone is tired!" Kitty gently ran her hand down Romany's back soothingly, "Come on, I'll let you borrow my nightgown and you can take a nap." It wasn't like she would need her nightgown anyway...Peter was always pulling it off her. "And when you wake up we'll do something fun as a family."

Peter watched as Romany let Kitty take her away for the afternoon. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair before heading into the bedroom he was sharing with Kitty. He set up his computer and started to update the information on it, mainly about his accounts and everything. He also needed to finalize the repurchase of the Kent House tomorrow before he went to talk to his friend about purchasing Chatsworth. That would drain a lot of his funds. Once he was finished he lay back on the bed fully clothed to wait for Kitty and see if she needed anything tomorrow.

After tucking Romany into bed and watching the girl curl up under the blankets, Kitty made her way back into her own bedroom. She was feeling kind of tired herself. Peter was laying there, waiting for her and she climbed onto the bed, lying down next to him. "This is so wonderful...I love you Peter." Resting her hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder, she let out a heavy sigh, "I never thought I could be this happy."

Peter wrapped an arm around Kitty and smiled. "Yeah, It's a little surreal you know? Finally having her out and with me...with us. For a while I thought this day would never come." He took a deep breath and then looked down into Kitty's eyes. "So, tomorrow, you need anything from town while you're cooped up with Romany?" He felt a little bad for Kitty. She was going to give up her time to take care of his sister. She wouldn't be able to go outside, as there were bound to be guys walking around outside which would make Romany upset. He wanted to make sure they were both taken care of while they were cooped up.

Thinking for a moment, Kitty shook her head, "No, I think we've got everything we need. Although I want to get some dishes and cups around here, I don't want to use paper for the rest of our lives. Plus I think it'd be good to teach her things like how to wash dishes and do laundry, even to drive. Those little things will give her independence." Smiling, she kissed his cheek, "And she needs some of that." Peter merely nodded and held her tighter...if he said anything after that point, she didn't hear it. Kitty was out like a light...it seemed that lack of sleep was starting to catch up with her! And they did have their whole future in front of them.

* * *

Negotiations had been going really slow. It seemed that the current owners of the Chatsworth house were determined to sell it at top dollar without making any of the necessary repairs. Well Peter wasn't having it and he'd been practically living in the real estate broker's office...when he did come home it was long after Kitty went to bed, as she had been going to bed early, and he was up hours before Romany came in and woke her up. She missed him terribly...and she hoped they would be able to move soon.

Kitty was tired down to the very marrow of her bones. She'd been living in England now for just over two months and caring for Romany, doing household chores and the like was really taking its toll on her. Time was flying faster than she ever thought possible...Thanksgiving had come and gone and Chanukah and Christmas were right around the corner. It was a time to celebrate, but Kitty was almost too tired to move. That was not to mention that she seemed to be putting on some winter weight too, she'd had to give nearly all her clothes to Romany and had taken to wearing some of Peter's. But now even those were getting tight. Watching Romany as she watched a My Little Pony DVD that Belle had sent, she sighed heavily, "I'm starting a new diet today Rom. We've been eating very unhealthy." But that wasn't really the case; they ate a lot of vegetables, fresh fruits, and chicken. They rarely ate out...and that was what made it worse, "Do you want some eggs for breakfast, Rom?"

Romany was fascinated by the My Little Pony show. The art wasn't that great, but Romany didn't really know the difference to begin with. All she cared about was the story and the horsies. When Kitty came in wearing yet another of Peter's outfits, Romany eyed her up and down. "Yeah, diet might be good." He giggled a little and hoped up to give Kitty and hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Eggs are yummy. How about some toast too?" If Kitty was going to have to eat less on a diet, Romany wouldn't let her do it alone.

Romany hugged her tightly and Kitty smiled, hugging her back. "Eggs and whole wheat toast it is, I also cut some strawberries...you can eat those while you wait if you're hungry." Moving over to the kitchen, she fired up the gas stove and began scrambling the eggs. It didn't take long and she began toasting the bread as she spooned the eggs onto a plate, "There you go, love, eat up now." Taking a seat next to her, Kitty let out a grunt, "God, these pants are so tight...I'm going to be enormous by the time Peter comes back." All around her belly were red stress marks from the pants pressing against her belly. The red marks were even more obvious when she began scratching at them; the pants were just too tight and she couldn't stand it. "Well when I order you some winter woolies online today, I'll get myself a bigger size."

Romany grinned in a knowing manner at Kitty. She suspected what was going on, but she wanted to wait until asked. After all, just giving the information away took all the fun out it. She quietly ate her food and kept shooting glances at Kitty. Yeah that had to be it. "Thank you Kitty, this is wonderful." At the mention of shopping online Romany squealed. She loved to get new clothes; it had been so long since she'd had anything other than those blasted hospital gowns. "I want a pretty pink sweater...and it has to be large enough that I can make Peter wear it sometimes!"

Stabbing several pieces of egg, Kitty sighed. They were tasteless and she didn't really enjoy them but they were healthy and good for her. Romany was looking wonderful ever since they brought her home, she had a healthy glow around her; Kitty on the other hand looked sicker and more exhausted than ever. It wasn't that the girl wore her out; it was that she just didn't seem to get good sleep even when she did go to bed at seven in the evening. She chewed on her dry toast thoughtfully and nodded, "Sure, I think a big fluffy pink sweater will be a wonderful addition to your wardrobe." Deciding that she wasn't all that hungry anyway, Kitty turned on her computer. Jubilee had sent all of her things even if she was still sort of angry with her best friend. "Okay, let's see here. Oh great, sweaters are on sale! I'll get a few for myself, we can match!" Adding a couple of sweaters to the cart, one in small for Romany and one in medium for her, she also went to see what they had for jeans. "Well, they're full price but I can't walk around in my underwear...even that's getting too small." Ordering herself a size six, she finished up by paying with her own credit card. Peter insisted on paying for everything else, she could at least spring for some clothes. "They'll be here next week sometime."

Romany watched Kitty the entire time. Yup, that had to be it. She started to giggle a little and gave Kitty another hug, hanging on her for a moment while the younger girl ordered their clothes online. Seeing her pay with her own card, Romany wagged a finger at her. "You know Peter's not going to be happy when he sees that you paid with your own money." She was split herself, between the two. On one hand she understood Kitty wanting to pay; it was her money and gave her a semblance of individuality. But on the other hand, if Peter had all this money, why would she want to use her own and not splurge? "Next week? Okay, then."

Kitty leaned over and gave her a pretend angry face, "He won't know if we don't tell him!" Giggling again, she picked up the plate in front of Romany that was empty as the girl ate a few more strawberries, "You were hungry today, miss! That's good; I can tell Nurse Terry you're eating better." The hospital still called to make sure that Romany was getting proper care and Kitty was grateful for that. Peeking out the window, Kitty let out a giggle, "Look Rom, it's snowing!"

Romany practically flew from her seat to the window. She looked out and saw all the powdery white snow falling down. She stifled a giggle at some of the children running around to play in it. She bounced a couple times and clapped feeling an urge to run out and play herself. That thought was quickly thrown away when the father of one of the children came out to collect his kids. Romany gasped and took a few steps back to get out of view. She fiddled with the hem of her dress and then turned around to face Kitty. "It's pretty."

Blushing darkly, Kitty felt a curse sitting on her tongue as one of the fathers from downstairs ushered his kids outside. Closing the curtains, Kitty walked over and hugged Romany tightly, "You're safe here. You're safe with me Romany." Kissing her cheek, she grasped her hand and led her into her and Peter's bedroom. Up at the top of the room was a large octangular window, "We can watch the snow here, you can just see the sky." Diet aside, Kitty grasped her hands, "Do you want some hot cocoa and marshmallows? I'm going to make some for myself."

Romany gasped at the pretty sight of the snow in the high window. She never realized that Kitty and Peter had this kind of view. She was slightly jealous that her room didn't have this kind of view. But that only lasted a brief moment until Kitty asked about hot cocoa and marshmallows. Jumping up and down excitedly Romany grabbed Kitty's hands. "Can I help? I want to help!"

"Of course you can help! Come on!" Making her way into the kitchen she grabbed a cookbook she had bought. "Homemade hot chocolate...yum, this looks great. Okay Romany can you get the milk and cocoa powder out of the fridge? I'll get the vanilla extract and sugar out." Beginning to warm the milk, she added all the ingredients until a warm chocolate aroma filled the air. "I've been craving chocolate so badly...it's probably around my monthly time." Kitty stopped dead when she said it...when was the last time she had her period anyway? She'd always been irregular, that's why she had been on birth control in the first place. Since she was fourteen she'd been taking the pill and she'd only forgotten twice in her whole life...and she'd doubled the next day just like the doctor said. Taking the cocoa off the stove, she poured it into glasses, "Let it cool for a minute, Romany..."

Romany eagerly ran to do as Kitty asked. She watched in fascination as the cocoa was made and served. She took a sip as soon as it was cool enough, even though she was impatient. Romany made a pleased sound as the hot drink warmed her up and tasted great. "Yummy. Thank you Kitty!" She hadn't been ignoring the girl so bad as to not hear what she said. Just more proof that Romany's suspicions might be right. "Back to the pretty view!" Romany grabbed one of Kitty's hands and led her back down to Kitty and Pete's room to watch the snow through the window again.

Kitty let Romany drag her back to the room. Setting their cups on the nightstand, she lay back, staring up at the window. "It is really pretty." The sky was a coal grey color, snowflakes drifting down lazily. "When I was a little girl in Illinois, I used to sit in my bedroom and watch the snow too. I used to pretend I was the snow queen!" Laughing, she took another sip of her hot cocoa, "What did you like doing as a little girl Romany?" Talking with the girl helped her open up more, but they'd never talked about before she was raped, always after. It would be a learning experience for sure.

Romany listened to Kitty's story about being the snow queen. It made her a little jealous that she never got to be the snow queen during playtime, but that was okay. She was too jealous. When Kitty asked about her youth, Romany eagerly piped in, "I used to get Peter to play house with me. Of course, most of the time he wanted to play knights, so usually it ended up being royal house, so I was a princess and he was a prince. He had a couple friends who would come over and they'd take turns being an evil king holding me hostage and the others got to be the knights who would rescue the princess!"

Kitty smiled, "That sounds fun! I didn't really have any friends...and I didn't have any brothers or sisters either. I always wanted them but...I was kind of lonely." Staring up at the snow, Kitty let her hands rest over her belly, "I bet Peter always saved you from the king, didn't he?"

Romany giggled and shook her head. "No, he liked to be the evil king and make the others fight him to save me. He was really good with the wooden swords they made, so he always made it a challenge to save me." She giggled more as the memories came back. "This one time, we found an old stray dog that loved us. So we took it home and dressed it as a dragon to help the evil king guard me. Of course it spent most of it's time licking me instead of guarding."

Laughing heartily, Kitty nodded, "Oh I can see Peter doing that. He likes to play big and bad but you nailed it on the head, he's really just a big old softy." The hot chocolate was really good, she had to admit. Since she took up cooking for Romany she'd really branched out from the meals she was used to and the girl loved to try all her new dishes. When she talked about the stray dog, Kitty smiled, "That sounds like a lot of fun." Sitting up just so, she looked over at the girl, "Would you like a puppy Romany? Once we move to the new house we could get one, there certainly seems to be enough room! I've seen the pictures of the place...I always wanted a dog."

Romany sat on her knees while Kitty talked about having a puppy. "I love Malamutes. Even though they're usually an American dog only, I just love 'em. They're so big and fluffy. And the way their tail curls." She gave an excited squeal. "Can we really get one? Do you think Peter would mind?" She hoped Peter would say yes. Of course, Romany had the magic touch when it came to him. All she had to do was pout was a little and beg and he was putty in her hands.

Dogs of any kind were fine with Kitty and if Romany wanted a malamute, she could have one. "They sound adorable! I'll look into getting us one once I talk to Peter...although I can't imagine he'd deny his favorite sister anything!" Smiling, she continued to scratch at her abdomen, "Jeez, I can't wait until those new clothes arrive!"

Romany giggled and playfully swatted Kitty. "I'm his only sister, which also makes me his _least_ favorite." She gave a mischievous look to Kitty at that. She prided herself on being the real boss around here, even though Peter thought he was. It was almost too easy to get him to do as she wanted. When Kitty started to scratch her abdomen, Romany reached over to help. "Well, you don't leave the flat at all, so why not walk around naked? I'm sure Peter wouldn't mind."

"Romany Wisdom, I can't believe you just suggested that!" Kitty giggled, "I'm sure Peter wouldn't mind at all but I don't need to show off my fat butt!" Romany's fingers helping her scratch tickled her and she giggled, rolling onto her side. "I just need to stop all the sweets and go on a diet, although I do usually put on weight during the winter months for some reason." Something struck her though, Romany wasn't tickling anymore; she was just...poking. "Rom, what're you doing?"

Romany giggled at the fat butt remark. "You don't have a fat butt. Nurse Terry has a fat butt." She continued to scratch for a few moments before lightly poking on Kitty's belly. When questioned about it, Romany shrugged and tilted her head to the side, keeping her eyes on Kitty's belly. "Nothing, I'm just saying hello."

Chuckling, Kitty smiled, "Well my butt isn't as fat as Nurse Terry's but it's getting there." She was staring at Romany now in wonderment, "You're saying hello, Rom? What do you mean?" The girl was acting like she was pregnant or something. Suddenly the wave crashed over her head and Kitty was swallowed whole, "Oh shi—" Looking over at the girl, she swallowed, "Crap. Oh my god, Romany..." Scrambling to sit up, she reached over to grab her calendar, "I've been on the pill since I was in high school. I never forgot to take it!" Counting the days, she became more frantic as she did, "Oh god, Romany...I'm three months pregnant!"

Romany watched Kitty for a bit with a confused look. "Well of course you're pregnant. Jeez, even _I_ saw it, and I'm not the one putting on weight like a wrestler at an all you can eat buffet." She giggled a little and pulled Kitty into a hug. "How can tell how pregnant you are? Don't you need a doctor to tell you that?" That's how it was when momma was pregnant with Peter anyway, they'd needed a doctor to know how far along she was.

What in the...Romany had noticed? "Why didn't you say anything Rom? I didn't have any morning sickness, I mean I'm tired but...that's it!" Grabbing her planner, she showed the girl the pages, "Okay that red mark is the last time I got my period...by that count, I have to be just less than three months pregnant." She must've gotten pregnant that night she and Peter made love seven times... "I do need to go to the doctor and make sure but..." She pressed her hand on the slight swell there, "I'm pretty sure." Standing up, she bit her lip...she couldn't leave Romany alone and she couldn't bring her with. "Do you think Nurse Terry would come examine me? I need to figure this out before I tell Peter...he's going to be angry with me!" The man was reluctant to marry her, how would he handle news of a child?

Romany giggled at Kitty's frustration. "Of course I knew. It's almost the same as when momma was pregnant with Peter. She started gaining weight," She ticked off one finger, "She had funny cravings...like the hot cocoa, although it'll get worse later on. She was always tired and sore. She started going to bed earlier and she had an itchy belly." Romany gave Kitty a look like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Nurse Terry doesn't do babies I don't think," She shrugged, "but you can try."

"If she can do a blood test and an ultrasound that's all I care about." Kitty said near frantically. Gently running her fingers over Romany's dark hair, she smiled meekly, "Thank you for helping me realize this, Rom. God only knows I would be nine months pregnant wondering why my diet was failing." How could Kitty have been so blind? Standing up, she grabbed the phone, dialing the number to St. Michael's by heart. The voice that picked up was, thankfully, Nurse Terry's, "Hello, Terry this is Kitty Pryde...no, Romany is fine, it's me who's having a problem. Peter's out on business and I-I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant...please, Nurse Terry, money is no object I just...I need to confirm it and make sure the baby is okay. "For several seconds she was quiet and then sighed, "I should be about two or three months...yes I _know_ I should've known before, I've just been irregular my whole life. You'll come now? Oh thank you, thank you so much!" Hanging up the phone, Kitty lay back down next to Romany, "You get to see your old friend Nurse Terry; she'll be here in fifteen minutes."

Romany smiled and curled up with Kitty on the bed. "It'll be nice to see her again." She rubbed a hand over Kitty's belly and grinned. "So...do you think it'll be a boy or a girl? I'm personally voting for a nephew." She had always wanted another little brother, but she could settle for a nephew instead. It would be about the same to her. "When are you going to tell Peter?"

This was so surreal...how could this possibly be happening? She was pregnant… but how? Okay, so she knew **how**...but she was on the pill, she'd never once forgotten since coming to England. Romany's warm hand running across her abdomen made Kitty smile though; she was excited about this baby. But something shocked her, "Romany y-you want me to have a little boy?" She was always so wary about men, she wondered why this baby would be different, "I just hope the baby is healthy...I haven't had any checkups yet, I just hope he or she is okay." Letting her hand come to rest on the pert bump in her abdomen, she just sighed, "I have no idea Rom. I haven't seen Peter in a couple of weeks except out of a bleary eye when he comes to or leaves bed." Smiling softly, she gave the girl a grin, "Maybe it'll be his Christmas gift." They'd already decided to do a joint Chanukah/Christmas on Christmas day, just for Romany. "What do you think?"

Romany grinned and nodded. "Yeah I want it to be a little boy. I always wanted another little brother, but momma left after Peter was born, so that never happened." She shrugged and sat up quickly. "A nephew works just as well for me." She gently poked Kitty's belly once more. "The baby will be healthy. You eat like a health nut anyway, so there's no way it couldn't be." When she mentioned Peter Romany frowned. "He's spending too much time away on this house. He should just buy it and do the modernizing projects out of his own money. It's not like he doesn't have enough." When talk turned to the holidays, Romany grinned again. "That'll be a huge surprise for him." Her grin turned mischievously, "I like it."

"He'll be so lucky to have an aunt like you Romany; I bet you'll spoil him rotten!" Laughing, she carefully sat up in bed. "And you can help me feed him and rock him to sleep...and maybe I'll give you ALL the dirty diapers!" She teased. Kitty nearly stopped dead...she wanted this baby. She wanted this baby more than she'd ever wanted anything before in her life. "Okay, we'll make it our little secret...after all, Christmas is only two weeks away, I probably won't get huge in that time and that way it'll be the best Christmas he's ever had..." Or the worst, if he didn't want a baby. A short rapping on the door brought Kitty out of her thoughts, "Wait here, I'll make sure it's Nurse Terry." Bounding to the door she peeped through the hole to find the chubby middle aged woman carrying something heavy. Opening the door, Kitty smiled, "Thank you for coming." Immediately a bag was thrust at her.

Terry Bradshaw barreled into the room, closing the door behind her. "I don't have the resources to do a blood test but I brought a home pregnancy test. Go take it...I'll set up this ultrasound machine." She said sternly, but as she saw Romany in the bedroom she smiled broadly, "Well look at you!" She said brightly, "You look wonderful Romany, Sara and Mindy send their love."

When Nurse Terry addressed her, Romany's head snapped around. She saw the plump nurse smiling at her and jumped from the bed. Bounding over she hugged the woman in a tight hug. "Nurse Terry!" She held on tightly for a long time before finally letting go. She did a little twirl to show off the dress she was wearing, "Do you like it? It's one of Kitty's. How are Sara and Mindy? Tell them hello for me."

Kitty nodded and went into the bathroom. Pee on the stick, wait five minutes...easy enough. Washing her hands thoroughly she walked out, putting the cap back on the test as instructed. "Okay...now we wait."

Nurse Terry smiled, "I certainly will, Romany." Patting her back gently, she smiled, "My you look wonderful! It looks like you've been eating all your fruits and veggies; I haven't seen you looking so wonderful in ages." Casting a glance over at Kitty she smiled, "Come lay down on the couch, I borrowed this from a friend of mine. It's not the greatest machine money can buy but for twenty-five thousand pounds it does the trick."

Romany nodded to everything Nurse Terry said. "Kitty and Peter make sure I eat everything that I'm supposed to. Especially Kitty. She's the cook around here." Romany suddenly started to clap and bounce excitedly. "And sometimes, like earlier, she let's me help. And she's gonna teach me all sorts of wonderful things. And they have a Mercedes, and its super fast, unless Peter drives it because he doesn't really own it." It was like a dam had burst inside of her and everything came tumbling out all at once when Nurse Terry asked. Romany just couldn't stop until Kitty returned and they had to go about checking her out.

Smiling nostalgically, Nurse Terry made sure Kitty was lying down before starting her examination. "Why that's wonderful Romany, you've very lucky to have such a wonderful family." Pressing lightly on Kitty's belly and around her ribs the woman frowned slightly, "Well there's no doubt in my mind that you're pregnant...Romany would you bring me that test please?" The girl, ever eager to please, grabbed it and bounced over. Grasping the tip, Nurse Terry nodded, "Yes, you're most certainly pregnant. What do you girls say we take a look at the baby then?"

Romany bounced excitedly and nodded. "Yes, let's look. I wanna see it. I told Kitty I was hoping for a nephew." She looked so excited it would be a wonder if she could refrain from telling Peter when he got home. But she was determined; after all she'd promised Kitty it'd be a secret so they could surprise him for the holidays.

"Come on then, come sit by me," Kitty urged, holding out her hand as Nurse Terry lifted up her shirt. For the first time she really looked at her belly...how had she not known? She had always been a thin girl and there was definitely roundness to her belly that had never been there before. The cold gel startled Kitty and she giggled, "Wow that's icy!" Slowly, the nurse began to rub the thick white wand over her belly until a muffled swishing sound could be heard. "Is that...is that the baby's heartbeat?" Nurse Terry smiled and nodded...Kitty couldn't believe it; she was hearing her baby's heartbeat for the first time. And all she kept wishing was that Peter was here to hear it.

Romany sat beside Kitty and watched in utter fascination at how this was done. When Kitty was startled by the cold gel, Romany couldn't but laugh at the look on her face. "You look silly." And when the heartbeat started Romany sighed. "That sounds like Peter's did when he was in momma. The nurse then said it was a strong heartbeat." She looked smugly at Kitty. "I still say it'll be a boy." Romany grinned and looked at Nurse Terry. "Is there a picture? When Peter was being grown they showed us a picture. I hope there is, then we can take it and show it to Peter when we tell him."

Terry laughed, "Well we won't be able to tell the sex of the baby for another few weeks. But boy or girl, this little one is coming along very nicely. Both mommy and baby are doing fine; you're in remarkable shape, Miss Pryde. Why, I daresay you have what looks like a textbook pregnancy! Just keep eating right and steadily gain weight...you'll do fine." When Romany spoke of a picture, she smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'll print one out. It's not as high quality as some of the hospital ones but until you can see a real obstetrician, this will be fine." Wiping the rest of the gel off Kitty's stomach, she gave the girl a look, "You need to begin seeing an OBGYN or a midwife. You're going to need prenatal vitamins and things of that nature. I'm not a doctor so I can't prescribe them...if you want I can refer you to my OBGYN, she'll do house visits for you and home delivery too so Romany can be present, if you like."

Kitty stared at the picture on the screen her eyes tearing up. Her baby was...small and oddly shaped...but so very beautiful. Suddenly everything Belle and Laura were saying was clicking...she understood everything they felt, all the joy and wonderment and fear. "That would be most appreciated. I want Romany to be an active participant in this. After all, she is the baby's aunt!"

Peter had a long day with his friend at the office to acquire the Chatsworth place. Well, actually, he'd had a long month there. The owners who'd had it being used for a tourist attraction and were renting it out for movies had been a bit on the stubborn side. They were eager to sell for what he was offering, but they didn't want to make the repairs, or modernize it with toilet facilities and the like. But they had never met Pete before; he was the king of stubborn when he wanted to be. Today they'd gotten the good news, the owners had finally agreed and the place would be ready just after the holidays. He had rushed home immediately to tell the girls the good news. When he got to the door he inserted his key and started to open it, "Girls! I'm home. I've got great..." His words trailed off at the site of Nurse Terry there with Kitty and Romany. "News...umm, hello Nurse Terry." He glanced between the three. "Did I miss something? Romany, you're alright...right?"

As soon as Romany heard the keys in the door she'd pushed Nurse Terry and shoved the machine into the fridge. "Hide it!" She said in just above a whisper. "It's a surprise. He's not supposed to know yet." When Peter entered, Romany nodded. "Of course I'm okay, Peter." She put her hands on her hips and fixed him with her best little girl 'don't be stupid' face. She then bounded over and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Nurse Terry just stopped by for a visit. She wanted to tell me that Sara and Mindy missed me and to make sure I was eating healthy."

Kitty scrambled to her feet as Peter started walking in. On today of all days he came home early! Romany was quick on her feet though; she grabbed the ultrasound machine, much to Nurse Terry's dismay, and put it in the refrigerator. Kitty sat down, pulling her sweater down around her belly and pretended to be reading a magazine...all the while her face glowed bright red. "Oh Peter!" She said after a minute, standing up she walked over, kissing him lightly...she was inordinately careful not to press up against him lest he feel the swell of her belly. "Yes, it's just as Romany said...Nurse Terry just stopped by to say hello." He wasn't buying it; she could see it in his eyes. Or maybe she was just paranoid...

Peter wasn't buying it at all. Not one bit. Nurse Terry had never stopped by to check on Romany before. It was always a phone call or they went to take her in to get checked on. He also didn't miss the little nuances in their voices. They were both lying to him, and from the nervous look on Nurse Terry's face, her eyes darting to the fridge at random times, Peter was certain something was up. But he could play it off. "Oh that's good. Well like I said, I have news." He set his stuff down and gave Romany and Kitty each a kiss. "We got a message today. The owners finally gave in and they're going to modernize everything for us at the Chatsworth house. It'll be ready right after the holidays." Romany squealed and hugged him fiercely. He returned it and then started toward the kitchen. "We can move in as soon as it's done. Blimey, I'm thirsty. I'm gonna grab a drink...Romany want to share a soda?" The girl almost tackled him to get him away from the fridge, but Peter dodged her. "Hey, calm down. It's just a soda. You can just say no if you don't want to share." He opened the fridge and stopped. What the hell? Pulling out the little machine, Peter held it up and turned to the three girls. "Someone want to explain what an ultrasound machine is doing in me fridge?"

"Peter that's wonderful! Oh I can't wait until we move! That way we can really get started on Romany's healing...we can cook there and do laundry, even learn to drive! Oh I can't wait!" But as he moved toward the fridge, Kitty nearly had a heart attack. She would've tackled Peter on the way to the fridge but Romany got there first...besides, in her current condition it probably was not a good idea. The jig was up...or was it? "Oh...well Romany was asking me about babies and where they come from. And since I-I wasn't sure what would be okay to help her I called Nurse Terry and umm...she brought the machine to show us. She even used the machine on Romany...good news, Romany isn't pregnant!" _Yes, but I am_...Kitty added to herself. Would he buy it or were they really in deep trouble?

It was very professional the way Nurse Terry handled everything. With a smile and a nod she grabbed the machine from the fridge, "If you need anything else, Miss Pryde, don't hesitate to call. I'm always here for Romany." With that she grabbed her coat and was out the door in a flash. The family needed time by themselves.

Peter looked at the girls curiously. He waved to Nurse Terry as she left and then stared at them. Yeah, something was up. He knew better, Romany was older than him, and he'd learned sex ed in school. That meant she'd learned it long before him, and already knew everything. He reached into the fridge to pull out a soda and spotted a little piece of photo paper. He pulled it out and saw what looked like a still forming baby and held it up. "Okay...then what's this?"

Kitty gave him a very serious look, "Well...that," She swallowed hard, "Is your Christmas present." Sitting back down on the couch, she waited for him to start screaming and yelling. Pressing her hand to her belly, she shook her head. "Peter I swear I didn't deceive you...I was just going about my day when suddenly I realized I hadn't gotten my period in a few months, I've always been irregular so..." Looking over at him she sighed, "I know you don't care about that. I just..." Running her fingers through her hair, she closed her eyes and sat back, "You're going to be a father."

The soda can that Peter had been holding dropped to the floor with a thud and started to spray soda everywhere. But Peter didn't seem to notice. His jaw hung open slightly as he watched his girlfriend and his sister, the latter who was smiling and nodding. He'd suspected when he saw the photo, but to have it confirmed...it was almost too much. He walked over to the couch and flopped down heavily on it. "Are you sure? I thought you were taking birth control?"

Kitty looked over at him, tears running down her cheeks. "I am...I mean I was taking birth control. I've been on it since I was fourteen I just...I guess your little swimmers were just too strong. I mean, we _were_ doing it every single night...and not just once." Pressing her face into her hands, she let out a sob, "I'm sorry, Peter, I'm so sorry I...I just," She swallowed hard, one hand coming to rest on her belly, "I want this baby more than I could've ever imagined. I know I said that I wanted to wait until I was older, to live my life but...now that it's happened, I'm not sorry. I'm so happy..." Turning her watery eyes to him, she sniffled, "Do you hate me?"

Peter listened to her and glanced at Romany. The girl was giving him a look that clearly said if he didn't answer properly he'd probably wind up through the window. He turned back to Kitty and smiled. "No, I don't hate you. I just…it's a shock, you know?" He put an arm around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I would have been upset a month ago, two months ago but now…I'm not. I don't have to go back to work; I can live with you both on what I have saved up. Most of it is going into stocks and other investments, so it'll earn even more money. No need for me to ever return to work. I can spend all my time with you, and the baby, and not have to worry about leaving 'em without a father one day."

Wrapping her arms around him, she held onto him for dear life as she cried into his shoulder. "Oh god, when we were sitting here...all I could think about was how you were going to be so angry with me and upset." Holding him even tighter, she swatted the fat tears running down her eyes, "I'm three months pregnant Peter...all of it, when we were fighting Morph, when we were at the lake...I was carrying you child then. I can't believe I never figured it out..." Laughing suddenly she sat back and lifted up her shirt, "I was complaining how I needed to go on a diet because none of my...or your, pants fit me. Well now it makes sense." There, for his (and Romany's) eyes only, was the soft swell of her belly. "I can't believe that things have turned out like this..."

Peter looked at her belly for a moment and then placed his hand on it. "I'm surprised you're not upset. I mean...you did tell off Rasputin when he all but demanded you become a baby factory for him." He leaned over and kissed Kitty thoroughly on the lips. "I just...well I figured with that mentality on it you'd want to wait for a few years." He grinned as he saw Romany sneaking out of the room to give them some alone time. "You know, when we go back to America, he's going to flip out right? I got ten quid says he tries to accuse me of brain washing you."

Placing her hand over his on her belly, she smiled. Kissing him tenderly, she let out a heavy sigh. "I've come to the conclusion that I never really loved Piotr. I was in love with the _idea_ of him...strong man, wanted to take care of me. But he didn't really care for me, he just wanted a willing woman to cook his meals, bear his children and warm his bed." Looking into his eyes, she smiled softly, "You love me. I can feel it in my soul. And I think this happened for a reason...I mean if you can fire through ten years of regulated birth control, I have to hand it to you." Running her hand over the swell there, she closed her eyes, "But it happened and we're going to be a family, you, me, Romany and this baby. And when I think about it that way, what does it matter if I get pregnant now or in five years? We're just extending the family sooner."

Peter grinned at Kitty, feeling a slight swell of pride that he had strong swimmers. That was quickly bashed aside when he thought about her having been on birth control at the time. Peter knew nothing about medicine other than basic battlefield care, which had nothing to do with babies. "You don't...you don't think that having gotten pregnant while on birth control will hurt the baby any do you? I mean...that's supposed to stop you from being pregnant, so...I mean…shit, I'm just being stupid and worrying. Don't mind me."

Kissing him again, she smiled. "I think you being the protective daddy is absolutely adorable." She said softly, resting her head against his shoulder. "Nurse Terry said I was very healthy and the baby is looking great...although I need to start seeing an OBGYN to get prenatal vitamins and the like. She recommended her own doctor and she said that the woman does home care and home delivery...you know, so Romany can be a part of this too." Everything seemed perfect, truly. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she sighed happily. "I love you, Peter."

Peter grinned and picked Kitty up. "I'm glad to hear it is all good." He carried her down the hall and into their bedroom. "I'm tired, long day and all with those people." He set her down on the bed and kicked off his shoes. He crawled onto the bed then and wrapped his arms around her, one hand falling onto her belly. "Wake me up in a couple hours, yeah?" He placed a kiss on Kitty's head and closed his eyes, sleeping taking him over in a few moments.

Kitty laughed heartily as he carried her into the bedroom, laying her on the bed as he settled himself next to her. One of his arms wrapped around her body, pulling her close to him, and the other fell to her abdomen, the place where his child grew within her. Smiling, she kissed his cheek, "Romany will wake us." And with that she let the exhaustion overtake her. Finally Peter was here with her, their baby between them and the future looking as bright as the snow drifting lazily over the English countryside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Still no reviews? Is it even worth our time to continue working with this story? It'll be up to you! Let us know what you want! **

**Have a good weekend! It's Marina's birthday, YAY!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Christmas Day was a typical one for the Wisdoms and Pryde. The ground outside was covered with a healthy layer of snow and the children could be heard playing in it. Inside the Wisdom flat, it hardly looked like anyone was living there at all. All their things had been sent to storage for the move the next day. Peter had ended up buying all the furniture that the previous owners of the Chatsworth house had used to keep it traditional. As it was, only three sleeping bags, a bag each with some clothes, and their presents to each other were still in the small apartment. Peter was sitting to the fire of the fire place, keeping close to the warmth, while Kitty sat to his left and Romany across from them. Their presents sat in between them all in a small pile.

Peter grinned and handed a box to Kitty and smiled. "Here you go. One for you. Then one for Romany." The box was of a medium size and covered in shiny orange paper. The card said it was from Romany to Kitty, and had a smiley face printed on it. Inside was a sweater to match one that she had gotten for Peter, with his help of course, both in blue.

It was a little awkward sitting on the floor, especially since Kitty had put on a couple pounds in the last few weeks. But it was Christmas and, despite the religious aspect of the holiday, she was glad to be spending it with Peter and Romany. Accepting the present from Romany, she leaned over as far as she could and gave her a sloppy kiss much like the one the girl had given her earlier. Ripping off the paper, she smiled, "Look, Peter! We can match now when we go shopping for baby things." Hugging Romany again, she smiled, "Thank you so much, I can use a new sweater!"

Romany quickly grabbed a present addressed to her and giggled excitedly. She ripped off the blue paper and opened the box to reveal a leash. She looked curiously at it before checking the card to see it was from Peter. He grinned mischievously and rose to go to the door. When he opened it he stepped side and a small Malamute puppy came bounding in tripping over its feet. It sniffed the air and then let out a tiny bark. "OH PETER ITS BEAUTIFUL!" Romany jumped up and ran to the little thing, picking it up and scratching its belly. "Thank you! Kitty told you, didn't she?" At Peter's nod she rushed over to Kitty and gave the girl a big hug and kiss. The puppy was obviously a girl so Romany said, "I want to name her Duchess!"

"Duchess is a lovely name, Romany." Peter and Kitty had discussed giving Romany a puppy at length. He worried that if she got too attached and the dog died, she'd be heartbroken. But Kitty won out in the end; the responsibility in caring for and loving an animal was very good medicine. "I guess that makes all my presents predictable!" She handed several well wrapped packages over to Romany that included a pink rhinestone studded dog dollar and leash set, a water and food bowl and a brush. "She's adorable," Kitty smiled and leaned against Peter. It wasn't just that she wanted to be near him, she was feeling off kilter, being on the floor with her belly as it was felt strange and a little uncomfortable. "Now this one is from me to Peter." Handing him the package wrapped in Chanukah paper she smiled, "Open it." Inside was a photo album filled with pictures of her, Peter and Romany. In the back was the first ultrasound photo and a second that had been taken yesterday morning in secret...and she had another surprise for him once Romany went to bed. "Do you like it?"

Peter ripped into the paper and started to flip through the photos. He grinned at each one, especially the one that Romany and taken of him and Kitty kissing on the floor. "It's perfect. And lots of space to add more in." When he reached the back to look at the ultra sound he smiled. "Hello there little one." He leaned over to give Kitty a kiss and rub her belly a little. "I love it." Romany then announced that she and Duchess were going to bed and took the puppy off to her room. Peter gave her a good night kiss and scratched the puppy's head before joining Kitty on the floor once more. "You look like there's something you want to say."

Kitty ran her fingers through his hair as he leaned down to speak to her belly. When he said 'little one' though she smiled to herself, opening her mouth to speak...but then Romany was going to bed and she gave the girl and hug and a kiss before bed, "Goodnight, Romany, I love you." Peter didn't miss a second though, she kissed him softly on the lips, "Well, it's just that I don't like you calling the baby little one. I mean, that would be fine and good but..." Smiling broadly, she brought her hand to rest on her belly again, "What would the other baby think?"

Peter fell over, "Other baby?" He quickly sat back up and looked at her in astonishment. "We're...we're having twins?" When Kitty nodded, Peter pounced on her and started kissing her again. "When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me sooner? We should wake Romany, she'll want to know. She'll be so excited."

"You really did a thorough job getting me knocked up," Kitty teased, kissing him again. "Romany already knows. I scheduled an appointment yesterday, just a checkup because I didn't get my prenatal vitamins right away and I was feeling kind of sick. But don't worry." She held him tighter, "I'm fine, she just added a supplement to help. That's when she realized that I was having twins. She said that's why I've gained so much weight already and why I'm so drained." Laughing, she pressed a hand to her womb, "But I'm fine...we're all fine."

Peter grinned again and kissed her deeply. He loved this woman. Every time he thought he had her figured out, she surprised him even more. "Good, I'm glad you're all okay." He lay back, pulling her with him into a reclined position against the wall. "So, tomorrow morning we're going to our new home. I don't know how much of it you've seen, but it's even bigger than Xavier's place.

Kitty smiled and let her hands come to rest on her belly as he held her. She loved Peter with all her heart and soul; he filled her, completed her, and made her whole again. At one time in her life, she thought she was happy...but it was nothing compared to what she felt now; this was true happiness. And to top it all off, they were moving into a new house tomorrow; luckily all the boxes were there and the place was fully furnished and staffed. "I've seen the pictures but I can't wait to see the real thing...with you and Romany by my side. It'll be wonderful."

Peter grinned and kissed Kitty's neck. "Yeah, it'll be great. I was thinking we could slowly work in some male staff, to get Romany used to them being around for when we go to Xavier's. Maybe just one on the gardening staff or something, that way he'll be there, but far enough away that she won't freak out." One hand idly rubbed circles on Kitty's belly. It was great how well they got along, the three of them. And he was certain that with Kitty around Romany would be able to handle the presence of one guy, especially if he was outside tending to the lawn and such and not near her.

"She wants a boy you know," Kitty said, leaning her head on Peter's shoulder so she could look over at him. "She told me the day we first found out I was pregnant. I was a little surprised but...she wants a boy. Now that she knows its twins, she wants a boy AND a girl, but initially she said she wanted a little nephew." The tender massage he was giving her felt wonderful, the muscles beneath her skin were already stretching outward with the pregnancy and she was starting to look pregnant instead of just fat. "I think this is good for her, she doesn't bolt from the window when she sees some of the fathers around here taking their kids out to play in the snow. When they're alone that's a different story but...I think she might be realizing that not every man is a threat to her." Smiling again she brought her hand to rest on his leg. "Are you still going to want me when I'm the size of the Chatsworth house?"

"Well, that's because she's not afraid of children, and if they're related to her it's even better. She was terrified of dad after the incident, but that was because he'd always been overly mean toward me and she saw me as her savior. So, she thought that if he was mean to her savior, he'd be ruthless to her." Peter pushed the thoughts from his mind at her next question. He grinned and brought his hand up to softly rub her breasts. "Of course I'll still want you. But if you get that big, I'll have to be on top, or there might be any Peter left to play with."

Kitty scoffed and slapped him, playfully batting his hands away from her breasts. They had grown the most over the last three months and he certainly had noticed that. After a moment she leaned back, letting his fingers tease her nipples into taught peaks. "Just be gentle," She managed to rasp out, "They've been sore." But what he was doing now felt wonderful, he sent thrills right down into the depths of her. "If I get that big, there won't be any playtime for Peter at all, I don't think." Running her fingers over his thighs she gave him a merciless grin, "What do you say we take this to the bedroom?"

Peter was up in a heartbeat and picked Kitty up in his arms. He carried her quickly down the hall to their room and pushed the door closed with his foot. Setting her down gently he smiled and kissed her with everything he had. He slowly ran a hand up her sides, lifting the shirt covering her as he went and kissing the skin as it became exposed to him. "I like this idea."

He was always picking her up, she almost giggled as he grunted. She would like to see him try it when she was in the last trimester...yeah, that wasn't happening. As soon as he set her down, his hands were all over her, setting every particle in her body on fire. Ever so slowly he started peeling away the layers of her clothes, kissing as he exposed her skin. Meanwhile she was pulling at his belt, teasing him ever so gently through the fabric, "I like this idea too," She whispered huskily.

Soon Peter had her shirtless with only a bra on. He grinned and snapped a hot knife into being. When she looked at him he grinned and let it disappear. "Just kidding, I wanted to rile you up a bit." He quickly undid her bra in the front like she always complained. As soon as the bra was gone, Peter's mouth descended onto one of her breasts, teasing her nipple with his tongue while his hands moved down to start work on her sweatpants.

Hissing at the feeling of his hot mouth on her breast made her shudder, "God," She choked out, "My breasts are so tender." She was sore but he was making her forget the pain with his lapping motions. Soon she was nearly naked and she had his jeans all the way off. He wanted her badly too, even if she had gained weight and looked like she was hiding a melon beneath her skin. Working his shirt over his head, she finally had his warm skin pressing against hers. Kitty was so aroused she could barely breathe, her body aching for his touch, "Please, Peter," She moaned.

Peter grinned against her breast and detached from it. He immediately sealed his mouth to hers and thrust into her. He let them stay joined for a moment without moving, enjoying the feeling of having her surround him like this. It was heaven for him. After a long moment he began to move within her, taking long strokes to prolong the feeling. One hand came up to her breasts and began to softly run over her nipples, keeping them excited.

Arching back, Kitty cried into his mouth as he pushed inside of her. It was exquisite, the pressure and the need. Ever so gently he began to move within her, his veins pulsing inside her. Moaning his name, she gripped onto his back with force. "I love you," She whispered, her body tightening around him of its own accord as she cried his name. She loved him with all her heart, body, and soul...

Peter began to slowly pick up the pace. He needed release, and so did Kitty. Over the month that he'd been procuring the Chatsworth House, neither of them had seen much of the other. He was always out early and home late, usually when she had already gone to bed. They hadn't made love in a long time, and when they did start again, it wasn't as frequent as before. He aimed to remedy that. "I love you, too." When her body tightened around him, Peter groaned in pleasure and clamped his mouth on her left breast.

It had been so long since she felt him inside her; they'd been parted for too long. In that time she'd felt even closer to him than before though, finding out she was carrying his children, that she held a piece of him inside her. There was nothing like it in the world. Her orgasm seemed to continue into eternity, she arched back, feeling him still hard within her, "Please, Peter," She begged, kissing him so hard that her lips had started to become swollen, "Please." He knew what she want, what she needed...and he wasn't going to deny her.

Peter only lasted a few more moments before he too fell over the edge. As he spilled himself inside her, Peter kissed her again. His arms wrapped tightly around Kitty, molding her to him as best he could without crushing the twins between them. When he felt the last waves of his orgasm leaving him, Peter rolled to the side and continued to hold her. "I love you."

Gently kissing him, she snuggled next to him in the sleeping bag, letting one hand wrap protectively around her belly. They were a family now, tried and true. Sure, she supposed, it wasn't the typical family...but she loved this one more than life itself. Shifting to rest her head on the pillow she yawned before whispering, "I love you too." It took several moments for her to fall asleep and minutes later Peter joined her in slumber. It was the perfect end to a very perfect holiday.

* * *

Huffing and puffing, Kitty flopped down into a chair on the back porch of the house. "This place is enormous!" They'd moved everything that was left into the bedroom and put the sleeping bags into storage. Everything was perfectly arranged, cleaned and set. Pulling her jacket tighter around herself, she leaned back, "Hey Peter!" She yelled, "Hurry up with that hot chocolate, we're freezing out here!" It was a little funny to have 'servants' around the house...but she supposed it was a good thing, once she got into the last leg of her pregnancy she would be too big to cook or anything of the sort. Leaning back in the chair she smiled as Romany went flying out the door, Duchess trailing behind her slipping every now again and making the cutest little puppy barks Kitty had ever heard.

Everything was in order; they could finally get on with their lives. But Kitty was feeling a little self conscious...okay, a lot self conscious. It wasn't that she expected Peter to marry her because she was carrying his twins. But they hadn't even discussed it...she was starting to feel a little upset about it. It was stupid and unfounded but...still, what was he waiting for?

Peter came out a moment later being chased by one of the ladies on the serving staff. She was shooing him and carrying a tray with three mugs of hot chocolate. Peter flopped down next to Kitty and smirked. "Lily here says it's not my job as master of the house to carry anything with food on it. Soon as I had that tray in my hand she snatched it from me and started shooing me along." The elderly woman smiled warmly at Kitty and shot Peter a look that clearly said 'don't try to do my job ever again'. He turned away to look at Romany and Duchess playing in the snow. "Well if that isn't the cutest thing I've ever seen. I just hope we don't lose the dog in those huge snow drifts."

Kitty snorted with laughter, "That'll teach you, Mister Wisdom!" She smiled and accepted the mug from Lily, "Thank you very much." Taking a long sip, she let out a soft sigh, "Delicious." Scooting over, she pulled Peter down into the chair next to her, wrapping her arms around him for warmth. "They are adorable...and Romany loves that dog too much to let her get lost in there!" Kissing him softly on the lips, she set her cup down on the edge of the chair, "I'm glad we got her the puppy for Christmas."

Peter grinned and sipped his chocolate. "Yes, it was a good idea. She needs more happiness and responsibility to get over what happened. And this should take care of both those things." He returned Kitty's kiss and held her tightly. "So my dear...what do you think of the house?" He sincerely hoped Kitty liked it. After all, he was planning on asking her a very big question sometime and if she wasn't happy here, he wasn't sure if the other question would go over well.

Leaning against him, watching Romany romp through the show with her puppy, her pregnant...everything seemed perfect. "Oh I love the house, Peter. It's like a fairytale come true living here...I can see why you and Rom loved it as kids." Leaning her head against his shoulder, she let her hand rest on her belly again. She couldn't seem to stop touching it, as if merely keeping her hand on it all the time meant that it was real and this was really happening. "I can really see all of us being happy here."

Peter grinned and let go of her then. "Well in that case, I'd love nothing more than for us to be happy here forever." He stood up and reached into his pocket pulling out a small black velvet box. He quickly got down on one knee in front of Kitty and held the box out to her. "I want nothing more than for us to be happy, a real family. We already are, with the twins on the way and everything, but I think it should be official. It'll be just you, Romany, Duchess, the twins, and I." He opened the box before here. "So, Katherine Pryde, will you marry me?"

Kitty was practically staring off into space, imagining the good times they'd have here. He shocked her when he practically unseated her when he sat up and the got down on bended knee. Pressing one hand over her mouth in shock, the other one still pressed against her belly, she let the tears run down her face. "Peter I...of course I'll marry you!" She cried, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him over and over again, "I love you so much, Peter."

Peter embraced Kitty and slid the ring onto her finger. He was about to reply to her when he heard a bark and something wet licking his face. Spluttering and jumping back he glared at Duchess who had turned her attention to Kitty. The sound of giggles behind him caused Peter to turn to see Romany standing there laughing at them. "It's about time, you two! I told you over a month ago that I wanted her as a sister, Peter Winston Wisdom! I can't believe it took you this long to pull your head out of your butt and realize you wanted it too!"

Laughing and crying all at once, she gasped as she looked down at the beautiful diamond ring. It was white gold with tiny diamonds around the entire band, with one enormous four karat diamond in the center. "It's beautiful!" She sniffled and kissed him again, gazing over his shoulder as she saw Romany pointing a laughing. So Romany had been dropping hints about Peter marrying her too, everyone was happy about this. "His head's still in his butt, Rom," Kitty chuckled and yelled back, "But don't worry, I'll help him get it out!"

Peter looked askance at the two girls talking his head and its possible insertion to his bum. "I'll have you know that my head is not located anywhere near my bum!" It was then that Duchess decided to do like all dogs and sniffed said orifice. Peter pushed the dog away with a playful glare. "And you aren't helping little miss." He then moved back on Kitty and kissed her. "I love you."

Kissing Peter deeply, she smiled softly, "I love you too." Sitting back she took another drink but at the feeling of a tiny motion inside of her she nearly dropped her hot chocolate. Dr. Bader had told her that multiples tended to move around more, even in the first trimester. But Kitty was just over three months now...gasping, she laughed as she felt it again. "I-I feel the babies...at least one of them. Oh my God," Even though it was frigid she opened her coat and pressed her hand to her belly. "I can't believe it...even the babies are letting me know that they're happy." Tears ran down her cheeks as she kissed Peter again. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Peter's hand joined Kitty's on her belly. He smiled down at the woman and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, he motioned Romany over. "Come here Romy. Come say hello to your little nieces and/or nephews." The girl quickly came over and pressed a hand to Kitty's belly. Duchess—not wanting to be left out and curious about what was so interesting—decided to sniff Kitty's belly and give it a cursory lick.

It felt as if popcorn were popping inside of her ever so lightly. One hand covered Peter's as he pressed his hand to her belly and the other one guided Romany's. "They're so excited to be in our new home," She sniffled, letting out a bark of laughter as Duchess licked her belly. How did Kitty ever get to be so lucky? For most of her life she'd wished for a big family like this...well there were three now (four, counting Duchess) about to become six. "It's a wonderful day...I love you all."

Peter chuckled and kissed Kitty once more. "I can't believe how much life has changed. One minute I'm...well, doing work I don't quite enjoy that pays a lot, the next I'm engaged, having twins, broke my sister out of the institute, and living in my dream home. I think I should seriously consider taking up a religion so I have someone to thank for all this." He grinned and hugged Romany and Duchess in turn. A moment later Lily came back out, "Lunch is ready for you all."

"Time does seem to fly when you're having fun." Kitty smiled and let Peter help her up as they all went inside for lunch. She'd mentioned to Lily earlier that she'd been craving baked potatoes something awful, smothered in cheese with broccoli, onions, and gobs of hot peppers. The woman gave her a knowing smile and nodded...Kitty only hoped she listened. Allowing one of the maids to help her with her coat, she held onto Romany's hand as they made their way into the kitchen. Kitty had gotten the grand tour but this was the first time actually eating here, "Wow this place is even bigger than I thought." To her glee, she found that her lunch was waiting for her. "Oh I do so love it here..."

Peter agreed whole heartedly with Kitty's statement. He loved it here as well. They ate in quiet; enjoy the fabulous cooking of the staff. When they were finished, one of the ladies took Romany out with Duchess again so that Peter and Kitty could talk. "Alright love, wedding plans. I warn you now, I'm a typical guy, so don't expect me to be all coordinated and all that. You'd be better off with Laura and Belle for planning."

Kitty made sure Romany was alright before turning her attention back to Peter. Taking a drink of the milk set before her, she smiled, "Do you want a big wedding, Peter? I mean, I'm already three months pregnant...by the time we got everything, and everyone, together, I could already be well into my ninth month or even given birth already. Besides, what do we do about Romany? I would want to invite Logan, Remy, Gabriel, and everyone...I don't think she would take that well."

Peter scratched his chin. This was a problem. "Do you think Xavier would mind taking a trip over here? I want you to have your friends here with you, it's only right. If he can come and start to help her, then maybe she'll be okay by the time the wedding comes around. Especially if we can get her used to the guys that will be there."

Pondering his statement for a moment, she shrugged, "I guess it never hurts to ask. I mean, even just seeing her once could do the trick if he could use his powers to help her." Lily bustled around, cleaning up and she slipped Kitty a dish of chocolate cake. Laughing, she smiled, "I do love it around here," She said digging into the cake as she thought about it. "I can call the professor now, if you like. It's..." She started doing the math in her head, "…five in the evening there."

Peter nodded. "Go for it. The sooner we know the better. Maybe he can get Gabriel or Logan or someone to come with him. Maybe an extra face would help her a little more. Especially if they brought one of the girls, or even one of the kids with them. Maybe she'd be too focused on playing with the little ones to worry about a guy being there."

Nodding, she stepped to the phone, dialing the number by heart. Immediately Xavier picked up, "Professor, this is Kitty." For a while she was quiet as he informed her of the goings-on at the mansion. Laughing quietly she smiled, "Yes, Peter is fine too, he's with me right now. I asked Jubilee to tell you that I'll be here for a while..." Casting a glance over at Peter, she blew him a kiss. "I'm pregnant…with twins actually. Yes...oh no, I'm _not_ giving Belle and Remy a run for their money." More pleasantries were exchanged before Kitty got to the point, "Professor, we'd like to ask you to come to England and visit us here, but the reason is sort of selfish. Romany, Peter's sister, was raped in her youth and suffered severe trauma from it...she's been doing so much better now that she's with us but...we were hoping you could come up here and speak with her. Maybe bring another one of the X-men with you so she can get used to men being around slowly and with us here with her." After a moment she let out a cry of happiness, "That would be perfect! We'll see you tomorrow!"

Peter grinned while Kitty talked to the aging man. He listened intently, piecing together the whole conversation from her replies and remarks. He returned her blown kiss and leaned back in his chair. When she finally hung up Peter smiled. "Tomorrow? I better let Lily know. She might hit me with a rolling pin if I don't warn her ahead of time. Did he say if he could bring someone?"

Clearing her throat several times, she nodded, "Um...yeah he said he was bringing Piotr." Before he had a chance to explode, she rushed to explain. "It's just that Belle and Remy left for Louisiana, it's not fair to call him back. Laura just found out she was pregnant too, so Gabriel isn't leaving her side. Bobby got hurt during training and can't go...Logan can't leave his teaching position. Now that Scott's gone, we're understaffed as it is." Her eyes were pleading, "Maybe it won't be so bad...maybe everything will work out fine."

Peter glared hard. His hands started to light with heat energy at the thought of Piotr Rasputin being here to torment his fiancée and sister. "Is he tries anything, they'll be carrying him away on a stretcher. He makes one rude comment about Romany and he goes home in a black bag. Even if I have to melt him." Hopefully with Xavier here, Piotr would be on his best behavior. If nothing else he could always be thrown off the property and stranded in England on his own until Xavier was ready to leave.

Moving to sit down next to him, she held him tightly, "If he makes one nasty comment about her, you'll have to pry my pregnant ass off his dead body." Resting her head on his shoulder, she sighed, "So if Romany is well enough and I get clearance to travel while pregnant, are we going to have the wedding at the school or should we invite everyone to the house?"

"I think it'd be more comfortable for Romany if the wedding was here. I doubt she'll be well enough to handle large groups of men for too long away from home. She might feel safer here with it all here." Peter wrapped his arms around Kitty and leaned in to give her a soft kiss. "I wonder if Xavier will tell Piotr everything, or if we'll have to tell him and deal with the explosion."

Rubbing her belly gently, Kitty sat back in her chair. "I don't think the professor will tell Piotr anything except he's coming here. It's not his style to inform angry ex-boyfriends of their ex-girlfriend's doings. No, he has more tact than that...and maybe he's hoping I'm not showing enough yet to make Piotr suspicious." Frowning, she looked down again, "Unfortunately that's not the case." Nodding to what he said, she smiled, "I think this place is perfect for the wedding. That way, Romany can stay in her room if she wants or she can come be with us. It won't feel like we're trying to push her...and of course I'll visit her all the time if she decides to stay in her room."

Peter nodded. "That's all well and good. But that leaves us with a problem. If Piotr doesn't know anything, then he may try to get you back...again. And he'll become more hostile when he finds out Xavier knew and didn't tell him." Peter ran a hand through his hair and smiled at Kitty. "Yeah, I agree. She'll be better off here, where she can hide out or not. I don't think she'd be too comfortable trying to hide somewhere that she isn't familiar with. Especially not somewhere that the men have a better knowledge of."

"My thoughts exactly," They needed to be here. Maybe someday Romany would do fine at the mansion surrounded by friendly faces...but for now all men (men who weren't Peter) wore the masks of the men who raped her. "Romany will understand that it's for the wedding, I bet she'll even want to help. I'm going to ask her to be my maid of honor...even if she can't stand up in front of people, I still want to ask." It would mean a lot to the girl, Kitty knew that, and she didn't feel like there was anyone in the world who was more deserving of the title than Romany. "Are we going to have a religious ceremony? I mean...I'm Jewish and you're not. I think it might be better if we had a judge marry us...a female judge, here at the estate."

Peter thought long and hard about it. He'd been raised under the Church of England but life experiences, especially what happened to Romany, made Peter lose faith. "I don't know. If we had a religious ceremony, then it'd probably be acceptable to everyone else. That is, if we got married under the Church of England. But a Magistrate works just as well, probably better." He didn't want to offend anyone's particular beliefs.

Kitty thought about it for a moment, "A magistrate is fine with me. I don't mind a Christian ceremony but...I just don't believe in that. I wouldn't want to offend anyone by not knowing what was going on. Smiling, she let her hand thread through his, "And we can have the staff cater everything, we can buy flowers from the local shop in town...we'll just keep it simple and elegant. How does that sound?"

Peter nodded. "I like that. And really, with the grounds like this place has, could you imagine a better setting? Especially if we marry in the spring when the flowers in the garden are in bloom," He grinned at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I can't wait to marry you." He leaned and gave her a soft kiss, one hand rubbing gently against her cheek.

"Well, I'm due in May...although my doctor told me many women, even healthy women my age, don't carry twins to full term. Maybe we ought to think about late March or early April for the wedding. I'll be huge, no doubt, you'll probably need a crane to get me down the aisle...but we'll manage." She really wished that wasn't the case but the fact of the matter was that she was pregnant with twins and expected to gain fifty pounds...but it was what Peter wanted. "I can't wait to marry you either."

Peter grinned. "We can marry whenever you want to. It doesn't have to be a spring wedding. If Romany's ready, we could do a winter wedding if you wanted. It's all up to you." He rubbed her cheek a few times before settling his hand on her belly. "Besides, even if you are that big, we won't need a crane. We can just one of the telekinetics to move you down the aisle."

Looking affronted, she slapped him, "Peter Wisdom that is not funny!" Although, as she thought about it, it became funnier; giggling, she smiled at the feeling of his warm hand resting on her belly, "Let's plan for March and if Romany is ready sooner, we can move it up. It's not like I'm getting any smaller...we're going to have a damn hard time finding even a pregnancy wedding dress that can allot for twins. Maybe I'll just buy some pregnancy clothes in white...or even in some other color, it's not like we're going to fool anyone into believing I'm a virgin."

Peter feigned shock. "You're...not a virgin? You have to be kidding me! You shouldn't say such things!" He grinned and pulled her into a tight embrace. "And you are not wearing just any old pregnancy clothes. You'll wear a dress, just like all brides should."

Rolling her eyes, she kissed his cheek, "No, I'm not a virgin, Mister Wisdom. Don't you remember making love...oh, a couple hundred times in the past few months?" Kissing him teasingly, she laughed, "You're right, maybe we can ask Cirque du Soleil if they can cut down one of their tents for me, it'll just require some arm holes so I can carry the flowers," she ribbed. "I'll find something, I know I will."

Peter patted her belly gently. "You tease. Of course I remember." He grinned and stood up. "We should explore the rest of the house for a bit before dinner. See what all it has to offer." He'd visited as a child, that's what had gotten him interested in the house in the first place. But it had been years, and Peter was eager to see all the rooms that he now owned.

Kitty nodded and thanked Peter as he helped her out of her chair. "I saw a room with lots of paintings in it...could we go up there? The doctor said I have no limitations as of yet...I just shouldn't pick up kickboxing, wrestling or anything like that." Grasping his hand, they made their way up to the gigantic room filled with paintings. "They're so beautiful..." She whispered, "I can't believe it. I can't believe this is all ours..."

Peter followed Kitty up to the art room and smiled. "Yeah, lots of good ones here." He walked with her around the room, taking in everything. "We should see about getting an elevator installed, or at least a ramp, so Xavier can get around while he's here. I'd hate to confine him to one floor when there is some great stuff on the others." He stopped in front of a painting of the Chatsworth House, done some hundred years after it was built. "Wow, looks a lot different now. Lots of additions since then."

Lazily they toured through the art room and then down the hall, stopping to look in each of the rooms. Before they knew it they had ended up in the master bedroom. Kitty teased him, saying now that he made an honest woman out of her, she was at his mercy. They'd spent the better part of the afternoon testing the theory before they were summoned for dinner. Retiring early, as Kitty and Peter were both exhausted and had a big day ahead of them, they fell asleep quickly. Unfortunately that good sleep was marred by the knowledge that by tomorrow morning, they'd be dealing with Piotr Rasputin all over again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! It's a little disheartening to put all this effort into writing, editing, and posting all these chapters to then have no one review! It only takes a minute to tell us what you think about the fic and it really does mean the world to writers! We put a lot of effort into making this story for you, so let us know how we're doing!**

**Have a good weekend!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Piotr Rasputin was sitting in his seat in the car on the drive to the Chatsworth House. Xavier had spoken with him the night before after dinner about going to England to see Kitty and Peter, something about Peter's sister needed help. Well of course she did, if she was relying on that small, weak little man, then she was obviously in need of help. But he didn't care about that. It had been months since Katya had left with the roguish man, and now he would be reunited with her. He could finally convince her that he was the right man for her, and that Wisdom was all wrong. Turning to Professor Xavier he spoke, "How much longer until we are there?"

"We are pulling up as we speak, Piotr." The professor said warmly and pulled the car around to the front, "Kitty and Peter are expecting us at any moment. We shouldn't keep them waiting." With a quick nod and a smile, he lowered the ramp and began his way out of the car. "Piotr, I would be most appreciative if you would bring our bags in. Kitty told me she'd have rooms on the first floor prepared for us."

Piotr nodded and grabbed all the bags in one hand. The large Russian followed behind the wheelchair bound man to the house. When they got to the front door, they saw an older woman waiting for them. She was about to greet them when a little puppy came bounding outside followed by a woman who was acting more like a child. "Duchess, come back here!" She bent to pick the dog up before spotting Xavier and Piotr. She seemed somewhat uneasy as she looked at Xavier, but seemed to become filled with fear when she saw Piotr. She took a couple steps back, almost hyperventilating before turning and running a scream of, "PEEETER," all the way back into the house. Piotr looked to Xavier for a moment, confusion etched on his face. "I assume that is the girl?"

Xavier nodded, "That indeed is Miss Romany Wisdom, sister to Peter." Rolling further in, he nodded toward the maid and sighed. The girl was terrified, she could still hear her screaming...and it was no wonder, he wished he could've brought someone a little less physically intimidating than Piotr but in the end, he was the only one left.

Kitty's head snapped up as she heard Romany screaming. Rushing into the bathroom she quickly fixed her hair...but of course as soon as she went in there she had to pee for what felt like the hundredth time this morning already. She was wearing a pair of jeans, bigger even than the size sixes she had ordered and a heavy sweater...hopefully Piotr would be dense enough not to notice the swell to her belly. Smiling as she made her way down the stairs, she hugged the Professor, "Welcome to our home, I hope you had a nice trip down."

Peter had bolted from his study, taking only a moment to wonder at the fact that he had a study now, and rushed to Romany's room where she was curled up in the center of her bed, nearly in tears. He quickly got down beside her and pulled her into an embrace while Duchess whined and pawed at Romany in obvious worry for the girl. "What's wrong Romany?" She had been doing so well too, and now this. He held her while she told about seeing Xavier and then the big man who looked mean. When it was finished, he was able to coax her into coming out to meet them, but she refused to let go of his hand and practically hid behind him, sniffling the whole way. When they got there, Kitty was greeting the Professor and Rasputin.

Piotr smiled when he saw Kitty coming. She looked bigger, but he figured it was a combination of English food and the large clothes she was wearing. It only found it slightly odd, since she had been so fond of the more popular styles like Jubilee was and she knew that they didn't make those fashions for 'bigger' girls. But then again, it was winter here and snowing, she could lose the weight for swimsuit season. "Katya!" He saw Wisdom returning with the girl in tow, and a grin spread over Piotr's face. He reached out and grabbed Kitty up in a hug and spun her around a couple times. "I have missed you!"

Dizziness overtook her as Piotr picked her up and spun her. "Oh jeez, not a good idea Piotr," She took several staggering steps back, eventually feeling Peter's arms come around her as her head kept spinning. "Thanks, love," She whispered, his hands coming to rest on her abdomen without even thinking about it. Quickly she turned and kissed him, then gave Romany a kiss before pulling out of his grasp. Maybe Piotr hadn't noticed Peter's hands around the swell in her belly...maybe he hadn't noticed anything at all. "Romany, this is my good friend Piotr Rasputin and my mentor, Charles Xavier."

A warm smile spread over Charles' face as he nodded to her, "How do you do, Miss Wisdom?" The girl's fear radiated outward, he could feel it without even needing to tap into her mind. "We are not here to do you any harm, young lady. I seek only your friendship..."

Romany stayed behind Peter the entire time. She let out a squeak of fear when the big man picked up Kitty, fearing for Kitty's safety. She barely returned Kitty's kiss, keeping her eyes instead on the big guy who posed the most threat to her. When the older man spoke, Romany poked her head out from behind her brother a little more. He reminded her of their grandfather, except that this guy was in a wheelchair. He was alright, but that big guy still worried her, and worst of all, he had her brother's name. "Hi," Her voice was shaky and little more than a whisper when she greeted Xavier. Her eyes kept darting toward Piotr in a worried manner.

Kitty knew Romany wasn't ready for Piotr just yet, "Lily, why don't you show Mr. Rasputin to his room. I'm sure he could use the time alone." The stodgy housekeeper didn't take no for an answer and soon Piotr was ushered away from all of them. Smiling, she ran her hand gently down Romany's back, "Much better, wouldn't you say?" Romany would certainly be more at ease now.

"What a charming girl you are!" The professor smiled, wheeling ever so slightly closer. "Why, you look just like your mother." He had seen a family photo taken when Peter was first born; the resemblance between her and Romany was striking. "Tell me, Romany, would you like to be my friend? We can talk and perhaps I can help you not be afraid anymore...would you like that?"

Romany watched Rasputin leave, rotating around her brother to keep him between them. When Xavier spoke it startled her so much that she jumped and whirled around to face him. He was almost right next to her. But his voice was pleasant, and he seemed nice. And he was old, so he probably couldn't do anything to her. Especially in that wheelchair. She reached out and poked one of his legs. "What happened to your legs?" Her voice was only slightly louder than it had been with Piotr in the room.

Peter watched Rasputin go, pissed that the man had swung Kitty around while she was pregnant. They'd have to tell him the truth of everything soon, or he might cause harm to her. Once he was gone, Peter turned to watch Romany and Xavier. The fact that she reached out to touch him was a leap in the right direction, but her tactless question made him frown. "Romany, that's not polite. You should apologize and answer his question."

Xavier shook his head, "No, Peter, I am more than happy to talk to Romany about my own obstacles. I was in a terrible, tragic accident, Romany," He answered, his eyes going cloudy with the memories, "And for a long time after I was sad and angry that I could no longer use my legs. But with my friends and the people I loved around me, I was able to fully recover in my mind to become the man I am today." Smiling softly, he met her eyes and grasped her hand gently. "I think we can learn much from each other, what do you say Romany?"

She looked over at Peter at stuck her tongue out when Xavier said it was alright. She listened to Xavier's story and smiled briefly. It went away when he grasped her hand. She visibly tensed up, her eyes going wide. But he wasn't hurting her, he actually held it gently. It took her a moment to calm herself enough to nod her head. She looked over at Peter for a moment and whispered, though it was loud enough for Xavier and Kitty to hear, "He reminds me of Grandpa."

Kitty laughed heartily, "He is a grandpa, an unofficial one! To all of my little nieces and nephews...why, there's Soleil, Julian, Henri and Ilene, Evangeline and Luc, not to mention Owen! And I heard that I have a new little niece or nephew coming soon..." Walking over to Romany, Kitty took her other hand and placed it on her belly, "And soon he'll have two more little grandchildren, right?"

Romany nodded gently to Kitty. Peter chuckled and placed a hand on Romany's shoulder. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I'm proud of you Romy. You're doing really well." A little bark from behind Romany made her turn to face Duchess who was wagging her tail excitedly. She bent to pick up the puppy and turned to face Xavier. "This is my puppy, Duchess. She's a malamute."

Xavier turned only to get the full brunt of puppy kisses right in the mouth. Laughing heartily, he scratched behind the dog's ears, "Why she is beautiful! I don't think I've ever seen a malamute in England!" Smiling softly at the girl, he looked back over at Kitty and the Peter, "Romany would you care to give me the grand tour of the place? If you'd like, I'm sure one of the maids or even your brother and Kitty could join us to make you feel better."

Romany smiled as Duchess decided to show Xavier some love. "She is rare. Peter had to have her sent here from Alaska. But she was worth it." She set Duchess down and the puppy started to sniff. Immediately one of Lily's assistants came bustling over to take the puppy outside before she made a mess on the floor. Nodding enthusiastically, Romany started off down the hall, a moment of lucidity happening upon her. "I can take you. I'm sure Kitty and Peter have...other things they'd prefer to do."

Kitty gave Romany a wink as she leaned over and kissed Peter full on the mouth. She heard Romany's peals of laughter as she led Xavier down the hall to give him the full show. "That went wonderfully, wouldn't you say?" She asked, resting her head on Peter's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. "I really think this can work...it went even better than I imagined. I even ordered a couple of sedatives just in case she screamed for more than four hours when Piotr and the professor arrived."

Peter nodded and placed an arm around Kitty's shoulder. "Yeah, better than I thought, too." With a sigh he turned to face Kitty. "We should go talk to Rasputin before he says something or does something that I'll make him regret," He started off down the hall toward the guest rooms, "Like spinning you around earlier. I know he has no idea about you being pregnant, but we shouldn't keep him in the dark any longer, or it becomes our fault if something happens."

Swallowing hard, Kitty wished with all her might that she could postpone the inevitable...but it needed to be now. If Piotr was going to have a fit, they needed to at least have Romany occupied while Peter subdued him. Grasping his hand, she sighed, "Yeah, we do need to tell him and now would be the best time. Come on..." Holding onto his hand tightly she made her way to the bedroom she had asked Piotr to be placed in (it was the furthest possible one from Romany's). Knocking gently, she stepped back into Peter's arms, "Piotr, its Kitty...I wanted to talk to you."

Piotr had not been happy about being sent away like that. And what the hell was wrong with the crazy girl? He was occupying himself by unpacking his things, having refused to let the maid do it. He was just about halfway done when he heard the knock. He hurried to the door and opened it, the smile on his lips dying at the sight of Kitty in Peter's arms. "I don't know why you keep lying to yourself Katya. It is obvious you are meant for me. You should not prolong your happiness anymore. Come, leave him and stay with me in the room, yes?"

"No," She answered coldly, stepping through the door with Peter's hand still in hers. "We need to talk and I want him here so you don't fly off the handle and damage me like you did my room." It was cruel and she knew it, but he had the potential to hurt her very severely...and she was in no condition to be phasing about as she did a few months ago. "Listen, Piotr..." She cleared her throat several times before taking a seat in an armchair strategically placed by the fire. "There are some things you should know before this goes any further..."

Rasputin stepped aside as they both entered his room. He wanted to demand that Wisdom stay outside, but this was his house. He had as much chance of that working as he had of developing psionic powers. He sat down on the bed while Kitty sat with Wisdom by the fire. It was not lost on him that Peter sat positioned between the two, just in case. "Very well, speak."

It was awkward; just as she thought it would be. But at least they weren't fighting…yet. Heat rose in her cheeks and Kitty reached down to pull off her heavy sweater, revealing a t-shirt beneath that was stretched taught over the swell of her belly. She heard Piotr's breath hitch in his throat and she steeled herself against the onslaught that would most likely ensue, "First off, I'm pregnant..." It was going to crush him, she knew it, "And second off," She held out her hand so he could see the engagement ring, "I'm getting married." Closing her eyes for a moment, she let her hands come to rest on the swell in her belly, "I didn't do this to hurt you Piotr...things just happened really quickly and after we found out about the babies. Yes, I'm having twins, Peter asked me to marry him and I said yes. I love him, Piotr...and if you thought long and hard about what we had, you'll come to realize that you never really loved me either."

Piotr shot to his feet so fast that Wisdom let out the _snap-hiss_ of a hot knife. The two men looked at each other for a long moment, each one silently daring the other to make the first move. After a while, Rasputin sat down heavily on the bed. He couldn't believe it, "_Why,_ Katya? You have lied to me! You said that you were not ready for children yet. And now you tell me that you are pregnant with," He motioned to Wisdom, "_His_ children? What makes him better than me? I am stronger, more capable of providing for you." This got a snort as Peter tried to hold back his laughter. "I love you Katya, you have been tricked by this man...brainwashed somehow." He thought he heard Wisdom whisper something about winning a bet at that.

Kitty tensed when he shot up like that...but he wasn't going to hurt her, not with Peter standing right there. Standing up carefully, she took a step closer. "I never lied, Piotr...I wasn't ready to have children with YOU. In fact I was pretty sure I wasn't ready to have children at all...but fate had other plans and I am pregnant. And I have never been happier; I love these children inside of me. I love Romany and Peter and I even love that slobbery dog, Duchess. This is my family...I love them." He was always so egotistical, it was always about him. She folded her arms over her chest. "I'm not brainwashed or tricked, I'm in love, Piotr. He can provide for me better than anyone else in the world...because I do love him. You have to see," She took another step forward. "You were able to pick up and leave so easily because you don't really love me. You love the IDEA of me...a woman who can cook, clean, and bear your children. But that woman isn't me, Piotr...not anymore."

Piotr stared at her angrily for a second. He had the urge to reach out and shake her until she saw sense. But that damned Wisdom was there with that knife, ready to strike if he did. "You know nothing! Don't pretend to know how I think." He looked at them hard for a moment. "Leave me, get out." He should have married when he had the chance, then she wouldn't have been able to run off with this...man. Now he had lost her, and he wanted to be left alone to lick his wounds.

Quietly, Kitty made her way toward the door, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask Piotr." With that, she made her way over to Peter and grasped his hand. "Come on," She said softly, "Let's put some tea and pastries in the sitting room. I'm sure Romany would like to have tea with her new friend." Closing the door behind her, Kitty fell into Peter's arms, holding him tight. "I love you."

Peter wrapped his arms around Kitty and held her closely. "I love you, too." He kissed her gently before they heard what sounded like a vase breaking. "I'm glad I asked them to put the cheap stuff in that room for him." Leading her down the hall, Peter saw Xavier and Romany coming back from their tour, "Perfect timing. Romany, Kitty was wondering if you and the Professor would like to have tea." The girl nodded excitedly and ran off to go tell Lily. "I hope you want some, Professor. There's no stopping her now."

Romany was an enchanting young lady, he found her fascinating. She babbled about the house, about Kitty and the babies, Peter and Duchess in a childlike manner but then sometimes he'd catch just a glimpse of a woman beneath, cool and collected, waiting to break free. "Why I was just thinking I would very much like to be invited to tea! This is England after all," Giving Romany a little wink, he let her go ahead to 'prepare' while he conversed with Kitty and Peter, "I suppose you informed Piotr of your current situation..." More glass shattered and the Professor frowned, "He didn't take it well, I assume."

Kitty cleared her throat several times, holding Peter a little closer. "You could say that...although it could be the understatement of the year." Another moment later glass shattered against the wall; she winced at the sound. "I think Piotr always had the hope that, even after he left me, I'd hang around and wait for him. But that wasn't the case...he's just acting like a spoiled brat."

Peter glanced back in the direction of all the breaking items. His eyes narrowed as he heard another item shatter. Shaking his head he looked back at Xavier. "He keeps this up and I'm going to charge him to replace all that stuff. He's damned lucky we had Lily take the priceless items out of the room last night." Kissing Kitty on the cheek, Peter mumbled, "I don't know what you ever saw in the bloke."

The professor merely chuckled, nodding, "He will be quite the gentleman someday...however, I feel that this little life lesson, amongst others, will eventually work to his benefit. I am glad you were upfront and honest with him and I'm sure he will thank you for it someday..." More glass smashed and Xavier cleared his throat, "Of course I will reimburse you for what has been broken."

Kitty shook her head, "Really, Professor, it's not a problem. I don't really care for the cheap vases anyway." She was trying to be good-natured about this, to not let it bother her...but the truth was that it did bother her. Peter was right, what HAD she ever seen in that guy? Okay, so he was handsome and strong...but he was a child and could be brutal at times. Romany's voice calling for the professor made Kitty laugh, "Well, enjoy your tea...I'm going to help Lily prepare lunch. Or...at least try to."

Peter grinned and placed a soft kiss on Kitty's lips. "Yeah, you go try that. I'll see you in about two minutes when she runs you out of the kitchen with a rolling pin." He chuckled at the mental image that brought to mind. "I'm going to join the Professor and Romany for tea." Peter gave Kitty's hand a gentle squeeze and followed after Xavier to join with his sister.

Returning his kiss, she smiled, "Well, that sounds wonderful. After she kicks me out, I may just take a small nap as well. I didn't sleep well last night," She said and gave Peter a playful glare. After a moment, she turned and headed toward the kitchen.

The professor was already seated at the table, a lovely pink napkin on his lap and Romany pouring tea for him, "Ah, Peter, it's wonderful that you joined us." Picking up a small pastry from a tray he took a dainty bite and set it on the plate, "Romany was just telling me the exciting story of how you found out about your children. Why, I must say, that is quite a new way to go about it!" Chuckling again, he took a small sip and smiled gently over at Romany as she took her seat.

Peter chuckled and sat down beside Charles. "Yeah, imagine my surprise when I go to get a drink from the fridge and find an ultrasound machine instead." He shook his head and thanked Romany for the tea she poured him. Taking a sip, Peter smiled, "Lovely tea, Romany."

Romany giggled and nodded, "You're welcome, Peter." She sat down on Xavier's other side, and helped herself to a cookie. "We tried to trick Peter, into thinking I was curious about babies...but he was too smart for us." She put on a hurt look toward Peter, like she blamed him. "I think Nurse Terry gave it away though. She was never too good at playing along, and she seemed really worried about her machinery thing when I put it in the fridge." She only considered it a moment before breaking off a small piece of cookie and giving it to Duchess who came in to lick her ankles.

"Well she seems like a lovely woman, you've had such nice things to say about Nurse Terry." Charles sat back in his seat, enjoying the tea. "Indeed, this is a lovely spread. I thank you for inviting me." After another moment he set his glass down on the table, "I did not discuss it with Romany before, Peter, because I felt it would be better with you present but I believe I have a course of treatment that would really help your sister." Casting a warm glance over to her, he continued to smile, "Right now, I feel as if she has no barrier between the good memories and the bad, they all seem to commingle. What I'd like to do is help her create a mental barrier, a blockade if you will, so she would remember the memory only by choice. Like, for example, if you remember your first day of summer camp, you would have it in your mind to draw upon at your leisure but it does not constantly remain in your mind."

Peter frowned a bit. He was never fond of people being in his mind, and he was worried about what Romany would think. After all, her mind was already so messed up from what had happened; he didn't want her to feel pressured. She might think that she had to do it, and that might lead her to feel even more violated. "I don't know Professor. I've never been fond of others being in my mind, it seems like a huge invasion of privacy." Sighing he ran a hand through his hair. "But it's her mind; if she says its okay by her…I give my consent."

Romany looked utterly confused. Mental barriers? Memories? Why were they talking about things like that? And how did they think that her new friend could help her out? A thought occurred to her then, "Are you like Peter? Can you do...things?" She looked at him curiously. She knew her brother had powers. He'd used them to save her, and she'd told him even before that to keep it secret from their father. But she had thought Peter was special, a one of a kind. Could this Xavier guy do amazing things too? And how did her mind play into all of it?

The professor smiled then, "You are a very bright young lady, Romany. Yes, I am like Peter...but I do not create knives or anything of the sort. On the contrary my powers are completely mind oriented. I can read and speak into others' minds, I can direct your thoughts to help you overcome great trauma in your life." He understood completely that Peter would be skeptical and wary. "My intent is not to cause harm or to invade; I only wish to help you live a more normal life. Instead of remembering that day over and over again, Romany, I could help you put it away inside your mind. You would not forget but it would be my hope that you could come to move past it."

Romany looked over at Peter who gave her a shrug. She took this to mean that it was her decision. She loved her brother all the more for letting make a choice like this on her own, and not telling her what she must do. She was being treated as an adult, and she appreciated it. Still, she was wary about someone being in her mind. It sounded like a cool power, but she wasn't sure. Then again, her new friend said he was only trying to help her, and he hadn't done anything bad yet. After a long moment of silence, Romany gave a small nod. "Okay..."

Charles reached over and patted her hand lightly, "We will begin whenever you are ready, I have put a colleague of mine in charge while I am gone and I have full confidence in her. If at any time you want to stop, you must not be afraid to tell me." The girl was showing an enormous potential just by agreeing; she had the will to grow and change, to move past the horror and Charles had no doubt she would. "If you want, you may even bring Kitty or Peter or even Duchess. Anyone you would like with you, or if you'd like to do it alone, is fine with me."

Romany looked at Peter and then down at Duchess who was licking her paws. "I'll do it alone. I don't want Peter to have to see it all again." Her voice was growing smaller as she started to retreat more and more into herself at the thought of maybe seeing it all fresh again. "I don't want Kitty to look at me different." She looked down at her hands which were playing with the hem of her sweater. "I can do it alone."

It was a bold move and very adult. Romany seemed to have worked through some of her regression issues just being able to leave the institution. "That's a very brave choice, Romany. Of course I will be there to hold you hand and to comfort you, you don't need to worry about a thing." Finishing his cup of tea, he took another bite of the scone. Deciding that a change of subject was in order, he took a deep breath, "So, are you very excited for Peter and Kitty's wedding?"

Romany immediately brightened. She nodded her head vigorously. "Yes! Kitty and Peter are finally getting married." She turned a playful glare at her brother, which almost made him choke on his tea. "I told him months ago that I wanted Kitty as a sister. And he finally got off his lazy butt and asked her. Took him long enough to realize that he wanted it too." Her glare turned to a smile as she leaned over and hugged Peter tightly. "Oh well, better late than never."

"Well I daresay you are very lucky to be incorporating Kitty into your family! Why, I've known her since she was nigh thirteen years old! Oh I could tell you stories about her..." He winked and then cast a glance over at Peter who was playfully glaring at his sister. "Yes, indeed, and now with the twins arriving, the timing couldn't be more perfect."

Romany nodded and giggled. "I'd love to hear some stories about Kitty sometime. She'll be my sister soon enough, so I should get to know her a little more." She looked over at her brother and playfully swatted him on the arm. "And I'm sure Peter would love to hear some of the things his wife got into as a girl." Peter glared back at her and bite into a cookie in a threatening manner. This served to make Romany giggle more. "Just think! I bet she wasn't always the sweet innocent girl she is now. I bet she was quite the prankster in her day."

Smiling broadly, he nodded, "Oh most definitely a prankster. Kitty and her best friend Jubilee have had much fun at the school and, I daresay, gotten themselves into some trouble too!" He laughed and held up a hand, "Nothing too terrible, mind you, but certainly it seemed more serious at the time. And she has quite the penchant for shopping...by the look at the lovely dress you are wearing, I suppose you know that much already!"

Romany nodded and fingered her dress a little. "Yeah, she helped me shop online for some new clothes. Her clothes are pretty, but I wanted my own." She pointed a thumb at Peter and frowned. "The great lug over here throws a fit if we don't use his money to buy everything." She leaned in conspiratorially, but whispered loud enough for Peter to hear anyway. "We've gone behind his back a couple times to buy stuff though. Just to see if he'd notice without being told."

Laughing heartily, Charles patted Peter on the back gently, "Kitty is very stubborn about those things! She enjoys her independence and her freedom and she also is very set in her ways. She's been buying clothes for herself since she could say the word 'mall', I'd bet. She probably loves having another person to shop for." Kitty often was uncomfortable with the professor paying for everything and he gave her the freedom to purchase what she would with her own money, as requested. He had the impression that this relationship was much like that. "It's her way of keeping some of her own independence. And not breaking the bank getting new clothes!"

Peter shook his head. He didn't understand it. They were going to be married, his money would be hers. Hell, as far as he was concerned, it already was. Why use her own money and run it out, when she could use his…theirs, and not have to worry? Women! As he finished his tea, they heard Lily coming into the room. "Lunch is ready, being served in the dining hall. I've already informed Mistress and your other guest, Master Wisdom." With that she turned and left the room.

Peter stood up, offering a hand to Romany. "Well, lunch it is then. I wonder what she cooked today." He knew from the way that Lily had said she's told Kitty already, that she had chased her from the kitchen. He just hoped she hadn't actually hit Kitty with the rolling pin to get her to leave, like she'd done to him the day prior. Walking behind Charles, Peter grabbed the handles of his wheelchair and started to give him a push. "Allow me Professor."

Kitty was already waiting for them in the dining room, trying desperately not to take Piotr's bad attitude too seriously. He had decided to take his lunch in his room, much to Kitty's relief. She smiled softly as Romany bounded in and seated herself next to her; she was followed closely behind by Peter and the professor who, despite their earlier problems, seemed to be doing just fine. Together they sat down and ate in silence; it was pleasant and it was only getting better.

* * *

It was the coldest day of the year so far and Kitty felt it right down to the marrow of her bones. A week ago the professor had arrived to meet with Romany and this morning at breakfast she had finally broken down and committed to starting. Their first session was this morning and Peter was a walking wreck. He'd paced the floor, worked out so hard she had to give him a massage (although she suspected his tension was less severe than he let on) and was now three quarters of the way through pulling out all his hair. Okay, so the last bit was a slight exaggeration...but he looked about ready to do it. As he prodded at the blazing fire, Kitty huddled on the couch in the den. The sky was dark as lead outside and visibility was below zero; you couldn't even see the hand in front of your face if you walked outside. It was just one of those days...

Peter gave the fire one last jab for good measure. It was about the fifteenth time he'd done it so far today. But could anyone blame him? His sister was with a telepath, reliving the most traumatic event in her life, trying to build up a mental wall to block it out so she could get past it. He stood up and walked back to the couch, flopping down onto it and resting his head on Kitty's lap. "Do you think she's alright in there? Maybe I should go check on them, yeah?" He started to sit up, intent on going and seeing what was happening in the room the Professor had chosen.

Gently running her fingers through his hair, she smiled sadly, "I think what Romany is going through is very difficult but she needs to do this alone, Peter. If she wanted us there with her, she would've asked." Her belly was getting a little to big for her to bend down to kiss him, so she kissed her fingers and brought them down to his temple. "If we went up there now it would look like we didn't trust her or that she has something to fear..." Sighing, she too wished she could be with Romany, but that's not how it worked. "She's in good hands, Peter...let them work."

Peter frowned and laid his head back on what was left of Kitty's lap. "Damn, I just wish I knew what was going on." It was tough for him. The last time, the only time, Romany had lived through the rape; Peter had shown up to save her. This time, with her reliving it, she had only Xavier there. Peter would be just a memory. He wouldn't be there this time to help her out. He had always been her savior, and it was hard to relinquish that role to someone else. But he knew, for Romany's sake, he had to do it.

Soon, Kitty lamented, she wouldn't have a lap anymore. She was past the three month mark now, headed into the fourth and her waist was slowly expanding away to nothing at all. Maternity clothes were imminent for her...and she was still getting used to the whole thing. Now, with Piotr here and Romany going through hell, it was really affecting her. "I know, love...I wish I knew too."

A little bark made Peter look down beside the couch. Duchess sat there looking at him and whining. Even the dog knew Romany wasn't okay. Picking her up, Peter set her on his chest where she lay down and kept looking at his eyes. "I know Duchy, I know. I'm worried too." He scratched the puppy behind the ears. He looked up at Kitty and gave her a small smile. "So, how are the twins doing today?"

"Oh, they're doing just fine. Dr. Bader says I should start to feel them move more often as the pregnancy progresses...I'll be happy when that happens; I'm always worried something bad will happen. I heard on this medical show once that sometimes babies can spontaneously die in the uterus and cause serious damage to the mother." Kitty was gripped by the fear that something would happen every day. Swallowing hard, she pressed a little more firmly on her swelling abdomen, "I'll be relieved when they start moving more."

Peter shuddered at the thought of something happening to the babies or Kitty. Duchess didn't like the shudder, and let him know by barking at him. He lifted a hand up to stroke Kitty's cheek. "Don't think about stuff like that, yeah? You'll only worry and make yourself sick. The doctors have all said you're a textbook pregnancy. You just keep doing what you're doing, and let them worry about the other stuff." He lifted up a bit, forcing Duchess to move or fall, and kissed Kitty's lips gently. "I love you too much to let anything happen to you three."

It was very touching how much he cared. She kissed him back with fervor as he captured her lips, "I love you too. I know they told me I'm healthy and the babies are doing well." Rubbing a small circle where she was feeling a slight stirring, she smiled. "You know, I was thinking about what Piotr said...I know, I know, you don't want to hear about that 'stupid git' but it just got me thinking." Looking into his eyes, she smiled softly, "When I was with him I...I didn't feel like I wanted to have children, I felt like I had too much to do and that Piotr wouldn't support us. In time, I thought, he would be able to..." Licking her lips, she sighed, "But then I met you and everything changed. No, I didn't think I wanted to get pregnant and we certainly didn't do this intentionally but...didn't we?" She bit her lip as she looked down, "I mean we had sex every single night for a solid month and a half. Sometimes three or four...or _seven_...times a night!" Running her fingers through her hair, she shrugged, "I just wonder if this was fate. Piotr, him leaving me...all of it was just a means to an end."

Peter lay back down while Duchess situated herself again. Thinking for a moment, he shook his head. "I don't believe in fate. It's too scary for me to believe that I'm not in control of my own destiny. Probably one of the reasons I never found faith." Scratching Duchess behind the ears again, he continued. "I don't like the idea of our lives being predetermined or controlled. It means that nothing we do has any meaning. If I'm with you, and I feel this way about you because fate or some God said I would...then that means my feelings aren't real. They're not genuinely mine. I only feel them because I've been made to by some mythical force. And I love you too much to ever believe that."

It did take a little effort and she practically ended up pushing him off her lap, but she bent down and gave him a soft kiss. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Pregnancy hormones flared and she swiped at the tears in her eyes. "I love you too, with everything I have. And I love Romany and the babies...all of you have made my life more complete and better, just by being in it."

Peter grinned and rubbed her belly in smooth circles, "Happy to oblige." Peter's thoughts once more drifted to Romany and the Professor. Would this really work? Or would having to relive it all make her even worse than she was before, despite the mental block? He fought the urge to get up and go check on them. Kitty was right, he needed to show Romany that he trusted her, and that meant staying put.

Several minutes passed in silence...but to Kitty, they felt like hours. The fire crackled and popped, Duchess whined for affection as Peter rubbed her belly; everything seemed perfect, except Kitty felt as if she were about to go mad just sitting there. Another few minutes passed and she let out a heavy sigh, "Maybe I should go check on her."

Peter shot Kitty a look. "Go check on her? Weren't you the one saying that I shouldn't go? What makes you checking different from me checking?" Ha! She was no better than he was. She'd broken down too. True, it took her longer than it took him, but he chalked that up to her not being a blood relation to Romany. Of course he'd break and go check sooner than she would. But he hadn't fully broken enough to actually go, he'd stayed. Time to see if she would too.

Kitty thought about it for a few minutes before she sighed, "I'm going to at least walk past the door, I want to make sure that everyone is okay in there...it's quiet around here." She swallowed hard, "Eerily quiet." With delicate care, she carefully sat forward. Despite how he may have felt about her doing that, his hands came to steady her as she got up, "Thanks love...before long I'll be too big to even get up off the couch." He was surprised, she could tell...but she had to do this. "I'll be back in just a few minutes."

Peter watched her carefully as she made her way from the room. Looking at Duchess on his chest he sighed, "Looks like it's just you and me girl." The Malamute puppy titled her head to the side, confused. "Okay...or just me. You're not much of a talker you know." When she barked he chuckled and grabbed a ball. Tossing it over the couch, he watched the pup run off to get it. "But you're easily entertained." He needed to keep his mind off Romany or he'd be following behind Kitty before long. Good thing he had Duchess to occupy him.

Kitty was exponentially more careful than she had ever been in her life now that she was pregnant. She moved slowly and deliberately...it was very lucky she was in no real hurry to get upstairs. Laura had divulged many things about her pregnancy, including the fact that she had almost lost Owen when she took a tumble down the stairs. But Kitty knew that she had no healing factor to compensate for any damage she would do to her body. And that's why she held on tightly to the railing, making sure she knew exactly where she stepped. A few minutes later though she was outside the door; she could hear Romany's labored breathing and the professor's soothing voice. Fighting the urge to go in, she leaned back against the wall...Romany was fine, everything would be fine.

Piotr Rasputin was walking around, looking at all the art that was in this place. He grudgingly admitted that it was a beautiful home; grudgingly, only because it was owned by Peter Wisdom and would be the home of his ex-girlfriend, Peter's fiancée, Kitty. That still irked him. As did the fact that the head of the maids, that Lily woman, was following behind him to make sure he didn't break anything. She had not been one tiny bit happy when he'd broken stuff in his room. She'd even threatened to run him off the property until Wisdom had told her to stop, that it was okay since the stuff broken was all cheap knock offs. The real stuff they had moved out expecting his tantrum. As Rasputin left one of the galleries and turned a hall corner, he spotted Kitty leaning against a wall. In a some what cold voice he greeted her, "Katya."

Damn it, Kitty thought as she saw Piotr start down the hallway toward her. She was too pregnant and too polite to walk away quickly without looking him in the eye. And that meant she was stuck talking to him. Putting on a smile, she nodded, "Hi Piotr, I hope you're enjoying your stay with us."

Piotr's eyes narrowed at her as he stopped along side her. "I am not enjoying myself. Though the art in this place is...interesting, I am constantly reminded that you were not faithful." He looked down at her obvious swollen belly. "I stay because the Professor asked me to. If I had my way, I would have left the moment I found out about you and…_him_." He left Peter's name out of it. He was determined be angry with them. After all, he had every right to be, right?

It was starting...and she felt like he had deliberately waited until she wasn't with Peter to discuss this. "Let's take a seat in the study. My back is beginning to ache." Leading him into the large library, she settled herself in an armchair and motioned for him to sit as well. She didn't want to disturb Romany's session if his got ugly. "I'm sorry you're not having a good time. But Piotr, you don't have to stay if you don't want. No one is forcing you to." Although the weather had been terrible lately, flying out of here was not an option as of yet. But it was already the middle of January, there had to be a lull sooner or later. "And as for Peter and I, I'll remind you that YOU were the one who walked out on me, on my birthday, no less. You made it sound very final and I saw no reason to wait around for a person who up and left me like that with no warning. I don't want that for myself and I wouldn't want that for any child either."

Piotr sat down and glared at her. She thought it was final? Well it hadn't been. Any fool could have seen. Okay, so he hadn't told her specifically that it wasn't final, but then again, weren't women supposed to be the ones good at understanding the unspoken? "It was a test to see if you would be faithful while I was away. I see now that you were not. And probably for the best that we broke up. I can only imagine how hurt I would have been had we gotten married, and had children and you were unfaithful then. I would have been even more broken than I am now."

"Piotr, if we had gotten married and had children, I wouldn't have been with Peter. You were the one who left me; stop acting like it's the other way around." Kitty was starting to get a little aggravated with the situation. "Let me ask you something, if I got out of bed at four in the morning on your birthday and began throwing things into a knapsack saying that I needed to see life outside our relationship...how would you react?" He'd throw a fit, that's what, and then he'd move on...just like she had. "We always said we'd talk about marriage when I was twenty-four...well I wasn't going to wait around for an absentee ex-boyfriend to pop the question."

She just wasn't getting it. He was the victim in this, not her. He might have walked out but he hadn't moved on to someone else and started a life with them. No, but she had. "I would have been angry, yes, but I would not have moved on so quickly. And as soon as you came back, it would have been forgiven, and we'd have gotten married and had babies." She had ruined it all by shaking up with this Wisdom guy, the killer.

This was going to hurt...and she knew it. "Piotr, I didn't want to have children with you. You kept pushing me so hard; 'let's get married and get pregnant'...I just got fed up with it. You can be so pushy and pigheaded sometimes...like right now for example, you're not even listening to me. I love Peter, you and I aren't meant for each other." The next move was his now...but she had a bad feeling that this entire mess was coming to a head.

Piotr felt like he'd been slapped. She never loved him. All the times they shared together, it meant nothing to her. "You never cared, did you?" He stood up abruptly, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You said you love me, that you wanted a family sometime with me. But at the first chance you got, you left me for another man! I cannot believe you try to put the blame on me." He took a step toward her. "Pigheaded? Pushy?" He wanted to hit, to show her what pigheaded really was. But something stopped him. Sure he could turn to metal, but he doubted that he'd lived long enough to make it out the front door if he hurt her and Wisdom found out. Self preservation wouldn't let him do it. He turned and walked over toward a bookcase. Ramming one fat fist into it, he felt a little relieved when it buckled under the force of the blow.

"Piotr you will stop destroying my house this instant or I will kick you out into this storm!" Kitty screamed, standing up so fast she almost fell back down again. "I did care about you," She yelled, "I loved you and was even diluted enough to think you could ever love anyone but yourself. But it's all about you, Piotr, YOU, YOU, and YOU." Striding forward, she stepped beside him, her eyes blazing with fury, "Can you even hear yourself? I am HAPPY, I have never been happier. I have a family that loves me; I have a man who treats me as an EQUAL not just some broodmare to warm his damn hearth!" She let out a frustrated breath that came out sounding like a hiss, "If you loved me, even for one second, you would be happy for me."

Once more, Piotr didn't get it. She was a woman. That was a woman's role, to care for house and take care of the babies. His mother and his aunts had all been perfectly happy doing that all their lives. What made her think she was better than them? But she wouldn't listen to his reason. His logic was perfect in his mind. "I will leave then, to my room and stay there until the Professor says he is ready to leave." He couldn't be happy for her, not when she had taken the life she was supposed to have with him, and given it to another man. He stormed from the library then cursing under his breath. "I hope he does not take long fixing the crazy girl."

Oh no...He did not. Kitty grabbed a book off the shelf and chucked it at his head. "You dirty bastard, you can beat on me all you want, go ahead and do it...but when you go after my family, then its over." Grabbing another volume she threw another one at him. "Let's see how you like it, Piotr. You destroy all my clothes, all my things...and now you're trying to do the same to me. Well my clothes didn't fight back...I am!" Grabbing another book, she felt a low cramp in her belly and doubled over, moaning in pain. "Oh god..."

Piotr grunted as the first book hit him in the back of the head. That bitch! He turned to see a second book leaving her hand. With a quick thought his body became metal, bending the book as it struck his chest. He watched her as she doubled over and shook his head. "You see Katya? Even your illegitimate babies know I am right. They hurt you for attacking me." He turned away and walked down the hall, content to leave her like that. As he passed Lily, he let the older woman know that Kitty might need help. As she ran off toward the library, Piotr headed down the stairs toward his room.

The nerve of that...oh god, it hurt. Lily rushed into the room, quickly and helped Kitty over to the settee, "Just keep your feet up, I'll call the doctor." Kitty nodded, feeling better now that she was lying down but still scared out of her mind. "Please, get Peter too..." She whispered, her hands covering her belly. Too much stress, Dr. Bader said, was very unhealthy for her...and she was under enormous amounts of stress. "It'll be okay, little ones," She whispered quietly, "Everything will be fine."

As soon as Lily rushed into the room and said Kitty was in trouble and she was calling the doctor, peter was up off the couch and running toward the small library. He bolted into the room and dropped to his knees beside her, Duchess following only moments later. "You okay, love? What happened?" He ran a hand through her hair and started to check over her. Was it the stairs? That Laura woman had said that the stairs had almost cost her to lose Owen. Had the stairs been too much for Kitty?

Holding onto her belly tightly, Kitty shook her head, leaning against him as he held her and touched her. "I was arguing with Piotr, he found me outside Romany's room and then he called her crazy and...Peter, I lost it." One hand stayed firmly planted on the swell in her belly, the other going around him, "Then I got this wicked cramp in my lower belly, I thought I was going to die. But...the pain seems to have subsided. I hope everything is okay..." Tears were running down her cheeks as she rested her head against his. "I hope Dr. Bader can make it here with the storm."

"Rasputin?!" Peter was pissed now. The bastard had argued with Kitty, when everyone knew stress for a pregnant woman was a bad thing. Then he'd dared to talk about his sister and rile Kitty up more? He was dead. There was officially a dead man in the house. Revenge would be sweet. "I'll stay with you until Dr. Bader comes, love. Then I'm going to have a little _chat_ with our guest." He looked toward the doorway and then back at Kitty. He ran a hand through her hair again and kissed her gently. "I'm sure it will be fine. If something bad has happened, then Rasputin's gonna pay for it."

"Please, Peter just...don't leave my side. I'm so frightened." Tears were running down her face, she loved these babies more than life itself...if she lost them it would devastate her. Running her fingers over her belly, she bit her lip to keep from crying all over the place and making more a fool out of herself than before. Several minutes later Dr. Bader bustled in, her coat pulled tightly around her and her medical bag in hand. Kitty breathed a sigh of relief...soon they'd know if the twins were alright.

Peter nodded. "I'll stay until we find out. Soon as we know, I'm going to make sure you're settled into bed, and then I'm going to deal with Rasputin." The bastard had gone too far this time. It wasn't bad enough that he'd trash talked Romany, but then he had to go and get Kitty riled up enough to endanger her and the twins. The man was going to pay. Pete idly thought about melting him down and turning him into coins to sell for an investment. He could make a killing that way. When Dr. Bader came in, Peter let out a sigh of relief. "Tell me the babies are alright."

For several minutes the woman went about her examination in silence. She gently pressed down on Kitty's belly, listened to it with a stethoscope, and did a very brief pelvic exam before she sat back on her knees. "That was quite a scare, Kitty. I'm happy to report that there is no bleeding and I could depict two very strong heartbeats inside of you." Pressing a comforting hand to Kitty's shoulder, she smiled, "Cramps are generally common in the first few months of pregnancy, but I'm glad you called me anyway. When they get very sharp or happen more often than twice an hour, please call me. For now, lie back in bed, put your feet up and just relax. Try to drink some water, if you can, sometimes dehydration can cause cramps."

Peter watched everything in silence. As soon as the doctor left, he got up and helped Kitty to her feet. "Alright, to bed with you, and then I'm going to deal with Rasputin while you sleep. The less you know the better for you and the babies." He grinned and gave her a soft kiss. Leading her back to their room, he found the bed already turned down for Kitty. "I'm getting Lily a present. That woman is far too good at her job."

Chuckling, she allowed Peter to help her into the bed. She changed slowly into her nightgown, careful not to move around too much. Finally she rested against the pillows, "Would you tell Romany she's welcome to come see me when she finishes with the professor...if she's up for it I mean. I'd really like to see her." Leaning over, she kissed Peter gently on the mouth. "And Lily likes flowers, just like her mother...that would be a good gift." Kitty winked before pulling the covers over her and resting against the headboard.

Peter kissed Kitty on the forehead while she lay back. He watched her for a few minutes until her breathing deepened and evened out. Now was the time. He kissed her lips gently once more, then got up and left the room. Rasputin was in for a world of hurt. They all thought the storm outside was bad? Wait till they saw the after effects of the thunder that Peter was going to bring down. Okay, maybe thunder wasn't the best element. No...more like a firestorm. Yeah, time to melt the tin man.

The professor was attuned to the goings on in the house...and he wasn't pleased. Romany and he were making a lot of progress. She was starting to talk through the rape, what she felt and how she wanted to feel once the memories were put away. She was looking tired and drained from the day's work, her dark eyes looking hollowed. "Let's break for the day, Romany, you look tired..." The girl didn't need to be told twice. Sighing heavily, he made sure she scampered off. Charles had a feeling he would be taking one of the men home in pieces.

Romany hugged Xavier before she left the room. It was the least she could do. He was helping her work through the most traumatic event in her life. Deciding she wanted to see what Kitty and Peter were up to, she walked slowly to their room. Knocking on the door, she got answer except a small bark from inside. Opening the door she saw Duchess lying on the end of the bed watching her. Kitty was alone, but looked to be waking up. "Kitty?"

Romany climbed into bed slowly and snuggled against Kitty. She just needed to be held for a moment. "Where's Peter?" She didn't see any sign of her brother anywhere, and that disturbed her a little. He was very rarely away from Kitty now that she was pregnant. He was probably just telling Lily that Kitty wanted something to eat or drink. She had only been with the Professor for a couple hours. Surely nothing really bad could have happened in that amount of time...right?

"Well," Kitty said slowly, thinking of the best words. "Peter's taking care of something for me. I got in a pretty big fight with Piotr, the man who came with Professor Xavier. I had some cramps but Dr. Bader came by and said the babies and I are fine. So don't you worry about a thing," She said soothingly, bringing Romany's hand to her belly. It would soothe the girl; give her comfort, "Now I'm supposed to be resting, relaxing."

Romany cuddled up closer to Kitty. "I don't like that guy. He scares me. He doesn't seem nice at all." And the fact that he'd fought with Kitty enough to make Peter get involved was proof of that. The man was just a bad egg, and not someone Romany wanted to be alone with at all. "I'm glad you and the twins are okay. I don't want anything to happen to my little niece and nephew."

"He scares me too sometimes, Rom..." She whispered and leaned her head against Romany's. The girl seemed calmer, more collected...and she was more lucid than Kitty had seen her in a while. "Thanks, I'm glad you're the twins' aunt, they're so lucky to have you." Putting her arms around her as tight as she could with her belly as it was, she smiled, "You can talk to me about anything… you know that, right? And if you want to talk about nothing at all, that's fine with me too."

Romany nodded her head and sighed. "I'm tired of talking. That's what the Professor had us do. Look at a memory, talk about it, and build a block. I just…" She trailed off and rolled over with her back to Kitty. Her arm grabbed Kitty's and draped it over her. "I just want to be held for a while." And when Peter came back, she'd make him hold her too.

Snuggling her closer, Kitty kissed her forehead again, "Is it alright if we take a nap?" She asked delicately. "I seem to be feeling exhausted, and it looks like you could use one too. I'll be right here in case you get afraid or need me." Stroking her hair lightly, she looked over at her. Before she had a chance to say anything more, a large yawn escaped her, "That's what I get for carrying twins, I think."

Romany nodded her head and closed her eyes, "Just a little nap." What could be the harm in that? Just, close the eyes and rest a bit. In a matter of moment her breathing had leveled out and she was let the darkness take her. Xavier's mind block must have been working wonders, she didn't even dream about that day this time. Instead, she saw images of herself, Peter and Kitty with the babies. A small smile crept onto her face as the two slept.

Peter Wisdom was tired. His body hurt from his _talk_ with Piotr Rasputin. The big Russian had tried his usual line of making himself out to be the victim in all of it. But Peter had shown him the light...the light of a few hot knives coming his way. He'd been perfectly content to try beating the man physically, until Colossus had decided to up the ante by turning to his metal form. Who would blame Peter for wanting to get his point across? The only way at that point, was with hot knives. But it was over now. Rasputin now knew to leave Kitty alone unless he wanted to end up as the foundation for a chrome faucet set. When he walked into his and Kitty's room, he stopped at the sight before him. His two girls, Kitty and Romany sleeping together on the bed. He hadn't known that Romany was done yet. He smiled at them and walked over, pulling the covers up over the two, and settling into the bed. A nap sounded good right about then.

As he crawled into bed, Kitty opened one eye and smiled. His arms came around her, holding her tightly with one, while the other came to rest on her belly. They were safe, all of them...after several minutes all three were asleep, oblivious to the pain and darkness in the world. There, in their bed, nothing in the world seemed bad at all.

* * *

**Don't forget to reivew, please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope everyone is having a wonderful weekend!! It's finally time for a wedding here at Friendly Fire, something we've all been waiting for!!**

**I thought I'd take a minute to thank ashadowdancer for her reivew! Thank you for being so honest, we appreciate it! Yes, our style is different than other people's because we're two seperate people writing this fic together. I, Marina, write for Kitty while James writes for Peter. And that's why that occurs, we write in roleplay style. If you're not familliar with this, please send us an e-mail and I'll be more than happy to show you how it is done! It surely does explain a lot about our style and point of view!!**

**Enjoy! **

**Marina & James**

* * *

Spring had definitely sprung...much like Kitty, as a matter of fact. Flowers were popping up all over the British countryside; Kitty was popping out of her maternity clothes. Love was in the air...and she couldn't be more miserable. The days of possibly fitting into her old clothes (with a little praying and some struggling) were LONG gone; she was having trouble even fitting in the maternity clothes she bought. At six months pregnant with the twins, she was enormous...and feeling terrible about herself. Guests were arriving in droves just staring at her; she wasn't even a telepath and she could practically hear their thoughts: 'She is so fat', 'Are there only two in there?' It was starting to become annoying.

Peter paced back and forth in one of the spare rooms of the mansion. He was halfway dressed in his tuxedo for the wedding that was taking place in a few short minutes. Less than one hour and he'd be a married man. The thought was a little scary. His whole life he'd been a bachelor, with only himself and Romany to worry about. After today he'd have a wife with twins almost ready to pop. But, at the same time, it was exciting. He loved Kitty with everything in him and he wanted to share his life with her more than anything else.

Taking a steadying breath, Peter ran a hand through his hair and sat down in the chair near the bed. He looked at the mirror and smiled. Soon, soon Kitty would be Mrs. Peter Wisdom. That thought brought a smile to his face. Now he was anxious to get the wedding over with so he could enjoy the after-events with her. That brought another smile. Shaking his head, he finished putting on his tuxedo jacket and his shoes. Where was his best man at? Wasn't this about the time is some cheesy romantic comedy when the best man would come in and give the groom a pep talk? His didn't seem to know the procedures.

Fiddling with the edge of her dress, Kitty tried to smile. Romany was making her first coming out today since starting treatment and it was a big celebration for her too. After three months of intense therapy with the professor, Romany finally felt ready to deal with the wedding; she also seemed to grasp her age a little more as well. She rarely, if ever, regressed these days and was often acting more like a mother to Kitty than a sister or best friend. Still, they got on famously and neither could be more excited. "This is it," Kitty said, smiling broadly.

Romany had just left the Professor's side to go upstairs to talk to the bride. Outside the door to Kitty and Pete's room, she gave a light knock then opened the door a crack. "Kitty, it's Romany. I'm coming in." After giving Kitty a moment longer to preserve any modesty she might still want to keep, Romany opened the door and strode in. Closing the door behind her Romany turned to look at the obviously pregnant woman. Despite looking like she was trying to smuggle a watermelon inside her dress, Kitty looked fabulous. "You look absolutely beautiful." She giggled as a thought struck her, "We may have to hold my brother back when he sees you, or the wedding and the wedding night might switch positions on his to do list."

Kitty scoffed, "You're such a liar...I don't look beautiful, I look gigantic. Not even this empire waist saves me. I still look like a big, white cruise ship pulling into the harbor. Is that the Titanic? Oh no, it's just Kitty!" Romany had been very supportive over the last few months, even if she didn't know it. Her therapy was long and very difficult but at the end of the afternoon she would cuddle up beside Kitty while she napped or talked to her about menial things. It was nice to have someone to talk to. Laughing, she shook her head, "Oh, Peter is going to marry me good and proper before he gets anything else out of me! I've got enough to worry about with these babies." Her hair was done up in elegant ringlet curls that twisted around the veil and some framed her face. As per her instruction the gown was a beautiful ivory color; not white, as there was no mistaking her for a virgin. It had thin straps and an empire waist that accentuated her breasts while falling so it was somewhat slimming over her rounded womb. "How are you holding up, Romany? Is everything okay?"

Romany giggled at Kitty's little rant. The girl worried too much. She made her way over to the bed and sat down, patting the spot beside her for Kitty. "I don't know why you worry so much. You're marrying Peter, not the rest of the world. Who cares what they think? As long as Peter still thinks you're beautiful, which I can assure you he _does_, then you have nothing to fret about." Wrapping her arms around Kitty's neck, Romany leaned on her in an impromptu hug. "I'm doing alright. The Professor's been with me most of the day, so I haven't had to be alone with the men just yet. But, so far I've done alright. Piotr's the only one that still scares me a lot."

Piotr...Kitty had almost forgotten. She smiled as Romany hugged her and gave her sister-in-law (at least she would be in a few short minutes) a kiss on the cheek. "I know but...I'm just worried I'll embarrass Peter. I know he loves me and these babies, but I'm huge, Rom." Sighing, she dabbed at her makeup, making sure everything was in place. "We didn't invite anyone specific. The entire mansion—and that includes Piotr—was invited. But I don't think he's going to be here, Rom...I think he learned his lesson already."

Romany shook her head. "You won't embarrass Peter. Look at you; you're the apple of his eye. He's only going to be looking out for you. No one else." She gave Kitty a grin then and quick peck on the cheek. "I saw Piotr. He's out there somewhere. I think the Professor made him come. Its part of his coping therapy to realize that things are how they are and he only has himself to blame for leaving you." She gave a small shrug. "As long as he doesn't do anything foolish, Peter won't have to hurt him again."

Kitty had been informed that after Peter beat up Piotr, he had needed some time to heal. Apparently that healing was mental we well. With a little help from the boudoir, Kitty managed to stand up, "Well I hope he has learned his lesson...and believe me, there will be a lot of people there to stop him from doing anything stupid." Moving toward the window, Kitty smiled. It was a grey day, as usual in England, but the rain had held off this afternoon. She had heard it was good luck if it rained on your wedding day...and as long as it didn't interrupt Kitty's wedding, she couldn't care less. "How much longer now, maid of honor?" Kitty teased, smiling over at her. "I want to get married before I deliver."

Romany checked her bare wrist and sighed. "Oh...another two months, just to spite you." She giggled and stood up. "It'll be fifteen minutes before they call for you." Biting her Lip Romany looked at the mirror. "I wonder how Pete's doing. I should have checked on him. He tends to worry too much about stuff; I bet he's driving his best man up the wall."

"You know," Kitty answered thoughtfully, turning to Romany, "I think Peter is going to be fine. I know he was worried and all at first but...he wants this wedding. He wants us, _all_ of us, to be a family. He wants to be the father he never had..." Kitty's look turned sheepish. "At least that's what he told me last night when we weren't supposed to see each other."

Romany looked at Kitty in mock surprise. "Kitty! I can't believe you." She immediately dissolved into a fit of giggles. "Of course he did. I don't why they ever thought to tell you two that you weren't supposed to see each other the night before. That's like telling a fish not to swim in water. It's never going to happen." Shaking her head, she smiled at her soon to be sister-in-law. "I know he wants this more than anything. But that won't stop Peter from being Peter. He'll worry about how he looks, if you're really happy with him, all nonsense." She shot Kitty a sideways glance. "Kind of like how you're worrying for nothing."

Blushing, Kitty smiled, "Thanks, Rom...I need a friend today. If I didn't have you I'd probably be hanging out the window by my ankles by now or there'd be none of my hair left to put up!" Romany was an integral piece of this marriage; she had sort of brought the entire puzzle together once and for all. "I guess we're just two big worrywarts, that's it."

Romany smiled at Kitty. "Of course you are. You're two peas in a pod." That was one of the reasons why she loved Kitty and Peter so much. They were perfect for each other, and they still wanted and needed her. She wasn't just along for the ride with them, she actually mattered. It felt good to be needed. Heading for the door, Romany stopped before opening it. "I'm going to go see how much longer until they call us." Blowing a kiss to Kitty, Romany opened the door and left the room.

Sighing heavily, Kitty leaned against the windowsill, staring out at the guests amassing in the backyard. Why, positively everyone came! Jubilee, Bobby, the entire LeBeau Clan, Laura, Owen, and Gabriel (even though Laura was just about as pregnant as Kitty), Jean, Ororo, Logan and many students she had gotten to know over the years. Some of Peter's colleagues from Black Aire showed up and, much to Kitty's shock, some of the British royal guard had come to make sure that only those invited were able to attend. Everything was perfect...the last thing left to do was tie the knot.

* * *

Peter checked his watch again. Damn what was taking so long? He wanted to get out there and get this started. He paced back and forth by the window, stopping every now and then to check and see who had arrived. He hadn't expected the Royal Guard to show up. When they had, he had looked around for the Royal Family but they weren't there. They must have felt bad about losing control of Morph and letting all that stuff from a couple months ago happen in the first place. Apparently crowd control and security was their idea of making it up to the Wisdoms. He stopped in his tracks. He'd just thought of them all, Kitty, Romany and himself, as the Wisdoms. As a family. Well, they would be in a few minutes if this ever got started. Still, it felt so good to think that way.

Charles had finished making sure all the students were settled and saying his hellos. He'd missed all of them greatly and looked forward to making his way back home once Romany was ready. Pensive and silent, he rolled into Peter's room. The man was tense but happy, he wasn't nervous about marrying Kitty, just the events surrounding the wedding. "Everything will be fine, Peter, just fine."

Peter turned at the sound of Charles wheeling into the room. "How much longer? They're takin' forever down there to get ready." He paced back and forth despite Charles' words. He wanted to get down there and married already. Turning back to the Professor, he took a few calming breaths. "So...how do I look?" He felt foolish all dressed up like this. He'd never worn a tuxedo before in his life. Not even when he and a few agents had pulled guard duty at a Royal event, they'd worn suits then and stuck to the shadows. It was only natural he'd be worried.

Charles looked at the clock on the wall and smiled softly, "Just a few minutes more." Everything was in order. From the flowers and chairs arranged; the food and wine prepared. It seemed the staff here was more than used to entertaining for large crowds and even seemed to enjoy it! Why, he saw the housekeeper Lily smiling broadly as she bustled down the corridor with a tray of cheese. "You look very handsome, Peter. Kitty will not be able to keep her eyes off you."

Peter stood a little taller at Charles' praise of his looks. Hey, even a guy like Peter Wisdom liked to be told every now and then that he looked handsome, especially on his wedding day. "Good. I'm the only one she better be looking at." He gave a mock glare to Xavier then, after a small laugh, Peter continued on to more serious matters. "So, is Rasputin behaving himself? I assume with all his friends down there, he'll be in attendance or risk losing face in front of them."

"Piotr has grown in many ways since a few months ago...when he finally came to terms with how he was treating Kitty, a lot of his punishment was self-inflicted. The things he said to her haunted him and, I daresay, he was mortified over his behavior that day in the study. He may seek you out later to apologize, but I'm not sure if he's made it quite that far yet." Chuckling again, he moved beside Peter, "Kitty has eyes only for you, she loves you. And I'm glad you decided to get married. I always saw the potential of you two."

Peter nodded his head to Charles' mention of Piotr. It wasn't likely that Peter would forgive the big man any time soon. He had been absolutely horrible to Kitty since day one. And that incident in the study was still far too fresh in Wisdom's mind for him to so easily forgive. His thoughts were taken away though when Charles spoke of potential. "I always knew you were a sneaky old man; especially when you booked that hotel for us. When we got there, there was only bed for us to share."

Laughing heartily, the professor nodded, "I reserved the bridal suite and, as you know, there would only be one bed in it. Well, it seemed to move things along in your relationship. Kitty mentioned that the twins were conceived in that very bed...how special! Perhaps for your anniversary I'll rent that room for you again." Winking, he looked down at his watch, "We should head down to the foyer. It's time."

Nodding, Peter chuckled and checked himself in the mirror again. It was time. Straightening his jacket out, Peter took one last deep breath before turning to face Xavier. "Alright...I'm ready." Leaving the room behind, he followed the older man out of the room and down hall that would take him outside, and to his future. This was it, the moment that it seemed his whole life had been leading up to. He couldn't think of anyone else he'd want to share his life with, just Kitty Pryde.

The small quartet playing a slow canon was preparing her to make her walk (or in this case, waddle) down the aisle. Not a moment ago Peter had begun making his way to the end of the aisle where the magistrate was smiling and holding her notes for the ceremony. Slowly the canon entered a flourish and, just as in last night's rehearsal, she began to move slowly forward, Romany right at her side.

As the strings hit the notes that Peter had been told over and over again meant Kitty was coming down the aisle, He turned to watch. As he did, he noticed that everyone else's gaze was drawn to Kitty like moths to a flame. When he saw her, it was no wonder. She was the most beautiful girl in the world to him, even if she was hugely pregnant. He smirked as he watched her, Romany, and Logan come down the aisle. The gruff man had been a father figure to the young girls at the mansion in their early days, he was glad Kitty had asked him to give her away. Although, Peter suspected he'd agreed just to have another chance to threaten the ex-British spy. He seemed to like doing that, especially after he had taken him down all the months ago to capture him. No matter though, Peter's attention was once more on Kitty as she neared him.

Smiling and trying not to cry all over her beautiful veil, Kitty held Logan's arm tightly. He was smiling, looking slightly more kempt than usual in his tux jacket...but Logan just wouldn't be Logan without his jeans. Still, these were new and dark...no one could even tell nor did they care. After what felt like an eternity, she finally clasped hands with Peter...he was so handsome, she wished that no one had showed up for the wedding so she could take him upstairs and shag him senseless. But, the wedding was most important. Looking deep into his eyes, she let a tear from her eye as she mouthed 'I love you' to him.

As Peter held Kitty's hand in front of everyone, he smiled. This was it, the moment. He nodded to Logan who gave him a 'you hurt her and I'll gut you like a pig look', and went off to his seat. Peter didn't even mind being threatened, as long as he got Kitty in the end. He had to fight the urge to tell them to hold the wedding for another hour so he could drag her upstairs and shag her brains out. When she mouthed 'I love you', to him, he returned it. The music died down soon after, and everyone returned to sitting so the ceremony could get under way.

This wasn't going to be a religious ceremony, Kitty and Peter had decided. First of all, she was Jewish and he was as close to agnostic as it got. Second of all, Mindy and Sara had been invited and it wasn't a good idea to have any clergymen around the two of them. But so far, on this shady spring afternoon, everything was perfect. Opening her book, the magistrate smiled at Kitty and Peter before beginning, "Dearly beloved, we're gathered here before friends and family to witness the marriage of Katherine Anne Pryde and Peter Winston Wisdom. If there is now or shall be any reason why these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace." Nobody seemed to move as the woman's dark eyes scanned the crowd. Kitty found that she was almost holding her breath...

Peter looked around for a moment. He had to admit, he expected Piotr to stand up and object, despite what everyone said about the man's reformed attitude. But when no one did, he let out a sigh of relief as the Magistrate continued on. "Do you Katherine Anne Pryde take Peter Winston Wisdom to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Kitty gave her affirmative, and soon Peter had given his as well, "The rings?"

Charles handed Peter a white gold band with five diamonds set into it. Peter had picked it out because he felt the diamonds represented each member of the family: one for Kitty, one for Romany, one each for the twins, and one for himself. After slipping it onto her finger he repeated, "With this ring, I thee wed," after the Magistrate. After Kitty had followed suit, they stared at each other, neither able to breathe. "By the power vested in me by Her Royal Majesty, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Peter wasted no time in capturing Kitty's lips. He didn't even hear the applause from the crowd.

Kitty could feel the twins kicking within her as the ceremony progressed. She said her 'I do' with as much passion and love as she could; her heart soared as Peter echoed her sentiments in his own affirmation. They were really married! All this time watching, wondering, growing heavy with his children...the wait was over! Ignoring the thunderous applause she threw her arms around Peter and held him as tightly to her body as was physically possible as she kissed him with everything she had. She felt Romany's hand after a minute and laughed, "Right...breathing, forgot I had to do that."

Peter pulled back and looked at her with an almost drunken expression. Drunk was right, drunk on love. He smiled at Kitty and then at Romany. "Breathing? I think it's overrated. Who needs to breathe when I can snog this beautiful woman right here?" He chuckled a bit then, and turned with Kitty to face everyone, realizing for the first time that they were getting a standing ovation. "Well, Mrs. Wisdom, shall we get this party started so that it can finish? That way I can get you back up that bedroom and have at you..." The last part he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her skin.

Shivering slightly at the thoughts of what they were going to be doing later, she nodded, "Yes, let's...Mr. Wisdom." Linking her arm through his, she let him help her down the aisle. She was very grateful that her guests were very understanding; at her size she couldn't very easily push through crowds. They were back in the ballroom for several minutes before even Romany bounded in, giggling with Sara and Mindy. Leaning over to Peter, she kissed him gently on the mouth, "I'm glad we're married...again. I missed being your wife."

Peter chuckled. It was a bit of an inside joke with them, stemming from their time pretending to be married in order to clear his name. "Yeah, I missed being your husband." He captured her lips once more as the crowd entered, eliciting a round of 'oooohs' from the X-Women. Peter broke the kiss after a minute and smiled at Romany. "So, happy now? You got the sister you wanted…I got me a wife, and Duchess there was the perfect ring bearer." He reached down to scratch the Malamute puppy behind the ears. She was almost too big to be called a puppy anymore.

Romany clasped her hands together and before Peter could turn away gave him a sloppy kiss. "Don't forget my niece and nephew in there!" Gently she patted Kitty's belly, "I think this is the perfect ending to a long, sad fairytale. The evil king found love and turned good in the end, after all!" She teased.

Kitty chuckled and snuggled in closer to Peter, "Indeed, my Prince Charming isn't a frog after all." Lily specifically made sure that Kitty was served appetizers first and set a tray by her. Picking at the delicious cheese and crackers, shrimp cocktail, warm breads and dips, she smiled at Peter, "I think Lily deserves a raise," Kitty said softly and then winked, "I bet she'll even leave food outside the door while we're 'honeymooning'." Dr. Bader suggested Kitty not travel in her last trimester and she was right on the brink of that six month mark; they weren't going to chance anything, not with so much to lose.

Peter nodded. "Aye, I think you're right. She does need a raise." He still remembered when he and Kitty had given the woman a gift for all her hard work. A genuine Italian bracelet, she'd nearly fainted at how much they were rumored to cost. Each of the staff had gotten something for their help during the wedding, a watch or something similar; Lily had been the only one to get the bracelet. She'd seemed to work harder after that, proof that positive reinforcement worked. "I say we add another hundred pounds to her pay check every month. Maybe then she'll not only leave the food outside, but try to feed us as well." He chuckled a little at his joke.

"I think I do just fine feeding myself," Kitty added, patting her belly and then dissolving into giggles. "Yeah, a hundred extra and a bonus...she's done a lot for this wedding." It really meant something to have people who cared about them here. It wasn't just that the people who worked here were just staff and nothing more; they were almost like extended family members. Kitty always asked about the maids' daughters and sons, the cook's crazy gay brother; she liked learning about their lives. But most of all Kitty loved hers. "What do you say we meet and greet? I think Jubilee might wet herself if we don't go over and say hello."

Peter chuckled at that thought. He was tempted to say no just to see if she really would wet herself. Well, that and he still wasn't too fond of the girl. Not after the way she'd chewed Kitty out over Piotr. He was pissed that most of the mansion's inhabitants had taken the Russian's side without ever trying to discover the facts of everything. But oh well, water under the bridge now. "Alright then," Leading the way through the crowd Peter stopped in front of Jubes and Bobby. "How was the flight over?"

Jubilee grabbed Kitty and hugged before anyone else got a word out. "Oh Kitty," She sniffled, squeezing her tighter, "I'm, like, so sorry I ever doubted you! It was stupid and wrong...I should've known to listen to my best friend over her ex-boyfriend." Looking over at Peter, she let go of Kitty all and once and latched onto him, "And I'm sorry I called you a criminal!"

"Jubes," Kitty rasped, "You're killing me." Damn the girl had never held her so tightly before. But still, she found herself smiling, "Don't worry about it, I know you were just worried and upset. But everything is fine now..." Looking over at Peter, she chuckled as Jubilee strangled him next, "I'm glad you guys came down. Are you two married yet?"

Peter started to tap Jubilee's shoulder his face tried to impersonate a grape. "Air!" he wheezed out, before she finally let go. Taking big gulping breaths to get the air back in his system, he finally made the world stop spinning. He'd never had his neck hugged before. "You sure your power isn't super strength?" If she said no, his neck would disagree. "Don't worry about the criminal comment. I've been called worse in my line of work." It was a sad reality for those like him. People just didn't understand him, sometimes they had no alternative.

Bobby gave Kitty a hug, although much softer than Jubes had. Once his fiancée was disengaged from the Brit, Bobby shook the man's hand. "No, we're not married yet. It didn't feel right to do it without Kitty being able to come. I think Jubes has her heart set on you being the matron of honor." The two girls had practically been attached at the hip since they both first arrived at Xavier's, coincidentally both of them brought along by Logan. They were like sisters, more than friends. And he wasn't lying when he said it felt wrong to get married without the other half of the Xavier sisterhood there.

Kitty felt a pang in her heart, "Aww Jubes, that's really sweet." She had been so distraught that she would miss the wedding...now, it seemed, they'd be waiting for HER to be ready. "But don't wait on my account, I'm not going to pop for another few months and then it'll be several more before I can travel with the twins. You two should be happy and if you want to wait a while then that's great, if not I'd love a video."

"Oh, we're not ready to get married yet...we still have, like, EVERYTHING to do." Wiping a tear running down Kitty's nose, Jubes smiled at her and then Peter. "You two are like the cutest couple ever! When Bobby and I get married, I hope it's half as wonderful as this." Wrapping her arm around her fiancée, she smiled again, "I'm really sad we have to leave tonight but we have a mission to go on."

Bobby nodded in agreement to what Jubilee said. "We've kind of been...procrastinating on the planning and everything. We've been..." He shot a sidelong glance at Jubilee and then back at Kitty, "Busy with other things." Truth was, they'd been going at it like rabbits. Unlike Kitty and Peter though, they'd doubled up on protection. "Besides, we've got to wait until you can come. It's just how things are. Get used to it, Kitty."

Peter smirked and clapped Bobby on the shoulder. "You guys keep your heads down on that mission. I don't know what your missions are like, but the ones I'm used to going on were always life or death." He wrapped an arm around Kitty's shoulder. "When you two get married, if you decide you'd like an English wedding, you're more than welcome to have it here. Or if you honeymoon over here, let me know and I can get you set up at a nice hotel for free." It was great having contacts like his.

Bobby and Jubilee both thanked Peter profusely and said their goodbyes. The X-Jet was fueled and ready, waiting to take them to their location somewhere in Europe. Meanwhile, Kitty was chatting with other guests, greeting Mindy and Sara, thanking the Professor for his help, saying hello to Belle, Remy and all the kids, and generally keeping herself very occupied. In fact it was almost an hour before she realized that there was one guest who seemed to be all alone, ostracized from the group. Grasping Peter's hand, she dragged him over to where Piotr stood by the punchbowl, making small motions in the clear pink liquid. "Hello Piotr," Kitty said softly, "I'm glad you decided to come."

Peter was not happy about being pulled over to speak with the large Russian. He was still miffed about everything the man had said and done. But with Kitty leading the way, Peter wasn't about to just walk off and leave her alone with the man. He still didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. Which was not at all. When they reached the man, Peter noticed that everyone was avoiding him, he couldn't blame them. Instead of a greeting though, Peter only nodded in acknowledgement of Piotr's existence.

Piotr Rasputin had been contemplating how life had changed for him. With the Professor's help over the last couple months, he had come to see the error of his ways. Wisdom's hot knives had certainly helped get the point across too. He had a couple scars on his right shoulder, chest and back to prove just how effective the man's convincing could be. When Kitty and Peter approached, Rasputin decided it was time to apologize. "Hello, Katya. You look beautiful today." He was quiet for a moment before continuing. "I would like to congratulate you both. It was a wonderful ceremony. I...would also like to apologize. I have said and done some things that I am not proud of. I wish I could take them back, especially what happened in the study. "

Luckily for Kitty, Peter was right behind her because she nearly fell over when Piotr apologized to her. She'd been expecting him to ignore her or even to just be semi-pleasant. But for him to actually apologize, that was a big step. "Thank you Piotr...it means a lot to me that you said you're sorry. And I forgive you...we both forgive you," Elbowing Peter lightly she gave him a look that told him he had no say in the matter, "Isn't that right Peter?"

Peter grunted when she elbowed him and rubbed the spot a little with one hand. The look he gave her was a classic little boy 'do I have to?' The look she returned was all the answer he needed. He wanted to enjoy his wedding night, not spend it on a couch somewhere. "Yeah...all's forgiven." His eyes though told the whole story, 'I forgive you because she's making me, and if you ever try anything like that again you'll be dead before you can blink.' But coming from a man like Peter Wisdom that was the best anyone could hope for. Spies and assassins were notorious for not being very forgiving of even the slightest of things.

Piotr nodded. He understood it all. Though Kitty readily forgave him, Wisdom would not. But he didn't blame the man. If their roles were reversed, and Piotr was in his shoes, he couldn't guarantee that he would react any differently. "Thank you...both of you. I am forever in your debt for your forgiveness. If ever you need something, please do not hesitate to ask." This was the first step. When everyone had found out, they'd shunned him. Xavier had made it clear that the others probably wouldn't forgive him until the Wisdoms did. Now that he was on the road to redemption, maybe he could start becoming a trusted member of the X-Family again.

It was wonderful...everything was reconciled; the world was put at rights again. Turning once more, Kitty wrapped her arms around Peter again, smiling, "Romany is doing so well...the Professor is introducing her around to everyone. I'm so proud of her," Leaning in, she kissed pressed a soft kiss to his neck before whispering in his ear, "Is it time for the honeymoon yet?"

Peter wrapped his arms around Kitty and grinned. "I think everyone is still in the prime of the party." Leaning in close to her ear he whispered, "But I doubt they'll mind if we decide to start our own party early." Winking at her he grabbed her hand and started to lead her through the crowd toward the stairs. He was curious if they could get away without it being noticed by everyone for a while.

While everyone was saying their goodbyes, Kitty waddled as fast as she could out of the room. No one would miss them...not for a while yet. Laughing underneath her breath, she wrapped her arms around Peter as they finally made it back to the bedroom. "That was a close one, I think Romany saw us but she didn't seem to mind." Feeling exhausted, she exhaled heavily, her hands coming to rest where her children moved and squirmed inside of her. "Today really has been perfect..."

Peter grinned as they made a hasty getaway. Duchess seemed to be the only curious about where they were going as the pup followed behind them. Peter had to shush her a couple times to make sure she didn't give them away. Once at their room, he opened the door and then picked Kitty up, intent on at least carrying over the threshold to the room, since he didn't carry her into the house. He grunted a bit, but finally got her in and on the bed. "Yeah, it was perfect." He started to kiss her neck and nip at her collar bone. "But I'm more focused on tonight, than I am on how today went."

Kitty let out a gasp as he carried her over the threshold, laying her back on the bed. "Peter, my god, I weigh more than you do! Don't throw your back out...I need you to pick things up off the floor for me, I sure as hell can't." But the thought was sweet and his kisses were even sweeter. Capturing his mouth, she giggled lightly, "You mean you still want to do me even if I'm this big? You must really like me."

Peter grinned at her. "Didn't I tell you before? I'll still want you even when you look like you're trying to hide a blimp under there." He gave her belly a soft rub. "Now quit complaining, and show me how much you love me, yeah?" His hands trailed down to the hem of her dress, pulling it up slowly. As soon as he'd uncovered her belly he kissed it twice on each side. "Hello little babies." After his small greeting he removed her dress the rest of the way and captured her mouth once more, his hands coming to rest over her breasts.

"Didn't you hear? I _am_ harboring a blimp against its will," She teased, gazing lovingly at him as he laved attention over her belly. She was huge, she knew it...and she felt like she was the ugliest person in the world. But not when Peter was around, he made her feel as if even the stretch marks she had were attractive. Slowly but surely he managed to pull the dress off her so she was completely exposed save for her lacy underthings and garter. When he kissed her mouth she felt like fire exploded inside of her, made even hotter by his hands on her breasts. His children were saying hello too, somersaulting to find a comfortable position inside her. "I love you," She whispered softly, "More than anything."

Peter grinned at kissed her gently. "I love you, too." Soon they were both undressed kissing each other and exploring one another's bodies like this was their first time. And indeed it was. This was the first time for them as a married couple, a magical experience they shared for hours into the night before falling sleep in each other's arms. With whispered "I love yous" they both drifted off into slumber, content with their lives, and ready for whatever the future might hold.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is a very hard chapter to stomach, so we're warning you ahead of time! It's very important that you read and review to this chapter. We want to know what you're thinking and what you're feeling. We don't want to have to discontinue right in this very angsty place! **

**Happy reading and have a wonderful weekend!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

With a yawn, Peter Wisdom stepped out of the shower. He was behind schedule, he knew. Today they were finally going to see Dr. Bader about the gender of the twins. Now if only the weather would keep nice, and not turn to those blasted April showers, then it was shaping up to be a promising morning. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Peter left the bathroom to get dressed.

As usual, he found his clothes for the day already laid out for him. It had surprised him after the wedding to find this new development. He had yet to figure out if Lily had started doing it because of the raise they gave her, or if Kitty had asked her to. Either way, it had happened… and he didn't understand it. He had a total of three different styles of shirt pants, etc., and lots of each style. It wasn't like it was terribly hard to dress himself. With a shrug he set about getting ready for the day before Romany and Kitty came in to chew him out for oversleeping...again.

At seven months pregnant, Kitty was really beginning to feel ornery. The weather was warming up; being spring, it rained just about every day and she was in pain. Not to mention that every little thing seemed to irk her. Even eating...and pregnant with twins, she loved doing that. Peter refused to let her perform the simplest tasks whether it was take a walk with Romany and Duchess or get into bed. Okay, so she needed some help with the latter but she did NOT need a babysitter. And now he had the gall to be late! "Peter Winston Wisdom, you better not do this when I'm in labor or you may find two babies christening our sheets! HURRY UP!" She near screeched.

He didn't even flinch when her angry voice came through the door. It wasn't the first time that she'd yelled at him for something recently, and Dr. Bader had assured him it was natural for any pregnant woman, especially one carrying twins. As her voice hit a near screech at the end, he realized that it had a striking resemblance to some of the owls that inhabited the wooded area around the manor. Shrugging on his jacket, he stepped out of the bedroom with damp hair and smiled at his wife. "Good morning, dear." Deciding to disarm her anger like always, he leaned in and gave her a kiss. She could never stay angry with him after a good snogging.

Despite her annoyance, she found herself leaning into him as he kissed her. It had been very difficult lately to be close to him...because she always had the large expanse of her abdomen holding him at arm's length. Dr. Bader already told her she had gained a lot with this pregnancy and would have to work extra hard to get the weight off after the twins came, although breastfeeding and the delivery would be help matters along. Still, Kitty felt enormous. "Don't 'good morning' _me_, Peter Wisdom. Come on! My appointment is in less than an hour and you promised me we'd go to that place that has the muffins I like. One of your babies seems to be craving corn muffins and the other one wants pickle relish."

Peter frowned. For once she had been able to stay irked at him after a kiss. Damn, maybe he was losing his touch. This required more investigation, "Of course, dear. I'm ready to go as soon as you are." He wrapped his arms around her as much as he could and gave her another kiss to see if he really was loosing his touch. After breaking off, he held her hand and started down to where the car was waiting.

Scoffing, she pulled back from his second kiss, "Stop buttering me up or I'm going to have my way with you before we leave! And then try and kiss me and make it better when your babies are hungry." Standing up off the bed, she pressed her hands to her back, breathing heavily as she grabbed onto the doorway, "My back is a bloody nightmare. I can barely stand it." That explained it. Kitty was having trouble sleeping, she always was worrying about the babies, she was extremely uncomfortable and all Peter seemed to be able to do was try and kiss her better. Slowly she descended the stairs, "Next time, you're carrying the baby."

Peter chuckled. "I've tried carrying you so that it won't hurt your back so much. But you always hit me for it and call me a bloody fool." Shrugging he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Still not sleeping well, eh? Tell you what, when we get back from Dr. Bader's you lay down, and I'll give you a back rub, yeah?" She loved massages because they eased her sore muscles. He used them as a last line of defense to keep her happy and satisfied.

"You are a bloody fool!" She fired back, finally making it down to the bottom of the stairs after Peter, even though she had a head start. "I'm fat and miserable and you've got it easy," She whined, pouting as she leaned against him gently, "Yes, I've been sleeping terribly. I have to pee every ten minutes, I have bad dreams, or I get hungry...it's not helping me rest. Not to mention I'm huge and uncomfortable." Looking over, she found it hard to keep frowning at him, "A back rub sounds nice, but I can't roll over onto my front, it'll have to be more of a side rub."

Peter gave her another gentle kiss and smiled. "I realize that. Don't worry; I can give you a back rub from the side just as easily. You just worry about keeping you and the babies in tip top shape, and I'll worry about those sore muscles of yours, yeah?" Finally getting to the car, Peter opened her door for her and helped her to sit down in it. He then made his way around to the driver's side and started up the car, "Alright. One corn muffin with pickle relish for the pregnant lady and then we go see Dr. Bader."

Nodding, she let Peter help her into the car, making a slight huffing noise as she finally made it. It was even harder to get the seatbelt on though and it took several tries before she got it across her lap. Silent and tight lipped, she didn't move a muscle until Peter came back to the car with her muffin and pickle relish. Eating with gusto, the corn muffin was crumbled into the jar of relish before she dug in. "That is delicious," She said, patting her belly gently as Peter pulled into the parking lot, "Thank you Peter."

Peter grinned and shook his head…pregnant women and their cravings. "It's no problem, love. I aim to please." With a wink he parked in front of Dr. Bader's office and got out to help Kitty out of the car. After a few grunts she was finally out. Peter held the door to the office for her, and then helped her to a seat in the waiting area. "I'll check in for us, love. You rest." As soon as she was situated comfortably, Peter went to check in at the nurse's desk. He returned a couple minutes later and sat down beside her. "She said the doctor would be with us shortly."

It seemed like the longest trip in history, it was a flight of stairs to Dr. Bader's wing and then a long hallway down to the reception room. Kitty was out of breath when she sat down, the ache in her back even more pronounced than before. She nodded as Peter checked them in, "Thanks, love." Picking up a magazine on pregnancy, Kitty became immersed in an article on nylons that supported healthy circulation during pregnancy. Before long Dr. Bader's assistant came out and ushered them into an examination room, "It won't be long now"

Peter helped Kitty to her feet once more and helped her to follow after the assistant. When they got to the room Kitty was weighed and measured by the assistant to make sure she was keeping on track before they were left alone to wait for Bader. Peter stood beside where Kitty was seated on the examination bed and idly rubbed at her back muscles. "Look on the bright side. Once the twins are out your leg muscles will be like steel. I bet you'd be able to give Piotr a run for his money on a leg press." Chuckling a little at his joke, he sent out a silent prayer to whatever god was listening that she didn't take it the wrong way like she tended to these days.

Slapping him playfully, she changed into the pink gown they provided for her. "Just what I want, another thing I can hold over that man's head. I didn't tell you this but he called me last week and was talking about sending some gifts for the baby. It was sweet, really." Running her fingers through her hair, she sighed and rested on the table. "I'm sad Romany couldn't be here...to think, a year ago she would be in a hospital, now she has PLANS. I can't believe it."

Peter perked up at that. He'd been told by Romany that she had something to do today so she couldn't come with them, but he hadn't been told what. And now Kitty was talking about Romany having plans? Why hadn't he been told about any of this? Sure she was as cured as she'd ever be, but Romany was still his sister whom he'd been caring for months earlier. Why was he left out of the loop? "What plans does she have? Why do you know...and not me?"

Kitty folded her arms, "If she didn't tell you, she doesn't want you to know." Romany had confided in Kitty yesterday during their usual girl talk/nap that she was going to practice driving (Kitty and Peter had been teaching her) to pick up Mindy and Sara for a ladies day out. "Maybe she'll tell you later."

Peter quirked an eyebrow; he didn't like not having the information. It was a habit from his days as a spy and assassin. He always knew everything about any situation he was going into. It was just how he worked. And now he constantly found himself not having the information because Kitty and/or Romany would keep things from him. Call him paranoid, but Peter didn't like secrets. "Does she at least have Duchess with her?" Ever since Duchess had stopped being a small puppy she had taken to being a sort of protector for Romany. Anyone who didn't meet with her approval was quickly chased away from his sister.

"I doubt it. Duchess wouldn't really be an appropriate companion on this little excursion." Kitty looked smug at the look on his face. It wasn't that she was trying to hurt him, Romany had expressly asked Kitty to keep it a secret so Peter didn't have a full blown panic attack thinking about her taking his lovely Mercedes and going to lunch with Sara and Mindy. Before he had a chance to press her further though, Dr. Bader walked in, her blonde hair swept back in a smooth ponytail.

"Good morning Kitty, Peter, sorry to keep you waiting," Putting Kitty's chart on the counter, she took a seat to look it over for a moment before she smiled, "You had a good weight gain this week, you're still a little over what we had put you at for total gain but I think you're leveling out now that the weather is warm enough to get some exercise." Grabbing her pen, she made a quick marking on the page, "Have you been having any cramps or contractions? Anything out of the ordinary?"

Peter stared at Kitty as if trying to develop psychic powers and gain the information that way. When it failed he sighed and shook his head. "She better not get hurt or she'll be in a world of trouble." He gave Kitty a withering glare. "And you will be too for keeping it from me." There were certain things that you just didn't do to Peter Wisdom. One of those was mess with his sister. As much trouble as Kitty and Romany would be in for keeping things from him if she got hurt, the other person involved would need to learn another language. Running to another country would be the only way they saved themselves from his wrath—and not even that guaranteed total safety.

"Good idea, Peter, beat your pregnant wife..." She teased, winking over at the doctor who looked up from her chart, alarmed for a moment. "She'll be fine, I trust her...it's time you start trusting her too." Sitting back, she watched as Dr. Bader began to set up the ultrasound machine. First, Kitty would have to go through a pelvic exam to make sure that her back pain wasn't preterm labor or anything of the sort, but after that they were scheduled to find out the sex of the babies.

With care, Dr. Bader hooked up the machine to the monitor and smiled, "Lay back and relax, Kitty. This will only take a moment." Placing the young woman's feet in the stirrups, Dr. Bader immediately began her exam. After a moment, she frowned, "Kitty, I'm detecting some weakening in your cervix. Usually that softening occurs later in gestation but I think because of the twins' size, they may be causing a lot of pressure there. You're only seven months...so I'm a little worried about that. For the next couple of weeks be very careful and be conscious of any changes in your body or unusual discharges. Because you're carrying twins, it puts you at a higher risk of preterm labor..." Looking over at Peter, she gave him a sad smile, "You'll also have to abstain from sexual activity until after the birth. Otherwise we may have twins born two months early and I want you to carry as long as you can."

That was the _wrong_ thing to say to Peter…even in a joking manner, beating his pregnant wife? Did she think he was Piotr Rasputin? Had he not been overly careful in everything he did with her? Peter was about to comment but Dr. Bader cut in with her worries. This served to drive Peter's self concerns out the window. No sex? "Alright Doc, you drive a hard bargain...but no sex until after the pregnancy. I'll control myself." His thoughts returned to what she had said, and the look on his face showed it. Now he was comparing all his actions to those of Rasputin, trying to see what made her think he'd hit her.

Peter looked devastated and Kitty felt awful...but what was she supposed to do? Just accept the fact that her allowing Romany some freedom pissed him off? No, that wasn't going to fly...especially not when she was this pregnant and this miserable. Very few things gave her pleasure and Romany exerting some freedom was one of them. "I'll try not to entice him, shouldn't be too hard since I can't even get up out of bed by myself."

Dr. Bader chuckled, "It won't be too much longer. Even with being careful, I'm expecting you to deliver some time at the end of May. You're strong and healthy but there my experience with twins and the cramps you had early on in pregnancy tell me we may end up delivering early." Lifting Kitty's gown to reveal her swollen womb, she carefully spread the jelly over the lower portion. Immediately the quick heartbeat of the babies burst into life. "They're looking great, Kitty. Both are very healthy, you can see that twin one is sucking a thumb."

Peter frowned at Kitty when she talked about not enticing him. She just didn't get that being in a room with him was enough to get him ready to go. He shook the words from his head as the doctor set up the ultrasound. Stepping beside Kitty to see better, Peter grinned at the sight. "Hello babies." Smiling at Kitty Peter asked the next question, the one he'd been dying to know the answer to. "So, what sex are we talking about here?"

Taking a seat again, Dr. Bader moved the wand slowly over until she smiled, "Well, twin number one is most certainly a boy. See he's sucking his thumb?" Pointing, she used her finger to point out the twin and then pointed to what could only be a penis. The second twin was a little trickier, "As far as I can tell, the second baby is a girl, although it's harder to see a girl, because babies can be surprisingly modest. For now, I'd give you a ninety percent chance that you have a boy and a girl."

Peter watched everything the doctor was pointing out. He watched in amazement as his baby boy sucked on his thumb. It was hard to believe, but there was the proof. And when he saw the second baby, and they were told it could be a girl, Peter was ecstatic. "Romany will be very happy. She's going to get the niece and nephew she wanted." He turned to Kitty and wrapped her in a hug. "I love you." With a huge grin, Peter captured Kitty's lips for a searing kiss. She was giving him a boy and a girl. What could be better?

Kitty laughed, wiping tears from her cheeks as Dr. Bader printed out a new picture, depicting each twin and their sex. Holding Peter tightly, she kissed his lips, feeling heat rush into her cheeks as he did. She loved him so very much, and she loved these children inside of her. And she loved Romany too...as a matter of fact, it seemed that her cell phone was ringing and Romany's new phone number was popping up. She bit her lip, "Sorry Dr. Bader, I know the rules...no cell phones. I'll call her back."

"We're finished Kitty, you're all set. We'll see you two weeks; you can call my receptionist for an appointment if you have to go. Have a nice weekend." With that, she collected her things and hurried out the door, another patient waiting for her appointment.

Peter couldn't stop smiling. When Kitty's phone rang he looked at it, wondering what Romany needed that was so important she'd risk calling in the middle of Kitty's appointment. She knew that was a big no-no, so something must have happened. He could feel the worry settling over him. As soon as Dr. Bader left, Peter turned to Kitty, "Call Romany back." He could feel it, something had to be wrong. Of course, maybe Romany figured that they'd have left already and wanted to know the results. Yeah, maybe he was just worrying too much.

Frowning, she looked at him, "I am." It rang several times before Romany's small voice answered, "Kitty?" She asked quietly. "Is Peter with you?" Kitty looked over at Peter before she took a few steps away, "Romany, what's going on? Is everything going alright? I had my appointment with Dr. Bader this morning...when you get back home I'll tell you all about it." But there was something wrong, she could hear it.

Romany looked around her worried. She didn't like being here and Sara and Mindy were scared as well. It was a bad situation. "Umm, Kitty...it can't wait. You see, I was driving with Sara and Mindy just like we talked about. I was doing really well too. Then this cop pulls me over. I guess one of the tail lights was out on the Mercedes...and well, he asked to see my driver's license." She was really quiet for a long moment. When she finally spoke again, her voice was tight with tears. "I don't have one, so he arrested me and Sara and Mindy. They're really scared and so am I," It all came out in a rush, she was talking so fast. "We need someone to come get us out...and...I'm sorry."

Shit. No, this wasn't a crap or a dang moment...this was a full blown shit, a goddamn pile of shit. Kitty took several steadying breaths before she closed her eyes, "Romany, just stay calm. Peter and I are coming to get you girls...I know, you didn't want to him to know but I am too big to drive. I'm sorry, Rom, this is my fault." Scrubbing a hand over her face as she sighed, "Don't say anything to anybody until I get there and whatever you do, don't look anyone in the eye." After receiving an affirmation from the girl, Kitty hung up, her face flaming and tears in her eyes. "P-Peter...can you take me to the police station please."

Peter had been listening in on Kitty's half of the conversation. To say the least...it worried him; especially when she asked to be taken to the police station. The smile he'd been sporting moments earlier left his face like someone had come and stolen it away. His eyes narrowed as his voice came out in a monotone. "Why do you need to go to the police station?" Someone had hurt Romany, he knew it. He had known it the minute that Kitty had said Romany had plans; something like this was going to happen. "Did someone hurt Romany?

Tears ran down Kitty's face, "N-no, she's fine...just...hurry." He hated her; she could see it in his face. The anger and the pain and the fear all commingled until she felt like the worst person ever to live. He didn't even help her get into the car as he dashed for the driver's seat. She was still fiddling with her seatbelt as he put the pedal to the metal. Sniffling loudly in her seat, she didn't even dare speak...he would probably never forgive her for this. If this was how she _'helped'_ Romany, how could she ever be a good mother? The answer was simple...she couldn't.

Peter was said to have a one track mind in times of crisis. That saying was true now as he all but forgot about Kitty in his haste to get to Romany. But, it wasn't entirely his fault. His whole life had revolved around his older sister so she tended to be the first priority. Kitty came in a very close second at times like this, mainly because she was the new girl in his life, and he had to remember that she needed help too, that he couldn't just rely on habit. As they pulled into the police station, Peter looked at Kitty. "Do you want to wait in the car? Or come in?" If she stayed, he'd leave the car on for her, if not, this might take longer. All he knew was someone was going to be in trouble and it wasn't him this time. Hell she hadn't even told him what happened yet.

Kitty was feeling raw and hurt as he glanced over at her as if she had been the one to arrest Romany. Swiping the tears from her eyes, she snapped at him, "She called _me_ Peter, why don't YOU wait in the car!" Did he think she didn't care? Did he think this was all some kind of act to hurt him? Throwing the car door open it took several tries but gripping onto the door she managed to get out and hightail it up the steps. The precinct door was heavy but one of the officers saw her coming and quickly opened it...apparently someone around here understood what it was like to be this pregnant and in tears. "I'm here for Romany Wisdom; you will let her out immediately! And the girls she's with, Sara Sullivan and Mindy Hopper."

The Officer behind the desk looked up at the pregnant crying woman and sighed. Why did he get the nut jobs on his shift? "Take a seat ma'am. I'll be right with you." He ducked under his desk to get the file on the Wisdom girl and her friends. Coming back up, he looked at the woman once more. Pregnant hormones, his wife had been that way too. This one looked ready to pop. But she would learn now that she didn't order the police around. Looking in the file, the Officer frowned. "Are you Peter Wisdom?" He asked in a skeptical voice. "The file says she's a ward of St. Michael's, as well as her friends, and that she was released into the care of her brother Peter. St. Michael's has asked that we release the other two with Romany to Mr. Wisdom to return to their facility. So unless you're carrying Mr. Wisdom in that stomach of yours, you better get him on the phone."

Peter had glared at the door when Kitty got out. The nerve of her! It took him a minute to calm down before he got out. She might have been called by Romany, but HE was her BROTHER! Getting out he slammed the car door and made his way inside...just in time to hear the desk officer get snarky with his wife. "Kitty, take a seat, I'll deal with this." Glaring dangerously at Officer...Thomas by the nameplate, Peter approached the desk. "I'm Peter, now—before you make the mistake of talking to me wife like tha' again—why don't you tell me why you've arrested me sister an' her friends?"

Why that bastard! "As a matter of fact, my name is on that document too. I am Romany's power of attorney if anything happens to Peter...and I am his wife I have every right—" And since she really was two seconds away from snapping and killing someone...that seemed like a good possibility. But Peter came in to 'save the day' and defend her honor (even though it irked her that he did) before she even had a chance to finish. Kitty wasn't going to sit down and she wasn't going to shut up either, "And Mindy and Sara both are able to sign themselves in and out of the facility at will, doesn't your file tell you that?"

Officer Thomas listened to Kitty and smiled. Of course the file said that. "Yes ma'am, but procedure says we have to call the institute. It's on their orders that she and her friends be released into the custody of Mr. Wisdom until he can return them to St. Michael's. If they do that, the file means bullocks." As he was about to order her to sit again when Mr. Wisdom showed up and, by the look in his eyes, Officer Thomas had made a grave mistake in talking to Mrs. Wisdom that way. "I'm sorry sir. It was not my intention. I didn't know she was your wife." The file also had extensive background on Mr. Wisdom. And one thing in there said he was a trained killer and because of recent transgressions by the government against him, he pretty much had a get out of jail free card. He could kill someone, even a cop, and not be touched for it. Swallowing a lump, he continued, "The arresting officer pulled over your sister in a Mercedes that was registered to you. One of her tail lights was out, and it was a routine warning to get it fixed. But your sister's behavior and that of her friends worried the officer. He asked to see your sister's driver's license and she didn't have one. So we arrested her for operating a motor vehicle without a license. Her friends put up a fuss about being left alone without Ms. Wisdom, so they were brought in to keep them together and calm."

Peter's eyes narrowed even more as Officer Thomas explained everything. So Kitty had let Romany drive before she passed her test and then kept it from him. Then to top it off, she had refused to tell him why he brought her to the police station to pick up Romany. He turned slowly, giving Kitty a 'we'll talk about this later', look. Turning back to Officer Thomas, Peter leaned across the desk. "I'd like to see my sister and her friends now. And if even one hair on any of their heads is out of place because of you or the rest of the bacon brigade, I'll make you understand why that file in your hands says I'm a dangerous man."

"You're not going without me," Kitty said, still aching with sadness. It was no secret she was crying, her eyes were red and puffy, her nose was running and one kindly officer even offered her his hanky so she didn't make a mess of herself. She was hugely pregnant, in tremendous pain and to top it all off, stressed out. None of this was healthy for her. "I don't care what anyone says, this is my fault and you can throw my pregnant ass in jail until I'm old and grey but you cannot keep her locked up like this."

Peter ignored Kitty. He was angry with her, no use hiding it. Officer Thomas however decided to give her a little hand. "Ma'am she won't be kept in jail for this. She's a mental patient; it just comes down to a warning not to let it happen again and a stiff fine." He shot a worried glance at Peter, "She only needs to stay here until Mr. Wisdom signs the release forms." He led the pair down the hall to the holding cells. When they got to where Romany and the girls were, Officer Thomas had to tell a few of the male inmates to shut up with their cat calls and harassment of the three girls. Lucky for the Police they'd put the girls in a cell separate from the others, so they could only be seen and talked to, but not physically touched.

When Peter saw the men scaring his sister and her friends by cat calling them, he saw red. His mind flashed back to the day Romany had been raped, and he could see all her hard work to move past it go down the drain. He turned to the nearest prisoner, "You shut your filthy mouth or I'll cut your tongue out and shove it so far up your arse it'll look like it started growing back in." The glow around his hands from the heat energy was enough to keep any retorts down. When Officer Thomas opened the cell, Peter stepped inside and glared at the three girls. "You can close the door and lock us in for a few minutes Officer Thomas; I'd like to have a word with me sister and me wife before I release anyone."

It was almost physically painful knowing that Kitty could phase right through these walls and touch Romany, hold her...but the Professor had told her not to chance it, she could damage herself and the babies. When she moved behind Peter and heard what was going on she lost her temper. Peter threatened one of them; well Kitty wasn't playing that game. Using her lightning quick reflexes she gripped the arm of one of the prisoners who was reaching out and calling for the ladies. She wrenched his arm until she heard something snap and a piercing scream. "Don't screw around with my family! You do and you DIE. And Peter isn't the one you'll have to answer to when I'm standing here...I need to channel some of these damn pregnancy hormones!" Tossing her hair, she followed after Peter into the cell...a cell very much like the one she had met Peter in. "Oh Romany...I'm so sorry, love."

Peter held out an arm between Kitty and Romany to stop the two from hugging. He walked over to the cell's supplied bench and sat down casually. He took a few moments before he finally spoke. "So, I have a question for both of you." He looked between Kitty and Romany. "What made you think it was okay to take me car without me permission? Not to mention, what made you think you could drive it without a license?" He looked between them, obviously expecting someone to talk.

"Romany wanted to have a girls day and we all know I'm far too pregnant to drive," The truth spilled out of her, following the tears, "And we've been practicing so much, she was just driving down the street to St. Michael's and the cafe right around the corner. I thought it would be okay, give her some independence. I used to drive without my license in the states sometimes, it helped me learn and I never got caught. I just...I wanted her to have the freedom that I did." Burying her face in her hands, she let out a sob. "And now I've gone and ruined everything."

Peter looked over at Romany, who looked down at the floor and nodded her agreement to Kitty's story. "I'm all for you driving, Romany. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have taken you out to teach you. But there are rules and laws to follow. And we have them for a reason. Most accidents occur within a few miles of the home. What would have happened if you'd have gotten into an accident and been hurt? Or Sara or Mindy were hurt? You'd never forgive yourself." He looked down at his hands for a moment before back up at them. "What if, god forbid, you'd have been fine...but hurt another driver or passenger of another vehicle? Right now, we're getting a warning about you driving without a license, and I have to pay a fine for it, not to mention getting me car out of impound. Then I'll have to have Lily come down again with me to drive one of the cars back home. That's a lot of money on gas, fines, and fees. That's the least of my worries. If someone had been hurt...or worse, killed, there would be no fines to pay. You'd be looking at driving without a license and vehicular manslaughter."

Romany was inspecting her fingernails, looking ashamed. Kitty was desolate...he must hate her. When he finished, Kitty looked up defiantly, "I'll pay for the damages, not you. This is my mess to clean up and I'm going to do it right." Sara seemed to be holding up the best but Mindy was shaking. Kitty put an arm around her and gently stroked her matted dark hair, "Let's get you girls home...I'll wait with you while Peter signs the papers." Taking a seat on the cot, she pressed a hand to her belly where her children were kicking up a storm, upset by all the commotion. Breathing deeply, she looked over at Romany again, "I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore, Rom."

Peter shook his head. "No, I'm paying. _My_ sister, _my_ responsibility," He stood up then and walked out the door of the cell. Before exiting, once Officer Thomas opened it, Peter looked back at Romany. "You've broken my trust, Romy. I'm disappointed, I really am." This was going to be the worst part. But she had to learn that there were consequences to her actions. "Until I believe I can trust you again...you won't get to take your test. No license...no driving. Until you can prove to me that you deserve the privilege." Closing his eyes, Peter left the cell to take care of the papers and the fines.

Romany started to cry at that. She had worked so hard to get this far, and she'd blown it in fell swoop. Worst of all though, she'd let Peter down. He meant the world to her, and she'd disappointed him. She reached out and hugged Kitty, crying into her shoulder. "Don't be silly. I'd never want to not see you again. You're my sister now, my family." Wiping her eyes, she tried to change the subject. "So...what did the Doctor say? Boys? Girls? Both?"

Gripping Romany tightly, Kitty's tears burned down her cheeks. "A boy and a girl, Dr. Bader said." Her breath hitched as tried not to sob loudly, the last thing the girls needed was to see her lose it. Dabbing at her face again, she held Romany tightly, "I'm so sorry...and I'll do everything in my power to make this right." And Kitty knew what she had to do. She'd really blown it this time...this wasn't just accidentally stepping on Peter's toe or making him get her food at two in the morning. This was serious...maybe more serious than they could handle. Everything in Peter and Kitty's relationship had been rushed, meeting each other, falling in love, getting pregnant and married...it was just like every other relationship that had been rushed, slowly dissolving before her eyes. "Let's go home," She sniffled as the officer came to open the door, "And we'll all take a nap..."

Peter was waiting for them in the lobby. After getting all the girls out to the car, and helping Kitty in this time, he drove straight to St. Michaels. After a ten minute interlude to be yelled at and lectured by Nurse Terry and the Chief of Staff, Peter returned to the car to take Romany and Kitty home. "You two go inside, I'll be back in a bit." He ran inside to get Lily and together the two went to get the Mercedes out of the impound lot. Once back at the house, Peter went up stairs and lay down. He had a lot to think about, like how he was going to make Kitty understand that she couldn't keep stuff like this from him. They were married now, that meant sharing. There weren't supposed to be secrets between husband and wife. At least, not in Peter's opinion.

It was settled, Kitty had to leave...she just had to. Peter hated her; Romany was in her room crying her heart out. She'd broken the family she so loved into so many pieces that she couldn't even begin to put it back together again. At least, that's how it felt to her. Hormones flaring and her life crashing around her, she threw everything she could fit into a duffel bag and ordered one of the maids to call a cab. At first the woman thought she was joking...but Kitty wasn't joking at all. She had to leave now before he came back or he'd never forgive her. He had to put his relationship with Romany back at rights before he could start the divorce proceedings...and why would he want to stay married to her after this? She was huge, she was hormonal, and she hurt him...there was no reason he would stay. And so, she'd save him the trouble...Kitty was in a cab, headed for a hotel before he even got back.

As Peter lay there, he thought he heard a knock at the door. Frowning, thinking it was Kitty coming to start something up, Peter opened the door. He was greeted by a stern faced Lily who had a crying maid with her. At a nudge from Lily, the girl spilled everything about Kitty leaving and her part in it. She'd left while he was out and she wasn't sure where. The color drained from his face. His wife...his _pregnant_ wife had just left him. He opened his mouth to say something, but his knees buckled under the shock of it, and he fell back against the bed stunned. "T-thank you Lily..." He felt like he was going to throw up. "I uh...I need a moment alone please." He couldn't think, his heart was pounding in his chest, his hands were clammy. She had left him. She had called a cab...and left him. She was pregnant and alone in a country she knew nothing about. He had to do something, but he couldn't think of what. He was too overloaded from everything that had happened today. He needed to clear his head, and then he'd start to look for her.

Who was she kidding? Kitty didn't know anything about England! And in her current state, she couldn't travel back to the United States…not until after the twins were born. Oh god, the twins...rubbing her belly absently, she cried silently as she directed the cabbie to the only other place she knew: that very hotel where these children were conceived. Using her maiden name to check into a single, she found herself in the middle of a room that was so silent it made her heart ache. Lying out against the bed, she pressed her hands to her face as she sobbed. Peter was probably celebrating right about now, he finally had time to himself, time with Romany without her...and here she was in a dismal hotel room dying inside. Life was cruel...


	15. Chapter 15

**Aww I know, evil cliffie! But because all of you were so patient and you reviewed, I decided to upload this chapter a little early! We're getting close to the end of the story and we're so glad that you're still with us! Please keep reading and reviewing!!**

**Have a lovely weekend,**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Three days...three gut-wrenchingly painful days. Kitty had cried herself to sleep, slept for a few hours before she woke up crying again. She'd watched about a thousand hours of TV, eaten three gallons of ice cream and pickles, gone through an entire ton of tissues...and she still wasn't feeling any better. Her only solace was the few minutes a day she talked to Romany. The first night Kitty was gone Romany had secretly called her from the garden when she was out taking Duchess for a walk. She had talked to Kitty for so long that her cell phone battery actually died. The next day, Kitty called her back and they'd been playing phone tag ever since. Peter was holed up in his bedroom, Romany said...Kitty had no doubt he was brooding or celebrating...maybe he even had a woman up there since he couldn't screw her anymore.

Kitty had been feeling poorly all morning, probably due to lack of sleep and the emotional upheaval she had been though. This afternoon, she was sitting on the bed resting her hands against her belly as she sat there, feeling the strong kicks of her children. "I know you miss daddy," She said softly, her voice hoarse from crying, "I miss him too but...I don't think he's going to be a part of our lives anymore. But you'll really love America and the mansion...it's not as homey as the Chatsworth house but...you'll have lots of friends there." Sniffling, she grabbed another tissue and blew her nose, throwing it into the trash that had already overflowed since this morning. "And your aunt Romany will visit us..." Speaking of Aunt Romany, Kitty's cell phone was ringing and she grabbed it, "Hey Rom," Kitty said, sniffling, "How are you?"

Romany had called Kitty the first chance she got. Today was the first day she'd seen Peter out of his room since Kitty left and, frankly, Romany was worried. This needed to end soon but she thought Kitty needed to come back on her own, not be dragged back by Peter. As soon as she got a chance she took Duchess for a walk in the back garden and grabbed her cell phone. "Kitty! I'm fine…how are you?" She waited for a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking. "Look, I saw Peter today. He finally came out of his room...Kitty you _need_ to come back. I don't like what I saw. Peter looks like he hasn't eaten since you left and he's depressed. I've never seen him like this before. Not even when dad sold him off to the government. I'm worried Kitty."

For several moments Kitty was silent. Maybe Peter wasn't happy she left...maybe he was as miserable as she was. Or maybe he still needed his space. "I'm awful, Rom...I'm a mess. I'm no good for Peter the way I am now, I'll just make him more miserable." The more she thought about Peter hurting, the more upset she got, "I just love him so much...more than anything, more than life. I want him to be happy. And he's happier without me. At least, he will be."

Romany sat down, and threw a ball so that Duchess would chase after it. "Kitty, I'm sorry you're feeling that way… but Peter is too. You both love each other so much. I can see it every time I see you two together. Being apart isn't going to help him or you, all its doing is making the two of you hurt more." It was so obvious to see, why couldn't Kitty realize it? And why was Peter taking so long to get off his butt and go look for her?

Scoffing, she shook her head, "Come on Romany, he hasn't even come out of the room. He doesn't want to find me, it's obvious!" She threw back, "I told the front desk to let me know if anyone called, but not to tell them anything. There have been no calls for me here and I'm not even sure he cares any—" A cramp ripped through Kitty's abdomen and she let out a tiny gasp of pain, "Oh...shit, Romany...oh god..." Breathing heavily, she dropped the phone for a second as she grasped her abdomen. It was almost a minute before she fumbled with it and put it back to her ear, her breathing still labored and painful, "I'm having cramps..." She hissed in pain again, "It _hurts_..."

"Kitty, you can't believe that! He hasn't come out because he's in s-" The phone crackled as it was dropped on Kitty's end. Oh god, something had happened. She should have told Peter from the start. Instead she had kept it secret and something had happened to Kitty. "Kitty? Kitty answer me...KITTY!" And then her voice was back. "Cramps…okay...take deep breaths Kitty. It's just the babies under stress. Remember Dr. Bader said this could happen. They are stressed out because you are. See, this is why you need to come back, for the babies if for no other reason. Just...just take deep breaths."

Blinding pain spread through her lower belly down to her back, radiating through her body. She felt like she was choking, dying...her breathing was shallow and labored but she was trying. "I am, Romany...I am..." Focusing on a chip in the plaster ceiling, she did as Dr. Bader told her: focus on one object, don't lose you train of thought, and breathe deeply, from the belly. After few minutes, Kitty exhaled deeply, "I think it's passed now..." As soon as Kitty sat back though, it was there, worse than ever, "No...No...It's not gone. Oh god...Romany, keep talking, I can't breathe."

Romany's heart was pounding against her chest. Kitty was in pain, she could hear it in her voice. And she was alone, and it was Romany's fault for not telling Peter the first time she got a call. "Okay, Kitty...uh, just take deep breaths. Umm...keep your mind on something other than the pain. Okay?" She needed to think of something, but what? An idea popped into her head, and she decided to roll with it. "So, tell me Kitty...did you and Pete ever decide on names for the babies?" Yeah keep her mind on the babies, not the pain. This could work...maybe.

Squirming slightly against the tremendous pain, Kitty's breath came in spurts. She desperately wanted the pain to stop, the ache to ease, "N-no we didn't choose names but...I-I have some ideas. Laura sent me a book and...Oh God Romany, they're not stopping..." Tears ran down her face and her hands were shaking. There was no blood or fluid leaking from her, yet...but she knew that if she didn't get help soon she could deliver this very day. "I have to get to Dr. Bader's office. Just...stay on the line; I'll have the front desk call a cab." Setting the phone down, the only sounds that could be heard were Kitty's pained breathing and the occasional curse as she asked the concierge to call her a cab. After a moment she picked up the phone again, "I'm so scared..." She cried, "They've never lasted this long before."

Romany was biting her lip with worry. She was so scared, and what she was feeling was probably nothing compared to what Kitty was feeling right then. "That's nice. What names were you...Kitty don't put down the," But she already had, "…phone." She waited as calmly as she could for Kitty to come back. What felt like hours later, Kitty came back on the phone. "I know it hurts, but it'll pass. Kitty..." She didn't know how the girl would take this, "I think I should tell Peter. You shouldn't be alone right now, and he's worried about you...and..." But the choice was taken from her when said man spoke her name from behind. "Turning to face her brother she smiled, "Hi Pete."

Peter had gone outside to find Romany. He wanted to make sure she'd be okay when he left to go look for Kitty. He didn't know why it had taken him three days to come out of the room, but they were longest days he'd ever known. When he got to the garden he heard Romany's frantic voice and went to investigate. From the sound of it, she was on the phone with his runaway wife, "Romany? What's wrong?"

Could this day get any worse? Letting out heavy breaths, Kitty tried not to panic; the cab would be here in a half hour, the front desk said, being a Sunday it was harder to find a cabby. To top it all off, Romany wanted to tell him! "No, Rom, don't...I-I can't handle seeing him right now—" She heard his voice though, she heard Romany squeak out a hello. Another cramp tore through her and Kitty couldn't breathe anymore let alone talk. Gripping her belly the phone slipped from her fingers and crashed onto the floor, shattering into several pieces...

As the line went dead Romany almost cried, "Oh god!" She looked up teary-eyed at her brother. "Pete...I've been talking to Kitty, I know I should have told you, but I thought maybe you two just needed a small break to calm down and then it would all be okay." Peter's gaze hardened for a minute and Romany knew she'd made a bad choice. The second time in a week she'd let her brother down. She had to be the world's worst sister. "She's at the hotel you guys stayed at when you came to England. She's in pain, Pete. She started screaming and saying she was having cramps and needed to go to Dr. Bader…I'm worried."

Peter couldn't believe it. She'd known where Kitty was all this time...and she hadn't said anything. She'd known how much it was hurting him that Kitty left, and she let it continue. As soon as she finished talking Peter turned away from her. "Did she say what room?" When Romany didn't answer, Peter started walking off. He could hear his sister crying behind him but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He was the one who should be crying, not Romany. "Get back inside." As soon as he'd spoken the last word, he was off at a run for the car keys; he had to get to Kitty as soon as possible. Or it might be too late.

The pain was so intense Kitty's vision blurred...oh god, what was happening to her? Was she in labor? No, no it was too soon! And there was no break in the pain, it was just ripping through her, allowing her no time to breathe or think. It took all of her strength not to faint from the severity of it. Several more minutes passed and the pain lulled, it wasn't so sharp and severe anymore...it still hurt, which frightened Kitty to death, but it was duller, less blinding. But she hadn't felt any movement in several minutes...and that scared her beyond measure.

Peter had rushed to the car and hopped in, peeling out before the door was even shut. He sped down the road way without a care in the world. His wife was in pain, and alone. Even if she wanted nothing to do with him any more, she was still carrying his children. He wouldn't force her to be with him if she didn't want to be, but he would not abandon his kids. The drive was longer than he cared for with the urgency of the situation. When he finally arrived at the hotel he ran to the front office, kicking the door in and scaring the desk clerk half out of his mind. "What room is Katherine Wisdom in?"

The front desk knew the rules, Katherine Wisdom didn't exist...and Katherine Pryde wasn't to be disturbed. The young man behind the desk, searched through his computer. "I'm sorry sir, there's no one here by that name."

Peter's eyes narrowed. This punk...this wasn't the time to play games. The kid gloves were off. Hoping over the counter Peter grabbed the guy by the collar and pressed him against the wall. A hot knife snapped between his fingers, right next to the man's neck. "Katherine Wisdom, maybe she's here as Pryde. You've got five seconds to tell me which room my wife is in, or we start to play my favorite game…find the missing pieces."

The man swallowed hard, "S-sir, it's per Miss Pryde's orders that no one is to be admitted into her room." Just then a security guard came running, grabbing Peter by the arm, "None of that here," Peter Wisdom looked furious but the guard had other intentions. "Listen here mate, I could get fired f' this...but I heard y' lady bird yellin'. There's something wrong...she's in room one seventy-four, right down the hall to the left."

Peter just about wrenched his arm free to break the guard's neck, until he spoke. "You're lucky, mate. If you hadn't said anything, you'd probably be dead for grabbing me." The blade died away in his hands as he ran off out of the office. Taking a right he ran down the hall, past the ice machine and the pool. He almost passed up one seventy-four, but managed to skid to a halt. Knocking on the door, Peter yelled out, "Kitty. Open up, it's Peter. Love, I'm here, open the door." He'd give her to the count of three; then this handle would be a metal puddle.

Kitty's head snapped up as she heard him banging on the door. She was torn...did she let him in? Tell him to go away? Cry again? She decided it would be best to let him in, they had to talk...but as soon as she tried moving, another sharp pain went through her. "Peter, I can't...I can't get up to open it for you."

"Its okay love, I can get the door." Good she was answering, that meant things weren't so bad that she unconscious or worse. A hot blade snapped into his hand and quickly disposed of the lock. Pushing the door in, Peter took a look around before spotting Kitty. He rushed to her side, dropping to his knees beside her. "Love, are you okay? Are the babies okay? What's wrong?"

Gripping onto him, she sobbed into his chest, "It hurts...oh god it hurts so much, Peter. I have to get to the hospital!" She was trembling violently in his arms, her tears soaking through his shirt as she clung to him for dear life. "I've been having cramps and...the babies aren't moving, Peter. I can't feel them." Sobbing harder, she nearly vomited under the weight of her panic. "Please, _please_ we have to go to the hospital."

Peter nodded, "Love, just calm down. You're working yourself up more and that's only making it worse." She couldn't move that much was certain. Placing his arms under her body, Peter grunted and heaved with everything he had. A shaky moment later and he had her up in his arms. As much as it hurt, with her being as heavy as she was, he knew she mattered more. He slowly made his way out to the car, taking care not to drop her, and not to move too fast. After settling her in the passenger seat, with the guard holding the door for him, Peter got in the car and sped off, dialing Dr. Bader again on his cell phone as he went.

"Oh Peter, please be careful," She gripped onto him tightly, desperately trying to help him along. She knew she wasn't light; she was pregnant with twins and had far surpassed him in weight, especially these last few weeks. Still, by some miracle, he managed to get her into the car. Dr. Bader was worried and told them she'd meet them in the emergency room. The problem was the closest hospital was almost a half hour away. As they drove Kitty sniffled, looking over at him, "Peter...I-I'm so sorry."

Peter shook his head and reached out a hand for hers. Giving it a light squeeze, he tried his best to smile for her. "Don't worry abou' that now, yeah? Just worry about getting better and keeping them babies in there. We'll deal with us after this is all done." Switching the car's transmission over to manual he grinned mischievously. "I think I can get us there in a few minutes." He'd generally following the rules of the road, but today warranted an exception. Pushing the car as fast as it would go, he went well beyond the speed limit, getting to the hospital in just under twenty minutes.

Peter got them there in record time, it seemed that—despite how she thought he felt about her—he did love his babies. Dr. Bader had phoned ahead, warning the hospital of the emergency and a team was waiting outside with a wheelchair, lucky for Peter's back. Kitty refused to let go of Peter's hand though, he was forced to let the valet park his Mercedes because she wasn't letting him out of her sight for one second. The floor was quiet, lucky for Kitty, and she was immediately admitted into a room. Crying softly, she let Peter help her into the examination gown and onto the table. "I wasn't going to keep them from you," Kitty whispered hoarsely, "You may not want me anymore but...I wasn't going to keep your children away from you. I swear..."

Peter's brow knitted together in confusion. Where was this all coming from? He stopped what he was doing and gazed hard at her. A second later he enveloped her in a hug and pressed his lips to hers. When he broke the kiss, Peter spoke in a voice he couldn't stop from being a bit husky. "Where did you get the idea I didn't want you anymore? Love, I'll _always_ want you."

Of all the things she expected him to do, holding her tightly and kissing her wasn't one of the scenarios whirling in her head. She pulled back after a long moment, surprised. "Come on, Peter, don't play games with me...after we got Romany and the girls out of jail, you couldn't even look at me. I was doing you a favor; instead of being the stupid, bubbly, overbearing girl who you used to hate, I decided to give you exactly what you wanted: freedom." Pain spread across her features again and she grabbed her belly, breathing heavily again. "I just couldn't bear to watch you throwing me out of your life."

Peter shook his head. "I was angry, yeah. I won't deny that. But I had a right to be." He looked down at her belly and placed a hand there. "I didn't want you to leave. If I ever wanted freedom, love, I wouldn't have married you. I'm no expert, this is my first and hopefully only marriage, but I do believe that it won't always be happy times. We're different people, not exactly the same. We'll argue and disagree, and be mad at each other lots of times in our hopefully long lives. But no matter what we may fight about," He looked up into her eyes, "I want you to know that I'll always love you, that I'll always want you with me...beside me."

"Oh..." Kitty held him tighter, unconsciously pressing her nails into him as the pain came again until she felt him wince. "I'm sorry, about holding you too tight...for Romany...for everything. I let my stupid bloody hormones get in the way and now who knows what I've done. Oh Peter...I won't survive if something happened to the babies..." Tears flowed down her face freely, "I won't."

Peter held her face in his hands. He didn't mind the pain, as long as it eased some of hers. He leaned forward and kissed her tears. "Hey, don't worry about any of that. You just focus on you, yeah? You let me worry about Romany right now, and you focus on you and the babies. They'll be fine, Dr. Bader will see to that."

Speaking of Dr. Bader, she bustled in moments later, her eyes worried. Immediately, she asked Peter to step back as she drew several vials of her blood and sent it to the lab. She also started an IV line, administering saline to hydrate Kitty before she started her exam, "Kitty, you're experiencing some contractions. Have you noted the appearance of any blood or fluid in your urine or in your undergarments?"

Kitty shook her head, "No, nothing...I've been very careful about..." Doubling over again, Dr. Bader quickly pressed the red call button, "I need a dram of Procardia, stat!" Kitty still gripped Peter's hand, scared out of her mind. She just prayed that they could stop the contractions.

Peter stepped back as asked, but only so far as he was allowed to while still holding Kitty's hand. He wouldn't let go even if the world crumbled around him right then. Aside from Romany, Kitty and the twins were his world, and he couldn't live without them. As Kitty doubled over and Dr. Bader asked some kind of medicine that she needed, Peter came forward again. He placed his free hand on her back and began to rub softly. "What's wrong with her, doctor?"

Accepting the syringe from a nurse, Dr. Bader gave Kitty the injection slowly and precisely, "Kitty is in preterm labor. We caught it early enough. Her water hasn't broken as far as I can tell...it seems her contractions may have been brought about by high levels of stress." Sighing heavily, she allowed the nurse to help her finish the exam, "I'm really worried about her cervix, it has pulled open enough to cause difficulties and I'm worried that if it opens any more, we may not be able to stop her from delivering. Kitty, what I want to do it put a staple in your cervix and put you on bed rest for a couple of weeks."

Peter looked at Kitty with a sad look. He was to blame for this. If he hadn't blown up about Romany and the police, then she wouldn't have left. She wouldn't be under the stress she was now and none of this would have happened. He would agree to Dr. Bader's recommendation in a heartbeat, but it wasn't his choice. This was Kitty's body, not his, "Your choice, love. I'll support whatever you decide."

It wasn't a real shock the diagnosis, Kitty had been in terrible, horrible pain. But as the drug began to burn through the IV, and yes, it did burn, the pain in her abdomen began to subside to only a few twinges a minute, and then at even longer intervals. It was then, and only then, that she had the opportunity to listen and think about her choice. A soft kick from inside her made the decision for her, "I felt it!" She gripped Peter's hand tighter, "I felt the baby kick...oh, god..." Tears of joy streamed down her face, "Yes, put the staple in, I'll stay in bed...I just...I need to make sure they're okay."

Peter smiled and kissed his wife once more. One hand absently fell to her belly to feel for himself. When he too felt a kick, Peter looked over at Dr. Bader. "You heard her. Staple her up like a movie poster, and I'll keep her in bed." He turned to look at Kitty somewhat sternly. "And this time, no complaining when I wait on you hand and foot, well as much as Lily will let me. And no running off because we disagree." The stern look was quickly ruined by a grin as he captured her lips once more.

"Peter, I don't think you understand..." Dr. Bader said softly, "Kitty needs to stay in the hospital. She's only at thirty weeks now and at thirty-six we talked about inducing her. I need her to carry for another six weeks and in order to do that she needs medical care...especially to make sure her cervical staple doesn't become infected. She'd have to stay here for six weeks."

Peter never faltered. He looked the doctor right in the eyes and smiled. "You better have two beds in the room then. Because you're daft if you think I'm leaving her side for longer than it takes to go piss or get something to eat." His hand gave Kitty a reassuring squeeze. He just got his wife back; he wasn't going to leave her now. That would make a lie out of everything he'd told her a moment earlier.

Gazing lovingly at Peter, Kitty shook her head, "That's sweet love, but Romany needs you and I'll be fine here by myself. You guys can visit and bring me something besides awful hospital food." Chuckling, she grasped Peter's face and kissed him firmly on the mouth. "I love you..."

Peter shook his head. He wasn't giving in this easily. "Romany will be fine on her own. You said she needed trust and independence, well here it is. Hell, she can even borrow a car...not the Mercedes and come visit us, as long as she doesn't get caught again." If the Greek gods showed up along with the mythological Titans, they'd have trouble with all their combined power in keeping Peter away from Kitty. "I just got you back; I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Dr. Bader raised an eyebrow, "Well, I suppose we can roll a cot into her room for you, Peter. But right now I need to take Kitty into surgery to put this staple in. It's a short, routine procedure, done under local anesthesia. She'll be out in half an hour...there's coffee at the nurses' station if you like. I'll come get Kitty in a few minutes; I just have to call up to surgery."

Peter nodded. Looking at Kitty he kissed her and then stepped back. "I'm gonna step out into the hall real quick and call Romany. She was worried about you when I left. She'll be relieved to know you're going to be alright." Kissing her lips once more, Peter turned and stepped just outside the door. "If you need me while I'm calling, just yell and I'll be right in." Pulling out his cell phone he set about calling Romany.

In all honestly, Kitty was nervous as hell. She was about to go into surgery to have a staple put on her cervix...and there were so many things that could go wrong, right? She could get an infection or still go into labor and end up tearing her cervix. That was why she had to stay here and be monitored constantly. "Tell her everything is fine, Peter..." She called after him, "And that I love her."

After a short conversation with Romany and Lily, and passing along Kitty's remarks, Peter came back into the room. "She says she loves you too, and don't ever do that again." He grinned at her like a little kid with a secret. "I'd take her advice on this one if I were you. She was awfully creative when we were younger and with her newfound lucidity, I'm sure it's all coming back to her." He sat down on the examination bed behind Kitty, and pulled her back against him. His arms wrapped around her protectively while one hand came to rest on her belly, just over the twins.

Kitty gently ran her fingers through his hair as she shifted ever so slightly to give him some room on the bed. "I'll keep that in mind," She said, laughing softly. Romany had been more lucid lately...in fact she hadn't regressed once this month. Even after being arrested and cat called by men, she still held up. "How can I ever make this up to you, Peter? How will you ever be able to forgive me?"

Peter smiled and kissed her temple. "I forgave you the minute you needed my help. That's how love works, we forgive each other." Tightening his hold on her for a moment he sighed. "I haven't forgotten, nor will I very easily, but it's forgiven. You just be the wonderful woman I know you are, and don't act on impulse like you did when you ran. That's a good enough start." He enjoyed the feeling of holding her after so long apart. He hoped that he never had to live through that again. "I love you."

"All I needed to do was scare the living hell out of you?" Kitty teased, smiling softly. She leaned over and captured his lips softly, "I love you too." Dr. Bader came back moments later informing Kitty that they had a room ready for her, Peter just had to fill out some insurance forms to make sure everyone got paid. Just before they wheeled her down, Kitty kissed him one more time, giving him her wedding rings to hold...she couldn't take them with her. "Everything will be fine...I know it."

Peter held onto her hand until the last possible second. "I love you. I'll be waiting for you when you get out." He took the rings and put them around a little chain he wore around his neck with a service tag on it. Tucking them back under his shirt, he smiled and set about the paperwork. Unfortunately, with everything going on, Peter didn't have insurance for Kitty, Romany, and himself yet, but he had money to spare. He paid in cash up front, and was shown to the room to wait for his wife. Half an hour they said? This was looking to be the longest half hour of his life.

Since Kitty's IV was set up already and she was already relaxed, the anesthesia took hold quickly. Dr. Bader worked quickly and effectively with the surgeon, Dr. Williams. They were done in fifteen minutes, constantly monitoring the babies' heartbeats as they did. Kitty was wheeled into the recovery room to sleep off the rest of the anesthetic as Dr. Williams made his way out to where Peter was pacing the halls, "Mister Wisdom? Your wife is in recovery now, she did great."

Peter looked up at the doctor and smiled. "Good. When can I see her?" Straight and to the point, that's how Mr. Wisdom always was. He'd been separated for half an hour from her after a three day absence, and he would be damned if they were apart for one second longer than necessary. "The babies are alright, yeah?"

Dr. Williams smiled again. "You can go be with her now, although she is asleep. She'll be waking up shortly. We gave her a very small dose of the anesthesia because she is pregnant." He had started to move away when her husband asked after his children, "They're doing fine. Dr. Bader did an ultrasound while we were in surgery and they're looking very healthy. It seems they didn't suffer any lasting trauma during the day's events."

Peter sighed with relief, his shoulder's sagging. "That's good. Lead the way." He followed after the good doctor until he was finally beside Kitty again. Reaching out to brush a lock of hair out of her sleeping face, Peter leaned forward and kissed her lips. "Too bad you're going to wake up soon. You need some rest." Reaching down, he rubbed small circles on her stomach then bent over to place a kiss to it.

Dark, drugged sleep had overtaken her on the operating table...it felt like just a minute ago that she shut her eyes. Bleary eyed and feeling slightly nauseous she opened her eyes to find Peter kissing her belly, rubbing circles there to calm the children inside of her. "Hello, love," She whispered hoarsely, her voice tired from crying and her throat dry; "Can I have some water?"

Peter smiled and went to grab some water for Kitty. He came back a moment later and handed it to her, one hand coming up to run through her hair. "The doctor's said you did great in there. Everything went alright. Dr. Bader ran an ultrasound to keep an eye on the twins, and she said they're doing perfect. No lasting damage from all the stress." He gave her a soft kiss and ran a hand over her belly again. "How are you feeling?"

Smiling softly, she accepted the cup of water and took slow sips, the cool water seeming to assuage the sickness. "I'm feeling fine...I'm kind of hungry. I think that's why I'm feeling a little sick." Setting the water down on the counter she found a packet of crackers. Opening them, she nibbled on the crackers again. "I'm glad the twins are fine...that's what I was most afraid of. But they're kicking again and moving around...my lower abdomen is sore probably from the staple but everything will be fine. I just know it..."

Peter pulled up a chair to sit in. He was glad that Kitty was fine, besides the pain from the staple. That was normal. They enjoyed sitting together the rest of the day, talking about what they had each experienced in their time apart. After realizing how much pain they'd caused to the other, they reaffirmed their love with tender embraces and kisses, promising never to become that angry with each other again. Soon a cot was wheeled in for Peter, and with how exhausted Kitty was from her lack of sleep and the surgery, they decided to sleep. Peter moved his cot as close to Kitty's bed as he could get it, and together they fell asleep, holding one another's hand and dreaming of each other and the twins.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews last chapter, it really made us very happy to read your kind words! This chapter is a little shorter than the others but believe me, the ones coming up will certainly make up for it!! We're drawing close to the end now...I know, how sad! There will either be two or three more chapters, depending on how I want to divide it!  
**

**Don't forget to read and review! Please enjoy!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Peter had spent the last twenty minutes tracking down food for Kitty. In the last three weeks, she had grown tired of confinement to a hospital bed, of the food, and had demanded something normal today. Well, normal for a pregnant woman, that was. Peter had gone to three different places to find what she wanted before finding some place that actually sold it in England. Apparently seaweed salad and sushi—minus the raw fish—was popular in America, but it certainly was not in England. Peter opened the door and entered the room, bag in hand. "Alright, love. I got it." Setting the bag down, Peter laid out the food and plastic utensils on the hospital bedside tray and wheeled it over to her. "Note for future reference, Osaka's serves this, the other places don't."

Grabbing the food, she opened the container of seaweed salad and sighed heavily, "Oh this looks delicious." Taking a bite, she smiled, "Perfect. Osaka's it is, then, did you get something for Romany? She told me she was stopping by this evening. And don't worry; Lily is going to drive her." Chewing thoughtfully, Kitty pulled the blankets up over her. It was freezing in this hospital room! They had to keep the wards very cool because of the sensitive medical equipment. She was cold even despite the extensive body heat Kitty generated all by herself; which meant this place was an icebox. Peter had been kind enough to bring in all her bed linens and her comforter, pictures and things from home. The room wasn't so bad…light pink walls, a stellar view of the parking lot, and a TV that got bad reception on every channel.

Peter nodded. "Yeah I got a big helping of teriyaki chicken and fried rice. More than I can eat on me own, she can share with me." He sat down in his usual chair and grabbed his food. Tearing the lid off the container, he portioned some out to the side for Romany when she got there later, and then began to dig in. "This is good. So, did Dr. Bader come by to check up on you while I was out?"

"Yeah she said that we're planning to induce me at thirty-six weeks. I've been here for three weeks and I wish she'd just do it already! But really, it's not that bad. If I can hold on two more weeks then the babies will be even better off than if I delivered now," Kitty explained, rubbing the large expanse of her belly. She felt like she was a beached whale, she was huge and without any exercise at all, she truly felt disgusting. "Everything else is fine too; no infection in my staple so far and the babies are looking great too. Everything is perfect...except being stuck here."

Peter leaned over and rubbed her hand gently before shoveling more food in his mouth. "It's not so bad here. You're not alone, I'm here." He winked at her and then leaned back to finish his food. "Glad to hear everything's alright. I was thinking," He grabbed a cup of tea, taking a sip before continuing on; "Maybe you should call the mansion. Hear some friendly voices, you know? Maybe Xavier would like to come for the birth and see the next in his line of surrogate grand babies." Pete chuckled.

Kitty smiled broadly, "Oh! I have been meaning to call and check in with Jubilee. I heard she was home from her mission but nothing more! And then every time I think about calling, it is some ungodly hour over there. Right now it's...around dinner time there." Chewing another piece of sushi, Kitty picked up the phone and dialed the number for the mansion. She had learned it by heart, many years ago. For several minutes it rang before a very flustered Belle answered the phone. Kitty knew something was wrong...very, very wrong.

"Oui, dis' is Belle at Xavier's..." Her voice was frantic as she hoped it was someone, anyone, with news whether or not Soleil had been brought home yet. She nearly cried when she heard Kitty's voice at the other end, "Kitty! Mon Dieu, is Soleil dere? I swear t' god I'll beat de wild streak right outta dat girl! De Blackbird was leavin' on a mission in England t' finish up dis Weapon X stuff an' Soleil stowed away in de cargo area an' insists she's visiting 'er Aunt Kitty an' Oncle Peter...de girl is nuts!" Sighing heavily, Belle then lowered her voice, "An' we was real glad t' hear y' alright."

Peter watched Kitty with concern. Something wasn't right. He could tell by that look. As he was about to ask if everything was okay, his cell phone rang. Picking it up, he checked the number, Romany. "Hi Romy...what was that?" He looked over at Kitty then down at the floor. "Yeah bring her with you…we'll see you then." He hung up the phone and leaned over to whisper in Kitty's ear. "Tell Belle that Soleil just turned up at the house. Romany and Lily are going to bring her with them to the hospital to see you. We'll call her back when they get her so she can...talk to her daughter."

"She did what!?" Kitty nearly yelled into the phone, "Oh Belle you have to be crazy with nerves...of course we'll keep an eye out for her!" Shaking her head, Kitty couldn't believe that her favorite niece would scare her poor mama that way. When Peter called over to her she felt a weight lifted from her shoulders, "Belle, Soleil just showed up at the house, she's with my sister in law right now. Don't worry. We'll look after her...it'll be nice to spend some time with her. And I think she and Romany will get along really well."

Belle fumed, "Y' tell dat girl she's grounded till' she's old an' grey! Till' **after** ol' Belle and Remy have died!" After a minute, she let out a ragged sigh of relief, "I'm jus' glad dat she's okay. If y' wanna keep 'er...dat's fine. But if y' wan' Remy or Belle t' pick 'er up, jus' call."

Peter watched Kitty with some amusement. He could only glean half of the conversation from what Kitty said, but it sounded...mixed. Like Belle was angrier than a hornet with its nest disturbed one minute, and happy as a cat with a fresh bowl of milk the next. "If she wants us to watch Soleil, we can keep her as long as they allow. The house is big enough, not like we're running out of room. And another one running around with Romany and Duchess will keep Lily and the maids on their toes."

Kitty managed to calm Belle down and a few minutes later rested back in bed, smiling. "We'll keep Soleil here for a bit. I was thinking until after the twins are born and then maybe when we return her we could take a little trip to America?" She hoped he wouldn't be mad at her for suggesting it...but she sort of missed the place she grew up in. She'd like to have a visit every once in a while. "Romany will have someone to keep her company now."

Peter scratched his ever present five o'clock shadow. "That's fine. It'll be nice having her around again. I was starting to get used to not being woken up every morning with you by a little girl asking too many questions. Of course, Romany might join her in waking us up." She chuckled a bit at the image of Romany bouncing on the bed with Soleil to wake them both up. "That's fine, we can take a trip back whenever you want, as long as Dr. Bader says it's okay for you and the twins."

Nodding, Kitty polished off the rest of her lunch and tossed away the containers. "I think it'll be fine. By thirty-six weeks the twins will have gestated longer than most. Besides, I'm not exactly sure when we got pregnant...we calculated the date from that night we did it seven times, but I could've gotten pregnant several weeks earlier, the first time we had sex." Rubbing her belly again, Kitty shook her head, "But one thing is for sure, I'm ready to get these kids out."

Peter nodded and leaned back in his chair to recline a little. "It's impossible to tell really. We did it so much, there's almost no way to tell which time it was exactly. It could've been number four on that night…or number one or any other time any other day." Shrugging he smiled at her. "I don't think I told you today...I love you."

"Either way," Kitty said, rubbing her belly again, "You did a damn good job knocking me up." Reaching over, she grasped his hand and smiled, "And I love you too."

Peter stood up and closed on kitty. "Good, I'm glad it's mutual." He brought a hand up to rest against her cheek. After a brief smile, his lips descended on hers, his tongue massaging hers. God he loved this woman.

Kitty wondered briefly why Peter was sitting on her feet. It was several seconds before Soleil smiled, "Aunt Kitty! Oncle Peter!" She hopped up onto the bed, hugging Kitty tightly then grabbing onto Peter. "I missed y' so much! I wanted to talk to you at de wedding but you disappeared! I made y' a card! Look!" She ran over to where Romany was standing and grabbed an elaborate card she had put together, "It says 'Get Well Soon Aunt Kitty!' I made it m'self!" Taking a deep breath she smiled and bounded over to the bed again, "You're as big as my mama was when she had de twins but I think you look prettier."

Romany was huffing and out of breath when she caught up to the little girl. She had forgotten how fast little ones could be. As soon as she found a break in the girl's rant she spoke up. "Look who I found! She came to the house all on her own. I still don't know how she got from where the jet was to the house, but she did it without being kidnapped or worse." She walked over to where Peter had set her portion of food aside, and started to eat at it. "She was so excited, running around the house earlier, that she almost gave Lily a heart attack trying to keep up with her. I think she eventually set Duchess on Soleil here so she wouldn't be left unattended."

Peter chuckled at the little girl and smiled at her. "Well, we'd have loved to say hello to you at the wedding Soleil, but Aunt Kitty was tired from carrying the twins all day, so I took her upstairs and put her to bed." He still didn't know if Soleil had ever been talked to about the birds and the bees, but he didn't want to chance anything. "That's a very pretty card."

"Oh mommy was tired carrying the twins too. Daddy used to have to take naps with her all the time," Soleil said and walked over to Kitty, "Can I feel the babies Aunt Kitty?" When Kitty nodded, she pressed her hand there and giggled, "I think they like me!"

Smiling, Kitty couldn't help but be glad Soleil was here. "I missed you too, sweetheart. But you really scared mommy and daddy by coming here. Next time if you want to come visit, just give me a call and I'll ask your mommy. She was very, very worried about you." Kitty was having a trouble looking stern when she was so glad to see her oldest niece, "The twins are very happy to see you, why they're kicking up a storm!" She had to chuckle at Soleil's analysis of Remy and Belle taking 'naps'. Kitty knew all about their naps, they were the most amorous couple she'd ever heard of. It was sweet...but it was also no wonder they had six children.

Peter smiled at his wife and Soleil together. She was so good with kids, better than he'd ever be. No one better to have kids with in his mind. "Soleil, you should call your mum and tell her you're alright. Aunt Kitty's right, she was very worried about you." He grinned and smiled. "I think she said something, though you'll have to ask Aunt Kitty to be sure, that you grounded for life." Leaning in conspiratorially he whispered, "But you can stay with us for a while, until after the twins are born and we go take a trip to see the mansion again. While you're here, consider your punishment...postponed. As long as you don't rat me out to your mum about being lenient with you, you can have all the fun you want here with us."

Soleil sighed, "Oh I know mommy is mad but I kept asking her to see you or call you and she kept forgetting or saying no because it was too early or too late." Folding her arms, she then smiled, "Besides, she never stays mad at me too long when I kiss her and hug her and make her a card."

Peter chuckled. "You sound like me when Aunt Kitty is mad at me. She can't stay mad at me either. Not when she gets hugs, and kisses, and back rubs all the time from me." He grinned smugly at Kitty. "So, Soleil…what do you want to do or see while you're in England? I know Aunt Kitty never got to see much either yet. Soon as the babies are born, we can take a couple trips to see some sights, yeah?"

Kitty smiled softly, "Why Peter, I was just waiting until I wasn't hugely pregnant so I could enjoy all the sights without having to sit down every three minutes. And as for buttering me up, we'll see I ever let you make up for something again." She kissed him, and then teased lightly, "That's it; you're on the cot tonight."

"I don't what is in England...it looked like a lot of buildings, though. Is there anything fun to do here? Are there any rides?" Soleil just smiled.

Peter smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. He could tease too. "Just see if I want to make up for anything again." After a moment he broke down laughing. "I was planning on the cot tonight anyway. That bed isn't big enough for the two of us." He leaned over and captured her lips in as passionate a kiss as he could with a child present. When he broke off he turned to Soleil. "We'll have fun, I promise. I'll take you to Hyde Park. You'll love it."

Soleil squealed excitedly and then ran over to Romany to talk to her a little more while Peter and Kitty smooched away. They were so much like her mom and dad...and they loved each other a lot, that much was certain.

Kitty scoffed, "This bed is certainly big enough for the two of us...just not for the four of us." Leaning into him, she nipped at his tongue teasingly, desperately trying not to deepen it at all. Soleil was right there, they couldn't be snogging away like there was no tomorrow. After a minute she pulled away, "So, what do we do now? I don't want the poor girl to get bored..."

Peter looked from Soleil to Kitty and back again. "Well I can have Lily and Romany take Soleil out for dinner. Maybe a trip to the cinema? There's lots to do for now," Just not much that an eleven year old girl would be interested in doing. That put a wrench in everything. Now they had to find a way to keep her entertained.

"That sounds like a good idea," Kitty said. Children generally weren't welcomed here in this wing because they tended to make too much noise for the resting mothers or excited them. Dr. Bader had made an exception because of the circumstances...but it wouldn't be a good idea for her to stay too long. "Soleil, would you like to go out for a real British dinner and a movie?"

"Yes, yes," Soleil cried excitedly and turned red when a nurse shushed her. "Yes," She said more quietly, leaning against Romany. "Can we go now?" When both Kitty and Peter nodded, Soleil smiled and grabbed Romany's hand, "Let's go! Oh," Bounding back over to Kitty, she kissed her lightly then hugged Peter around the waist before dashing out again, "Bye!"

Peter waved to the excited girl as she departed with his sister in tow. "I'm not sure Romany knows what she's gotten herself into." He chuckled at images of Soleil dragging Romany all over England that flashed through his mind. "This might put her off babysitting for us, you know." He reached out to hold Kitty's hand, rubbing her knuckles lightly. "I forgot, didn't you say she was already manifesting powers?"

Smirking, Kitty took his hand again, "I think Rom will still baby-sit...just not after they start walking." She chuckled again, resting back against the pillows. Today Kitty was feeling pretty good, it was hazy outside but the sun peeked through the curtains occasionally, it was a nice afternoon. Turning to Peter again, she nodded, "Yeah she's showing energy related powers, Belle said she's blown up a toaster, she ruined Belle's iron during a temper tantrum and has broken a few light bulbs. Although one of those times she may have broken it with a soccer ball in the house. She promises to be powerful...very powerful."

"Another Gabriel then, I hope he can teach her to control it. He's the only one who knows what's like to have that much power. And it wouldn't do to have her blowing things up every time she got cranky." Peter leaned forward to kiss Kitty lightly. He was glad she in a good mood today. It was a pleasant change from her normal sour attitude; although he couldn't exactly blame her for being uncomfortable. It was just hormones, aches, and bad weather making her cranky. Still, these moments were nice.

"Soleil will get the training she needs. I'm not sure yet if she's omega, we can't know for sure until she hits puberty and her powers really start to take hold, but most of the LeBeau kids show the potential to be omega. Henri and Ilene have mind powers, a twin connection, Luc is the baby and they can already see he'll be a mutant. The only ones they're unsure about are Evangeline and Julien, and they still have time to manifest power." Little Owen too was exhibiting some signs of power, although not as great as Soleil. But he was only three; he had plenty of time to show his powers as well. "You know, I'm very lucky you love me..." She said after a moment of silence. "I know I've been really ornery lately and upset...but I do love you."

Peter grinned and kissed her once more. "I could tell Owen was a mutant the first time I saw him. The eyes, just like his father. If you ask me, I think he may be more powerful than any other mutant, once he fully manifests. They say the more powerful you are, the sooner your powers will show." Peter moved to her side, and lifted her up a little so he could slide onto the bed behind her, and have her lean back against him. His arms wrapped around her and he kissed her neck lightly. "I love you too. You make me the luckiest, happiest man alive. You don't worry about the ornery attitude. I can handle it."

Resting her forehead against his as he kissed her sweetly, she let out a soft sigh of pleasure, "If I didn't have a staple in my cervix, I might just risk preterm labor to show you how much I love you." She whispered. Her hormones and sexual urges didn't go away just because the doctor said no sex. She was becoming increasingly more frustrated as the days wore on, that's why she was so very ornery. She slid over as much as she could and held him tightly, "Oh love, you're driving me wild...I want you so much and I can't have you."

Peter grinned. "I'm not immune you know. I get urges too, and I can't satisfy them. But it's alright." He kissed her gently. "The way I see it, it'll be that much better when we do get a chance to get...reacquainted with each other." He smiled mischievously and looked around to make sure no one was watchign, then reached up and ran a hand slowly over her left breast. "Doesn't mean I can't tease you."

"Oh yes it does Peter Wisdom!" Kitty snapped, lowering her voice, "Just your arms around me, your fingers toying with my breasts, the look in your eyes...I'm already on the brink, one wrong move and I'll explode. And then not only will I tear my staple but I'll go into labor!" Looking down, she sighed, "I hate being pregnant."

Peter lifted her face to his with a finger under her chin. "Hey, you don't mean that. This is a miracle, an honest to God one. We've created life here. Not one, but two. I love you and I love these babies. I don't think I could go on without you or the twins. I don't want to picture life without them." He shuddered. "We'll just have to decide if this is it for us, or if we'll wait a while before making more, yeah? Give us some time for us."

Frowning harder, she let him draw her eyes to his. "I'm just miserable, Peter. I'm huge, you can't deny that, I weigh almost twice as much as you do now and I don't even remember what my toes look like. I love these babies but...Peter there's something I have to tell you." Tears were already collecting in her eyes as she looked over at him, "You have to promise not to be too disappointed."

Peter hugged her tightly to him. He pressed soft kisses to her neck and made calming noises. "You know you can tell me anything. No more secrets remember? Everything or nothing...that's what we promised after your first day in here. Tell me, love. What's wrong?"

Sniffling, she grabbed a tissue and dabbed her eyes, "When Dr. Bader came in and examined me this morning she told me that I might have trouble conceiving and carrying a child again because of my cervix. The poor little thing is taking such a beating and after they remove the staple there can be some tearing and things. I'm sorry, Peter, I don't know if you wanted more children or not but...I'm twice as likely to miscarry a child now because of it." Burying her face in his chest, she breathed deeply, "And if I did get pregnant I'd need to be on bed rest for most of it."

Peter smiled a little sadly as he held her. He rubbed her back gently and lifted her face to his once more. "Twins is fine by me, love. We don't need any more if it will endanger your health, or cause us to lose babies. I don't want that, and I know you don't either. We'll be just as fine and happy as ever with the babies we're having now. We have a large enough family, a more than large enough home. What more could we want?"

Throwing her arms around him, she kissed his cheeks and face, "I'm glad you aren't mad. I think it's perfect that we have a boy and a girl but...I don't know what you were thinking. Maybe you wanted to trump the LeBeaus and go for seven...I'm kind of glad you don't." Sighing heavily, she rested against his chest, "We'll have the perfect family, I know we will."

Peter gave her another kiss. "Who says I don't want to trump them? We can always adopt." He gave her a cheeky grin and held her tighter. "Our family is already perfect. The twins will just make it even more so." Looking down at her he smiled. "I can't stop telling you because it's never enough...I love you."

Sighing contentedly, she smiled, "I love you too. And whether we have more children or adopt or take in strays off the streets, we will do it happily because we have each other." Holding him tightly, she let the warmth of his love and the strength in his arms encircle her swollen body. They were the perfect couple. And soon, once the twins were born, they would be the perfect family.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hope everyone is having a happy weekend! Here's a chapter we've all been waiting for!! We're getting very close to the end now and we hope you're continuing to enjoy it! Please read and review, tell us what you think about everything, from the way the birth plays out to the names we chose!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Peter looked at Kitty nervously for about the fifth time that evening. Tonight was their last night as simply a couple. In the morning she was scheduled to have her labor induced by Dr. Bader and they were both worried about how it would all go. Peter, for one, hoped that it would go just like the books he'd read. Then, at least he would have some knowledge on what to expect. But still, no one could ever say just how it would turn out, as every pregnancy was different. Leaning over toward her, he grasped her hand gently. "How you feeling, love?" Nervous, he already knew. But it was best to check, make sure she knew he cared.

Kitty was really, really irritable…not only had Dr. Bader had her fasting since noon but she was also extremely uncomfortable. At thirty-six weeks Kitty had ballooned to such proportions that she could barely stand it. Peter stood at her side, still telling her she was beautiful and sexy and he loved her...but she just felt like killing something. "I'm miserable, Peter," She snapped, her hands shaking as she toyed with a piece of tissue. "I'm scared out of my mind but mostly...I just want to get this over with."

Peter grinned at her. He'd grown quite accustomed to being snapped at and yelled at that it no longer fazed him. He ran a hand through her hair lovingly and then kissed her gently. "It'll be over soon. In the morning, we'll have two little ones to worry about, and I don't mean Duchess and Soleil." He chuckled at his good natured joke. But, he was all too aware that she would probably snap at him for it. Still, he had to try.

Sighing for what felt like the thousandth time today, Kitty lay back in her bed. "I do love you Peter...but my back is killing me, I feel like a bloody mess. And I'm so goddamn hungry I could scream! I understand why I need to fast but why since noon? Why not since after dinner?"

Peter chuckled. "Why? Because Dr. Bader said so, that's why. No one would know better than she does. Trust her, love." He pushed her shoulder a little. "Come on, roll over a bit. Your back is hurting. I'll give you a rub, yeah? Make you feel better."

Nodding, she grunted as she managed to heft herself over onto her side, "That'd be lovely, Peter." The first touch of his fingers over her aching muscles seemed to assuage her, but the pain came and went as she moved. The twins were soon lulled into sleep, their kicking slowing down as they moved inside of her. Another aching pain overtook her and she let out a grunt, "Ouch, get right at the small of my back Peter, that's where it hurts the most."

Peter nodded and started to softly knead the small of her back, "Right there?" She nodded her agreement at the spot he'd started on. "You're all tense." He pushed a little harder before he noticed that there was a growing wet spot on the bed. "Umm...love, I've heard of laughing so hard you pee yourself but I didn't know it could happen with a back rub too. You must really be enjoying this."

"What are you talking about? I may be pregnant but I still have control over my bladder, Peter!" She snapped, sitting up slightly. She hissed in pain as another dull pain began to plague her. For several seconds she was silent, "Peter...my water just broke. I didn't pee, I'm in **labor**!" Lying on her back again, she grabbed the stopwatch by the edge of the bed, "Come on we have to start timing these contractions. Get the nurse, do _something_!"

Peter was on his feet as soon as the word labor left her mouth. He ran to the door and threw it open, "Nurse!" No answer. No one even looking his direction. "Be right back love." Peter left the room briefly, returning moments later with a nurse in tow. "There, see? Her water broke. Get Dr. Bader on the phone and let's get this started, yeah? The twins won't wait forever."

The contractions were pretty far apart still, more than fifteen minutes. They had time...but Kitty didn't know how much. If Dr. Bader took too long there could be pressure on the cervix that would cause it to open, even with the staple...and Kitty didn't like the sound of that. She was glad when the nurse ran off to do just as Peter said. Grabbing his hand, she handed him the stopwatch, "You start timing, I need to breathe...Peter," She looked over at him, biting her lip, "I'm scared."

Peter took the stop watch and willingly gave her his hand. Not something any sane man would do for a pregnant woman once the pains got worse. He might not have use of it for a while after tonight. Good thing it wasn't his writing hand. He smiled at her and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Don't worry love. I'm here with you; nothing's going to happen, yeah? I love you." He gave her a passionate kiss, and then smiled at her. "You'll do great, I can already tell."

Just as he was kissing her another contraction hit and she pushed him off her, "Don't touch me!" She yelled, gripping his hand as the pain amassed in her back. The pain electrified the air as she breathed heavily, sweat forming on her brow and her face turning a terrible shade of red. After a minute or so it passed and she breathed heavily, finally relaxing. "Shit, Peter...I don't think I can do this."

Peter rolled with the punches, so to speak. She pushed him off, but he was right back beside her again in a heartbeat. "Hey, you can too do this. Now remember to breathe like Dr. Bader taught you, yeah?" He checked the watch again. That was about thirteen minutes that time. "They're getting a little closer together. Not much though." He looked at the room door for a moment and then back at Kitty. "Don't worry, love. Soon as Dr. Bader gets here, everything will be fine."

Nodding, Kitty pushed the blankets off the bed, not wanting to ruin them. She also, with Peter's help, changed out of her wet pajamas into a hospital gown. "This is really it...looks like my babies listened to mommy when she said that she wanted this over with." She was terrified...absolutely terrified. "Peter, do you think you can ask the nurse for my epidural now?"

The woman nodded, "I'll call anesthesia immediately." Just then, Kitty felt another contraction coming on, "Start timing Peter," She managed to choke out before she gripped the railing on the bed, trying to breathe but failing miserably as she sweat and shook. It hurt so much and she cried out, her body wracked with pain. Suddenly people were running in and out of the room, Dr. Bader entered looking like she just rolled out of bed...Kitty felt relieved, everything would be okay. But she wanted that epidural _now_.

Peter nodded and looked at the stop watch. He walked back to Kitty's side and smiled, "Same time as the last one." He gave Kitty his hand once more as Dr. Bader and some nurses came in. "Evening Doctor. Sorry to wake you. The babies decided they were too warm and wanted to come out to cool off, yeah?" He grinned at her as the doctor chuckled at his little joke. "Just to make sure it gets done, she said she wants an epidural." He wouldn't allow them to forget even the smallest of his wife's wishes today. Over his dead body.

Dr. Bader waved her hand, "No matter, the babies come first. Even if it is my anniversary," She laughed and helped Kitty onto one of the labor and delivery beds they'd rolled in. Immediately she put her legs up in the stirrups, "Okay, Kitty you're five centimeters dilated...I know we talked about the epidural but your labor is progressing too quickly to give you anything."

Kitty's head snapped up, "WHAT!?" She screeched so loudly that wails from the nursery could be heard. "No! No, I can't do this without drugs. Stop the labor, do something! For God's sake...oh shit..." It couldn't have been thirteen minutes between this one and the last one; these were coming ten minutes apart now. Her body was a raging maelstrom of pain as she cried out, crunching Peter's hand as she whimpered in pain.

Peter's eyes snapped shut as he held in the wince. His face twisted in pain as she decided his hand needed to know what birth felt like. As soon as the pain subsided, Peter took a deep breath. "Doc...I don't know how much more of that me hand can take. And if me hand can't take much more, then I don't expect me wife can take much more either. Is there a... I don't know...a fast forward button or something? Get this over with so she won't be in pain much longer?"

Raising an eyebrow, Dr. Bader patted his back. "Just sit back and relax, Mister Wisdom...your poor hand is nothing to what she's going through. And if I had a fast forward button, I would lend it to you...but her labor is progressing very quickly. I need to get her into the delivery room now to remove that staple before she does end up tearing." Dr. Bader and several nurses on call were rolling Kitty into the delivery room. But Peter had to stay behind until he scrubbed up. "Put these on over your clothes," The woman said gently, "Then I'll take you to see your wife."

Peter did as he was told. He put on the scrubs and headed for the wash station. He scrubbed up until a nurse said he was good. And then he was ushered into the room to see his wife again. She didn't look any better than when they'd taken her away. In fact, she might be worse. "I'm here Kitty." Wincing at the thought of more pain, he gave her his hand once more. "You'll be alright, love."

Writhing in pain, Kitty screamed against the pressure amassing in her back. She knew that labor hurt...but she had never experienced pain like this before. "Where's Peter, I want my husband," She cried, tears leaking out the sides of her eyes as she gripped onto the bed, trying not to move around too much. "Can't I have a painkiller? Something?" She was begging now, as the contraction continued on, driving her to new levels of desperation. Her face was bright red and she had been laboring so hard that some of the blood vessels had broken in her face; her sweaty, matted hair covered in a blue hospital cap. She gripped Peter's hand as he moved beside her, "I hate you! I can't believe you did this to me!"

Peter nodded in agreement. "Yes, love. I know…I'm a bad, horrible man. You can hate me later, yeah? Right now you've got babies that want out." He'd been told by both Remy and Gabriel all about the angry ranting of pregnant women. He was prepared to not let it get to him. As the pain from her latest contraction subsided, Peter leaned forward to gently kiss her cheek. "I love you."

"Only seven minutes apart now, Dr. Bader," One of the nurses said, reading a machine that was monitoring Kitty's labor. Dr. Bader nodded, "Kitty, the staple came out just fine and there was no tearing as far as I can detect. You're doing just great; you're already at six centimeters. It won't be too much longer now." It was lucky that the girl was progressing this quickly...but also a problem; she didn't have a full delivery team on staff yet. The babies weren't considered premature anymore, at least not enough to be concerned with but there were risks with twins at any stage in development. "Hang in there Kitty; I need to go check on my team."

As Dr. Bader got up to leave, Peter turned to his wife once more, "How are you holding up there, love?" He could almost tell what the answer would be. But, best to ask anyway. She was probably worried about Dr. Bader leaving. "You know I'm proud of you, right? You'll make it through this. Everything will be fine. After all, Romany needs to see her niece and nephew, and Soleil needs little cousins to play with."

Coming down from the horrific pain of the last contraction, Kitty loosened her grip on his hand, tears running down her face. "I didn't mean it Peter, I love you. I'm just in so much pain..." Sniffling, she took several heavy breaths. "I want to get them out; I want this to be over. And most of all I WANT THAT EPIDURAL!" She cried as another contraction tore through her, her entire body bucked with the intensity of it. She grabbed for Peter's hand but found his arm instead, her nails biting into him as she screamed and sweated and cried. Closing her eyes, she gasped for air, "It'll be worth it...it has to be."

Peter had to stifle a cry at her nails digging into his flesh. If this kept up **he'd** need an epidural. "I know, love, I know. Dr. Bader will be back soon and then this can be all over with." He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. "She said you can't have an epidural. I want you to have one, but she said no. Doctor's orders. Sorry love."

The nurse manning the machine bit her lip as she looked at the readings, "We're closing in on her contractions being almost five minutes apart," She called to the other nurse preparing the area for the delivery. The other woman nodded and took off, "I'll get Dr. Bader."

It was frustrating have no control over her body. On the one hand Kitty was glad that she hadn't needed the drugs in order to deliver and that this was natural. On the other hand, if she had taken the drugs to induce labor, she could've had the epidural. Now all she had was intense pain and nothing to combat it at all. It felt as if her back were going to burst apart, splattering across the room; it felt even worse like she had to push, to get this kid out of her. Gripping onto Peter again, she let out another scream, "We should've used condoms or something. Then this never would've happened!" Kitty didn't mean it, she loved her children...but the pain was making her insane, she couldn't think about anything else.

Peter had been prepared for all manner of verbal attacks on himself. But when she said that, he took it like it sounded an attack on the babies. He was silent for a long moment, just staring at her. She couldn't be serious…no. It was the pain talking. Yeah, it had to be the pain. "It's okay, love. Just…breathe."

"**I am breathing**!" She hollered, her eyes red and her voice starting to become hoarse. After a minute she pulled him close to her again, "I'm sorry, I love you and I love our babies...I just want it to end. Oh...where is Dr. Bader? I need to push, I need to do SOMETHING."

Peter nodded his head. "I know, love. She's checking on her team. We did start this earlier than planned and that aren't all here yet. Don't worry. She'll be back soon." He kissed the hand he was holding and smiled at her. "I should have called Romany to let her know you were going into labor. She'd want to be here to see the babies after it's over."

"Call her now, please, I don't want her to be the last to know. I'm not ready to go just yet..." Although what did she know? She had been six centimeters and she'd been in full labor for less than two hours. Another contraction hit and she screamed again, this time not to keep him there, "Go! Get out, GO!" Thrashing against the bed, she tried to focus on something, anything, to get her mind off the pain. She had to...she had to make it stop.

Peter quickly left the room at Kitty's insistence. He pulled his cell phone out and dialed Romany's number. "Romany?" She sounded half asleep, "It's Peter. Wake up Lily. Kitty is in labor. Yeah, any minute now." He smiled into the phone, "Get down here. I got to go; I'm needed back in there." After hanging up, he took off his gloves and through them out, then washed up again to put new ones on before going back in. "Okay Kitty, she's on her way with Soleil and Lily."

Dr. Bader was on her way too, "Good news, everyone has arrived and is scrubbing up now." She said as she hurried back into the room. "Kitty, you're at nine centimeters, it will not be long now. I'm going to help you on to the delivery table; I need you to focus, okay?" With care, she helped the hugely pregnant Kitty onto the delivery table and smiled, "Good girl, keep breathing."

Kitty was just glad it was going to be over soon. God it felt like she had to push, it was like pressure was sitting in the bottom of her and kept building and building upon itself. She wanted to scream and cry...and she did without the slightest embarrassment. When Peter came back, she turned to the husband she loved more than life itself, "Fine…Dr. Bader says I'm at nine centimeters. It won't be long now..." Another contraction hit and she grabbed his arm again, holding on for dear life as the electrical storm of labor raged in her back.

Peter couldn't hold that one in. He stifled the groan of pain as much as possible. Her nails had dug right into the spot they'd gotten earlier, and he could feel something wet there now. Great, she'd drawn blood. Oh well, it was worth it for her and the babies. "It's going to be alright. Breathe like you were doing. It's almost time to push. Not yet, but almost."

Resting against the bed, Kitty whimpered, "Can't I push yet? Please, I'm ready to push now..." Maybe it seemed like she was being a baby about this...but it hurt so bad she couldn't do anything else. "I want my mother," She cried, turning to look at him, "I want my mother!"

With the staff in the delivery room, Dr. Bader felt comfortable everything would go smoothly. With Kitty's legs in the stirrups again, Dr. Bader smiled. "We're officially at ten centimeters now, Kitty. I'm going to have you start pushing with your contractions."

Peter made a mental note to call Kitty's mom as soon as the babies were born. Maybe he could even ask Xavier to fly her over as soon as possible to see her grandbabies. It was then that he realized that he'd never met her parents, not even at the wedding. He was a terrible husband. "Okay love." As soon the next one took her, and she began crushing his arm again, Peter winced out, "Push."

Kitty did not need to be told twice. As the contraction gripped her, Dr. Bader's soothing voice told her to push with everything she had for ten seconds. Kitty took a gigantic breath in and held it, her hands shaking and her face turning horrendous colors until finally she had reached ten and fell back. Her lungs screamed with pain and with pushing, even more blood vessels in her face had popped. She looked as horrible as she felt. "Is it out yet? Tell me it's out!"

Peter shook his head, "No, love. Not yet." He was breathings as heavy as she was. He'd held his breath the entire time she had, mostly due to her hurting his arm so bad. "And even if one was, there's another in there...remember?" This was shaping up to be a long, painful night.

Whining again, she gripped his arm tighter, "Don't tell me that. I'm...oh _shit_..." Dr. Bader was telling her to push again. With all the strength in her body she bore down, pushing with everything she had inside of her until she heard Dr. Bader tell her not to push anymore. It felt, for a quick moment, that the pressure had released. Soon the loud wails of a baby filled the air and tears burst in Kitty's eyes, "Is he okay? Is the baby okay?" She still had one more to go...but she needed to know if her first twin was alright before she did that.

Peter looked over at the baby wide eyed. That thing had come out of his wife...had been inside her for the last nine months. It was slimy and bloody...and so beautiful he'd kiss as it was if he was given the chance. But he noticed something conflicting with Kitty's question. Turning to face her, he smiled brightly. "Our daughter is fine love. She looks beautiful and has a healthy pair of lungs on her."

"A girl," Kitty cried, tears running down her face. But it was short lived as another contraction ripped through her. Dr. Bader was telling her not to push too hard, to be gentle...the first twin was the larger of the two and the path the boy needed to come down was loosened up. With just a small push, the second child slowly slid into life. Kitty lay back, exhausted as the team went about cleaning up the twins, both of which had been pronounced very healthy. Kitty cried sloppily, resting against Peter's chest, "I love you, Peter. I love you so much..."

Peter grinned as the babies were brought over cleaned and wrapped in pink a blue blankets respectively. "I love you, too." He stared down at the twin babies and felt a burst of pride that he'd helped create them. However it was short lived as he looked at Kitty. "Love, I just realized we never picked out names." Oh no. They had to be the worst parents ever.

Life seemed to be a miracle as Kitty was wheeled back into her room on a long stretcher. Baby Girl Wisdom, as they had no names for the kids yet, was six pounds, four ounces and nineteen inches long. Baby Boy Wisdom was slightly smaller at only six pounds, one ounce but he was the longer of the two by a whole inch. They were perfect, healthy and, as of yet, unnamed. Kitty held both the twins in her arms as they brought them in, Peter helping her as he rested next to her on the bed, "They're so beautiful Peter...I can't believe these perfect little babies came from me." Sniffling, she leaned down and gave each sleeping baby a kiss on the nose, "Happy birthday my loves."

Peter smiled and kissed Kitty thoroughly on the lips. He then placed a kiss to each baby's forehead, "Welcome to the world little ones." Smiling at Kitty once more, Peter pulled out his cell phone. "That reminds me love. You said earlier you wanted your mother. If you want, I could call her; maybe see if Xavier could fly her over to meet her grandchildren." He watched her for a moment, hand poised over the phone's keypad so he could dial the number if she gave him one.

Carefully leaning forward, Kitty kissed him back and then sat back. When he spoke of her mother, she blushed darkly, "You know, I never even called to tell her I was pregnant...and I never heard back from her even when I sent an invitation to our wedding." Sighing heavily, she rested against the bed again, "I just wanted someone to hold me and comfort me like my mom did for me as a child...but she hasn't been there for me in a long time. I'll call her when I'm released but don't rush on it..." Leaning against him, she smiled, "Can Romany, Lily and Soleil come in yet? I want to see them."

Peter smiled and stood up, bowing with a flourish. "Your wish is my command, milady." He winked at her and strode toward the door. "I'll be right back, love." Closing the door behind him, Peter went out to where Lily and Romany were waiting with a barely restrained Soleil. "Hey, they're in the room now." As Soleil tried to rush passed him, Peter snagged her up. "But, Aunt Kitty is really tired, and the babies are sleeping. She wants to see you all now, but you have to be quiet, okay?"

Soleil nodded, "I promise Uncle Peter, she might not even know I'm there. I'll be quieter than a church mouse!" She followed behind him as he led all three of the ladies into the room. Soleil immediately bounded over to the bed, peeking thorough the railing, "Ooh...beautiful babies!" She whispered, smiling at Kitty, "They're beautiful Auntie Kitty."

Kitty smiled softly as Romany, Lily and Soleil came in. Immediately, Romany took the Boy twin, and was aggravated he had no name, and Lily took the girl. Kitty smiled over at Soleil, "Why thank you Soleil, I'm glad that you think so."

Peter smiled as his sister and head maid took the babies for a little coddling time. He rejoined Kitty on the bed, intertwining his fingers with hers. "You know...I was thinking we could name them Baby One and Baby Two, yeah? It saves on having to actually remember a name. And it'll be almost impossible for them to forget." He gave Kitty a cheeky smile.

Romany looked at Peter like she was going to hit him. She would have, too, if she wasn't holding her nephew. "Peter Winston Wisdom!" Her voice was a whispered yell, so as not to wake up the babies. "If you name these babies that, I'll tie you up while you're sleeping, and dump you naked in the middle of London!"

"Not if I get to him first, Romany!" Kitty spat out irritably and then glared. But her lips were twitching up into a smile, "I will not allow one of my children to eternally go through life as 'the second twin', love. It would just be cruel." Grabbing some tissues from the nightstand, she finally had a chance to wipe her face and to fix the tangled mess of her hair into a bun, off her neck. "I saw one of those baby name books in the gift shop one day when Dr. Bader took me down for tests. Maybe we should go buy one."

Romany smiled at them and handed Peter his son. She whipped out her bag and dug down into it for a bit before pulling out a book of baby names. "Laura gave you this, remember? When Peter said you were going into labor, I brought it. I've been looking at ever since we talked on the phone before you came in here, and said you hadn't picked names yet. I highlighted my favorites." Smiling brightly she handed the book to Kitty.

Accepting the book, Kitty smiled, "Thanks Romany. This is great." Chuckling, she began going through the names, "Too bad, Rom, if I had two boys we could've named them Milo and Otis, just like you wanted," She chuckled, showing Peter the page of boys names where both were highlighted. "These are all great names...how can we ever choose just two?"

Peter came to sit by her again and look at the book. He shifted baby Boy Wisdom in his arms so the little guy could stay asleep and not be upside down from the new position. "Well, we could always write the names down, hang them on a wall and throw darts at them. Which ever boy name and girl name get hit, are the winners. Its how they pick where the next Olympics will be held." He gave a cheeky grin, only to see three not impressed ladies staring at him, and Soleil shaking her head like he was an idiot. "What? That's how Scratch told me it was done!"

Kitty raised an eyebrow, "Peter Wisdom that is NOT how they decide where the next Olympics will be held." She was smiling softly though. "And I don't think darts is a good idea in here. I guess we'll just have to look through all of them and choose." Sighing, she yawned and Lily was too. Soleil, though, had literally fallen asleep, face down on top of Kitty's leg. "Aww, someone take her home. Rom, Lily, I'll see you ladies in the morning."

Peter waved goodbye to the girls, while baby Girl Wisdom was handed back to Kitty. "Don't get mad at me, I was the only one throwing ideas in." He stuck his nose in the air for a minute before chuckling. Leaning over he kissed Kitty gently, trying to resist the urge to roll on her, as that might crush the babies. Sighing, he feigned disappointment. "Now it'll be months before I can get you alone to meself."

Kissing him gently she was very disappointed when the nurse came in to take the babies back to the nursery for a little while. Kitty was supposed to rest...although all she really wanted to do was hold and kiss her beautiful babies over and over again. "I'll always be yours, even if we do get interrupted by the babies." After the nurse left, Kitty leaned her head against his chest, "At least we can start having sex again...at least once Dr. Bader gives me the okay."

Peter smiled and wrapped his arms around Kitty. "I know love, I was just hasslin' you." He gave her a soft kiss and then pulled her against his chest. "You rest now, love. You did great today, yeah?" Smiling he kissed her again. "I love you."

Sighing softly, she shook her head, "I am not going to sleep until my babies have names, Peter. I couldn't call myself a mother if I just let them be Baby Girl and Baby Boy Wisdom." Yawning again, she opened the book to the girls section of names, "Hmm...Alyssa? That's kind of a nice name...but I'm not sure about it."

Peter sighed in defeat and grabbed the name book. He knew when she set her mind to something, that he wouldn't get any rest until it was done. Flipping through the girl names he stopped. "Hmm...Let's see. It's nice…but I don't think she's an Alyssa." He looked at his daughter and shook his head. "Here we go a classic Gaelic name...Dierdre."

Kitty thought about it for a moment, "She doesn't look like a Dierdre either, her hair is practically blonde. I don't know where she got it from, but I always picture a Dierdre with dark hair, like Romany's." Continuing to flip through, she looked at some of the names that Romany highlighted, "Romany likes the names Faith, Charity, Hope...I'm sensing a pattern here." Chuckling, she stopped when she saw a name highlighted in pink, "Cady...do you like the name Cady? It's spelled C-A-D-Y."

Peter looked at the name and smiled. Of course Romany would like that name. "That was the name of Romany's best friend in school. They haven't spoken since...well, that day." Peter wrapped his free arm around Kitty's shoulders. "She always missed Cady, no wonder she loves the name. I like it." Peter chuckled, "She does look like a Cady."

"I think she looks like a Cady too." Flipping through the book, she thought out loud, "Cady Alicia? No...I don't like that. Cady Marlene, Cady Elizabeth, Cady Francis?" Of all the names she'd thought of, she liked Cady Elizabeth the best, but she wanted Peter to have some input without her pushing him one way or the other. "What middle names do you like?"

Peter smiled. "Cady Elizabeth, that has certain ring to it. It flows really well." He held up a hand to demonstrate flow while he spoke, "Cady Elizabeth Wisdom." It was perfect. "That's settled. One name down, now to choose for the boy," Grinning he grabbed the book and flipped through, "Alexander, Bernard, Charles...James, Maxwell, Peter, Thomas." His sister sure had a...varied taste in boy names.

Kitty was very glad they agreed on that, their daughter finally had a name. Now for their son, "I think naming him Peter could get confusing...I like the idea of Charles or Maxwell. We could call him Max, Max Wisdom..." She smiled over at him, "What do you think? I don't really care for Bernard or James...and Gabriel's brother's name is Alex. I don't really want to name him that."

Peter grinned. "Hey, we'll be like royalty. I could change my name to Peter the First, and he could be Peter the Second." He tried to look serious, but it was ruined by his lips twisting into a grin again. "Max Wisdom, that sounds like an ability you'd get in a game…I like it."

Snorting softly, she took a drink of the water that one of the nurses brought in to her before scolding her about not resting. "So, Maxwell it is...what's a good middle name? If you wanted Maxwell Peter I think that's okay...I like the middle name Oliver too, he could be Maxwell Oliver Wisdom." She had almost suggested naming the little boy Oliver from the start, but he had darker hair than his sister and just didn't seem to look like an Oliver. "But you choose, I'm okay with whatever you want. Unless it's Milo or Otis...I don't know what Romany was thinking."

Peter chuckled. "She always liked that movie...with the dog and cat. Yeah, I don't like them either." Scratching his chin he thought about it. "Maxwell Peter...no, I don't like that as much as Maxwell Oliver. That's a good name if he wanted to go into Politics. Just think, we might be the parents of a future Prime Minister of Great Britain."

"Our children can be whatever they want to be, whether it's the Prime Minister or the trash collector on the street. We'll love them no matter what." Yawning again, she pulled the blanket up around herself, chilled as the sweat on her body dried. "Why don't you go tell the nurse that we have names picked out so they can finish filling out the birth certificates."

Peter nodded and got up off the bed. Placing a kiss to Kitty's lips he smiled. "Good night. Get some rest, you've definitely earned it." He took the book from her and set it on the bedside table. "I'll let the nurse know." Turning, he left the room to go officially name the babies. He returned ten minutes later with official copies of the birth certificates for the twins. He set them inside Kitty's bag of things and sat down in the chair beside the bed. It had been a long night for all of them, but he couldn't sleep. He was too excited. He had two healthy beautiful babies, and a beautiful wife sleeping in front of him. Life couldn't get any better for Peter Wisdom.

By the time Peter came back, Kitty was out like a light. Exhausted from the birth, she slept soundly and unperturbed. Already the large expanse of her belly had gone down to a much smaller mound of distended skin and fat around her waist; still, she took comfort in knowing that she might eventually fit into her pants again...or at least Peter's.

Night wore on and Kitty smiled in her sleep; her babies were born now, their lives had truly begun.


	18. Chapter 18

**This is it, the final chapter! Thank you all so very much for reading and for those of you who reviewed, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts! Please let us know what you thought of the story on the whole and about the ending! We really appreciate you all sticking with us until the end!**

**We love you all! Have a wonderful weekend and we hope you'll take a read of some of our other stories!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

A week later, Kitty and the twins were released with a clean bill of health. It was pure chaos as they made it back home. There were people coming in and out of the house to see Cady and Max, Lily was even bossier than usual, Soleil had a slight head cold and was devastated she had to stay away from the babies, and Romany couldn't stop gushing over the adorable little niece and nephew she now 'owned'. Sitting in the study, Kitty was silently crying as Max latched onto her swollen breast; she had finished with Cady a few minutes earlier and the girl was sleeping in the bassinet beside her. Dr. Bader had told her to expect some postpartum depression, Kitty had even been prescribed some antidepressants...but her hormones were all over to place. Not to mention her breasts were raw from feeding, she could barely stand the pain. Sniffling, she stared out the window for a long moment before leaning back again, wiping her tears as she did so. Everything was such a mess...especially her.

Peter was in a state only slightly better than the one Kitty was in. He was constantly hounded by well-wishers and the maids to make sure EVERYTHING was alright for the babies. Apparently Kitty was too depressed for them to ask her, so they came to him. He'd told them for the hundredth time to go ask Lily. The woman was a grandmother by now, and she knew what to do when it came to babies. He constantly had to remind Romany that she didn't 'own' the babies. They were his and Kitty's, and they weren't possessions to claim ownership of. That didn't stop her though. And to top it all off, he had a very depressed wife to try and placate. Walking into the study that Kitty was using as a feeding room on this floor, Peter smiled at her and the babies, "Hey there, beautiful."

Sniffling again, Kitty looked up as Peter came into the room, "I don't feel very beautiful." She said softly, cradling Max close as she looked down at him. The first day after the birth, she hadn't even wanted to hold the babies...Peter had been very worried but Dr. Bader told him it was normal. Things had improved since then, but Kitty still felt terrible. "Did you get that teething gel BellaDonna recommended?" Belle told her that breastfeeding was painful...Kitty thought she meant just a little discomfort; not burning, stinging pain. The teething gel was to numb the nipple so at least Kitty could bear it and it was safe for babies, "Or something like it?"

Peter walked into the room and ran a hand over her head. "You are beautiful to me, no matter what." He gave her a soft kiss and then reached into his pocket. He pulled out the gel BellaDonna had recommended and held it out to her. "Here you go, love. Sorry I was too late for this feeding, but at least you'll have it for later today, yeah?"

Accepting the tube, she placed it on the table beside the couch, "Thanks, love." She said softly and felt a rush of relief when she felt Maxwell pull away, resting his tiny head against her. Carefully standing up, she placed him in the bassinet next to his sister, kissing each baby before she moved over to Peter again, hugging him gently. "Did you have a nice afternoon?"

Peter let out a heavy sigh. "I swear I've had to tell every single one of the staff at least a hundred times that I don't know what things are safe to be around the babies. I keep sending them to Lily; she is a grandmother after all and would know better than I would. But they keep coming right back moments later with something else for me to look at." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close for a long moment, "Other then that, I've had a perfect day. How about you?"

Leaning against him, she closed her eyes, "Baby proofing the Chatsworth house...that's quite a project. I'm glad you're starting now, it shows you care." Of course he cared; she didn't know why she said it. "I'm still feeling off kilter," She said honestly, "I mean, I took my medicine this morning and I was feeling good but I'm still weepy, I'm still feeling raw and tender." Looking over at the babies again, she frowned softly, "I'm a bad mother." Tears began to burn faster down her cheeks, "I must be!"

Peter grasped her face in his hands and softly made her look at him. "You are not a bad mother. Dr. Bader said it herself, every mother goes through this. It's postpartum depression. You'd be weird if you didn't go through it. Even Belladonna and Laura went through it, yeah? And look at them, they're great mothers." He ran his thumbs over her cheeks to wipe away her tears, and then pressed a kiss to her lips.

"But they're older than I was, Belle was nearly thirty when Soleil was born and Laura was around there too...I'm twenty-four, Peter." She sniffled and met his eyes, "They must've had more experience or something. I don't know what to do..." He wiped away her tears and kissed her softly, which made her feel a lot better. "I just feel like I don't understand them...what if they need something and I can't give it to them? So far I can feed them and change their diapers and hold them...what if something went wrong? How would I know?"

Peter smiled softly at her. "How does any new mother know? I've never heard of there being a handbook issued out with each baby. You learn as you go, love. And if you really need help, you ask BellaDonna, or Laura. Or better yet, ask Lily. She birthed near five children herself and has over ten grandchildren now. If she doesn't know what to do, then it's a lost cause. You're not alone in this, love. We're all here to help you."

Sighing, she nodded, "I love you Peter. And I know that I'm not alone...I'm just...I'm afraid that I'll do something wrong or not do something and they'll suffer for it. There are just too many books out there that say different things. One book says let your baby cry himself out, another say rock him to sleep. I just don't know...I don't like when Cady and Max cry, I want to hold them until they sleep. But what if I'm doing them a disservice?" Tears built behind her eyes, "That's why I think I'm a terrible mother! I don't know what to do...I always thought I'd just catch on..."

Peter sighed and sat down in a chair. He reached out and pulled Kitty into his lap. "See this here. What I'm doing? You're crying, and I'm holding you, loving you, and letting you cry yourself out at the same time. Letting you know you aren't alone." He smiled at her and rubbed her back. "Am I doing you a disservice? I like to think not. So why can't it be the same for our babies? If you want to hold them when they cry, then hold them. I was always told that nothing compares to maternal instinct. I think you should follow your heart and bullocks to the rest."

Closing her eyes, she relished in the feeling of his arms around her. She smiled softly as he spoke, "Maybe you're right...I need to do what's right for our children. So far they're wonderful babies. I mean, I could do without the four in the morning feeding but I don't even mind that so much." Kissing his lips chastely, she rested her forehead against his, "So, love, where you this morning? I got up to feed the babies at around seven and you were already up and about. Did you take Soleil to Hyde Park?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah, I took her out there. She's still a little under the weather, so she couldn't do everything that she wanted to, but she had fun none the less. Besides, I told her not doing everything you want to the first time gives you an excuse to go back again." He chuckled a bit and closed his eyes. "You know, if you want to...you can put some o' your milk in some bottles in the fridge. Then when the twins get fussy at night, if you're too tired to get up, I can do it, and just heat the milk up and feed them from a bottle."

Kissing him softly again, she smiled, "You're so good with her...you're such a wonderful father." Peter had been so very supportive these past few weeks with the birth and her buggy pregnancy hormones and now her new mommy hormones. He'd stuck by her through it all and she loved him all the more for it. "I bought you something and I wanted to give it to you on Father's day...but I'm not exactly sure when Father's day is in England." Standing up, she made her way over to the other side of the room. It was still a little awkward for her to move, her body was not back to normal just yet. Inside the package was a tie that she had seen online when ordering baby clothes. It was black silk and had that word 'dad' emblazoned on it in many different colors, "From all of us."

Peter chuckled softly at the tie. He was renowned for only wearing black ties, and this was close enough. "Well then, I'll have to put it on." He quickly undid his tie, and slipped the new one on. A quick knot later and he was now sporting a multi-colored 'Dad' across his chest. "I love it." He stood up and gave Kitty a kiss, before leaning over to kiss both the twins in their little beds. "Thank you."

"Oh, it looks fantastic," She said, clapping her hands together softly as he changed the black tie to his new one. "But I think it's a good idea you won't be going on assassinations anymore, this tie isn't exactly the kind to strike fear into people's hearts." Chuckling softly, she grabbed the baby monitor as she stifled a yawn, "Are you up for a little nap before I have to feed the babies again? I'm tired..."

Peter nodded and swept her off her feet. It was the first time in a long time that his back didn't hurt doing it. "I think a nap is very much in order." He carried her out of the room, stopping to tell one of the maids that they had the baby monitor but she should check in on the babies anyway just in case. Once that was done, Peter carried Kitty to their room and set her on the bed. Crawling beside her after kicking off his shoes, Peter smirked. "If only Dr. Bader had given us clearance already. I guess I'll just have to settle for snogging you senseless before we go to sleep."

Chuckling, she kissed him deeply, letting her hands run through his hair as he laid her back on the bed. After a few more moments she snuggled against his chest and closed her eyes, "I love you Peter." With the exhaustion of the last few weeks, she was instantly asleep, resting against his chest, her breathing even. As tired as she was, she was never happier with her lot in life. She was a wife, a mother, and a woman who was loved.

Peter smiled at the thorough kissing he received. He snuggled in next to Kitty, pulling her body flush with his own. "I love you, too." As she drifted off to sleep, Peter couldn't help but think of how life had changed for him. One day he was a wanted man, a spy and assassin on the run from just about every government in the world for murders he didn't commit. Now, his name was cleared, his sister was free and as recovered as was humanly possible, he was married to a woman who stole his breath away with every look, and he had two beautiful babies with her. Life was perfect. Now if only Kitty's depression would go away. He closed his eyes after placing a kiss to his sleeping wife's lips, and then settled down for a small nap. With in moments he was asleep as well.

* * *

If there was one thing that Peter Wisdom was sure of about his twin son, it was this: Maxwell hated flying. There was no way that Peter could imagine him manifesting flight powers with as much fuss as he'd been putting up since they had all boarded the Blackbird three hours ago. Kitty had lucked out and started watching over Cady, but Peter was stuck with Max who thought he'd give them his rendition of 'Leaving on a Jet Plane'. As he was only a couple months old, that rendition included a lot of wails and fussy sounds. Sighing, Peter rocked his son gently and tried to make calming noises. He was getting no where with the boy, and he was out of options save one. Reaching into the baby bag, Peter pulled out a bottle and Max immediately latched on. "Ugh, why couldn't you have just said, 'da' I'm hungry,' in the first place?" He smiled at the boy who opened one eye to look at him.

After a quick feeding, followed by a burping, Max nodded off to sleep, Peter walked over to Kitty and sat the boy down in his travel seat, "Finally! We need to make up signs for them, and teach them which ones to hold up at times. I don't care what that bloody book that Lily gave us says...The 'I'm Hungry' cry, sounds exactly like the 'Change My Nappy' cry, sounds exactly like the 'You're a Right Git and Leave Me Alone' cry." Sitting down next to his wife, Peter took one of her hands in his. "How's Cady doing with the trip so far?"

Cady had slept like an angel the entire way. Kitty had fed her right before they left, giving her a bottle to help alleviate some of the pressure on her ears and the girl hadn't moved since. She felt bad for Peter who had Maxwell, the fussier of the twins. It was very easy to see, even at three months old, that the twins had very distinct, separate personalities. Cady was the leader, the independent one, and she was a mama's girl. Maxwell on the other hand was the curious one, very loving, and he preferred daddy to mommy. No matter what both parents loved their children deeply and the twins knew that above all else.

Adjusting the shoulder of the dress she wore, Kitty smiled. For the first time since the twins were born she was back to her thin self again. No, she didn't wear a size zero anymore but she happily fit into a size six and wasn't going to be complaining at all. "Cady's out like a light," Gently running her fingers over her daughter's dusty blonde hair, she smiled and walked over to where Peter had just put Max down. "I've gotten used to their cries at least. They're all subtly different," Leaning over, she kissed him gently. "Are you excited to be going back to America?"

Peter grinned and returned her kiss. He was glad that at least one of the twins had been nice enough to not fuss, even if he'd been stuck with the fussy one. "It'll be nice. I know Romany's looking forward to it. Soleil on the other hand is caught up between whether to be excited to return...or fear her mother's wrath when she gets there." He chuckled a bit while looking over at the girl sleeping in the row behind them, her head in Romany's lap. "But, I'm not as excited to return…as I am to do this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a two inch long, black velvet box. He held it out to her, "Happy birthday, from me and the twins." Inside was a platinum bracelet with the words 'World's Greatest Mom' inscribed on it. "We were going to give that to you together, but I see the little traitors decided to go to sleep and leave me to do it myself." He gave the sleeping babies a playful glare.

Kitty blushed profusely as she opened the box to find a beautiful platinum bracelet. Tears shone in her eyes, "I almost thought you'd forgotten!" She threw her arms around him, kissing his cheeks and face. "Oh Peter, it's so beautiful." She took it out of the box and carefully clasped it around her wrist. Leaning over, she gave each of the sleeping babies a soft kiss on the head. "Thank you, love. It's one of the best gifts I've ever received."

Peter grinned and returned the kiss. "That also doubles as an anniversary present. Crazy to think about, one year ago today I woke up in a cell in the basement of Xavier's Mansion, and he brought you in to be my guard." Shaking his head at the oddity of it all, he smiled at her. "But, I wouldn't trade a day of it." He leaned back into the chair he was in and closed his eyes. "I need a nap, Maxwell wore me out. Wake up when we get close, if I'm not up then, yeah?" He went silent after that before popping one eye open to look at her. "Oh...Almost forgot. I love you." He leaned over and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"And as I recall, you didn't like me very much then," She teased, snuggling in beside him as she smiled. "And I'm sill bubbly and overbearing...but I think that's why you love me." Chuckling, she rested her head against his shoulder, "I wouldn't trade any minute of my life with you." He mentioned a nap and she couldn't agree more; she was tuckered out from midnight feedings and not sleeping enough. She needed to take advantage of every second she could. "Goodnight, Peter...and I love you too." Kissing him deeply once more, she laid her head against his shoulder. Kitty didn't even move again until she felt Soleil poking her in the side, telling her that they'd landed and the babies were starting to fuss.

Peter had been out like a light the moment that Kitty had gone down as well. It was a much needed rest, but it seemed all too short. Soleil had poked him in the side about an hour before they landed, telling him that Maxwell had woken up and was fussing with Aunt Romany. Peter carefully shifted to make sure Kitty stayed asleep; seeing as she was still breastfeeding and got up with the twins at all hours of the night, she needed the sleep more than he did. Once she was repositioned, Peter made his way over to relieve his sister of the fussy boy. He started to feed him from a bottle, checking quickly to make sure that Cady was still asleep. After giving the tiny girl a quick kiss on the forehead, he sat back down with Max in tow, and started to play little games with him, like peek-a-boo.

Kitty woke slowly, yawning as she did so. "Oh jeez," She said, looking at her watch, "I can't believe I slept so long." She smiled over at Peter as he was playing peek-a-boo with Max. Slightly stiff, Kitty sat up with a yawn before picking Cady up out of her travel seat, "Hello my pretty girl," She whispered as the girl's clear blue eyes opened up. Kitty was rewarded with a tiny baby smile that melted her heart. Some of the X-men came on to help with bags and to give hugs, Kitty stuck close to Peter though, "Come on love, let's go greet everyone."

Peter regretfully had to stop playing peek-a-boo with Max. That didn't sit well with the boy who looked ready to fuss again. Peter placated that, by letting the boy gum his finger into submission. "Alright little man, let's go greet the world, yeah?" Peter gave Kitty a kiss as she and Cady joined Max and himself. "Did you sleep well? If you'd have been out any longer I was going to play with Cady and see if I couldn't trick her into being a daddy's girl instead of a mommy's girl from now on." He smiled down at his daughter and leaned over to kiss her nose. "Hello my princess."

Cady giggled and gurgled, her baby smile inciting even Maxwell to start smiling as well. Kitty smiled softly, "I think they're glad to be on the ground...although with jet lag, they'll probably be really cranky tomorrow. Dr. Bader said not to worry though, it passes quickly for babies because they really have no sense of night and day yet, they just know when they're hungry." As soon as they stepped off the plane, they were met with happy smiling faces. BellaDonna was chastising Soleil something fierce but she managed to wave and smile as Kitty and Peter came down. Laura, holding her brand new baby boy, Matthew Alexander Summers and Gabriel snuggling Owen close. Even Piotr came down, speaking quietly with Bobby and Jubilee by the door. "Wow, this is quite a turnout," Kitty said with a chuckle, "I can't believe everyone is here."

Peter looked around as well. "Yeah, I didn't know we were this popular." It was then he remembered something. "Hey, remember when Bobby and Jubilee said they were going to wait to get married until you were able to come for the wedding?" He took in the faces of just about every X-Man. "You don't think that's why everyone showed up, do you? Maybe they figured...we're in town now, get hitched?"

"I think they're going to do it tomorrow afternoon out on the terrace. It's going to be a beautiful day. Besides, I don't know how much longer they want to wait. Jubes is really jealous of the babies," She chuckled and stood back to admire all the faces around her. Everyone seemed to have changed so much, Gabriel and Laura had a new baby too, born just two days before Cady and Maxwell, Remy and Belle's brood was bigger than ever, even Luc was toddling around now. "What do you say we hand off these babies to their Aunt Jubilee and Uncle Bobby and get settled in?"

Peter nodded and walked over to Jubes and Bobby. "I like that idea." As they approached, the anxious couple turned to greet them. Peter held out his nappy bag to Bobby, who took it with a questioning glance. He then handed over Max and smiled. "He's all yours for a bit. We're goin' to get settled in." Bobby looked in a funny at the boy, until he was gurgled at, and then he smiled. "See? He's taken a liking to you already. You'll do fine. Just support his head, or Kitty will snap your neck in your sleep."

Jubilee squealed as Kitty handed her the little girl, "Oh Kitty she's like...the cutest thing I ever saw! Even cuter than in her pictures and I'm still squealing over those!" Bobby gave a mock grimace and grunted as she slapped him, "Hey, what? I wasn't doing anything!" He leaned over and kissed her softly, nodding at Peter and supporting the baby's head as he cradled the little one to his chest. Immediately Jubilee pulled him away to sit down...he wasn't taking any chances.

Wrapping her, now free, arms around Peter she hugged Belle and Remy, gushing over the Summers' family and their newest addition, gave Piotr a nod, and finished saying her hellos to the professor, Ororo, and Logan. Before long, Peter was drawing her up the stairs to their room. As soon as the doors were closed, Kitty jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him passionately. "I have missed the feel of you."

Peter grinned and wrapped his arms around her, catching her in mid jump. He allowed her momentum to carry them back and then fell back on the bed so that she was on top of him, straddling his waist. "I've missed you too." He captured her lips in a passionate kiss and smiled at her. "Dr. Bader said it was okay now?" That was always his worry. The last stage of her pregnancy had been so chancy that he didn't want to hurt her. It had been so long since they were together, that Peter had felt like he was forgetting the feel of her body. He couldn't even remember when, or if, Dr. Bader had given them the green light. Every time they could almost get a chance to be together, one or both of the twins would get fussy and kill the night right there.

Kissing him darkly, she smiled as she began unbuttoning his shirt, "She gave me the all clear at my follow up appointment last week. The swelling has gone down enough now around my cervix for her to see that there was minimal tearing, everything is just fine. And that means we're in the clear...and I, for one, want to take full advantage." Pulling his shirt all the way off, she smiled into his kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," As soon as his shirt was gone, Peter flipped them over so that he was on top, "My turn." His trailed down her sides to the hem of her shirt. Grasping the bottom edges, he lifted it up and over her head. He recaptured her lips and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her against him. With a Snap-Hiss, a hot knife popped into one of his hands and sought the back of her bra. When she was about to protest, Peter grinned at her. "For old times sake."

Just like old times, Kitty laughed as he pushed her down beneath him again, her bra suddenly disappearing as he cut it away. "This one's a little more expensive though, love, this is my nursing bra." Oh well, what did she care? For him, she'd give up anything and everything. His hands peeled away her dress, his mouth seeking her flesh as he did so. She moaned slightly and arched up tease him. "Please," She whispered, her hands fumbling over his zipper, teasing him as she did it. "I want you."

Peter grinned and ground his hips into her briefly. "You always did know how to ask in just the right way." One hand came up to tease her breasts, gently as they were sometimes sore from feeding. He helped her work off his pants and quickly divested himself of them and his boxers. Once free of his constraints, Peter helped her to get rid of her knickers and then lined himself up. Slowly, to savor the feeling he'd missed for so long, Peter slid into her, relishing the warm feeling around him. "It's been too long."

Kitty's body had changed in a lot of ways, especially with pregnancy and childbirth. But the feeling of him, sliding between her legs after so long, the memory of him igniting so much passion within her. "I know," She rasped, kissing him hotly again as she kissed the bare flesh of his shoulders. Embarrassing as it was, the slightest touch of his fingers down her nipples caused them to leak and she blushed harder, "I think you better save that for when I'm not breastfeeding," She managed to get out. He still wasn't moving inside of her and it was driving her nuts. Undulating beneath him, she whispered in his ear, "Please, love, take me."

Peter smiled at the heady need present in her voice. He gave her a deep kiss as his hips slowly started to move back and forth in her. He set a steady pace, nothing too fast, nothing too slow. He wanted to enjoy the feeling of her all around him, but he didn't want to make the wait painful for either of them. His fingers trailed over her body, remembering every curve, and committing to memory any new ones left from her pregnancy. "You're still the sexiest woman in the world to me, love."

Moaning, she felt the world begin to blur as he pleasured her. It was slightly uncomfortable at first, getting used to having him within her, but he took it at the perfect pace for her. "I love you," She whispered as she felt her body tightening around him after being parted from him for so long. She cried his name, wrapping her arms tighter around him as she came. It was bliss...

Peter didn't last much longer than she did. It had been so long since they'd been together like this, his body was anxious. As she cried his name out and tightened around him with her orgasm, Peter felt the edge approaching himself. With a few quick, deep thrusts, he tumbled over the edge, spilling inside of her and barely holding himself up. "I love you, too." He stayed within her for a long moment, allowing them both to come down off the high they had thrown themselves into. As his body began to relax once more, Peter slowly slid out of her and rolled to the side, his arms wrapping around Kitty and pulling her against his body.

Sighing contentedly, she rested against him, smiling softly. "As always, you were wonderful love." She missed the feeling of his body; she missed how perfectly she felt wrapped in his arms. Having children was the most wonderful thing in the world...but it was hard on parents too. But she and Peter were still going strong, deeply in love. "What do you say we clean up a bit and head down to the danger room for a bit? I want to show you some of my new moves."

Peter chuckled. "You sure about that, love? So soon after giving birth, you don't think it might be a...little dangerous?" He wasn't trying to control her, he'd never do that. But, he worried about her. He wanted to make sure she was okay. After all, it was his job. To be the worrying father and husband. "If you're sure, then I'm all for it. I just want to make sure you aren't pushing yourself too hard, yeah?"

Kitty phased through the bed and moved to stand over him. "Oh come on now, it's just a bit of friendly fire between lovers. You can handle it, can't you?" She teased, pinching his bum ever so lightly before dashing into the bathroom before he had a chance to retaliate.

Peter grinned at her and stood up with a small yelp as she pinched his bum, "You little minx! Of course I can handle a little friendly fire. I just want to make sure that YOU can!" He approached the door to the bathroom and popped the lock to gain entrance. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her neck softly before turning on the shower water. A little friendly fire? Sounded like fun. This trip was turning out to be a great idea already. And no matter what life threw at them, as long as they had each other, Peter and Kitty could handle any kind of fire, friendly or otherwise.

Letting out a soft screech as he grabbed her again, she laughed and kissed him deeply, "Oh I can handle it love. I can handle anything you throw my way." Stepping into the heat of the shower, she kissed him as he pressed her back against the tile. "I kind of like being married to a spy and assassin, he always makes an entrance wherever he goes," She motioned to the now-unlocked door. "I love you Peter."

Peter pressed Kitty back against the tile in the shower. He was all for another go. Minutes earlier had been the first time in months that they had been able to make love, and he for one wanted to make up for lost time. Of course, they had to be careful now. No more seven times in one day or they ran the risk of her filling up like a balloon once more. He started to trail kisses down her neck, whispering how much he loved her as he went. "Kitty, they want you- OH JESUS! CLOSE THE DOOR!" Peter whipped around, almost tripping in the water, to see Logan trying to cover his eyes and close the door at the same time. A hot knife shot out, hitting the door with enough force to close it before blinking out so it wouldn't catch the wood on fire. Peter turned to face Kitty, and then broke down laughing, "Oops!"

Wrapping her legs around him, she let out a scream as Peter nearly dropped her, Logan walking through the door only to let out a yell. "Oh shit," Kitty yelled, her voice echoing off the tiles, "Peter Winston Wisdom I'm going to kill you." She slapped him before burying her face in his chest and snickering, "We really should've thought about locking the door...although that'll teach him to knock." Slapping him again, she kissed him hotly before grabbing the soap and handing it to him, "Do my back, would you, love?"

Peter grinned, rubbing the spot where she slapped him twice. "Alright love." He quickly lathered her up and set about cleaning his wife off. Once he was done, Peter turned around and handed her the soap. "Turn about is fair play." He kept a watchful eye on the door, just incase anyone decided to make an encore performance of Logan's attempt to get them downstairs.

Chuckling, she took care to lather him up before letting the water rain down on both of them, ridding them of a long day's traveling grime. Shutting off the water, she toweled off and began going through her bag. Careful not to let him see, she managed to slip into the leather cat suit he liked so much. It was very snug and she frowned as she had to really stretch it over her chest. When she finally finished she moved behind him, kissing his neck tenderly. "Does this outfit make me look fat?" She teased.

Peter had been toweling off when she snuck up on him. He turned around to give some cheeky comment about the outfit, only to stop in his tracks at seeing her. The words died in his throat and he could only stare for a while. It was obvious that she needed a new size uniform, but she still looked amazing in it. His appreciation of the suit was evident between his legs when the blood in his body decided that it needed to travel south for the summer. His eyes roamed over her, and with nothing he could say, he grabbed her and pressed her against the wall. His lips captured hers once more, as his erection pressed into the juncture of her legs, allowing her to feel what he thought about the suit on her.

Hissing with pleasure, she kissed him back, "God, Peter, if we keep this up I'm going to be pregnant again in a week. Dr. Bader said that breastfeeding won't necessarily ensure I won't get pregnant...and I haven't started taking the pill again." It was a dangerous game they were playing now but Kitty didn't care. She knew the risks and she had living proof of the rewards. "Besides, I'm going to get sore. And I want to be able to kick your arse in the danger room without having to hobble around." Giving him one more kiss, she let her hand rub against his erection, "Although if you want, I could help you out...you know, as a thank you for my beautiful bracelet."

Peter's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head. She had wonderful hands, and he briefly wondered if he'd ever been sure to tell her that. He captured her lips with his, and ground himself into her hand. "Love, you can do anything to me that you want. You don't need to thank me for the present; it was a birthday and anniversary gift. Besides, it was thanks enough to see the look on your face when you saw it."

Still teasing him, she kissed him again, kneading ever so gently until she felt the warmth of him spurting into her hand. "I think," She whispered, "You probably should take another shower." It wasn't very often that she was able to pleasure him so; she hadn't really been in the mood throughout the last stages of her pregnancy and with the babies around, they just didn't have the time. Smiling wickedly she moved into the bathroom to wash her hands off before grabbing a towel and wetting it slightly she tossed it at him. "People are going to start wondering if I killed you, come on love."

Peter took the towel and cleaned himself off. Grinning like an idiot he started to get dressed. "I doubt killing me is what they'll think you did." He gave her a cheeky grin as he pulled on a clean pair of pants and a crisp white shirt. Tying his tie on loosely as always, Peter slipped into his shoes and stood up. "I'm ready when you are." He opened the room door for her and then followed her out into the hall. "What do you think they'll serve for dinner tonight?"

Kitty scoffed as he went from loving and passionate to thinking about food. Men! Still, she had worked up quite an appetite herself. Slipping her arms around him she made her way down the stairs with a shrug, "I don't know but I'm in the mood for Chinese...sorry, love, England just doesn't do shrimp lo mein the way America does." She walked into the kitchen to find Jubilee and Bobby playing with both the twins, their laughing filling the air. "So, what was so important that you had to interrupt our...unpacking," Kitty teased Logan who was still looking a little pink in the cheeks.

Logan looked between the two, and fixed Peter with a hard stare. Married or not, Kitty was one of his girls, and he didn't like to think of them as being...intimate. He almost shuddered. "Bobby's having trouble with the boy, and can't get him to quiet down. He wanted to wait and see if he could get him to shut it. But my hearing is about to bleed over here from the sound. You better shut the baby up or I'll gut Bobby for being noisy." He might be a gruff asshole at times, but Logan would never threaten a baby.

Snorting, Kitty walked over to Maxwell and lifted him out of his seat. "Is my little boy being grumpy?" She asked lifting him up to kiss at his little toes. Maxwell screamed with laughter as he batted her hands. "Logan, I'm surprised you couldn't SMELL what's wrong with this little one. I'd say he's been working on this one the whole trip, eh Peter?" Patting Bobby on the back, she snickered when Jubilee insisted Bobby would change the boy's diaper. "I like this vacation already!"

Bobby looked ready to run for his life when Jubilee volunteered him for diaper duty. Logan grunted something about it being hard to tell the difference between the baby's diaper and Bobby's cologne. Peter couldn't contain the laughter and was doubled over, clutching his stomach against a stitch. "I think, Bobby, you should probably find a new cologne or Logan might try to gut you every time you're in a room with him, thinking you're carrying a soiled nappy."

Chuckling, Kitty smiled again, "Well it looks like everything is in order around here. Hey Jubes, if you're ordering dinner, get me my usual." She called as she pulled Peter down toward the Danger Room. It was open, thank goodness, and she slipped in, pulling him behind her, "Ready, love?"

Peter took a moment to loosen his tie even more, and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to mid-forearm. "I'm always ready, love." He looked around casually waiting for the room to activate to whatever scenario they would be playing out. "So, how are we doing this? Spar against each other? Or a mission like the first time I was down here?"

"Oh, I think you're going to like this one, Peter." Stepping back from him, she bit her lip, "Kitty and Peter's Hologram, please." Immediately colors popped into reality, the room spinning around them until they were in a cell very much like the one they had first met in. It was even complete with cot, metal toilet bowl, and stainless steel bars. "Well? What do you think?"

Peter looked around and barely suppressed a shudder. He didn't like cells, even ones that were relatively nice like the one he'd stayed in here. "Umm...it's very..." He looked around the room again, "Accurate." He walked over and gave the bars a strong shake, "Yeah…very accurate." Turning to face her again, he quirked an eyebrow. "And just what, pray tell, are we supposed to do in here? I don't exactly fancy reenacting me imprisonment."

"Oh, really? You got three weeks of me all to yourself," Sitting down on the bed, she lay out on it. "This is a little walk down memory lane for us." Striding forward, she stood shoulder width apart, "Let me show you what I really wanted to do to you down here." With a little smile she aimed a kick for the center of his chest, a cheeky grin spreading over his face as he stared back at her. "Come on love; show me what you've got."

Peter grinned as soon as the kick was thrust at him. His arms shot out, hands grabbing her ankle to stop the motion. "You got to do better than that, love." He pushed back on her leg to throw her center of gravity off and then rushed forward. His right hand came up to drive a punch into her stomach. He was being careful though, holding back a bit. He didn't want to hit her breasts and cause pain to her; she needed those to feed the babies. And he didn't want to hit her stomach too hard, not sure if she was still sore from the birth.

Phasing before he got the chance to punch her, she walked right through him, grabbing him from behind and kissing him before giving him a short punch in the gut. "Don't underestimate me, love. I'm more devious than you think." Chuckling, she gave him a push and then stood at the ready again, that same gleam in her eye.

Peter shuddered as she phased through his body. That felt weird, and he didn't exactly like it. Of course, it served to distract him enough for her to get the upper hand. He was kissed and then punched. With a grunt he grabbed his stomach and stumbled back from her push. He allowed his body to move toward the wall. Kicking a leg back, he pushed against the wall, shooting forward at her. He feigned a punch at her face, but dropped low at the last second. His leg shot out and moved to sweep her legs out from under body.

Slamming against the wall, she smiled at him again, ignoring the soreness in her back and belly. Her happiness was short lived when he moved to slam her face; she ducked but she couldn't block him sweeping her feet out from under her. She went toppling over, grappling for him and ended up pushing him down so she was on top. Chuckling, she gave him another soft kiss. Rolling her hips playfully against his, she leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Just a little friendly fire, my love. I wouldn't want you getting rusty."

Peter grabbed her bum and gave her a playful squeeze. When she made a soft moaning noise, he slipped her over so she was on the bottom and lit up a hot knife. Holding it near her neck he grinned at her. "Kill. I win." The knife disappeared a moment later and Peter's mouth descended on hers. His tongue moved into her mouth and stroked along the slide of her own. "You've gotten better. Someday soon, maybe I'll be able to stop taking it easy on you."

"Maybe someday," Kitty smirked, "You'll win without me letting you." Closing the distance between them, she sealed their passion with a searing kiss. Their lives were full of love and joy now, there was nothing on earth that they didn't have. Cady and Maxwell were their family, Romany was the best sister in the world, but Peter completed her. And at the end of the day, when no one was around and the world was silent, they still had the fire that surged in their veins and joined them forever.

**The End**


End file.
